Profecia
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus. SLASH! Fic de Paula Moonlight. Quem ficará com Severus? TERMINADA!
1. A profecia de Sibila Trelawney

**Profecia**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tetty Malfoy-Potter

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Parejas:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 1: A profecia de ****Sibila Trelawney **

**POV Sibila Trelawney **

Estou farta de todo mundo acreditar que sou uma fraude, só porque as centenas de mortes que predigo entre meus alunos não se cumpriram... É que ninguém se dá conta que não se cumprem porque eu os preveni para que não ocorressem!

Só as grandes adivinhas se têm em consideração. Aquelas que prevêem grandes catástrofes, como terremotos, furacões e tormentas perigosas; inícios e términos de guerras; a caída e esplendor de governantes e reinos, só elas são respeitadas... que eu preveja quando Neville Longbottom quebrara uma das minhas taças ou quando uma aluna abandonará minha classe, não tem a mínima importância.

Como se fosse coisa diária fazer aquela classe de predições!... As grandes profecias só se conseguem quando esta inspirada... não quando alguém as necessita.

Mas demonstrarei á todo mundo que eu sou capaz de fazer essa classe de profecias. Minha própria avó, Amaltea Trelawney, foi testemunha do meu dom... o único problema é que nunca consigo lembrar o que digo quando entro em transe.

Mas como me chamo Sibila Trelawney, encontrarei uma solução.

A solução chegou um dia inesperado, ao final do ano escolar (Bom, não tão inesperado: o Tarô me havia prevenido que a solução para meus dilemas viria logo). Tinha ido ao escritório da professora Paula Moonlight, já que tinha visto em minha bola de cristal que o próximo ano, um dos alunos se apaixonaria por ela, tais relações não eram adequadas, assim, baixei da minha torre para recomendar-lhe que usasse vestidos menos decotados e saias mais compridas.

Encontrei a professora Moonlight, que dá aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, muito concentrada num dos tantos trastes trouxas que enchiam seu escritório.

– E o que é isso? – perguntei á Paula, logo antes dizer o que meu olho interior me havia revelado.

– Oh! Isto? Os trouxas chamam _câmera de vídeo _e o usam como um substituto da penseira, captam imagens bidimensionais e sons e os gravam nestas coisas chamadas _fitas de vídeo _– mostrou uma caixinha quadrada e negra – o único mau é que grava só quando um trouxa quer fazer funcionar, se não ligou num momento importante, não há forma de ver as imagens do citado momento, em geral o usam para gravar datas que previamente sabem que são importantes pra recordar como nascimentos, matrimônios, aniversários e natal.

– Que interessante... – e o achei ainda mais interessante quando soube que o professor Flitwick a havia encantado para que funcionasse dentro de Hogwarts.

E agora me encontrava na torre, frente ao feliz objeto que a professora Moonlight havia tido a gentileza de emprestar e ensinar a usar. Já estava completamente preparada, havia jejuado por três dias para purificar meu corpo e havia queimado incenso e mirra para purificar o ambiente. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei, mas antes de entrar em transe lembre de apertar o pequeno botão vermelho que dizia REC.

Vários dias e fitas depois, desci para revisar as fitas no salão de Estudos Trouxas... horas e horas estive olhando a imagem que apresentava o objeto trouxa chamado televisão e o único que mostrava era a mim mesma com os olhos fechados, respirando tranqüila e profundamente, com a fumaça do incenso envolvendo minha figura, ademais de, para minha própria vergonha, alguns ronquinhos emitidos em certos intervalos onde tinha ficado adormecida. Então sucedeu, vi como me punha rígida na poltrona, com a vista perdida durante vários segundos e logo minhas pupilas começaram a mover-se. Com a voz demasiada rouca para ser a minha, falei.

– Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão, terá a seu alcance uma arma muito apreciada. Sua lealdade, volúvel, seu coração o determinará. Se a luz seu coração ganha, esperanças de vitória trará aos seus, se a escuridão o seduz, ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro.

"Que diabos é isso?" Perguntei-me. Realmente me ouço tão horrível quando realizo uma profecia?... Graças a Merlin que poucos me escutaram...

"Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão"... Que diabos significa?... As palavras de minha avó ressoaram na minha mente... "_Uma grande adivinha, não só tem o dom de penetrar nas trevas do futuro, sobretudo possui a sabedoria para interpretar corretamente aquilo que consegue ver"... _Que classe de adivinha sou se não posso entender minha própria profecia?... começava a acreditar que realmente sou uma fraude.

Mas não podia render-me por não compreender uma só frase. Fosse quem fosse, para me ficava muito claro que tinha em seu poder uma arma, que daria maior poder seja a Você-sabe-quem ou a quem o combatia... _"Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão"._.. Alguém de ambos os lados!... Um espião?... Mas seria um auror infiltrado entre os comensais ou um comensal infiltrado no Ministério?... Seja quem seja, seria o amor, a mais poderosa das forças, o que o trará ao lado correto... ou o errado.

– Tenho que contar á alguém.

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

Olhei a silhueta de Sibila Trelawney sair do meu escritório, enquanto mastigava outro caramelo de limão. Acabava de me contar sobre a nova profecia, deixando um vídeo trouxa como prova. Pergunto-me, de onde terá tirado a idéia?... Paula talvez?... Bem, agora não importa, o que importava era a profecia. Apesar de Sibila não saber quem podia ser aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão, eu o conhecia muito bem.

Severus Snape.

E coincidentemente, fazia pouco que havia me mandado uma coruja muito inquietante... Inquietante agora que uma profecia sinalizava que sua lealdade não estava garantida.

Voltou a lê-la.

_Albus,_

_Não acreditará. Num antigo livro de minha biblioteca encontrei um pergaminho escrito por meus antepassados. Este pergaminho revela que o Caldeirão Bran, se encontra em poder da minha família. O que não disse é onde. Colocarei-me a investigar._

O caldeirão de Bran é um caldeirão legendário com o poder de ressuscitar aos mortos. Um antigo rei da Irlanda "Bran, o Corrupto" havia utilizado este caldeirão encantado como fonte inesgotável de soldados, cada soldado que morria, ele o revivia para que seguisse lutando. Acreditava-se que estava destruído faz séculos, pelo meio irmão daquele rei, e agora Severus lhe dizia que o caldeirão podia estar escondido entre os pertences da sua família... justo quando Sibila profetizava uma catástrofe.

Nas mãos de Voldemort seus exércitos de comensais seriam inesgotáveis, atacando sem compaixão e com temeridade ao não ter medo da morte... Seriam mais perigosos do que nunca.

_Ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro._

Em suas mãos a Ordem da Fênix poderia, literalmente, renascer das suas cinzas.

_Esperanças de vitória trará aos seus._

Mas Severus ainda caminhava entre a luz e a escuridão... Se Tom se interava disso...

_... Sua lealdade, volúvel, seu coração determinará..._

Devo assegurar-me de que Severus e seu caldeirão fiquem do nosso lado...

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

Acariciava a Nagini frente ao fogo, isso sempre me relaxava, sentir o contraste do frio da sua pele com o calor das chamas. Agradável.

Mas nem tudo em minha vida pode ser agradável, em realidade quase nada é, o que mais desejo neste mundo, ser respeitado... governar no mundo mágico... liberar-nos ao fim de cada insignificante coisa que nos una a algum sangue sujo e guiar aos verdadeiros magos ao lugar que nos corresponde por direito.

– _**Somos os seres mais fortes do mundo, querida Nagini... esses trouxas algum dia saberão de nós e nos temeram.**_

– _**Por suposto Tom...**_

Mas como poder dar-nos o lugar que nos corresponde, se nem sequer consigo tomar o controle do ministério? Esse maldito Dumbledore, sempre vai um passo atrás (ou adiante) do meu, interrompendo cada um de meus planos e esse maldito Potter... Cada vez que sobrevive a um de nossos encontros, mais comensais começam a perder a fé em mim.

Quem acredita que o futuro governante do mundo não é capaz de ganhar de um adolescente?

Snape me disse que o maldito pestinha tem visões sobre mim, devido a conexão, mas faz anos que pude detectar a presença de Potter em minha mente... Essa não é a razão de que Dumbledore se intere dos meus planos, ou ao menos o mais importante.

Não... Há um espião entre os meus.

Faz anos que o sei com certeza, mas é esperto e nunca deixou a mínima pista para descobri-lo... Joga nos dois bandos, dando informação a ambos, mas é obvio que eu recebo menos informação que Dumbledore.

E todos os que são suficientemente próximos a mim para dar-lhe informação necessária, só dois tem acesso a Dumbledore, sem despertar minhas suspeitas: Lucius Malfoy, membro do conselho escolar e Severus Snape, professor de Hogwarts.

Todo o mundo sabe que Albus Dumbledore não é adepto a Lucius Malfoy e que aceitou sem maiores dificuldades a Severus Snape como integrante do seu pessoal docente... Parece muito claro não?... Mas não sei. Ambos são excelentes atores e Lucius poderia fingir esse ódio para esconder que é um espião como poderia ser que realmente se dê bem com o velho e seja um espião ou, como tantas vezes me havia dito, se fez passar por arrependido para salvar-se de Azkaban e para poder reter informação para mim... Sempre há mais de um ponto de vista.

Mas suas desculpas falharam, meu querido Severus... porque é o único capaz de resistir minha Legilimência.

Lucius ou contrário, sempre foi um livro aberto para mim.

Mas apesar de ter esta convicção á tantos anos, embora á anos tivesse provas contra ti, não posso matar-te... É demasiado valioso.

É um de meus mais poderosos comensais, forte e astuto, só há uns quatro mestres de poções no mundo que poderia rivalizar contra ele... E estava seguro que nenhum desses quatro estava do meu lado.

Ele havia criado as poções que me devolveram meu aspecto juvenil. Ele realizava todos os venenos, antídotos, poções curativas, poções polissucos (NT: não tenho a mínima idéia se se escreve assim ¬¬')(NB: é sim! Eu confirmei :D) e outras varias poções que meus comensais utilizavam em cada ataque.

Se quisesse ter me matado ou matar aos meus, ninguém poderia tê-lo detido.

A pergunta é: Por que não o fez? Não deseja derramar sangue de quem, alguma vez considerou seus amigos?... Ou no fundo ainda é parte da nossa causa, embora não parte de nossos métodos?... Sim, talvez seja isso... talvez ainda não seja tarde para recuperá-lo.

Mas como conseguir que volte a ser-me fiel, Severus?

Fiel... isso lhe recordava algo.

**o.O o.O o.O o.O FLASH BACK o.O o.O o.O o.O**

– _Lucius, como pode estar seguro de que sua esposa não nos trairá?... Sei muito bem que ela não é devota dos meus métodos._

– _Meu senhor, ela só teme que eu possa sair lastimado, não está contra nossa causa. Mas se ainda assim desconfia dela meu senhor, pode estar seguro que por sobre todas as coisas, inclusive sobre seus medos, ela me ama, e nada garante maior fidelidade que ter o amor de uma pessoa. Narcisa não seria capaz de trair-me e eu não o trairei, meu Lorde._

**o.O o.O o.O o.O FIM FLASH BACK o.O o.O o.O o.O**

_... Nada garante maior fidelidade que ter o amor de uma pessoa..._

– _**Querida Nagini, acredito que Lucius nos deu a chave para trazer a Severus de novo conosco.**_

**POV Albus Dubledore**

Entrei no pequeno quarto de Grimauld Place, o quartel general da Ordem da Fênix, e ali estavam os quatro me esperando. Minhas quatro esperanças, tão diferentes entre eles, mas era justo o que necessitava: diversidade. Porque apesar de saber que Severus é homossexual, não tinha idéia alguma dos seus gostos.

Sentei em frente deles observando-os cuidadosamente a cada um. Algum deles conseguiria conquistar o frio coração de Severus?... Esperava que sim.

Remus Lupin, uma das cabeças por trás de todos os planos e o embaixador oficial entre as criaturas escuras. Aos seus 42 anos, aparecendo muitos fios brancos entre seu cabelo castanho claro. Seu aspecto cansado e enfermo, devido a sua licantropia e a suas usadas roupas, sempre era suavizado por seu incansável e amplo sorriso que se estendia até seus dourados olhos. Embora sua aparência débil, é uma pessoa de uma grande fortaleza no seu interior, ademais de ser amigável, paciente, pacifico, confiável e prático. Nunca se queixava do trabalho duro e sempre estava disposto a cooperar em qualquer causa racional.

Kingsley Shaklebolt, um dos meus melhores homens na hora de empunhar uma varinha. 38 anos. Alto e esguio, o mais alto de todos os presentes, com seu metro e noventa de estatura, de pele negra, igual aos seus olhos e cabelo, o qual sempre usa muito curto. Veste-se sempre elegante e sobriamente. Consegue impressionar só com a sua presença. É essencialmente um homem enérgico, prático, previsível e cabeça dura. Possui grande talento em todos os conhecimentos de auror e por isso é grande organizador, não é por nada que comanda as missões da Ordem e aos aurores do ministério. Em privado é uma pessoa com senso de humor e facilidade para tratar as pessoas, embora ofendê-se com facilidade e tem freqüentes impulsos de mau gênio quando as coisas não lhe satisfazem.

Gui Weasley, com 26 anos é um dos membros mais jovens da Ordem. Alto e magro, de um metro e setenta e cinco, cabelo longo até o meio das costas e presos num ordenada elástico, com pinta de roqueiro, botas de dragão e a inseparável argola na orelha. Independente, de idéias claras, audaz e decidido, o tipo de pessoa que prefere trabalhar só. Um homem muito perceptivo, sarcástico, brilhante e estudioso, que ama os mistérios e os desafios. Para ele a originalidade e a imaginação são mais importantes que o dinheiro e os bens materiais. Na intimidade é uma pessoa leal, fiel, amorosa, embora também um pouco egoísta, dominante e bisbilhoteiro (seguramente herança da mãe).

Harry Potter, sua esperança e a de muitos. Pronto á cumprir 20 anos, apenas alcançava o metro e sessenta e sete, seu cabelo preto e alvoroçado, seus brilhantes olhos verdes (agora atrás de lentes de contato) e sua cicatriz na testa, era agora um homem. Seus estudos para auror tinham marcado muito mais seus músculos, embora conservasse sua delgada figura e seu desajeitado modo de vestir (embora com roupa de seu tamanho). É uma pessoa solitária, retraída, fugindo sempre da sua fama, amável e intuitivo, leal e com grande senso de justiça.

Ao parecer, permaneci muito tempo em silêncio, porque Kingsley perdeu a paciência e comentou.

– Albus, pensei que isto seria uma reunião da ordem. Por que estamos somente nós cinco?

– Isto é uma reunião especial da Ordem. Devo recomendar-lhes uma missão que só vocês são capazes de fazer... Primeiro devo dizer que Sibila Trelawney, fez uma nova profecia.

– E que tipo de morte horrorosa me profetizou desta vez? – disse Harry de mau humor.

– Nada que tenha que ver contigo Harry, se não com Severus – respondi e me aproximei de uma televisão que havia e pus o vídeo.

– Que, agora diz o horóscopo por televisão? – zombou Gui, fazendo Harry rir e sacando um leve sorriso de Remus.

Quando a fita começou a rodar, todos prestaram atenção á sumamente magra figura de Trelawney, com seus grandes óculos que aumentavam o tamanho dos seus olhos, com um xale de gase azul, largo pescoço e delgadas mãos cobertas de jóias. Com uma voz áspera, em vez da suave e mística que possuía, falou.

– Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão, terá a seu alcance uma arma muito apreciada. Sua lealdade, volúvel, seu coração o determinará. Se a luz seu coração ganha, esperanças de vitória trará aos seus, se a escuridão o seduz, ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro.

Ao terminar Kingsley perguntou.

– Está seguro de que se trata de Snape?

– Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão, só pode referir-se a um espião, a menos que Voldemort tenha um espião entre nós, só pode ser Severus. Além disso, faz pouco Severus me comunicou que acredita poder encontrar o Caldeirão de Bran.

– Mas se supõe que foi destruído! – exclamou Remus.

– O que é o Caldeirão de Bran? – perguntou Harry.

– Um caldeirão com o poder de reviver aos mortos, se cair em nossas mãos podemos reviver aos membros da Ordem que tenham morrido e aos que morreram... Não teríamos forma de nos vencer, porque como uma fênix, renasceremos. E em mãos de Voldemort ocorrerá o mesmo.

O silêncio inundou a habitação, cada um reflexionando sobre as conseqüências de tal poder.

– Mas não sou eu o único capaz de vencer a Voldemort? – perguntou Harry.

– É – contestei – Mas esse caldeirão serviria para revivê-lo... teria que matá-lo uma e outra vez... – Harry se horrorizou ante a idéia, já era suficientemente ruim ter que matá-lo uma só vez – A profecia não diz que aquele que possuir esta arma ganhará a batalha, só que aquele que a tenha se fará mais forte, fazendo que as batalhas sejam mais sanguinárias.

– E isso da lealdade? – perguntou Lupin, preocupado.

– A profecia diz que a sua lealdade é volúvel, Severus poderia voltar a ser um comensal e começar a atuar contra nós. O coração de Severus será o que decidirá em que lado fica. O amor é uma das forças mais poderosas, modifica as pessoas, nos motiva a fazer coisas que nunca faríamos e nos dá esperança e força quando não às temos. Se Severus se apaixonar por um comensal poderia decidir trocar de lado, ao não querer enfrentar-se com ele.

– Isso poderia ocorrer? – perguntou Kingsley.

– Sei que Severus teve amoricos com Lucius Malfoy, na época de Hogwarts, antes de seu compromisso com Narcisa Black... Onde houve fogo...

– Severus Snape é homossexual?! – exclamou Harry.

– É – disse e lhes olhou seriamente – Por isso só vocês podem cumprir com esta missão.

Harry, Remus, Gui e Kingsley se olharam entre si, com um mau pressentimento.

– Vocês são os únicos membros homossexuais e sem compromisso da Ordem...

– Não pretende que...! – disse Remus.

– Sim. Devemos nos assegurar da lealdade de Severus á Ordem da Fênix e a única forma de consegui-lo é que Severus se apaixone de algum de vocês.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Estou chegando com mais uma fic. Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo dessa história que é maravilhosa. Obrigada Tetty pela ajuda que vc está me dando ao betar os meus capítulos traduzidos. Bjus garota! E obrigada a todos vcs que acompanharam esse capítulo e espero que continuem seguindo a fic.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	2. Planos de conquista

**Profecia**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trelawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus. Cap 2: As reações à proposta de Albus e o que Voldemort se traz entre mãos.

**Parejas:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 2: Planos de conquista **

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

Encontrava-me em frente ao espelho dando os últimos toques no meu cabelo. Acabava de chamar Severus Snape através da marca, não deveria demorar a chegar.

Olhei meu reflexo com prazer, os traços de serpente (conseqüências da minha ressurreição) tinham desaparecido totalmente graças às poções de Severus. Aparentava ter a mesma aparência de 35 anos: corpo alto, delgado e levemente musculoso; cabelo negro, curto e liso contrastando bruscamente com minha pálida pele. Rosto largo e delgado esculturado em ângulos duros, o único que me lembrava minha antiga forma, eram os profundos olhos vermelhos.

_**- O que diz Nagini... Como me vejo?**_

_**- Acredito que tenha excedido no perfume... O que pretende fazer?**_

_**- Não muito, Severus é muito esperto e tenho que andar com cuidado... como uma aranha com sua mosca, tenho que rodeá-lo suavemente com um fio sem que note... e logo outro e outro, até que quando cogite sentir, já esteja completamente preso... sim tenho que ir muito devagar. Primeiro partirei com pequenos presentes: nada que o coloque em guarda, mas tão pouco nada que vá parar no lixo... elogiá-lo com palavras... nos tornar mais próximos... logo fazer certas insinuações e presentes mais caros, até que...**_

_**- O deixe preso e sem saída. **_

_**-Exatamente querida Nagini, exatamente... mal posso esperar a que esse momento chegue.**_

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

- QUE??? – gritou Harry e quase estoura meus tímpanos – Agora sim que está louco, Albus. Nem sequer sabe se esse caldeiro realmente está em poder de Snape ou não.

- Pois não podemos nos permitir perder tempo até estarmos seguros, se resulta que depois o caldeiro não se encontra, terminam a relação com ele... se é que alguém conseguirá conquistá-lo.

- Então é sério – disse Kingsley.

- Muito sério – disse – Darei-lhes postos em Hogwarts. Remus voltará a ser professor de DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas). Harry terá que trancar este ano seus estudos de auror porque vai a substituir a Sra. Hooch, que casualmente faz pouco tempo que renunciou seu posto como professora de vôo. Gui, para você criarei uma nova matéria chamada "Costumes e tradições mágicas" dirigidas aos filhos de trouxas, depois me dirá em que horários pode dá-las sem que interrompa seu trabalho em Gringotes, se for necessário posso conseguir um vira-tempo. Kingsley, como sei o quão difícil que é seu trabalho de auror, pedirei que ajude a Remus e a Harry a organizar um Clube de Duelo, que se realizará nos finais de semana, pode ser cada semana ou a cada duas semanas. Você decide.

Todos ficaram silenciosos pensando no que foi dito... até que Harry explodiu.

- Não posso trancar meu curso!... Voldemort ainda está atrás de mim e você quer que interrompa meus estudos para flertar com alguém que ME ODEIA! – eu ia contestar, mas ele me interrompeu – Sei muito bem que faz isto pelo bem da Ordem e o mundo mágico... mas seja razoável Albus, ele e eu nunca nos demos bem. Sou o filho de uma das pessoas que mais odiou na sua vida! Dobra-me a idade e nossas personalidades são totalmente incompatíveis... E o direi de outra forma: fiz e estou disposto a fazer muitas coisas por você... MENOS TRANSAR COM SEVERUS SNAPE!!

Todos ficaram novamente em silêncio.

- Harry tem razão, Albus – disse Remus – Harry e eu não somos precisamente amigos de Severus e com as relações que há entre nós não podemos presumir que ganhemos o coração de Snape.

- Finalmente... alguém que não está louco e pode me entender – resmungou Harry.

- Sim, eu sei, acreditem que se fossem heterossexuais não os teria chamado. Mas não tenho idéia sobre os gostos de Severus e necessito da maior variedade possível. Entendem?

- Te entendo. Harry e eu tentaremos estabelecer uma amizade com Snape, se pudermos, tentaremos conquistá-lo... se a essas alturas Gui e Kingsley não o tiverem conseguido – disse Remus.

- Ei, não fale pelos dois! – alegou Harry.

- Bom Albus – disse Kingsley – Não acredito ser o tipo de Severus, mas pela Ordem, tentarei.

- Você não diz nada Gui? – perguntei-lhe ao ruivo, que sorria perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Ah? Oh sim! Conta comigo Albus!... Será todo um desafio conquistar ao frio e impassível Snape e derrubar, uma a uma, todas suas barreiras... dizem que é realmente bom na cama.

- Sério? – perguntou Kingsley repentinamente interessado.

- Quando estava em Hogwarts, se dizia que um Corvinal de um ano superior se meteu com Snape e contava que tinha o corpo de um deus grego embaixo das suas roupas, que era um amante incansável, muito audaz e imaginativo na cama... eu me morro por descobrir os mistérios que escondem essas túnicas negras.

Bem ao menos um colocará entusiasmo, pensei.

**POV Severus Snape**

Entrei amedrontado, sempre me amedrontava não saber que ia a presenciar, ou pior, o que me ordenaria fazer.

Ele se encontrava na minha frente, sentado tranqüilamente numa poltrona, imponente e elegante. Ao menos agora parecia humano, não suportava vê-lo cara a cara em sua forma anterior e por isso trabalhei muito por devolver a normalidade ao ser que alguma vez havia admirado.

Mas hoje havia algo estranho e diferente, algo na sua relaxada atitude, e a completa segurança que desprendia, algo no ambiente... Perfume?... talvez Lucius tinha estado aqui faz pouco.

- Meu senhor me mandou chamar – disse fazendo a correspondente reverência.

- Meu estimado Severus, sente-se.

Chamou-me pelo nome? Oferece-me pra sentar? Isso é estranho. Mas não queria fazê-lo zangar-se, assim, me sentei intimidado pelo olhar carmim.

- Só desejava saber em que tem estado ocupando seu tempo livre, já que não tive o prazer de vê-lo por aqui.

- Estou criando novas poções e melhorando outras que sirvam à nossa causa, Senhor. Não pude fazer isso livremente quando estou debaixo da vigilância de Dumbledore.

- Sempre tão fiel a mim... – cada vez que Voldemort mencionava a palavra fidelidade o temor me invadia, algum dia ele descobriria e então... – Por isso desejava dar-lhe isso.

Voldemort lhe passou um pacote e ao desenvolvê-lo me encontrei com um frasco cheio de um líquido vermelho, um cheio de líquido negro e outro cheio de escamas verde escuras.

- Isto é...?

- Sim. Sangue de basilisco, seu veneno e sua pele. Sempre me assombrou sua capacidade para recordar e distinguir os ingredientes de poções.

- O que deseja que faça com eles, meu senhor?

- Nada.

Nada! Era impossível que ele não pedisse nada quando estes ingredientes custavam uma fortuna... nem sequer falar parcel facilita para encontrá-los. Voldemort pareceu ver minha cara de dúvida porque continuou dizendo.

- É uma pequena recompensa por todos seus anos de fiel serviço... – aí outra vez a palavrinha -... E te asseguro que terá mais. Espero te sirvam para criar novas e surpreendentes poções.

- Os usarei prudentemente, meu senhor.

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

- Severus, meu rapaz, não te esperava tão cedo... Um caramelo de limão?

- Não obrigado – me respondeu Severus.

Acaso Severus é diabético?... Nunca aceita meus caramelos...

- A razão por que vim, é porque o Senhor Escuro me chamou.

- Um novo ataque?

- Não só me deu alguns ingredientes muito difíceis de conseguir.

- Que poção te pediu preparar?

- Nenhuma.

- Nenhuma?

- Disse isso. Realmente foi estranho. Foi uma reunião privada, não lançou nenhum cruciatus nem nenhuma ameaça verbal, só me passou estes ingredientes e me disse que era um prêmio aos anos de serviço e inclusive me disse que teriam mais... foi uma conversação muito amena... para tratar-se do Lorde.

_Se a luz seu coração ganha, esperanças de vitória trará aos seus, se a escuridão o seduz, ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro._

As palavras vieram sozinhas a minha mente e junto a elas um mau pressentimento. Quando falava da Luz era plural, mas quando falava da escuridão dizia que só faria mais forte a Tom... Estaria Tom tratando de seduzi-lo em pessoa? Isso era mau, Severus havia lhe contado que ele havia recuperado sua antiga forma e que inclusive se via muito jovem. Em sua época de Hogwarts, Tom teve muitas admiradoras e admiradores, e com sua aparência soube sempre como conquistar a amizade de muitos apesar de ter um carácter muito reservado e arisco... si se colocava em plano sedutor...

- Albus?

- Que? Oh sinto muito Severus! ...estou tão desconcertado como você a respeito desses presentes... talvez pense que é o único que pode tirar-lhe proveito.

- Talvez...

- E diga que há do caldeiro?

- Más noticias: um antigo pergaminho familiar disse que só se pode encontrar sua localização durante um solstício e o li três dias depois de que o solstício de verão ocorresse, assim que perdi minha oportunidade... terá que esperar ao solstício de inverno.

- Quem bom!

Agora os rapazes terão mais tempo para apaixonar Severus...

- Bom?

A merda! Minha felicidade me fez dizer coisas imprudentes... agora como o conserto?

- Bom... que bom... Que bom que seus antepassados sejam tão precavidos! Se fosse fácil encontrá-lo poderia cair em más mãos.

- Sim suponho... mas odeio ter que ficar seis meses quieto esperando o próximo solstício.

Não se preocupe Severus. Sibila profetizou um semestre muito movido para você... me atrevo a apostar que não se entediará...- pensei para mais adentro e logo lhe ofereci um chá.

**POV Harry Potter**

Uma agradável sensação de regressar pra casa; nostalgia pelos antigos, boas e más lembranças que a imponente arquitetura do castelo de Hogwarts mostrava... Isso é o que deveria estar sentindo, mas, enquanto via aos elfos carregar minha bagagem rumo a minha nova habitação o único que podia sentir era...

...ganas de enforcar a um velhinho intrometido, vestido de palhaço e viciado por caramelos de limão.

E a certo lobisomem também por ter me convencido de fazer isso!

Eu, Harry James Potter... estabelecer amizade com o seboso, sarcástico, idiota e amargado Severus Snape...

Merlin!... Só rogo não me ver na necessidade de ficar com ele.

Pensando que era suficiente auto compaixão comecei a olhar meus demais companheiros.

Aluado tinha o sorriso de sempre... Suponho que, igual a mim, não acredita que Snape nos permita nenhuma classe de aproximação e que tudo isso não nos traria maior inconveniente que perder tempo. Bom, ele ao menos estaria ganhando o dinheiro que necessitava, eu já tenho muito dinheiro, obrigado. Queria poder ir estudar algo que me ajude a matar a esse sádico assassino em série.

Mas não... Albus acredita que o melhor que posso fazer para gastar meu tempo livre é mover a bunda para Snape se apaixone de mim, em vez de estar aprendendo maldições com as quais capturar comensais e feitiços para defender minha vida...

Uhh! Meu humor está de cachorros. Queira que Albus não me ofereça nenhum caramelo de limão ou não respondo por mim...

Fixei minha vista em Shaklebolt. Comecei a tratá-lo mais desde que estou na escola de aurores, mas ainda assim é impossível saber que o passa pela sua cabeça. Tinha aquela expressão rígida e fria que usava em cada uma de suas missões, bom, isto era uma missão. Certamente ele já esta planejando a melhor estratégia para seduzir e capturar o coração do professor de poções. Agora que pensava, era muito parecida a de Snape, quando ambos colocavam essa cara ninguém conseguia saber que demônios pensavam.

Sim, Shaklebolt era sóbrio, elegante, prático, inteligente e em certa forma, bonito, sua personalidade, dentro de todos, era a mais parecida e compatível a de Snape.

Roguei para que Snape não fosse racista e lhe atraíssem os negros...

Oh por favor, Merlin, que se apaixone por Kingsley!

Ao olhar Gui, fiquei surpreendido... Como podia estar sorrindo diante da perspectiva de seduzir Snape? E nisso recordei o comentário que fez.

_Será todo um desafio conquistar o frio e impassível Snape e derrubar, uma a uma, todas suas barreiras... dizem que é realmente bom na cama._

Nem que fosse o melhor gigolô do mundo me deitaria com ele!!

Nisso Gui se aproximou.

- Não é emocionante?... wow... Nunca pensei em regressar a esse lugar como professor... e muito menos vir de caçada – me disse antes de rir.

Caçada... Há!... Eu não tinha nenhuma gana de caçar morcegos que me dobram a idade.

Ao parecer, Gui adivinhou meus pensamentos, pois me disse.

- Fique tranqüilo e desfrute de suas aulas de vôo, se depender de mim, os únicos que dormiram nas masmorras seremos Severus e eu...

- Já começa a chamá-lo de Severus?

- E que queria? Que o chama de professor Snape?... Embora... mmm... me pergunto se lhe agradaria que o chame de professor na cama... numa dessas, o coloca quente...

Somente de imaginá-lo senti vontade de vomitar...

- Ugg... Não pode trocar de assunto?

- Está bem, está bem... Realmente está aborrecido com isso, não?

- Sim... Estou perdendo aulas valiosíssimas para conquistar essa coisa!

- Não é uma coisa... – Gui franziu a testa – É bastante bonito... embora talvez, necessite de um retoque.

- Retoque?... Necessita cirurgia plástica.

- Cirurgia... quê?

- Esqueça... Realmente acredita que um retoque lhe basta?

- Sim... um cuidado mais profundo com sua limpeza, uma ligeira mudança no seu vestuário...

- E uma extração do seu nariz?

- Seu nariz não está mal... lhe dá um toque aristocrático a seu rosto...

- É um caso perdido... Se Rony te escuta dizer algo como isso, te internará no St. Mungos, junto aos pais de Neville.

Isso conseguiu arrancar-lhe uma gargalhada.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!! Desculpem a demora. Mas estou terminando a faculdade e tem hora que não consigo tempo nem pra dormir que dirá para traduzir minhas fics, mas estou superando isso e deixando mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo dessa história que é maravilhosa. Obrigada Tety pela ajuda que vc está me dando ao betar os meus capítulos traduzidos. Bjus garota! E obrigada a **Nandda, Mirian, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Hanna Snape e Dmi.qb **pelos seus reviews!!! E obrigada a todos vcs que estão acompanhando a fic e não mandaram reviews. Espero que continuem seguindo a fic e amando essa maravilhosa fic. E desde já aviso que demorarei um pouquinho mais para postar o próximo capítulo, pois ainda estou terminando de traduzi-lo.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')

o.O -.ó **Outras fics **¬¬' òó

Nas mãos do meu inimigo – Harry/Tom (terminado)

Porque você não está – Harry/Draco e Harry/Lucius (oneshot)

Para que me queira como quero – Remus/Lucius (oneshot)

Cedrico – Cedrico/Olívio (oneshot)

Teu anjo da guarda – Remus/Sirius (oneshot)

Vivendo sem você – Legolas/Éomer (em processo)


	3. O que passa com todo mundo?

**Profecia**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Bibis Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

_**Cap3:**_ Severus começa a notar atitudes muito estranhas de Voldemort e seus companheiros de trabalho.

**Pares:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 3: O que passa com todo mundo?**

Primeira semana de aula

**POV Gui Weasley**

Sempre me interessaram as coisas misteriosas, talvez por isso decidi ir para o Egito, uma terra cheia de mistérios. Mas não só gosto das _coisas_ misteriosas, como também das _pessoas_ misteriosas. E Severus Snape é um mistério.

Detrás desse frio olhar, azedo caráter e solitária rotina, muito poucas pessoas (ou talvez nenhuma) conhecia o que se encontrava. Embora rumores nunca faltaram, desde antepassados vampíricos até incríveis elogios na cama, mas só seguiam sendo isso: rumores. Inclusive que ele fosse gay era só um rumor, embora agora era um rumor confirmado por Dumbledore.

Eu ansiava saber a verdade, saber o que escondia Severus por traz da fria, impassível e malvada máscara que usava, conhecer ao homem e não os rumores, mas o próprio caráter do homem fazia que tal feito fosse um desafio.

Por sorte os desafios também me encantavam.

Severus Snape: um reto e um mistério... para mim não podia ser melhor, embora esses olhos negros que te tiram o hálito ao olhá-lo era um bônus extra nada desapreciado.

Entrei na sala dos professores e o vi preparando um café: muito carregado, três colheradas de açúcar e um pouco de leite. Procurei recordá-lo, pois numa conquista é bom colocar ênfase nos detalhes.

- Bom dia Severus! – o saudei surpreendentemente e notei como o homem ficava ligeiramente tenso.

- Bom dia _professor_ Weasley.

Parece que não gosta do trato informal, mas se sigo chamando-o de professor Snape demorarei séculos antes de poder dar-lhe um beijo.

- Me chame de Gui, Severus, não gosto da formalidade... – disse enquanto me sentava a seu lado e convocava um chá - ...agora além de pertencer a Ordem seremos colegas em Hogwarts, isso nos faz mais... próximos – disse perto de seu ouvido.

Embora não tão próximos como eu queria.

Severus, ao que parecia, decidiu me ignorar e continuar tomando seu café.

Eu me dediquei a observá-lo. Que classe de corpo esconderia essas roupas? Snape era muito alto e parecia robusto, seus olhos me derretiam... embora seu cabelo deixasse muito que desejar.

Talvez se fizesse algumas mudanças...

- O que tanto olha? – perguntou Severus interrompendo meus pensamentos e senti que enrubescia.

- Só recordava os velhos tempos, quando era seu aluno. É incrível como passam os anos... embora para você não passam, continua sendo tão bonito como quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. – Notei um tênue vermelhidão nas bochechas de Severus e sorri internamente pelo triunfo – Por quê, embora não acredite, é muito bonito, Severus – disse no tom mais baixo e sensual que pude – Só precisa de uns retoques e seria um Adonis... eu estaria encantado em ajudá-lo.

- Eu não necessito ser um Adonis – disse Severus levantando-se para buscar mais café e deixando-me só na mesa.

Típica resposta de Snape, mas eu não me ia render tão facilmente. Me aproximei dele silenciosamente e Severus, ao dar-se a volta para regressar à mesa, se topou de frente comigo. Eu o olhei lentamente de cima a baixo e disse.

- Tem razão. – disse. Me aproximei mais e levantei minha cabeça para que meus lábios ficassem a centímetros dos seus e sussurrei – Não necessita.

E nisso entrou McGonagall interrompendo a atmosfera, a saudei cortesmente e sai da sala dos professores muito feliz por ter conseguido que o leve enrubescer de suas bochechas passaram a um vermelho intenso.

**POV Kingsley Shaklebolt**

- Sejam bem vindos a primeira sessão do Clube de Duelos – foi como saudei aos alunos reunidos na primeira classe... eram muito mais do que esperava – Isto será muito parecido a uma classe, como podem ver, vários de seus professores vão me ajudar- disse sinalizando a Remus, Severus e Harry – A única diferença é que não se realizarão provas nem tarefas... mas se algum de vocês tiverem um comportamento inadequado, todos os professores presentes e eu, estamos autorizados a baixar pontos e se é necessário, dar detenções, assim que estão advertidos.

Deixei de dar voltas pela sala e parei numa plataforma de duelo frente a todo o grupo.

- Esta aula é para melhorar suas habilidades em duelo, não um lugar para vinganças, brigas, nem para exibir-se frente ao grupo. Cada briga que se realize aqui será através das estritas regras de comportamento dos duelos oficiais e qualquer trapaça que realizem será motivo para expulsão desta clube.

Aqui já vários alunos se viam desanimados.

- Nesta primeira aula cada um de vocês realizará pelo menos dois duelos com um companheiro distinto para que nós – disse referindo-se a mim e aos meus colegas – possamos analisar em que nível estão e os dividirem em grupos. Esta divisão não se fará pelo ano ao qual vocês pertencem, mas sim pelo que realizarem segundo suas habilidades... Assim sendo, dêem seu máximo esforço! Os dividirei em três grupos, um grupo estará composto por aqueles que possuam um nível básico de duelo ou que não saibam absolutamente nada, eles estarão a cargo do professor Potter que os ensinará feitiços e movimentos básicos numa batalha.

Aqui vários sorrisos entre os alunos do primeiro ano.

- Aqueles cuja as habilidades no duelo sejam mais avançadas, os dividiremos em dois quem tenha problemas para defender-se e quem tenha problemas nos seus feitiços de ataque. Os primeiros estarão a cargo do professor Lupin e os segundos estarão a cargo do professor Snape. Obviamente a medida em que superem suas dificuldades poderão ir trocando de grupo. E para quem se pergunta, 'que diabos eu farei?'– teve algumas gargalhadas – Eu estarei a cargo de treiná-los nas habilidades gerais que se requer num duelo, que são a agilidade e rapidez ao atacar e esquivar feitiços e principalmente a estratégia de duelo, e passarei a supervisá-los um por um, embora demore uma eternidade – tiveram ainda mais risadas – Agora juntem-se em pares e comecem com os duelos.

Depois de duas horas de olhar os duelos e classificar aos alunos, Severus se aproximou de mim ao terminar a aula.

- Shaklebolt... – disse Severus

- Sim.

- Só queria agradecer por me convidar para participar do Clube de Duelo, as pessoas em geral me repudiam em vez de convidar-me a dar aulas.

- Não precisa agradecer, você é um grande duelista Severus, um dos melhores que conheci e inclusive Remus admite que é muito melhor atacando que ele. Se te pedi para vir é porque sabia que seria de grande ajuda.

- Se você disse... você organizou maravilhosamente este clube, a forma em que dispôs aos alunos ajudará para que cada um melhore e avance nas suas habilidades em vez de que todos estejam a um mesmo nível.

- Obrigado, pensei que se fizesse uma aula igual para todos, a maioria terminaria entediada e abandonaria a classe, e a idéia é que aprendam a defender-se durante esta guerra.

- Esperemos que nenhum deles tenha que utilizar o que aprender aqui em batalha.

- Eu te admiro Snape.

- Me admira?

- Sim... não só por ser um grande duelista, mas também porque apesar de que sabia que muitos não acreditariam em você, decidiu trocar de lado e arrisca sua vida por proteger a inocentes como os alunos aos quais ensinamos.

- Se engana Shaklebolt, eu não sou um auror que vai pensando em proteger aos fracos e inocentes, só desejo pagar minhas culpas.

- Pois há muitos que preferem esquecer seus pecados a tratar de corrigi-los... você é uma grande pessoa Severus, embora você assim não acredite. Além de ser seu colega me encantaria ser seu amigo.

- Como queira, Shaklebolt.

- Kingsley – corrigi.

- Kingsley.

Sorri internamente ao escutar meu nome em seus lábios.

**POV Remus Lupin**

Bem já havia passado uma semana e nessa semana Snape estava me evitando como se possuísse uma cópia do mapa do maroto.

Mas Albus já havia me dado um ultimato, devia tentar fazer algo para me aproximar de Severus e isso significava fazer as pazes.

Também tentou dar um ultimato a Harry, mas este não parecia interessado. Ele sim estava utilizando o mapa do maroto para esquivar de Snape. Não o culpo por isso, seu ódio para Severus é algo mútuo. Muito embora eu nunca o odiei realmente, eram Tiago e Sirius...

Sirius...

Esse nome sempre voltava a minha mente, de uma ou outra forma não consigo esquecer o meu amor.

- Remus! – virei para quem me chamava e vi Harry, com a vassoura no ombro esquerdo e o mapa do maroto em sua mão direita.

- Vem da sua aula? – perguntei.

- Sim... – disse caminhando a meu lado – Sabe? Talvez esta idéia do diretor não seja tão má. Faz anos que não voava tanto e estou me divertindo muito ensinando, definitivamente as aulas de vôo são as mais divertidas... exceto para quem sofre de vertigem. – disse rindo.

- Depois de feitiços era a aula favorita de Almofadinhas – disse num sussurro – Harry, poderia me emprestar o mapa um momento?

- Decidiu fugir de Snape também?

- Não, na realidade o quero para encontrá-lo – caminhei um par de passos antes de dar-me conta de que Harry havia parado. Ao girar, vi como me olhava franzindo a testa.

- Realmente vai participar desse ridículo plano de Albus.

- Harry...

- Sim, sim já sei. O plano de Albus não é ridículo... O RIDICULO É PENSAR QUE SNAPE SE APAIXONARÁ POR UM DE NÓS!!!... é que esse velho está caduco... Já não pensa!... posso fazer muitas coisas por ele... Arrisquei minha vida por ele!... mas definitivamente não farei nada para meter-me nas calças de Snape... Nada!... e tão pouco você deveria fazê-lo!

- Já terminou?

- Não, mas acredito que deixei claro os pontos principais.

- Harry, eu também não desejo me apaixonar por Snape... e tão pouco acredito possível que ele se apaixone de mim. Mas prometemos a Albus fazer um esforço para ganharmos sua amizade.

- Ehem... – Harry franziu novamente a testa e cruzou seus braços.

- Está bem, EU prometi por AMBOS que tentaríamos ganhar sua amizade. E penso que, embora não fosse necessário Snape se apaixonar, acredito que pelo bem da Ordem e de nós mesmos, valeria a pena tentar fazer as pazes com ele e nós levaríamos todos a melhor, porque estamos do mesmo lado, não?

- Segundo Trelawney, não... _Sua lealdade, volúvel, seu coração o determinará_... – disse Harry imitando a voz rouca de Trelawney.

- Bom, não te obrigarei a nada, mas eu irei me desculpar com Snape.

- Se desculpar? Se desculpar de quê?

- De tudo o que fiz a ele... e talvez do que não fiz.

- Não te entendo.

- Bom, ao contrário de você, eu não o odeio. Eram Tiago e Sirius que por alguma razão o detestavam e se dedicaram a molestá-lo, Rabicho também se divertia molestando-o, mas eu não. Não gostava de fazer dano a ninguém que não merecesse, e a verdade é que Snape se irritava conosco porque nós tínhamos começado e assim sucessivamente. Eu, às vezes, participava em pequenas armações ou os ajudava a afinar suas idéias, mas nunca fiz algo frente a frente com Snape, me limitava a contemplar.

- Ainda tenho presente o que vi na penseira de Snape – disse Harry e recordei a vez que me perguntou porque não fazia nada sendo que era um monitor.

- A isso que me refiro. E agora, depois de tanto tempo, me dou conta que devia ter feito algo para deter Tiago e Sirius... o mínimo que posso fazer para tentar consertar as coisas com Snape e começar outra vez, é pedir perdão por isso... sei que embora não o tivéssemos molestado, Snape também poderia ter escolhido ser comensal, mas não duvido que sua vida teria sido mais fácil sem nós.

- Como a minha teria sido mais fácil sem Malfoy.

- Exato. Me emprestará o mapa? – perguntei pela segunda vez.

- Não será necessário... faz meia hora o vi sair dos limites de Hogwarts.

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

**- **_**Realmente o vai receber assim?**__ –_ escutou Nagini falar, trepada no encosto da poltrona.

Me encontrava sentado atravessado numa poltrona, quer dizer, com minhas costas apoiada num dos braços da poltrona e meus pés sobre o outro, bebendo uma taça de vinho. Numa mesa próxima outra taça esperava a Severus.

Acabava de banhar-me e esta vez, para que Nagini não me repreendesse, não havia passado perfume e só cheirava sutilmente a sabão de maçã. Vestia unicamente minha bata favorita feita de veludo negro e forrada com seda... esquisita ao tato por dentro e por fora.

- _**O que tem de mal?... assim me vejo muito sexy.**_ – disse bebendo um gole de vinho.

- _**Exatamente...**_

Nisso senti que chamavam a porta.

- Adiante – disse e vi Severus entrar, detendo-se subitamente ao meio do caminho... seguramente não esperava me ver assim. – Aproxime-se Severus e tire a máscara... desejo ver seu rosto.

Severus assim o fez e quando esteve só a uns metros lhe estendi a taça de vinho.

- Sirva-se Severus...

Com desconfiança Severus tomou a taça e cheirou seu conteúdo, talvez acreditava que lhe estava dando veneno e só era o melhor cabernet Sauvignon que pude conseguir.

- Te pedi que viesse para dar-lhe isso – disse mostrando um grande pacote que se encontrava próximo – Não me olhe assim, disse que teriam mais... O que espera? Abra! Desejo saber se é do seu agrado.

E me deleitei ao ver a expressão de surpresa ao descobrir um caldeirão de ouro n°5.

- Meu senhor, não posso aceitar isto... deve valer muitos galeões.

- Nada é demasiado caro para mim, sobretudo se desejo satisfazer a um dos meus comensais favoritos.

- Ainda assim, meu senhor, isto é muito...

- Tolice, nada é demais para você – e nisso me levantei desatando minha bata – Você me ajudou a recuperar esse corpo... – disse acariciando meu peito e roçando meus mamilos – É graças a você que minha pele voltou a ser suave e meus músculos fortes... – disse enquanto minhas mãos chegavam para acariciar meu estômago.

E sorri ao me dar conta de que Severus enrubescia levemente sem poder desviar seus olhos do meu corpo. Me aproximei, até estar a só uns centímetros dele e acariciei sua bochecha com a mão esquerda (a que não sustentava minha taça) e o rubor em seu rosto se acrescentou mais.

- É por você que tenho um corpo jovem, forte e lindo... Esse pequeno presente apenas serve como agradecimento – disse sussurrando a centímetros de seus apetecíveis lábios – Não bebeu seu vinho.

E essas últimas palavras fizeram Severus reagir, notei o quão incomodo bebeu toda a taça sem preocupar-se de que tivesse veneno ou drogas, o qual me dava um claro sentido do nível de nervosismo que produzia. Eu regressei a mesma posição na poltrona sem me incomodar em fechar minha bata, mostrando assim um bonito perfil do meu traseiro.

- Tem outras objeções com meu presente Severus?

- N-Nenhuma, meu senhor.

- E então. Por quê fica ai parado olhando-me? – e sorri interiormente quando Severus abaixou a vista, envergonhado.

- Perdoe minha indiscrição, me retiro – e tomando seu novo caldeiro Severus saiu.

- _**Não acha que isso foi descarado demais? **_– disse Nagini quando Severus fechou a porta.

- _**Não cheguei onde estou comportando-me como um santo, querida Nagini.**_

_**- Isso é certo.**_

E não me arrependia em nada de ter sido descarado, descobri que não era indiferente a Severus, porque podia ser um grande oclumente, mas seu corpo o havia delatado... e sorri feliz, pensando em que talvez não teria que ir tão devagar com Snape.

**POV Severus Snape**

Sai da habitação do Lorde completamente nervoso e aturdido. Primeiro os desconcertantes flertes de Weasley, logo depois as adulações de Shaklebolt e agora isso...

Quando Lorde Voldemort tinha se mostrado assim desnudo ante alguém?

Ninguém desde que Petigrew o ajudou a vestir-se quando recuperou seu corpo. Me disse ao recordá-lo.

O que passou ao Lorde Voldemort?

O que passa com todo o mundo?

A única coisa que falta é que Potter e Lupin queiram ser meus amigos.

Ainda não consigo acreditar que o próprio Lord das trevas tivesse estado praticamente desnudo só a uns centímetros de mim, acariciando-me o rosto... era impossível não enrubescer ao sentir aquele corpo junto ao meu... que maldito momento para não a máscara ao rosto.

Bom, a tinha, mas ele me ordenou tirá-la.

Tudo isso me deixava muito preocupado.

Mas porque lorde? Desde quando se comporta tão informalmente, flertando comigo? Pra que tantas atenções e presentinhos?... Tudo isso é tão confuso.

Gostaria de poder expor isso a Albus, mas é algo bastante vergonhoso.

Voldemort paquerando-me?

Não entendia nada.

Se quisesse pedir algo não necessitaria paquerar-me, bastava ordenar e ameaçar com torturas... ao menos todos esses anos a seu serviço, assim o havia feito.

Muito agradecido por seu corpo novo?... O Lorde das trevas nunca agradece.

Estará realmente interessado em mim sexualmente? Apesar de não saber com certeza suas inclinações sexuais, definitivamente essa era uma idéia descabelada.

Só me sobrava esperar... o tempo me dirá que é o que todos pretendiam.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT:** Olá!!!!!!!!! Desculpe a todos pela demora mas meu computador foi atacado por um virus e estava no conserto. Obrigada a todos por continuar lendo a fic e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O próximo capítulo deve vir mais rápido já tenho ele praticamente pronto para mandar betar.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	4. Os ciúmes de Kingsley, um beijo de Gui e

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

_**Cap4:**_ o título diz tudo...

**Pares:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 4: Os ciúmes de Kingsley, um beijo de Gui e a desculpa de Remus.**

**POV Kingsley Shaklebolt**

Um thestral tirava a carruagem que me levava novamente a Hogwarts. Apenas tinha passado um mês e começava a gostar muito dessa _missão_ da Ordem, não só desfrutava muito treinando aos alunos na arte do duelo, senão que também começava a desfrutar a companhia de Severus. Uma vez que te acostumava a seu tosco caráter e ganhava sua confiança, Severus era bastante ameno, em suas conversas ponderava o tema do duelo, as classes, as falhas e proezas dos alunos e a melhor maneira de treiná-los e algum que outro tema da Ordem... quando ninguém alheio podia escutá-los.

E o que mais o agradava é que ao parecer estava ganhando... apesar de ser o que menos tempo passava no castelo era o mais próximo a Severus: Gui se passava paquerando e insinuando-se, mas eu duvidava que assim conseguiria algo com Severus, ele era demasiado sério para seguir-lhe o jogo; Remus não havia conseguido ter nenhuma aproximação com Severus, pois ao parecer as desavenças adolescentes ainda seguiam frescas na memória de Snape e Harry nem sequer havia tentado acercar-se.

Severus não é do meu tipo, mas se resultava ser tão bom na cama como dizia Gui e conseguia conquistá-lo, Albus estaria muito agradecido, me convertia em sua mão direita e de passo teria companhia na cama.

Ao baixar-me o primeiro que vi foi a inconfundível silhueta de Severus dando um passeio pelo lago, ainda tinha muito tempo para preparar a sessão do Clube de Duelo, assim que me decidi a aproximar-me quando vi a Gui aparecer próximo de Severus.

O pentelho tentaria uma vez mais.

Assim que fiquei próximo de uma árvore para ver, como Severus o mandava voar e fiquei petrificado ao ver que Snape o recebia com um leve sorriso.

O que diabo havia feito esse fedelho para derreter a fria mascara de indiferença de Severus?

Quando reagi da surpresa vi como ambos seguiam caminhando tranquilamente pela lateral do lago ao parecer conversando amistosamente.

Gui talvez estivesse aproximando-se mais a Snape, mas eu já teria minha oportunidade de estar a solas com Severus enquanto terminasse o Clube de Duelo.

horas depois

Uuuugh! O odeio!

Gui havia aparecido minutos depois de começar com os duelos vestindo provocativamente umas ajustadas calças de couro e uma camisa quase transparente.

O que diabos achava esse ruivo? Isso é uma sala de aula não uma discoteca.

Havia distraído a metade dos alunos, provocando que mais de um duelo terminasse antes do esperado e o pior é que também havia atraído a atenção de Snape.

O odeio! Essas são as horas em que Severus presta atenção em mim... Ele tem toda a semana para conquistá-lo... porque justo tem que presentar-se agora!

Mas já não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer, grande parte dos alunos seguiam dedicando-se a olhar mais ao seu professor de Costumes e Tradições Mágicas que ao seu adversário e por mais vezes que me aproximava a Severus para dizer-lhe que fosse corrigir o feitiço que tentava utilizar um corvinal de terceiro ou que vigiasse mais de perto o perigoso duelo que realizavam dois de seus alunos da sonserina, ele apenas me contestava com um sim e seguia olhando mais o traseiro do ruivo, que as varinhas dos alunos.

Severus sempre estava atento quando algum aluno tentava praticar algum feitiço, sendo esses de ataque, se era mal efetuado podia ter muitos problemas e por geral ele dava um exemplo ao estudante antes de indicar-lhe que o fizesse.

E sempre que lhe dizia que seus sonserinos estavam realizando um duelo muito arriscado ele orgulhosamente me dizia que seus alunos sabiam o que faziam.

E agora apenas me dizia _sim_.

Onde ficou o grande duelista? O estrito e detalhista professor? O orgulhoso sonserino?... babando pelo traseiro de um ruivo ao igual que a metade dos adolescentes aos quais estava ensinando.

Bem, eu não ia permiti-lo.

- Gui, o que diabos faz aqui?

- Me aborreci e decidi passar a ver que tal ia o Clube de Duelo. Tem alunos muito bons, mas acredito que lhes falta um pouco de concentração.

- É você quem os desconcentra, cada um se pergunta porquê diabos o professor de Costumes e Tradições Mágicas apareceu no Clube de Duelo, perguntando-se se vem a ensinar-lhes algo, porque melhor não se vai...

- Ensinar-lhes?... Encantado!... irei ajudar a Severus.

E eu fiquei como estúpido olhando como Gui se aproximava a Severus como modelo sobre uma passarela e lhe oferecia ajudá-lo a vigiar aos duelistas.

Ao final Gui terminou fazendo uma demonstração de duelo com Snape, fazendo que o suor fizesse ainda mais translúcida sua camisa e atraindo a atenção de Severus de tal forma que apenas se despediu de mim ao terminar.

Uuuugh! Não deixarei que esse fedelho ganhe... Severus terminará sendo meu.

**POV Remus Lupin**

Depois que terminou o duelo, decidi aproximar-me a Severus. Já havia passado duas semanas desde que me havia proposto pedir-lhe perdão a Severus e fazer as pazes, mas quando conseguiu encontrá-lo, ali estava Gui flertando-o e obviamente devia retirar-me.

Esta não era a exceção. Realmente esse ruivo havia estendido todas suas armas. Aparecer no meio da aula de duelo e vestido dessa forma... era algo que sem dúvida o resto dos elegidos por Albus, incluindo-me, não seriamos capazes de fazer.

Bom, Harry talvez, se quisesse tentar algo para atrair a atenção de Snape.

Mas já não podia deixar que passasse mais tempo, Gui muito bem poderia flertar com ele outro dia. Ao me aproximar vi como Kingsley também ia para perto deles, não trazia cara boa...

Com seus metro e noventa de altura, vestido com uma elegante capa azul muito escura, se abriu passo entre a multidão. Era obvio por seu rosto que só a presença dos alunos, inibia a Kingsley de gritar-lhe umas quantas coisas ao ruivo. E tinha razões para estar enojado, obviamente não gostou nada que Gui liberasse seus encantos justo nos únicos dias em que pode aproximar-se a Severus.

Gui também deve ter se dado conta pois saiu muito depressa não sem antes sussurrar algo ao ouvido de Severus e balançar muito seu traseiro enquanto saia da habitação.

Contemplando a furiosa cara de Kingsley, apenas me dei conta como Severus se havia despedido dele e tinha ido.

Rapidamente fui atrás dele e consegui alcançá-lo em um dos corredores que conduziam a seu quarto.

- Snape!... Me espere por favor. – ele me escutou e se deteve. Arqueando uma sobrancelha me perguntou.

- Que deseja, Lupin?

- Necessito falar em particular com você, podemos ir ao seu escritório.

Uma vez acomodados frente a frente, só separados pelo escrivaninha, e com nossas respectivas xícaras de chá na mão, Snape apressou com um grunido.

- E bem?

- Bom... –disse dando um último gole a minha xícara e colocando-a na mesa – vim por algo que devia ter feito faz 7 anos... ou muito antes.

- Sem rodeios Lupin, não posso passar toda a tarde bebendo chá e esperando a que me digam algo em concreto.

- Vim pedir perdão.

- Perdão? – não soube se estava repetindo minha última palavra ou se realmente lhe estranhava que eu viesse para isso.

- e fazer as pazes com você. Faz muito que não somos de bandos contrários, Severus, e reconheço que deve ter sido naqueles tempos, quando ingressou na Ordem, que devia ter pedido perdão pela forma em que te tratei desde que nos conhecemos.

- Tem razão, Lupin, isso devia ter sido feito a muito tempo... agora não vale a pena – me disse cortante – Pode ir e deixar de fazer-me perder tempo.

- Mas Snape...

- A porta está aberta Lupin, suponho que não preciso indicar o caminho.

- Não me vai dar nem sequer a oportunidade de explicar-me... de justificar-me...

- Qualquer desculpa que me dê agora para justificar as brincadeiras, as humilhações, os dias que passei na enfermaria, a desconfiança e falta de apoio de sua parte desde que entrei na Ordem e que estivesse a ponto de me converter em um lobisomem ou matar-me em nosso quinto ano, não farão que todos esses feitos se apaguem – a voz era tranqüila e profunda, mas irradiava a quilômetros ódio para minha pessoa.

- Diabos, Snape!... Milhões de vezes te disse que eu não tinhe idéia de que ia para a Casa dos Gritos essa noite... Essa brincadeira de mau gosto foi idéia do Sirius!

- Uma lástima que o cachorro pulgoso já não esteja aqui para descontar nele.

Não pude evitá-lo.

Tinha a intenção de fazer as pazes com ele, de tentar um aproximamento, um novo começo, independente das ordens recebidas por Albus.

Mas que o insultasse, que o seguisse odiando e insultando inclusive depois de morto... a Sirius, ao único homem que havia amado em minha vida.

Isso não suportaria.

- Pode ir a merda, Snape!

- Não venha gritar no meu próprio escritório!

Eu costumo ser uma pessoa tranqüila, mas agora não só queria gritar... tinha vontade de dar um bom soco, mas tentei controlar-me o máximo que podia.

- Vim aqui com a melhor das intenções!... tentando esquecer tudo o que nos fizemos um ao outro... MAS NÃO AGUENTAREI QUE INSULTE A MEMORIA DE SIRIUS!

- E EU NÃO AGUENTAREI QUE SIGA GRITANDO COMIGO! – Severus se ergueu e me levantou pela túnica, quase derrubando a escrivaninha; e logo me falou em voz baixa e claro tom de ameaça – Para que fique claro, não tenho nenhuma intenção de perdoá-lo, nem fazer as pazes ou converter-me em seu amiguinho... já é muito tarde para pedir perdão, dar estúpidas desculpas ou jogar a culpa para os mortos... me deixe viver em paz e eu farei o mesmo... Agora fora! – disse me soltando de um empurrão – Já perdi suficiente tempo com você...

E com largas passadas, se meteu em seu laboratório adjunto ao seu escritório.

**POV Gui Weasley**

Deslizava silenciosamente pelos corredores, escutando o ronco dos quadros. Aquilo me trazia lembranças das noites em que me escapava da Torre da Grifinória, para encontrar-me com meus namorados...

... E esta noite também era noite de conquista. Pois nesta ronda não andava em busca de estudantes, se não em busca de professores... e de um em particular.

Já era um mês de flertes e insinuações e embora em um principio Snape reagia inquieto, agora não conseguia dissimular que lhe atraia a possibilidade. Hoje no Clube de Duelo não havia tirado os olhos... os outros três candidatos estavam ali, mas ele só olhava a mim. Isso me fez decidir a dar o segundo grande passo.

Primeiro escutei o pausado ritmo das pisadas, estava nas masmorras, assim que havia muitas possibilidades de que fosse ele, logo o fru-frú inconfundível da capa fez acelerar meu coração, me escondi atrás de uma armadura, como um estudante fazendo uma travessura, e o esperei.

O divisei dobrando uma esquina, aproximando-se de mim.

Mais perto.

Agora!

Me joguei sobre ele, vi como sacava sua varinha, mas fui mais rápido e o apertei contra a parede. Consegui somente pela surpresa, com meu peso e minha força nunca o teria sometido de outra forma.

Sem dar-lhe tempo a reagir, nas pontas dos pés me alcei para beijá-lo na boca, pressionando meus lábios firmemente contra os de Severus e apertando-me contra ele.

Não me havia percebido de que tinha fechado meus olhos, até que os abri e observei os profundos poços negros de Severus. Havia assombro em seus olhos... assombro e algo mais.

- Weasley – me chamou com voz ligeiramente ansiosa, enquanto nossos lábios se separaram ligeiramente. Eu o ignorei enquanto lambia a linha desde sua clavícula até seu ouvido.

- Mnnn, sabes delicioso – disse brincalhão ao ouvido, apertando minhas cadeiras contra as do professor de poções e empurrando ligeiramente.

Isso fez que gemesse e demorar vários segundos em poder falar.

- Weasley, pare – disse Severus incomodo, retirando-se ligeiramente de mim, tentando empurrar-me com seus braços.

O olhei aos olhos.

- Está seguro que quer que pare, Severus? – acrescentei docemente e pontualizei minhas palavras friccionando minhas cadeiras contras as suas de novo. Severus me olhou aos olhos e vi neles dúvida, ânsia, luxúria... necessidade.

- Não, não pare – sussurrou roucamente, pressionando seus lábios decididamente contra os meus.

Esta vez Severus tomou a iniciativa do beijo, mordiscando meus lábios, umidecendo meus lábios com sua língua, girando-a dentro da minha boca. Eu respondi ansiosamente, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca baixo as caricias da língua experta. Senti passar seus dedos entre meu cabelo e eu alarguei minhas mãos para enterrá-las nas incrivelmente sedosas mechas de Severus.

Gemi de prazer quando Severus repentinamente me girou, invertendo nossas posições. Agora eu me encontrava com as costas na parede e com meu antigo professor aprisionando-me contra ela. Devolvi os beijos de Severus com fervor, olas de prazer explodindo em cada pedaço de pele que Severus tocava ou acariciava.

Consegui deslizar minhas mãos através da sua roupa e tocar a cálida pele de suas costas, quando sentimos passos rápidos e um gemido estrangulado.

Nos apartamos, eu respirava agitadamente e suspirei fundo antes de seguir os enfadados olhos de Snape até quem nos havia descoberto.

Era Harry.

- E-Eu ... sinto muito. – deu meia volta e se foi.

Apoiado contra a parede do lado oposto me fixei em Severus. Seu rosto novamente estava impassível sem nenhum rastro de luxúria... o que seja que havia surgido entre ambos tinha extinguido.

- Severus...

- Boa noite, professor Weasley – me disse continuando com seu caminho.

Eu o deixei ir... se o havia pego hoje, poderia voltar a pilhá-lo outro dia. Já nada me deteria de obter o coração de Severus.

**POV Harry Potter**

.:: minutos antes ::.

Olhei no mapa o ponto com o nome de Severus Snape e fui a seu encontro. Esse tipo me ia escutar... Remus vai com a melhor das intenções a fazer as pazes e aquele tipo termina insultando a Sirius e gritando-lhe, sem sequer ouvir o que tinha que dizer. Mas a mim sim escutaria um par de palavras... ou senão ao menos me escutara pronunciar um par de feitiços.

Caminhei rapidamente e dobrei um corredor onde, segundo a direção a que se dirigia Snape devia encontrá-lo, e quando o viu...

... fiquei petrificado e tentei não gritar.

Se estavam devorando a beijos. Aferrando-se um ao outro. Severus tinha aprisionado a Gui contra a parede, divisou as mãos do ruivo deslizando-se sob a camisa do outro, as cadeiras se buscavam uma a outra.

Tentei controlar um gemido e não consegui.

Se separaram bruscamente e voltaram para mim e pude ver os signos da paixão: a respiração agitada, o rubor cobrindo ambos rostos, a íris dilatada, os lábios úmidos e vermelhos.

- E-Eu... sinto muito – balbuciei, para dar meia volta para ir.

Enquanto caminhava em forma automática, sem ser consciente para onde me dirigia, milhões de sentimentos me inundaram. Culpa porque era obvio que havia interrompido algo muito importante para Gui e para a Ordem. Vergonha pelo pouco tato que teve naquela situação e inexplicavelmente, excitação.

Excitação.

Aquela imagem de ambos não conseguia apaga-la da minha mente: os gemidos, o fricção dos corpos, os lábios fundindo-se em um... e Snape.

Snape.

Snape possessivo.

Snape dominante.

Snape sometendo Gui as suas caricias e seus beijos.

Essa imagem tão radicalmente oposta a qualquer coisa que eu definia como _Snape_ agitava completamente meu corpo e acelerava meu coração.

Esse não podia ser Snape.

Não... realmente não podia ser Snape.

... _dizem que é realmente bom na cama._ A voz de Gui pareceu inoportunamente em minha mente.

E me leve o diabo... mas começava a estar de acordo com ele.

**POV Severus Snape**

Teria gostado de seguir aquela prazerosa atividade com Gui, pior não podia deixar as coisas assim. Potter tinha que ser. Nem Filch, nem Albus, nem Minerva... senão Potter.

Demônios. Se não o detinha e o ameaçava, seguro amanhã toda Hogwarts saberá... Maldito Gui! Tinha que beijar-me onde qualquer pudesse nos ver?

Pensei que o havia perdido quando consegui vê-lo sair de um banheiro. De seu cabelo caiam pequenas gotas de água. Ri internamente. Parece que lhe afetou o espetáculo que viu.

Ia abordá-lo quando tocou a uma porta e o lobisomem lhe abriu.

- Onde estava? – perguntou este abrindo a porta para Potter e deixando-o passar.

Maldito seja, agora o lobisomem se interara. Apressei e me dispôs a escutar atrás da porta.

- Fui buscar a Snape, mas não o encontrei.

Não me encontrou?... Ora me surpreendeu que não lhe contasse nada. De todas formas pensava ameaçá-lo ao dia seguinte e também fiz nota mental de dizer-lhe a Gui que ficasse calado. Um espião não pode andar beijando-se com membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Espero não tenha ido a reclamar-lhe...

Ia a ir, juro que ia, mas quando falam sobre um é impossível não querer escutar.

- Ia fazê-lo e o farei amanhã, enquanto o veja. Não pode ofencedê-lo assim, quando você tenta fazer as pazes com ele.

- Harry isso é entre ele e eu, não se meta por favor.

Já! Isso é impossível pedir a Potter que não se meta onde não lhe convêm... mais ganas lhe dão de fazê-lo.

- Como queira!... mas te disse... nunca conseguiremos algo com Severus, não vale a pena nem sequer tentá-lo.

Conseguiremos?... Que diabos desejam conseguir comigo?

Ouvi o lobisomem dar um suspiro.

- Acredito que o arruinei... e eu realmente desejava me levar bem com Snape.

Falava sério?

- A verdade a mim me custa acreditar que queira levar-se bem com ele.

- Talvez você não entenda, porque ao único Severus Snape que você conheceu é a esse. Mas eu conheci a um Severus Snape, muito inteligente, estudioso e tranqüilo... quando entramos a Hogwarts, ele não se metia com ninguém nem em nenhuma confusão... foi mais que nada por ciúmes e criancices que Sirius e Tiago começaram a molesta-lo e ele simplesmente se defendia de nos e logo cobrava vingança de nossas brincadeiras.

- O justifica?

- Amadureci, Harry. Algum dia fará você também.

- Amadurecer significa querer fazer-se amigo de um morcego seboso?

Maldito garoto!... deveria entrar e dar-lhe um chute.

- Amadurecer significa, reconhecer seus erros, ser capaz de perdoar e tentar começar de novo ou reparar o dano.

- Pensa que sendo agora seu amigo reparará todas as bromas que lhe fez quando estudavam.

Ouvi outro suspiro.

- Sei que ele jamais se esqueceria de tudo o que fizemos e que me seguira culpando daquela má brincadeira do saugueiroe das outras, embora eu não tenha participado nela; e não o culpo, fizemos da sua vida uma desgraça naquela época... mas se Snape conseguisse perdoar, não que o esquecesse, senão que me perdoasse e nos dar uma oportunidade, tentaria fazer que sua vida, hoje, fosse algo mais fácil.

- Fácil?

- Hoje a guerra esta novamente em seu ponto máximo e ele esta cumprindo o mais perigoso dos papéis, Voldemort pode descobri-lo em qualquer momento e do resto da Ordem segue recebendo muita desconfiança e receio. Eu queria faze-lo saber que confio nele e o admiro... que pode contar comigo para desabafar ou buscar apoio... em minha juventude, por não perder a amizade de seu pai e Sirius, não fiz nada para ajuda-lo e defende-lo de seus ataques... o mínimo que minha consciência me pede é que agora, que estamos do mesmo lado, faça algo para ajuda-lo.

Fui dali, reflexionando o que escutei. Poderia ser que Lupin fosse sincero? Que realmente quissesse fazer as pazes e ser meu amigo?

Isso era tão inacreditável como Voldemort desnudo diante de mim... mas ambas coisas tinham acontecido.

Mas a mais importante pergunta era. Eu queria ser amigo de Lupin?

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Olá!!!! Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas estou fazendo minha monografia de final de curso (maior sufoco! Mas a gente arruma tempo para as coisas boas da vida, como uma boa fic. \o/\o/\o/) e também ajudou que de alguma maneira salvei um outro arquivo por cima do arquivo que tinha salvo com a tradução desse capitulo, então tive que traduzir todo o capítulo outra vez e 10 páginas com escasso tempo é muita coisa.

Amanhã estarei viajando e só retornarei dia 23, mas deixo para vcs o quarto capítulo que espero tenham curtido. Mas espero recompensar meus leitores com uma nova fic (**Gigolô** de Nit) que já está com os dois primeiros capítulos traduzidos e estão sendo betados, e já estou traduzindo o capitulo 7 de Profecia. Então nos vemos logo, logo.

E não se esqueçam de uma olhadinha na nova oneshot que postei de Senhor dos Anéis que se chama **A rosa de Rheian** de PrinceLegolas e na fic **Vivendo sem você** de La Oscura Reina Angel que está terminado.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	5. Aranhas e amizade?

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Tety

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

_**Cap5:**_ de como Remus e Severus iniciam uma amizade.

**Pares:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 5: Aranhas e amizade?**

**POV Kingsley Shaklebolt**

Entrei a sala dos professores e ali estava outra vez o estúpido ruivo flertando com Snape.

Aproximava-se demais dele enquanto falava de qualquer coisa. O olhava sensualmente e tinha a camisa demasiadamente aberta para o frio que fazia essa tarde de outono.

Servi um café ruminando minha raiva por esse ruivo libertino, quando notei que Severus tirava dois frascos da sua capa e os bebia.

- Para que são essas poções?- o ruivo tinha se adiantado ao que ia lhe perguntar.

- Uma é para dor de cabeça e a outra é um tranqüilizante leve.

- Para que toma isso? – perguntei – Está doente ou tem uma aula difícil?

- A segunda opção: tenho aula com os lufa-lufa e os grifinórios do quinto.

- Não acredita que é exagero? – disse Gui – Não deve ser tão difícil.

- Que não é difícil? Parece que ambos grupos se colocam de acordo para destruir minha sala. Poderia jurar que a metade dos lufa-lufasão parentes de Neville Longbotton e que um par de grifinórios são aprendizes dos seus irmãos Fred e Jorge... ou ao menos clientes freqüentes.

- Hahahaha – ri – Já vejo porque necessita dessas poções.

- Bom, já devo ir para aula.

- Espera, Severus – disse Gui colocando-se de pé e aproximando-se dele, sem prévio aviso o beijou lento e docemente. Enquanto eu ardia de raiva – Isto é para que lembre que nem todos os grifinórios somos maus.

Severus fez um indicio de sorriso, mas logo franziu a testa.

- Te disse que não fizesse isso em público.

- Não se preocupe, Kingsley é de confiança e com certeza não irá fofocar com ninguém, verdade?

Eu pela raiva apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Severus correspondeu meu gesto e saiu da sala.

- Acredita que ele será seu, verdade? – disse para Gui, enquanto Severus saiu, com toda a raiva que sentia nesse momento... Como se atrevia a beijar Severus?!

- Sim, é meu. Pois para que fique claro não é a primeira vez que lhe dou um beijo.

- Pois não acredite que ficará com ele tão facilmente.

- A não?

- Não. Severus será meu. – vi na cara de Gui, como lhe surpreendia minha hostilidade.

- Pois não sei como conseguirá, se não fez nada para se aproximar... – disse sorrindo com superioridade – Te asseguro que para mim falta pouco para passar dos beijinhos.

- Tira esse sorriso da cara Weasley... te asseguro que ainda não pode cantar vitória.

E sai dali.

**POV Severus Snape**

Sai com o gosto de Gui nos lábios. Acabava de pedir que não tivéssemos aproximações em público e logo me beija em frente de Kingsley... Definitivamente os grifinórios não conhecem prudência, mas bom, Kingsley é da Ordem e uma pessoa muito reservada, não dirá nada.

Entrei na sala de aula e fulminando a todos com o olhar, os fiz guardar silêncio. Ia começar a falar quando um grifinório entrou correndo... no fundo amo os grifinórios, sempre me dão desculpas para baixar-lhes pontos...

- Menos 10 pontos por sua impontualidade, senhor Ash – o grifinório, resmungando, se sentou – Hoje continuaremos com nossa poção fortalecedora. Você encontrará sua mistura como a deixou na aula passada a sua esquerda; se estão feitas corretamente amadureceram bem no fim de semana. As instruções – disse agitando minha varinha – estão no quadro. Prossigam.

Enquanto meus alunos voltavam sua atenção aos caldeiros e ingredientes, meus pensamentos voltaram até o ruivo: O que há entre o ruivo e eu? Nem eu mesmo sei, ao dizer que não tivesse mais aproximações em locais públicos, implicitamente dei permição para fazê-lo em particular... aonde o ruivo queria chegar era algo obvio e na verdade eu não me molestaria. Já levava muito tempo só... o que me preocupava é porque escolheu a mim, quando esta Potter ou o novo professor de Aritmancia, muito mais bonitos e de carácter mais fácil que o meu.

Caminhei ao redor dos caldeirões...

- É sangue de salamandra o que deve colocar no caldeirão, senhorita Grayson, não suco de romã.

Uma vez evitada uma possível explosão, regressei a minha situação atual: Gui me paquerava, Voldemort me da presentes e Kingsley e Remus ao parecer desejam ser meus amigos... o único que segue me odiando e tentando desaparecer da minha vista é Potter... bom ao menos uma coisa é normal na minha vida.

Embora...

... _nunca conseguiremos algo com Severus, não vale a pena nem sequer tentá-lo._

As palavras de Potter não tinha esquecido, Lupin não só queria minha amizade, tinha algo por trás; e esse _conseguiremos_, me dizia que Potter também queria algo de mim.

Mas que coisa?

O assobio de uma poção me distraiu dos meus pensamentos, me aproximei ao caldeirão do aluno e vi a poção laranja... a poção fortalecedora não era laranja.

- Acredito que terá que começar de novo, senhorita Kinomoto – disse malévolo, esvaziando o caldeiro da menina com um leve movimento da minha varinha – Escreverá um ensaio da composição correta desta poção, indicando como e porque lhe saiu mal, e me entregará na aula seguinte. Entendeu?

Bum!

Uma poção de um lufa-lufahavia explodido, enchendo a sala com um forte cheiro como de boracha queimada. O pior de tudo é que o lufa-lufa em questão tinha saído disparado chocando com a estante dos ingredientes e estes tinham caído nos caldeirões mais próximos, causando um completo desastre.

- Moonlight!... sua tia se inteirará desse desastre... 20 pontos menos e detenção manhã as 8... Agora saiam todos... a aula fica suspensa!

Maldita seja, agora teria que substituir esses ingredientes e chamar aos elfos para que limpassem isso.

**POV Harry Potter**

Maldito seja Albus e suas manipulações, havia tratado de negar-se mas Albus o tinha deixado muito claro:

_- Harry, já estamos no final de outubro e tenho muito presente que não fez nada para aproximar-se a Severus, nem sequer amistosamente... e sabe muito bem que não o trouxe só para ser professor de vôo._

Nem modo, agora Remus e eu nos encontrávamos ajudando o seboso professor de poções a recuperar parte dos ingredientes que tinham perdido por um acidente na última aula, como parte de nossa estratégia para aproximarmos dele...

Como se eu quisesse fazê-lo.

E Remus, depois da última briga com Snape, tão pouco se via muito animado com a perspectiva.

Nos internamos lentamente na Floresta Proibida, enchendo a cada passo nossos sacos. Caminhamos, pelo menos, durante meia hora, sem falar, só recolhendo plantas, sementes e frutos, sempre atentos a outros ruídos que não fossem os de ramas ao romper-se a nossos passos ou o sussurro das folhas.

Estava de mal humor, cansado e aborrecido e ainda assim cada vez que via a silhueta do escuro professor agachar-se a recolher algum cogumelo, planta ou semente, minha traidora mente o recordava beijando-se apaixonadamente com Gui.

Como aquele homem podia ser o mesmo que fez minha vida um inferno por 7 anos?

Certamente sofria alguma classe de dupla personalidade.

Na hora em que nossos sacos estavam cheios, o bosque que nos rodeava estava tão cheio que apenas se filtrava a luz do sol.

- Já podemos voltar? – perguntei com cansaço.

- Sim, acredito que hoje foi um dia proveitoso – disse Snape.

Proveitoso para ele, eu não ia usar nada do que havia coletado.

Nisso escutamos uns ruídos, algo se abria caminho entre as árvores quebrando as ramas a seu passo. Meus olhos alcançaram a distinguir a nosso atacante e minha boca a gritar um _Cuidado Snape_, mas foi muito tarde.

Uma pata larga e peluda o agarrou da cintura e o levantou no ar, de cara ao chão. Angustiado fiz uma menção para ir auxiliá-lo, quando aterrorizado, ouvi mais estalos, e os gritos de Remus e os meus próprios se uniram aos de Snape, enquanto nos arrastavam por entre as árvores.

Levantando como pude a cabeça, vi que a besta que me carregava caminhava sobre seis patas imensamente largas e peludas, e que em cima das duas dianteiras que me seguravam, tinha umas grandes pinças negras: uma acromantula de pelo menos uns dois metros.

Minhas experiências anteriores, em meu segundo e quarto ano, me disseram como atuar.

- Desmaius! – gritei, justo na boca. Sabia que o feitiço não teria muito efeito nela, mas foi suficientemente potente para que se detivesse, algo mareada. Aproveitando seu momento de confusão lancei um segundo feitiço – Expeliarmus! – funcionou tal como pensava, o encantamento de desarme conseguiu que a acromantula me soltasse e cai de quase dois metros de altura.

Uma vez abaixo e apesar de ter o ombro adolorido pela caída, apontei para seu ponto débil: o estômago.

- Tarantallegra! – gritei. Não havia usado esse feitiço nunca antes com uma acromântula, mas parecia funcionar, a grande aranha, começou imediatamente a dançar um frenético sapateado, desequilibrando-se, fazendo que suas oito pata se enredaram e caísse ao chão.

Foi então quando Harry pode ver as outras aranhas, eram duas: uma do mesmo tamanho que a sua carregava Remus e uma o dobro de grande levava a Snape... o terror e a adrenalina começaram a fluir pelas minhas veias... Me escondi em uns arbustos e pude ver a Remus que forcejava tentando se liberar e apontei minha varinha para a acromantula que o segurava.

- Expeliarmus! – gritei, deixando cair ao chão Remus – Desmaius! – gritei para dar tempo a Remus de escapar, mas o feitiço ao igual que as anteriores, apenas conseguiu fazer efeito, mas foi suficiente para que Remus chegasse a meu lado.

- A conta de três Harry... 1... 2... 3... Desmaius! – gritamos os dois ao mesmo tempo, ambos feitiços combinados consegiram o que um só não podia: o animal se caiu de lado, desmaiado.

- E Snape? – perguntou Remus.

- A outra acromantula o levou... foi por ali... – corremos para segui-lo, mas a aranha que havia encantado com o _Tarantallegra_, ainda dançando, se interpôs, chasqueando suas pinças com nojo.

- Humano!... clic... desfaça... clic... isso... clic... que... clic... me... clic... fez... clic... – era difícil entendê-la, pois estalava suas pinças a cada palavra que dizia.

- E isso evitará que me coma? – perguntei.

- Maldito humano!... clic... esta em nosso território... clic... temos direito de comê-lo...

- Incarcerous! – gritei, fazendo sair de minha varinha finas cordas que se aferarram a suas patas fazendo-a cair – Vamos, Remus!

A outra acromantula nos levava vantagem, mas por seu tamanho era fácil vê-la longe, enquanto corríamos Remus comentou:

- Acromantulas!... pensei que só era um rumor ridículo, como a existência de homens-lobos no floresta proibida.

- Pois são muito verdadeiras...

Ambos nos detemos bruscamente.

- ... e muito numerosas – terminei de dizer.

A muita pouca distância, tinha uma frente de aranhas, como um muro maciço, estalando suas pinças e com seus múltiplos olhos brilhando nas horríveis cabeças negras.

- Clic, clic, clic – faziam as pinças de todas as aranhas ao redor – Acredito... clic... que... clic... nosso... clic... almoço... clic... chegou – disse uma delas.

Agarrei minha varinha com força, sabia que não ia servir de muito com tantas delas, mas Snape estava a poucos metros, não podíamos abandoná-lo e tão pouco ia deixar que me comessem facilmente.

- Desmaius! Impedimenta! Desmaius! Incarcerous! – Remus e eu não deixávamos de lançar feitiços, mas as aranhas, pouco a pouco nos ia surpreendendo.

Ao longe observei Severus forcejando como louco, tentava dar chutes na acromantula para que o soltasse. Não vi sua varinha em suas mãos... talvez havia caído.

- Aaaaahh! – o grito de dor de Severus retumbou na floresta, ao parecer a aranha tinha injetado seu veneno.

As patas negras brilhantes e as pinças afiadas como facas, se acercavam cada vez mais a Remus e a mim, enquanto seguíamos ouvindo os gemidos de Snape. Devia fazer algo agora. Mas o que? Lutar contra todas elas parecia impossível, deveríamos buscar uma forma de escapar...

A idéia chegou a mim em uns segundos... a imagem do ser mais temido pelas acromantulas.

- Illusione!

Uma grande serpente de um verde brilhante e grosa como o tronco de um carvalho, tinha aparecido diante de mim alçando-se no ar, seus olhos laranjas brilhando: um basilisco.

Pude ver as aranhas retroceder nervosas, diante da ilusão que havia criado... só devia fazê-la mais real e talvez nos salvaríamos.

- Remus salva a Snape! – disse e me coloquei a falar em parcel – _**Comida... tenho fome... desejo sangue... muitas deliciosas aranhas há por aqui.**_

Ante o sibilante som, as aranhas começaram a fugir em debandada, Remus conseguiu com um expeliarmus liberar a Severus em meio de toda a confusão... eu desfiz o feitiço e corri a seu lado.

- Essa foi uma grande idéia, Harry – disse Remus, enquanto eu observava a Snape, a perna sangrava muito e tinha a túnica manchada com uma secreção viscosa das pinças.

- Isso parece feio – disse apartando os pedaços do que foi uma calça, da ferida provocada pela acromantula. Saquei de minha própria capa um retalho de tela para ata-la na perna e assim evitar que o veneno seguisse fluindo.

- Maldita seja! O que demônios fazem acromantulas na floresta proibida? – resmungou enojado Snape.

- Pode agradecer Hagrid por isso... – disse.

- Hagrid? Devia ter adivinhado... vou lhe dar alguns cruciatus quando o ver... se você sabia delas. Porque diabos não nos avisou? – resmungou Snape.

- Faz alguns anos seu território estava quilômetros daqui... se expandiram mais do que acreditei – me defendi.

- Pode colocar-se de pé, Snape? – perguntou Remus interrompendo nossa discussão.

Snape tentou parar-se, mas a dor da ferida e o veneno nela, faziam que sua perna negasse suportar seu peso. Remus fez menção para ajudá-lo, mas Snape não o deixou.

- Maldito seja Snape... não aceitou minha desculpa, ao menos aceita minha ajuda quando necessita – resmungando vi como Snape se apoiava em Remus. – Será melhor que avisemos Albus da sua existência... Temos que fazer algo para erradica-las daqui, são muito perigosas e nessas terras não tem nenhum predador, podem reproduzir-se sem problemas – disse Remus – Vamos Harry, ajude-me a levar Severus a enfermaria.

Dando um suspiro me acerquei ao outro lado, para que Severus apoiasse também em mim.

**POV Remus Lupin **

Snape passou um dia inteiro na enfermaria, me armei de valor e a manhã seguinte fui vê-lo. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas o ritmo de sua respiração não era de um sono profundo. Estava acordado.

- Se senti melhor? – perguntei. Snape abriu os olhos e vi receio em seu olhar.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se se sente melhor.

Entrecerrou os olhos, centrando-se em mim, parecia estar avaliando-me... talvez pensando se era sincero ou minha atitude era por causa de outros motivos.

- A proposta de dois dias atrás. Era sério?... Realmente quer fazer as pazes comigo? Uma trégua?

Me surpreendi de que tocasse naquele tema tão surpreendentemente. Quando queria fazer as pazes ele havia gritado pra que eu fosse e que nunca queria me perdoar, que era muito tarde para pedir perdão e, agora me pergunta isso?

- Acredito que levamos uma trégua entre nos, desde que entrou para a Ordem, Snape. Não, o que eu fui oferecer aquela vez foi minha amizade e minha desculpa.

O olhar de Snape se centrou em mim novamente, tratando de ler meu coração... talvez utilizando legilimência.

- Se sou franco, não acredito ser capaz de aceitar ambas coisas facilmente – disse com voz profunda – Não sou capaz, agora, de acreditar em seu arrependimento ou em que ambos podemos formar uma amizade... nos últimos 20 anos o único a quem pude chamar amigo é Albus e me custou muito trabalho fazê-lo.

- Entendo.

- Mas ontem, você e Potter tinham se livrado das acromantulas, poderiam abandonar-me e ir pedir ajuda e em vez disso, decidiram se arriscar e me seguir...

Os segundos de silêncio que seguiram a essa frase me pareceram eternos.

- Vou te dar uma oportunidade, Lupin... tentarei ser sociável contigo, não o afastarei, mas tão pouco irei te procurar e se algum dia me demonstrar que realmente quer estar ali para ser meu amigo, então... te darei uma resposta.

Eu não poderia acreditar nessa mudança... Somente porque eu e Harry tínhamos ajudado com as acromantulas?... talvez devesse agradecer a Hagrid.

- Obrigado Severus, na realidade é mais do que esperava.

**Continuará…**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **No próximo capítulo tem lemon!.. Façam suas apostas: Quem será o primeiro?

**NT: **Olá!!!! Desculpem pela demora! Mais acho que o capítulo valeu a pena. Não acham? Bom o capítulo 6 já está com a minha beta Tety (Brigadão!!!!!!! Mesmo... valeu a ajuda!) e já tenho traduzido até o capítulo 8 (só falta alguns retoques). Estou postando hoje também o 2° capítulo de **Gigolô **(Harry/Severus). Então se ainda não leram ela, o que estão esperando???

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\ (,('')('')

** Minhas outras fics traduzidas **

**Nas mãos do meu inimigo – (Harry/Tom) **Completo

**Para que me queira como quero – (Remus/Lucius) **Oneshot

**Porque você não está – (Harry/Draco & Harry/Lucius) **Oneshot

**Tu anjo da guarda – (Remus/Sirius) **Oneshot

**Cedrico – (Cedrico/Olívio) **Oneshot

**A lição – (Éomer/...) **Oneshot

**Vivendo sem você – (Legolas/Éomer) **Completo

**A rosa de rheian – (Legolas/Aragorn) **Oneshot

**Gigolô – (Harry/Severus) **Incompleto

**Profecia – (Severus/...) **Incompleto


	6. As intenções de Lorde Voldemort

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496 (Ps.: O site não está funcionando no momento)

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

_**Cap6:**_ bom, já sabem que nesse cap tem lemon e acredito que o título lhes diz o resto...

**Pares:**Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**Ps.: Esse capítulo não está betado, mas como não queria fazer vcs esperarem mais resolvi que a cada 15 dias vou postar um novo capítulo das fics que estou traduzindo. Eu como leitora assídua de fics, odeio quando enrolam pra postar o próximo capítulo, então sempre que tiver um capítulo traduzido estarei postando. Mas se houver muitos erros de tradução e ortografia, me avisem e estarei corrigindo o mais breve possível. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!**

**NT: **E para quem tem coração fraco é melhor não ler esse capítulo, pois já temos o primeiro LEMON da fic. Quem avisa amigo é...

**POV** **: Ponto de Vista**

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 6: As intenções de Lorde Voldemort**

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

- Um caramelo de limão?

- Não, obrigado professor.

Bem mais para mim, pensei.

- Para que me chamou, professor – perguntou o novo professor de vôo.

- Bem só desejava saber que tal marcham as coisas entre você e Severus.

- Bem... na verdade, me assusta.

- Por quê diz isso? – perguntei estranhado.

- Bem ele está sendo... amável – Tive o impulso de rir, mas isso teria sido muito desconsiderado da minha parte – Quero dizer, desde que o conheço, o mais amável que chegou a dizer foi um bom dia em um tom muito parecido a alguém que anuncia sua sentença de morte... e agora me cumprimenta cordialmente, conversamos sem uma varinha no meio e inclusive chegou a sorrir – disse Harry Potter, com assombro em seus olhos.

- Bem isso é sem dúvida um grande avanço... me alegro muito de que ambos estejam fazendo um esforço por superar seus rancores.

- Sim, suponho que o assunto das aranhas e a trégua com Remus tenham ajudado.

- Sem dúvida aquele incidente resultou muito proveitoso... mas me alegrarei muito quando o Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas termine de transladar todas as aranhas a sua terra natal.

- Eu também; o único triste por isso é Hagrid... Mas bom, voltando ao tema, teria dado no mesmo se as coisas entre Snape e eu não melhorasse... Gui já está muito próximo a ele.

- Pode ser, mas isso não tira que me alegre de que as hostilidades dentro da Ordem tenha terminado, ademais, as coisas com Gui não parecem ser muito sérias... não de por feito que em um futuro não necessite conquistá-lo.

- Você se encanta de azedar-me a vida, não é professor?

**POV Remus Lupin**

A rainha negra golpeou meu cavalo contra o tabuleiro, deixando-o imóvel, boca abaixo e arrastando-o o tirou do tabuleiro do jogo.

A situação se via difícil.

Tomei o bispo e o moveu em diagonal quatro casas a direita, tampando meu rei. O melhor nesses momentos era defender-se.

- Mmm... Boa jogada, Lupin, mas não servirá de muito.

Um cavalo negro avançou ameaçante até o rei branco.

Raios, jogar com Severus era difícil.

Severus.

Ainda não me dava a permissão de chamá-lo assim, mas em minha mente me agradava chamá-lo por seu nome.

Movi meu rei colocando-o a salvo do cavalo.

O trato civilizado havia sido muito proveitoso, poder ter conversas com Severus sem que este tentasse te ofender ou agredir em cada frase me dava a oportunidade de conhecê-lo como nunca antes: largas conversas sobre política, as leis sobre criaturas escuras, sobre poções, planos de ataque ou inclusive de arte e música, tinham feito valorar a Snape muito mais do que já o fazia.

O cavalo se moveu outra vez, destruindo um peão e augurando minha perdida com um xeque.

Harry às vezes se unia as nossas conversas na sala dos professores e vi com gosto como ele e Severus debatiam seus diferentes pontos de vista com animo e interesse, mas nenhum ódio em suas palavras. A trégua que eu e Severus tínhamos tratado, implicitamente também se havia estendido a Harry, talvez porque Severus sabia que si não tratava a meu quase afilhado civilizadamente, nenhuma trégua entre nós funcionaria.

Por sorte, Harry tão pouco havia dito ou feito nada que acionasse a ira de Severus. A boa vontade de Snape tinha um limite.

Assim pouco a pouco, ambos íamos conhecendo ao verdadeiro Severus, essa complexa pessoa que representava uma perfeita e equilibrada contraposição. Severus era como o dia e a noite, o bem e o mau ao mesmo tempo. Alguém que desfrutava aterrorizando seus alunos e logo arriscava sua vida espiando a Voldemort para salvar a vida de pessoas que nem sequer conhecia, uma pessoa fria de caráter e em completo controle de suas emoções, que não conseguia controlar sua criatividade e imaginação quando uma idéia ou um desafio chegava a suas mãos, fosse criar uma nova poção, um novo feitiço ou um plano de batalha. Severus era uma pessoa reservada, solitária, independente, de idéias claras e sensatas, astuto e decidido, algo egoísta, muito dominante... e um grande adversário de xadrez.

Snape tomou o bispo e... o soltou no meio do ar.

- Aaaggg! – Severus se agarrava firmemente o braço esquerdo.

- Snape? – perguntei desnecessariamente... já sabia o que ocorria.

- Tenho que ir, terminamos esse jogo outro dia.

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

Sorri feliz, enquanto meus comensais se reuniam. Para os demais era uma reunião de rotina, um simples encontro para saber que tão avançadas iam as tarefas que havia pedido a cada um, felicitar aos que iam por bom caminho e dar alguns crucius a quem ainda não havia conseguido nada. Nada como umas quantas maldições imperdoáveis para estimulá-los a fazer um trabalho melhor.

Sim. Era uma reunião de rotina para todo mundo, menos para mi, que estava ansioso aguardando a aparição de meu mais recente comensal favorito: Severus Snape.

Depois do caldeiro de ouro tinha presenteado ingredientes muito difíceis de conseguir: pó de chifre de dragão longhorn rumano, muito estimados como ingrediente para poções, as plumas de jobberknoll, de cor azul, que se utilizam em soros da verdade e poções desmemorizantes e a cauda e o fluido explosivo do chifre do erumpet, ingredientes muito perigosos e sujeitos a um controle estrito do ministério. Adorei ver a cara de Severus quando os entreguei.

Logo passei a presentes mais pessoais: um par de luvas protetoras de uma linda cor azul-prateado feitos com pele de dragão fucinho-curto sueco, para quando trabalhasse em suas poções ou manipulasse ingredientes perigosos, como o fluido explosivo do erumpent, e uma caríssima capa feita de pele de mantícora, mandada tingir de negro com corantes naturais para que não perdesse suas propriedades repelentes de encantamentos. E esse presente sim que o deixou boca-aberta.

E agora em meu bolso uma fina corrente de ouro branco, na qual uma pequena serpente, do mesmo material, se aferrava dos seus elos. Simples, linda e com um poderoso feitiço localizador para que nunca se perca de vista e tenha lugar onde não te encontre.

Ele chegou, e apreciei que viesse vestido com a capa que lhe havia presenteado. Muitos olhos expertos, os de Lucius, Bellatrix e Rookwood perceberam que não era uma capa qualquer e estava seguro que mais de algum se perguntava de onde a tinha tirado.

- Meu senhor – disse fazendo-me uma reverencia, antes de retirar-se ao seu lugar.

Quando chegaram os últimos três comensais que faltavam e dei começo a reunião. Parabenizações a Lucius e Belatrix, um par de crucius a Rabastan, uma advertência verbal a Grabbe e uma pequena missão para Nott e Macnair e tínhamos terminado.

- Severus, fique – ordenei.

Quando todos tinham ido voltei minha atenção para meu delicioso traidor. Notei que estava tenso, talvez algo nervoso... De medo ou de expectação? Não poderia dizê-lo.

- Deseja algo de mim, meu senhor – o ouvi dizer com sua voz profunda, ajoelhando-se a meu lado.

- Eu desejo todo de você – vi como suas costas se erguiam e através da máscara vi surpresa em seus olhos... não achei conveniente colocá-lo tão alerta – Não espero menos de nenhum dos meus comensais.

- Por suposto meu senhor, vivemos para servi-lo.

- Vejo que gostou do meu presente – disse acariciando a capa que levava posta... estava tão próximo de mim e tão longe...

- Como todos seus demais inestimáveis presentes, meu Lorde.

- Fica excelente em você... e tenho algo mais que sei se verá lindo posto – disse mostrando-lhe a corrente com a serpente.

- Meu senhor, sei que não fiz nada que mereça sua generosidade, com todo o que me deu me sinto mais que satisfeito.

- Deixa que seja eu quem julgue quanto merece, Severus – disse colocando-me de pé e caminhando em círculos a seu ao redor – Ou acaso tem alguma objeção com meus presentes.

- Nenhuma meu senhor...

Mas eu pressentia sua dúvida, sua curiosidade... sabia que eu tinha um motivo para eles, mas não se atrevia a perguntá-lo.

Alcei minha mão e o tomei do queixo obrigando-o a enfrentar meus olhos, para que lesse neles a resposta que desejava. Tirei sua máscara lançando-a ao chão e acariciei sua bochecha, voltei a caminhar ao seu redor até ficar a suas costas, arrastando meus dedos por sua bochecha direita, o queixo, até acariciar a curva do seu pescoço. Tomei seus cabelos e o apartei do pescoço para logo fechar a corrente.

Sem que meus dedos abandonassem sua nuca, lhe dei a volta até situar-me de frente a ele.

- Sim... ficou lindo.

Levantei-lhe o queixo e o beijei.

**POV Severus Snape**

Dando voltas a meu redor, seus olhos vermelhos fixos nos meus...

Sabia que trazia algo entre mãos, algo perigoso... ele em si mesmo era perigoso.

- Sim... ficou maravilhoso – Sussurraram seus lábios... aqueles que não podia deixar de olhar fixamente.

A parte do queixo, ele não me tocava e sem embargo me sentia caindo preso de seus braços. O coração começou a bater aceleradamente. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus sedutores, oniscientes. Voldemort abaixou a cabeça devagar e eu instintivamente separei os lábios.

Não poderia escapar dele embora o inferno tivesse congelado.

O primeiro toque dos seus frios lábios me fez tremer e fiquei quieto, incapaz de assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Por todos os deuses...! O senhor escuro me estava beijando!!

A pressão dos lábios aumentava nos meus. Eram firmes, imperiosos, exigentes. Mas ao cabo de um instante se tornaram cálidos, tentadores, sedutores, persuasivos. O prazer me embargou, cálido e subjugante, e se remoendoem meu interior como um caleidoscópio de deleite, me deixando agradavelmente mareado. Uma situação mais desaconselhável e perigosa.

- Não – sussurrei. Não pude dizer mais. Sentia os latidos do meu coração retumbando em meu corpo.

- Por quê não? – perguntou Voldemort detendo-se, com um destelho de fogo nos olhos. Logo arqueou as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso, ao tempo que buscava meu olhar. – Se gosta dos meus beijos, Severus Snape.

Meu nome, pronunciado com voz profunda e aveludada, alargando os eses, foi como uma caricia sensual. Tentei conter um estremecimento mas não consegui.

- Te agradou meu beijo, não pode negá-lo, e a mim me agrada beijá-lo – acrescentou Voldemort – Por que negar-nos a esse prazer?... Te negara ao que deseja Lorde Voldemort?

Havia qualificado a situação de perigosa? Era letal.

A parte dos largos dedos que emolduravam meu rosto, ele seguia sem me tocar, mas me sentia rodeado por sua força, por sua vontade, dobrado como um junco por sua paixão. Tinha se aproximado mais a mim, o peso do seu corpo tentadoramente perto, e meu corpo era dolorosamente consciente dele, de sua força, do seu poder, do novo corpo que possuía, de seus músculos tensos e marcados que tinha me mostrado sem pudor semanas atrás.

Nossos lábios voltaram a se unir, as línguas se acariciaram sensualmente.

Em minha mente flutuou uma vaga idéia de resistência que desapareceu em quanto o calor, o desejo e o prazer invadiram minhas entranhas. Recorreu meus lábios com a ponta da língua em uma carícia enganosa e destra, tecendo uma rede de paixão até que me teve preso sem escapatória possível.

Os lábios do lorde exigiram mais, conduzindo-me a um beijo mais intenso, mais difícil de negar. O calor aumentou e derreteu toda resistência. Suspirei e abri os lábios, cedendo a sua sensualidade e poder.

Os lábios de Voldemort se moviam sobre os meus, arrogantes e confiados, a língua se introduzia em uma carícia deliciosa e lânguida, uma carícia lenta que se prolongou e se prolongou até que me senti ardendo por dentro.

O impulso de satisfazer sua voracidade, crescia a cada latido do meu coração. Minha mente gritava que isso não podia permitir, que ele era a última pessoa com a qual podia me envolver. Mas quem tinha a vontade necessária para negar-se ao Lorde Escuro?

Negar-se aos seus desejos, geralmente implicava dor e morte?

Seus lábios deviam ter algum feitiço, porque meu corpo sentia a necessidade imperiosa de abraçá-lo, de aferrar-me a seus ombros, acariciar suas costas, de passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Sem dar-me conta já havia colocado uma de minhas mãos sobre seu ombro. Fiz um intento desesperado de negar minha vontade de tocar, de sentir e explorar, mas a lembrança do corpo do Lorde desnudo ante mim, provocou que perdesse a batalha.

Enquanto Voldemort se deu conta de que havia cedido, seu beijo passou de voraz a ansioso. Possuiu de novo minha boca, de maneira imperiosa, exigente, arrasando com meus sentidos.

Sentidos que voltaram bruscamente a mim quando me encontrei em uma cama, atado. Voldemort havia aproveitado meu estado atontado para nos aparatar em seu quarto e sussurrar um encanto atando meus pulsos, e ao levantar minha cabeça pude ver meus pés separados e atados à base da cama.

Uma situação não só letal... senão estranhamente excitante.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os vermelhos, deslizando-se pelo meu corpo, provocando-me um estremecimento. Voldemort se moveu fora da minha vista e voltou com um cachecol de seda verde escuro e ajoelhando-se ao lado da minha cabeça o atou aos meus olhos.

Senti a cama afundar-se a meu lado, enquanto o Lorde se movia até mim.

- Prometo que não se arrependera de nada que suceda essa noite – sussurrou a suave e sibilante voz em meu ouvido, enquanto lançava um feitiço para me desnudar.

Pelos próximos minutos, nada sucedeu, conseguindo que minha ansiedade crescesse. Nisso a cama afundou outra vez, e repentinamente algo frio como gelo se pousou em um dos meus mamilos, me fazendo silvar, mas logo o frio foi substituído por calor úmido de uma boca. Dentes tiraram do meu mamilo antes que uma língua o envolvesse, mitigando a mordida.

O que meus sentidos reconheceram efetivamente como cubo de gelo se deslizou pela minha pele, seguido de perto pela boca talentosa de Lorde Voldemort, me fazendo reprimir pequenos gemidos.

- Te agrada isso, Severus? – perguntou em um sussurro. Eu não consegui responder, minha mente se dividia entre o prazer daquele momento e o medo às conseqüências que tudo isso acarretaria.

O gelo circulou meu umbigo, seguido outra vez por essa boca quente. Aquele rastro de frio e fogo pelo meu abdômen, seguindo o caminho de pelos escuros até minha virilha. Arqueei-me até ele quando sua língua traçou uma linha desde a base até a cabeça do meu membro, já completamente erguido, enquanto com a mão ainda fria brincava com meus testículos. Minhas lamúrias e gemidos escapavam sem controle da minha boca, enquanto aquela língua me torturava sem ordem nem aviso algum.

Senti um dedo sortear minha entrada e me tensei, não é que fosse virgem naquele aspecto, mas havia décadas desde a última vez que tinha estado em uma posição submissa. Aquele dedo empurrou para dentro e soltei um grito sufocado, a dor durou só uns segundos, os segundos em que tardou aquele dedo em encontrar minha próstata e ao tocar aquele ponto arqueei-me novamente tentando empurrar aquele dedo mais fundo dentro de mim, mas minhas ataduras me impediram qualquer movimento.

- Não seja ansioso, Severus... logo te darei o que deseja.

Preparou e lubrificou minha entrada cuidadosamente e logo tirou minha venda. Submergi meu olhar nesses olhos vermelhos, escurecidos pela luxúria. Seus lábios voltaram a aproximar-se aos meus, beijando-me docemente antes de acomodar-se entre minhas pernas. Um gemido baixo saiu dos meus lábios quando o membro duro e quente pressionou contra minha entrada.

A sensação de ser estirado e enchido, lentamente monopolizava todos meus sentidos. O lorde começou a mover-se, e ambos gritamos enquanto a dor cedia passo ao prazer, o primeiro de muitos outros gritos de prazer. Gritos que se calaram quando seus lábios se uniram novamente aos meus, famintos, possessivos, seus lábios beijaram e morderam a mandíbula e meu pescoço, tinha sua boca pregada a minha nuca e minha orelhas, enquanto sussurrava coisas em parcel.

Logo minhas cadeiras e todo meu corpo se arqueavam pedindo mais... quase sem ser consciente comecei a gemer e logo a gritar que não parasse, que seguisse mais rápido e mais forte, enquanto sujeitava fortemente minhas cadeiras enterrando-se a maior profundidade tocando cada vez minha próstata... voltando-me adicto a essa sensação e esse rítmico entrar e sair de mim. Naquele momento em que o Lorde tomava possessão do meu corpo, pouco me importava o bem ou o mal, a origem do sangue e o mundo mágico em si, o único que importava é que continuasse bombeando meu membro ao mesmo ritmo que entrava e saia do meu interior.

O vai-e-vem lento se fez mais rápido, mais necessitado, faminto e desesperado.

Meu corpo instintivamente oscilava contra Voldemort tanto como as ataduras me permitiam. O prazer inundava meu corpo, subindo igual maré, desaparecendo qualquer pensamento consciente. Finalmente me tensei, explodindo de prazer, arqueando-me para cima e gritando em voz alta, enquanto o lorde se enterrava profundamente em mim. Voldemort veio imediatamente depois, derramando sua semente em meu interior.

Ao amanhecer de 31 de outubro me apareci nas portas de Hogwarts, debilitado.

O Lorde tinha razão, não me arrependia de nada do que havia sucedido... mas isso não significava que não me arrependesse do que poderia acontecer em um futuro.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **Para aqueles que desejavam que a primeira vez fosse com Harry, lhes recordo que nosso herói tem certa conexão com o Lorde... que sairá a reluzir no próximo capítulo...

//Insira sorriso perverso da autora aqui//

**NT: **Olá!!!!! Quem diria que o primeiro do Sevy seria o Voldie!!! Mas temos muitos capítulos pela frente e sabe-se lá o que ainda pode acontecer. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.

Desculpem novamente a demora, mas a partir de agora como vcs leram no recado acima atualizarei a cada 15 dias estando ou não os capítulos betados.

Mas se vcs acharem que os capítulos estão com muitos erros e que devem ser revisados antes é só me falar e voltarei ao mesmo processo de antes.

AH! E hoje estou postando também o capítulo 3 de **Gigolô **e começarei a postar uma nova fic da PrinceLegolas** Tudo por amor **(Legolas/Aragorn) que espero que gostem tanto como eu.

Até a próxima atualização!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	7. Histórias de Halloween

**Profecia**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 7**: (NA) Sei que estamos perto do natal, mas estas são histórias de Halloween... Atenção que tem um que entra na batalha e um que perde!

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Profecía", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Paula Moonlight todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões. BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 7: Histórias de Halloween**

**POV Harry Potter**

_Lindo..._

_...a minha completa mercê..._

_... e só para mim._

_Meu para dar-me prazer, meu para dar-lhe prazer... para levá-lo a cúspide do orgasmo e para fazê-lo gritar meu nome._

_Atado de pés e mãos, os olhos vendados, aquela beleza escura estava ali, gemendo ante o contato do gelo em seu peito. A cada centímetro que avançava colocava um beijo que acelerava sua respiração. Saboreando sua pele e deleitando-me com os gemidos que tentava reprimir, circulei seu umbigo e me dirigia ao erguido membro que silenciosamente suplicava por minha atenção._

_Eu não ia lhe negar. Lambi toda sua extensão, enquanto minhas mãos jogavam com seus testículos e, triunfante, desfrutava de seus – agora – muito audíveis gemidos. Eu não agüentaria muito mais, nunca tive demasiada paciência nisso. Assim que, sem esperar mais, sondei com um dedo o lugar onde desejava chegar, o senti esticar-se ante aquele toque e recém nesse momento pensei em que aquele adusto homem provavelmente nunca havia sido o submisso._

_Adentrei__o dedo e um grito estrangulado me indicou que se não virgem, ao menos faz muito tempo que ninguém reclamava dessa forma a Severus. Busquei sua próstata e, ao encontrá-la, se arqueou em minha direção, buscando mais desse pequeno prazer, mas as ataduras o impediram._

_- Não seja ansioso, Severus... logo te darei o que deseja – disse_

_O preparei e lubrifiquei sua entrada cuidadosamente e logo tirei a venda dos olhos. Desejava que me visse tomando-o, e lhe dei um casto e doce beijo, como forma de pedir perdão pela dor que com certeza lhe causaria. Me posicionei entre suas pernas e o penetrei lenta e cuidadosamente, tirando um gemido baixo dos lábios de Severus._

_Era tão estreito, tão delicioso... e ele se via tão lindo: a pele brilhava pelo suor, seus olhos resplandeciam de prazer, seu rosto ruborizado e seus lábios inchados pelos meus beijos se entreabriam ofegantes sem controle._

_Comecei a mover-me e Severus lançou um ruidoso grito, ao mesmo tempo em que eu gritava. Nossos gemidos se intensificavam igual que meus movimentos e não pude resistir à tentação de tomar outra vez esses lábios nos meus, de deixar minha marca em seu pescoço. O beijei. O mordi, por todo seu pescoço e seu queixo, para logo sussurrar em seu ouvido._

_**- É lindo... é delicioso, Severus... tão estreito... tão quente... Oh Severus!... é meu... será sempre meu...**_

_As minhas palavras em parcel se uniram à seus murmúrios, súplicas de que continuasse, que acelerasse. Essa voz gemendo por mim, pedindo mais, me descontrolou e comecei uma frenética cavalgada enquanto masturbava seu membro. Logo as costas de Severus se arquearam deliciosamente e suas paredes apresaram__meu excitado membro fazendo-me alcançar o máximo prazer._

Despertei bruscamente no meio da noite, arqueando as costas em um poderoso orgasmo. Coberto de sêmen e suor, tentei acalmar minha respiração e reconhecer onde me encontrava.

Aquele sonho havia sido tão real. Tive sonhos desse tipo antes, mas nenhum tão estranho e excitante como esse.

E nenhum havia incluído a Severus Snape como protagonista.

Eu sonhando com Snape amarrado e vendado? Isso nem sequer me tinha passado pela mente na vida real... Aquela imagem de Severus atado, completamente disposto a mim, em êxtases e gemendo debaixo de mim, era uma imagem que não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça... como se realmente a tivesse vivido.

Havia sonhado que fazia amor com Snape... isso me parecia incrível. Seria alguma mensagem do meu subconsciente, talvez devido ao comentário de Albus?... sim assim era, acredito que preciso me internar urgentemente no São Mungos.

Snape?

Bem, olhando bem criticamente, ele não estava tão mal, como dizia Gui, só necessitava uns retoques.

Mas ainda assim. Snape? Só o conceito dele e eu juntos era algo que minha mente não podia conceber, uma coisa era atração, uma trégua implícita devido a Remus... mas ambos éramos como o dia e a noite, sem nada em comum.

Esse sonho nunca poderia chegar a passar na realidade, seria para sempre só um sonho.

... só um sonho.

Por que então me sentia triste por ele?

**POV Severus Snape**

Talvez eram os últimos acontecimentos sucedidos com o Senhor Escuro que me tinham tão suscetível, mas durante a celebração de Halloween me sentia vigiado pelos olhares de todos... sobretudo os olhos verdes de certo professor e os azuis de certo ruivo.

As de Gui já me pareciam normais. Nos últimos meses, já tinha me acostumado à sua presença e a seus impulsivos beijos, mas nunca a havia sentido tão notória como nessa noite. Albus havia decidido fazer uma festa de disfarces e no meio de todos os alunos, disfarçados de piratas, vampiros, múmias e até trouxas, Gui me seguia como um inseto a luz, e desde de cedo se movia diante de mim sedutoramente e já havia dado, mais de uma vez, um pequeno roce a meu traseiro.

É que não entendia que os professores não estávamos ali para flertar, se não para vigiar aos alunos?... Ademais parece que Gui não entendia que a mim não me agradava as coisas em público.

- Sabe me sinto um pouco mal – disse Gui pendurando-se – Estou mareado, acredito que bebi demais.

Não me estranhava, havia bebido todas as cervejas amanteigadas que tinham conseguido chegar a sua mão.

- Devia tê-lo detido antes, esta sendo um mau exemplo para os alunos – disse sustentando-o em meus braços.

Foi naquele momento que novamente os olhos esmeraldas de Potter se cravaram nos meus. Desde a manhã que me olhava estranho, havia algo em seus olhos que não conseguia decifrar, principalmente porque cada vez que tentava olhá-lo aos olhos ele fugia do meu olhar. E agora me olhava de uma forma que me colocava muito nervoso, acaso era nojo, fúria? Bem, essa seria um olhar usual em Potter faz alguns meses atrás, mas ultimamente nos estávamos levando bem... O que havia feito para causar esse olhar?

- Tem razão, não estou dando o melhor exemplo... me ajuda a chegar ao meu quarto, para passar desapercebido... estou algo mareado – disse Gui em tom forçado, distraindo-me dos olhos verdes.

- Está bem, segure-se em mim – disse, se ia ao seu quarto seria um olhar a menos da que me preocupar.

Mas alguém distraiu minha atenção do olhar de Potter e de Gui: Kingsley Shaklebolt, entrou no salão com seu metro e noventa de altura, impactando com sua sóbria e imponente presença. Alto e fornido, entrou vestido de pirata, com uma camisa branca, que mostrava grande parte do seu robusto peito, contrastando maravilhosamente com sua pele, e umas ajustadas calças de cor negra.

Recorreu com seu olhar o salão e quando me viu, elegantemente foi se deslizando até mim.

Ele também me olhava de forma estranha.

**POV Gui Weasley**

Estava ali, a seu lado, por minutos que me faziam eternos. Me esticava sensualmente, brincava com seu cabelo, lhe sussurrava ao ouvido e inclusive me atrevia a roçar seu traseiro.

Nada.

Snape não fazia nada!

Apenas bebia e comia e sua conversa eram as curtas frases e monossílabos de sempre. O único que fazia era vigiar os alunos e tirar pontos... Por Merlin, isso é uma festa! E me tem a seu lado paquerando-o... Leve-me de uma maldita vez ao seu quarto e fazemos amor!!

Havia esperado semanas esta oportunidade, o ambiente propicio, relaxado, animado, perfeito para engatusara Severus e ao final fazer-me seu.

E justo agora que havia se arrumado para a ocasião, ele está mais interessado em vigiar aos alunos que vigiar meu traseiro.

Bem, pois eu quero sexo essa noite e não ficaria com vontade, a estratégia do "rapaz mau com iniciativa" que havia usado até agora, não parecia funcionar quando Severus estava no seu rol de "o dever é o primeiro". De todas as estratégias que conhecia para levar-se alguém para a cama a única que talvez serviria seria a de "me sinto mal, leve-me até a cama", com muito ênfases em _cama_, era o plano reservado para situações criticas; e essa era uma situação critica assim que...

- Sabe me sinto um pouco mal – comecei a dizer pendurando-me de seu braço e dobrando as pernas. – Estou mareado, acredito que bebi demais.

- Devia tê-lo detido antes, esta sendo um mau exemplo para os alunos – disse Severus apresando-se a sustentar-me em seus braços.

Mau exemplo? Sim, essa era uma boa desculpa.

- Tem razão, não estou dando o melhor exemplo... me ajuda a chegar ao meu quarto, para passar desapercebido... estou algo mareado – me esforcei em pronunciar essas últimas palavras devagar, como se me custasse falar.

- Está bem, segure-se em mim.

Teria feito um baile da vitória nesse mesmo instante, mas, naturalmente, isso teria acabado com minha atuação, tomando o braço de Severus nos encaminhamos até a saída.

Nisso vi a Kingsley entrando, pelas portas. Vestia-se muito bem e provocativo. Já!...mas é muito tarde Kingsley, eu já tenho a Severus justo onde o queria.

Aferrei-me mais a Severus, querendo ver esse olhar enfadado nos olhos negros do auror, mas o que vi neles foi burla. O que planejava que o tinha tão seguro de si mesmo?... e então uma cabeleira ruiva saiu detrás da imponente figura de Shaklebolt, seguida de outra mais...

Não podia acreditar.

Esse maldito tinha trazido a minha mãe!

- Gui, querido... - disse minha mãe dando-me um beijo na bochecha, enquanto via a Rony ir na direção de Harry.

- Bom dia, Severus, Gui – saudou a sua vez Kingsley, com um sorriso de burla. – Gostou da surpresa que trouxe, Gui? Encontrei com sua mãe e seu irmão no Centro de Treinamento de Aurores e como tinha que vir para cá, decidi convidá-los.

- Tinha ido deixar para Rony algumas mudas de roupa, quando Kingsley nos disse que viria... faz tanto tempo que não te víamos que não podíamos dizer que não – dizia sorrindo minha mãe. – Não te vejo muito bem, carinho...

- Não é nada mãe, só estou algo mareado... acredito que não me medi com a cerveja amanteigada.

- Agora mesmo ia ajudá-lo a chegar ao seu quarto – disse Severus.

- Oh querido!... descuide, eu o acompanharei e conversaremos até que passe esse mareio.

Adeus a minha noite de sexo, pensei.

**POV Harry Potter**

Halloween. Sempre tinha sido uma data em que coisas estranhas me passavam, geralmente más: a morte dos meus pais, Duda presumindo seus doces, enquanto eu passava Halloween preso em casa (se me atrevia a pedir doces, a gangue do meu primo sempre terminava me tirando), um enfrentamento com um troll, o desastroso aniversário de morte de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça (graças a Deus nunca mais me convidou), a primeira mensagem de que a câmara secreta havia sido aberta, não tinham me deixado ir a primeira saída a Hogsmeade, um perigoso assassino, Sirius, havia tratado de entrar a Torre da Grifinória, me tinham elegido campeão do Torneio Tri-Bruxo, foi pouco depois de Halloween que Umbridge me suspendeu de jogar quadribol... e assim uma larga lista até hoje.

Quando esta noite de Halloween, descobria que sentia ciúmes por Snape.

Meu horrível dia tinha começado com aquele sonho erótico e tinha continuado com uma contínua observação de Snape e uma exaustiva reflexão sobre meus sentimentos sensações para ele.

Custei admitir a mim mesmo que começava a estar de acordo com todos aqueles comentários de Gui sobre Snape. Era impossível negá-lo quando agora mesmo via à Snape vestido em um ajustado trajenegro..., era uma visão muito excitante e sensual, talvez porque ainda tinha em minha retina aquela imagem do meu sonho. Mas não podia negar que a imagem do meu sonho se acercava muito ao que se podia deslumbrar entre as capas de roupa que Snape usava Tinha chegado à conclusão que minha opinião anterior sobre ele, aparte de seu descuidado cabelo, era só causado pelo seu caráter azedo e permanente testa franzida.

Caráter que tinha modificado radicalmente desde que certo lobisomem havia pactado pelos dois um acordo de paz. Graças a Remus, nas últimas semanas tinha chegado a apreciar a companhia de Severus, e com surpresa tinha descoberto que ele se parecia um pouco a mim em muitos aspectos: ambos éramos pessoas solitárias e independentes, e, embora com opiniões algo distintas de como fazê-lo, ambos buscávamos um mundo mais justo.

Reflexionando sobre ambos, me havia dado conta que em realidade, não éramos como a noite e o dia, se não mais bem como a lua e o sol, tínhamos seguido caminhos diferentes e aparentemente opostos em nossa vida, mas ao igual que ambos astros, nossos caminhos sempre terminavam cruzando-se e causando algum eclipse... talvez algo entre ele e eu não fosse tão descabelado.

O que me trazia de volta ao feito que estava arruinando o Halloween desse ano: Estava sentindo ciúme.

Raios!... faz um par de semanas, teria estado fazendo barra para Gui, animando a seguir adiante, feliz de saber que eu já não teria que sacrificar, mas enquanto o observava paquerar descaradamente e mexendo-se diante dele sem parar a vista de todos, o único que conseguia sentir era o ciúme me consumindo...

E mais em cima agora se pendura no seu braço!... e como não, Snape o aceita assim não mais... Desde quando Snape é tão carinhoso em público?... Diabo, como odeio que lhe faça caso! Solta ele! Acaso não via que a Snape isso o incomodava?

Ah!... e como se não tivesse suficiente agora aparece o rival de Gui, Kingsley já tardava em chegar... Mas que demônios! A senhora Weasley?... jajaja... pobre Gui, acredito que Kingsley arruinou sua noite.

- Ei companheiro! – me sobressaltei ao ver a Rony ao meu lado – Que tal vai? De que ri tanto?

- Estou bem – e com vontade de dar um chute em seu irmão, pensei para mim. – Ria do seu irmão, creio que Shaklebolt arruinou sua noite – disse apontando-os.

Agora já me sentia melhor, sabia que Severus só via a Kingsley como um amigo.

- O que diabo faz meu irmão nos braços do morcego seboso?

- Creio que era um intento de Gui de levá-lo para a cama.

- Que?!... não está falando sério.

- Muito sério... desde que está como professor que está tentado.

- Um Weasley não pode ter tão mau gosto!!... Acredito que tenho que falar seriamente com meu irmão... ou talvez seja melhor interná-lo de uma vez por todas em São Mungos.

Ri da reação de Rony, mas internamente me perguntava se não devia internar-me... porque os ciúmes que tinha sentido esta noite me deixaram muito em claro que os Potter também tinham mau gosto.

**POV Kingsley Shaklebolt**

Foi uma sorte encontrar-me com Moly. Com ela, Gui não poderia fazer nada essa noite e sem o ruivo interpondo-se as coisas seriam muitos mais fáceis... já veria essa doninha quem teria primeiro a Severus.

Tinha me vestido mais provocadoramente do que acostumava, mas não ia rebaixar-me a mexer o traseiro como fazia esse pentelho... não, eu conhecia muito melhor a Severus, talvez um bom traseiro podia esquentá-lo, mas ele era um homem inteligente, um cabeça oca como Weasley não o entreteria mais de uma noite...

Uma vez que Severus reparasse em mim, não duvidaria em me eleger, eu não só podia complacê-lo na cama, se não também sou superior a Gui em inteligência e força, um companheiro muito mais apto para Severus em muitos outros sentidos que só o físico.

Tirei do meu bolso um whisky e o ampliei ao seu tamanho original.

- Diga Severus, não tem vontade de que tomemos um trago.

- Kingsley, estou vigiando aos alunos, não posso beber agora.

- Vamos, é Halloween... É nossa noite!... Deixe que Filch se encarregue de aborrecer aos alunos e vamos desfrutar desse Whisky Escocês de 20 anos.

- 20 anos?

- Nem um mais, nem um menos... Te negará o prazer de desfrutá-lo?

- Admito que tenta, mas não seria bom que nos vejam bebendo whisky... Albus já deu permissão de trazer cerveja amanteigada, se vêem isso os meninos de 7º, seguro que se tomarão mais liberdades.

- Então, vamos a seu quarto, desfrutamos desta delicia longe deste bulício.

Severus aceitou e, sentados frente às tranqüilas chamas da chaminé, bebemos quase toda a garrafa de whisky, e logo ambos conversávamos com confiança e muito animados. Eu tinha tomado uma poção que minimizava os efeitos do álcool, assim não me afetava tanto.

- Oie, Severus – disse enchendo seu vaso. – Esta se divertindo muito com o ruivo?

- O que quer dizer?

- Vamos Severus, não se faça de tonto... vi como o garoto mexe o traseiro. Admito que é bonito, mas não é demasiado jovenzinho para você?

- Está dizendo que ele não deveria meter-se com alguém da minha idade.

- Não me mau interprete, Severus – disse acercando-me mais a ele. – Não há nada de mau que relacione com ele, mas não crê que é muito pouca coisa para você?... Você é um homem sério, experimentado... duvido que desfrute dos jogos de um adolescente, ademais vi como te molesta que te paquere em público.

- Nisso tem razão, lhe disse... mas todos os grifinórios são uns imprudentes.

- Não é que seja um grifinorio ou não. É ele quem é assim de solto por natureza. Na verdade, acredito que você e ele não tem nada em comum... diga. Já dormir com ele? – notei que Severus se movia algo incomodo no seu lugar.

- Não, não fiz.

- Ah, então é por isso que segue te perseguindo!... Aposto que quando consiga levá-lo para a cama, a novidade e o desafio que significa para ele acabara. Cansará de você e te deixará, tão rapidamente como chegou a sua vida...

Acerquei-me novamente a ele... Já só centímetro nos separava, apoiando meu braço atrás do encostode Severus, quase o tinha encurralado em um dos braços da poltrona. Foi nesse momento em que vi sua varinha e sem que se desse conta com um feitiço silencioso a lancei longe. Com voz profunda e suave disse muito perto do seu ouvido;

- Severus, você precisa de uma relação mais séria, mais madura com alguém mais inteligente e de mais caráter, alguém que seja seu apoio, com quem conversar de coisas sérias... não um garoto mau criado.

- E essa pessoa é você? – me perguntou ironicamente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não, é Remus – disse tentando eliminar a tensão do ambiente; e ri um bom tempo antes de voltar a ficar sério. – Bem, se deseja que o diga diretamente. Sim, sou eu. Gosto de você, Severus, nos levamos bem. Não acha que podemos tentar algo juntos, algo que seja mais que só sexo e hormônios alvoroçadas?

- Kingsley, eu não...

- Não me diga que não... – o interrompi – Não sem antes provar a mercadoria.

- Kingsley, realmente eu não estou interessado em nenhuma relação.

- A não?... e então. Por que deixa que esse tipo te beije e toque? Essa é a relação que quer... a de um par de transasrápidas e tchau até amanhã – talvez disse tudo isso muito violentamente, pois Severus franziu a testa. Tentando acalmar-me, disse mais suave: - ...Eu também posso te dar isso Severus, isso e muito mais...

- Não, King... – calei suas palavras com meus lábios, demonstrando que podia ser igual ou mais fogoso que esse ruivo, mas Severus me mordeu os lábios e me obrigou a deixar de beijá-lo.

Por uns minutos me senti furioso, os beijos desse os aceitava com sorrisos e a mim me mordia, mas logo me excitei, se Severus fazia as coisa difíceis, isso simplesmente fazia tudo mais interessante... não me renderia por uma simples mordida, não deixaria que Weasley me ganhasse. Severus seria meu.

- Gosta das coisas brutas, Severus... bem faremos do seu modo – disse.

Joguei-mecom tudo, apresando-o contra um dos braços da poltrona, capturei novamente seus lábios com os meus, tirei bruscamente a capa e destrocei os botões da camisa. Vi então que o pescoço de Severus apresentava muitas marcas recentes de dentes, seguramente feita por esse prostituto ruivo e eu me propôs a apagá-las e ocultá-las atrás das minhas.

-Shaklebolt, sai de cima! – gritava Severus, enquanto eu mordia seu pescoço, pior não planejava deixá-lo ir tão facilmente... eu o faria provar o céu e quando o fizesse ele não ia querer ninguém além de mim.

Já não era só por uma missão que nos dava Albus, nem o respeito... Era por orgulho, não deixaria que nenhum garotinho me ganhasse.

Severus buscou sua varinha e vi o pânico em seus olhos quando não a achou, eu a havia jogado longe a tempo; tentou forcejar comigo, tirar-me ao chão, mas o álcool lhe tirava força e coordenação. Nunca poderia lutar contra mim, era maior, mais forte, mais ágil e me encontrava mais sóbrio que ele.

- Não resista Severus, sei que vai gostar.

Meti a mão dentro da sua calça e comecei a masturbá-lo, enquanto novamente tomava seus lábios entre os meus.

Ele se retorcia contra mim e gemia, quando a porta se abriu.

- Oh, sinto muito! – disse Remus e fez um âmago de retirar-se.

Isso ao parecer me distraiu, pois Severus conseguiu libertar-se dos meus lábios e gritou.

- Não, Remus... ajuda!

Remus que já ia de saída, deu a volta e olhou melhor a situação.

- Shaklebolt, o que acha que está fazendo! – gritou Lupin, enquanto me arrancava de cima de Severus de um puxão. Ele podia ser mais baixo que eu, mas tinha a força de um lobisomem.

Estava furioso... eu queria demonstrar a Severus quanto valia... que tinha opções muito melhores que esse Weasley, e cegado pela fúria dirigi meu punho até o rosto de Remus. Ele deteve minha mão e a retorceu sobre minhas costas me imobilizando. Doía, e a dor conseguiu que me acalmasse e olhasse ao meu redor.

E então meus olhos se toparam com os de Severus e vi neles, asco e medo. Ele tinha o pescoço avermelhado, seus lábios largos umedecidos e um pouco sangrentos, sua capa rasgada e sua camisa feito tiras... e definitivamente, não estava para nada excitado.

Deus o que tinha feito.

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

- Realmente, Kingsley, isso nunca teria esperado de você. Pedi que conquistassem o coração de Snape... Não que o violassem!... se algo podia afastar a Severus definitivamente de nos é essa atitude. Não tomou em conta seus sentimentos nem por um minuto.

Estava realmente enfadado com ele, a legilimância me mostrava que Kingsley estava arrependido, mas era demasiado tarde, o dano estava feito e tinha um candidato menos para lutar pelo coração de Severus e lamentavelmente, antes desse desastroso incidente, era um dos que mais tinha conseguido a simpatia de Severus.

Não quero nem pensar como isso teria machucado o meu pobre garoto.

- Eu sinto muito, Albus...

Espero realmente que o sinta. Tinha convertido essa importante e delicada missão em uma estúpida competição de masculinidade. O orgulho de Kingsley de estar perdendo frente à Gui, o fez pensar que conquistar o coração de Severus, equivalia a meter-se em suas calças... devia prevenir a Gui de cometer o mesmo erro.

- Não é comigo com quem tem que desculpar-te, embora não estou seguro de que Severus consiga perdoá-lo – logo fixei meu olhar na pessoa que tinha permanecido todo esse tempo calado, mas com um olhar de fúria nos olhos. – Remus, suponho que pode tomar as rédeas do clube de duelo.

- Por suposto, Albus, será um prazer – contestou o lobisomem.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/B:** Wow. E eu pensando no início "Boa, King!" com o maior entusiasmo. Agora eu penso "Boa, King" com o maior sarcasmo. Tsc, tsc. Ele me decepcionou, a vocês não? Mas continuo pensando "Boa, Harry!" com animação. Avisar o irmão é golpe baixo e certeiro! Agora, palmas para a Alexa, por mais uma fic ótima que nos traz e para a Paula Moonlight que fez essa fic maravilhosa!! Som de palmas ao fundo

**NT:** Primeiramente, obrigada Miyu por betar mais esse capítulo para mim e que bom que esteja gostando da fic. Afinal como todas as fics da Paula, essa é mais um sucesso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo que foi bem movido e ao final ficamos com um concorrente a menos pelo coração do Sevvie. Bem, agradeço a todos por acompanhar a fic e nos vemos daqui duas semanas nesse mesmo bat-local.

E mandem reviews para essa pobre tradutora, se não eu choro!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	8. Os sentimentos de um Weasley

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo: **Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 8:** pois isso, os sentimentos de Gui e em compensação pela larga espera uma pequena aparição de Lucius.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 8: Os sentimentos de um Weasley**

**POV Severus Snape**

- Se encontra bem? – me perguntou em voz suave.

Seus lábios sorriam, como sempre, mas em seus olhos se notava sua preocupação.

- Sim, descuida, como comensal passei por coisas piores.

Demônios! Não queria sua compaixão, tinha ido ali depois das aulas para agradecer a Lupin... a Remus, por sua ajuda em Halloween, esperando receber um _de nada, para isso estão os amigos_ e uma xícara de chá, mas odiava esse olhar de compaixão nos olhos dourados, não suporto a preocupação de outros... é como se acreditassem que sou um fraco.

- O que te molesta?

A pergunta tão imprevista de Remus me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Que?

- Perguntei o que te molesta?... te pergunto que tal esta e seu corpo se tensa e franze a testa um pouco mais, é quase imperceptível sua mudançamas aprendi a conhecê-lo.

- Isso é mal, se supõe que minha mascara é perfeita...

- Eu diria que é bom... – disse Remus com seu eterno sorriso – Entendo que um espião deve aprender a esconder o que sente, mas não é bom fazê-lo por tanto tempo. E sendo uma pessoa tão pouco comunicativa é bom que alguém consiga adivinhar parte do que sente... mas ainda assim não consigo saber o que pensa. O que te molestou do que te disse?

- Não gosto que tenham compaixão de mim, já sou um adulto e tenho sido um comensal, o de Kingsley não vai partir meu coração.

Com certeza Lupin notou que meu cenho se fazia mais profundo, Lupin era um bom tipo mas sua tranqüilidade e amabilidade eterna, as vezes me irritava.

- Não foi compaixão, só estava preocupado... sei que é perfeitamente capaz de proteger-se por você mesmo em um campo de batalha, o comprovei nas aulas de duelos, mas a noite não estava como comensal, nem no meio de uma batalha, estava em sua habitação e com quem achava que era um amigo... tentava saber como te encontrava com isso – Lupin deixou sua xícara ne mesa – Comecemos de novo: Se encontra bem? – me perguntou novamente.

- Sim, só algo enojado comigo mesmo por tê-lo deixado chegar tão longe.

- Eu também tinha muita vontade de dar-lhe um chute nas suas partes, mas Albus não deixou. Teremos que esperar para vê-lo na próxima reunião da Ordem,...

Levantei meus olhos negros até reuni-los com os dourados e me surpreendi ao ver aquele olhar. Só o tinha visto em minha época de adolescente, quando Remus e o resto dos marotosplanejam alguma broma contra mim.

Quando terminei meu chá e fechei a porta do escritório de Lupin, dirigi meus passos até minha próxima aula com a certeza de que minha amizade com Remus não terminaria como a de Kingsley.

///// horas mais tarde /////

Me dirigia ao meu quarto, farto de ter que ensinar a essa tropa de incompetentes a tratar de fazer alguma poção bem feita... Albus deveria me deixar escolher no primeiro aqueles que são aptos... As poções são uma arte e muito poucos conseguem fazê-lo bem... Para que perder tempo ensinando a quem é completamente nulo nelas?

Ao chegara porta encontrei algo muito estranho e preocupante: estava aberta... nenhum aluno, nem sequer de sétimo teria conseguido abri-la. Quem tentaria... quem ousaria meter-se em meu quarto sem permissão?... E para que?

Entrei com minha varinha pronta, preparado para qualquer coisa: aluno curioso, comensal vingativo ou mascote de Hagrid. E encontrei outra coisa que não era habitual no meu quarto:

Desordem.

A meus pés uma bota de couro de dragão e poucos pasos mais para lá a outra. Logo seguia uma jaqueta de couro, um suéter negro e uma camisa branca. As calças, também de couro, estavam justo diante da porta do banheiro e não necessitei ser adivinho para saber que a roupa interior e o dono dessa se encontrava atrás dela.

Já me escutaria esse desavergonhado.

Abri bruscamente a porta e gritei:

- Quem você acha que é para entrar no meu quarto assim?! E como diabos desfez os feitiços que a fechavam?! – e ele como se tivesse estado esperando minha reação, me responde calmamente.

- Sou um rompe-maldições Severus e no meu trabalho é imprescindível poder entrar nas antigas tumbas sem importar que classe de feitiços a protejam, os que você utiliza são brincadeira de criança para mim – e logo me deu uma das seus sorrisos – Não pensei que te molestaria minha visita... eu estava te esperando.

E que forma de me esperar.

Gui se encontrava na banheira coberto de espuma e borbulhas de várias cores que cobriam parcialmente o corpo, deixando ver o suficiente para imaginar o resto. Era uma das visões mais provocativas que tinha visto em minha vida e acho que foi só então quando me fixei naquela pessoa que tanto tempo vinha me perseguindo: o tom nacaradode sua pele coberta de espuma a luz das velas e o sexy que se via com o cabelo vermelho, solto e molhado, caindo sensualmente sobre seus ombros, emoldurando seu sorriso brincalhão.

- Não pensa vir me fazer companhia? – me disse Gui, brincando com a espuma.

Se moveu sensualmente para mim, se pôs em pé, ainda dentro da banheira, e pude apreciar seu corpo desnudo coberto de espuma e pequenas gotas de água que escorriam pela sua pele, alçando-se um pouco agarrou minha nuca e guiou meu corpo para dar-me um beijo. Senti suas mãos enredando-se em meu comprido cabelo massageando-me a nuca suavemente. Não sabia como reagir, meu orgulho me impedia render-me diante dos desejos do outro, bastante tinha tido com a sedução do Lorde (ao qual não se podia dizer que não) e com o brutal acosso de Shaklebolt, não ia deixar que ninguém se metesse nas minhas calças assim não mais... embora, Gui era distinto, todo seu corpo e ações anteriores me indicavam que ele não estava tentando se meter nas minhas calças, se não mais bem, desejava que eu me metesse nas suas e essa era uma idéia a qual minha consciência me gritava: O que diabos espera! Um convite?

Em minha indecisão me limitei a ficar quieto sem responder ao beijo, mas muito pronto aquele simples beijo foi acompanhado por caricias suaves, mas cada vez mais atrevidas por parte de Gui, quem começou a desfazer-se pouco a pouco de minha roupa. E as caricias expertas faziam que pouco a pouco minha excitação fosse aumentando e a vista desse delicioso corpo não ajudava a evitar a atração que sentia pelo novo professor.

Me desfiz do beijo e perguntei:

- Realmente quer isso?

- Não teria me dado o trabalho de romper todas as proteções do seu quarto se não o quissesse.

Não tinha que dizer mais. O corpo de Gui jovem e disposto era justo o que necessitava para passar o mau momento, aqui não estava sendo obrigado como com Kingsley, se não que Gui me fazia um sensual convite e não seria esta vez o submisso, como com o lorde, não, eu seria quem conquistaria. Deixei meu férreocontrole de lado e dei passo a paixão, que poucas vezes tinha demonstrado na minha vida; e com paixão respondi as caricias.

Sentia a luxúria comandar meu corpo, fazendo que entrasse na banheira meio vestido, era mais dificultoso tirar as roupas molhadas, mas a nenhum dos dois nos parecia importar enquanto nossos lábios seguiam unidos.

Uma vez liberados da roupa, comecei a acariciar a suave costa de Gui, deslizando minhas mãos até posá-las em suas firmes nádegas atraindo-o até mim, provocando que ambos gemessem ao reunir nossos membros eretos e sensíveis a qualquer toque.

O calor em nossos corpos de imediato começou a subir e se a banheira tivesse água fria com certeza a essas alturas já estaria fervendo. Tal como pensei Gui se deixou fazer, sucumbindo a meus desejos, permitindo-me tocá-lo sem reparos, pois já não podia parar, assim que o recorria com desejo, palpando sua pele úmida e notando como respondia pelo prazer que expressavam seus gemidos.

Enquanto minhas mãos baixavam por seu corpo, acariciando o peito, cadeiras e coxas, baixei meus lábios pelo seu pescoço até encontrar seus mamilos, os lambi suavemente, primeiro um e depois outro, com um incrível gosto, fazendo que Gui começasse a gemer baixinho ante minhas suaves lambidas e quando lhe dei uma pequena mordida, arqueou seu corpo e gemeu sem reparos. Com cada gemido meu membro se endurecia ainda mais e as caricias de Gui contribuíam para isso: suas mãos tão pouco ficavam quietas e me acariciavam docemente as laterais e as costas.

Comecei a friccionar nossas excitações de cima a baixo, com desesperante lentidão, enquanto gemidos estranguladossaiam de ambas gargantas. Sem deixar de se esfregar, meus lábios voltaram aos endurecidos mamilos e comecei a lambê-los e mordiscá-los outra vez, enquanto às mãos de Gui acariciava minhas costas, passando pelas minhas cadeiras e terminando nas nádegas, onde faziam pressão para aumentar a deliciosa fricção.

Ao parecer Gui não pode suportar mais tempo a tortura, pois se jogou sobre mim, devorando meus lábios para descender sobre o peito elevando-me um pouco para que saísse a flutuasse entre as águas, se dedicou a torturar meus mamilos assim como o ventre com seus lábios, abaixando lentamente até minha virilidade que já esperava erguida e desejosa de atenção, sem preâmbulos a introduziu, para minha surpresa e satisfação, em sua boca. Quando senti seus lábios saboreando-me com luxúria e desenfreio, já não pude conter mais meu arfar de prazer e meus gritos retumbaram em toda a habitação.

Não sei em que momento, minhas cadeiras se moviam suavemente ao encontro da sua boca, enquanto enredava meus dedos no seu cabelo molhado. Senti por sua vez, como massageava com uma mão minhas nádegas e as segurava, suavemente, marcado o ritmo. Em algum momento comecei a pedir mais ao sentir a sucção cálida, profunda e muito rítmica. Sabia que em qualquer momento me vaziaria em sua boca, mas eu não queria que aquilo terminasse assim.

Me separei dele e lhe dei um beijo feroz na boca antes de sussurrar-lhe:

- Meu turno.

Alcancei minha varinha, que tinha ficado submergida na água e sussurrei um encanto de lubrificação. Sem cerimônia adicional, levantei as pernas largas e delgadas de Gui sobre meus ombros e me deslizei lentamente no apertado canal, envolvendo-me em seu delicioso calor. Tinha vezes em que podia ser um amante apaziguado e carinhoso, preparando meu companheiro por horas ou minutos, mas este não era um desses dias. Hoje queria prazer, derramar meu enojo por Kingsley, minha vergonha por minha debilidade ante Voldemort no complacente corpo de Gui. Isso era sobre necessidade crua, quase animal de sexo duro e apaixonado.

Depois de dar a Gui somente um momento para se acostumar, ele abaixou as pernas até abraçar minha cintura. Coloquei minhas mãos debaixo de suas cadeiras, levantando levemente seu traseiro e deslizei meu membro quase totalmente no professor de costumes mágicos, antes de submergir de golpe dentro do meu ruivo amante, para logo começar um ritmo duro e compassado.

**POV Gui Weasley**

Me encontrava naquele estado entre dormido e a ponto de despertar, não queria abrir os olhos, nem mover-me nem um centímetro, pois por primeira vez sentia a esquisita sensação de despertar com os braços de Severus rodeando-me. Meus sentidos vagamente percebiam as demais sensações; a pausada respiração de Severus, o rítmico e acalmado bater do seu coração, o cheiro a suor, sabão e shampoo desprendendo do seu ser, o suave tato da sua pele e a dureza de seus músculos.

Tinha sido uma noite grandiosa. Depois de amarmos na banheira, fomos juntos para a cama e nos amamos outra vez. Agora já não precisava de rumores, sabia exatamente que tão apaixonado era Severus Snape na cama... a indescritível mistura entre selvagem e suave que podiam ser suas caricias ao fazer o amor...

Acariciei o amplo peito de Severus, aquele homem que faz pouco me havia amado... Ou não tinha sido amor para ele?... ao pensar que era muito provavelmente que não, aquela deliciosa sensação que tinha ao despertar em seus braços desapareceu completamente.

Tinha sido minha primeira noite com ele, logo de quase dois meses de perseguição, mas já sentia que o amava. Não era só curiosidade ou capricho, pouco a pouco tinha me aproximado a Severus e cada coisa que tinha descoberto dele me impressionou e agradou. Mas sei que ainda não conheço totalmente a Severus Snape, nossas conversas sempre são sobre outros ou opiniões próprias sobre temas sociais e políticos. Severus ainda que não abrisse seu coração... e duvidava que o abrisse para mim, inclusive depois de ter compartido sua cama.

Abri os olhos e observei o pacifico rosto de Severus, nunca tinha visto tal expressão nele. Parecia tranqüilo, feliz, satisfeito... tão distinto a máscara que usava quando estava acordado... Tomara que tivesse muitas ocasiões para vê-lo assim.

Livrei meus braços do abraço no qual Severus me tinha preso e apartei cuidadosamente o cabelo que cobria parte do seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha.

Severus se moveu diante da caricia, mas não acordou.

Olhei o relógio que tinha na mesinha e vi que logo ia ser às 11hs. Para os costumes de Severus isso era muito tarde para tomar café da manhã, mas não quis acordá-lo. Me sentia egoísta e queria desfrutar todo o tempo possível de sua presença e da falta sua "máscara".

Ademais, nem todos os dias te abraça Severus enquanto dormia. A idéia de ser o ursinho de pelúcia pessoal de Severus não me desagradava.

Meus dedos roçaram novamente o rosto e esse gesto fez que aparecesse na cara de Severus um leve sorriso.

Chegará a me amar algum dia? Me perguntei... esperava que a resposta fosse sim.

E enquanto continuava acariciando seu rosto, esse mostrou uma expressão de dor e Severus se sentou de um salto, fazendo que por pouco me caísse da cama.

- Severus, o que aconteceu?

- O Senhor Escuro me chama – disse agarrando-se um braço.

Assim que é assim como chama os seus súditos. Nem sequer com os seus mostra compaixão.

Severus deixou de agarrar-se o braço e saiu da cama, deixando-me apreciar sua desnudez.

- Você vai?

- Sim, não é bom fazê-lo esperar – me respondeu enquanto colocava sua roupa interior.

Me sentei na cama e o olhei vestir-se. Minha preocupação se acrescentava a cada peça de roupa que o cobria: Para que o chamara? Me perguntei enquanto colocava as meias... O que pedirá para fazer? Pensei enquanto colocava a camisa... Pedirá para fazer alguma poção? Especulei enquanto se colocava um casaco... Ou alguma outra missão mais perigosa? Pensei preocupado enquanto Severus colocava a capa... E se falha... o torturaria? E nisso Severus tirou a máscara branca e ai entrei em pânico.

- E-estará bem?

- Sim, descuide o Lorde não planeja ataques tão cedo na manhã, provavelmente necessita alguma informação ou talvez uma poção – disse sem me olhar e dirigindo-se a porta.

Se ia? Pensei.

Se ia?

Assustado, pulei da cama e gritei.

- Severus! – Severus voltou para ver-me com um olhar inexpressivo e me detive a meio caminho – volte pronto... eu... eu estarei te esperando.

- Quando posso voltar decidira o Lorde – e talvez ao ver minha tristeza agregou – Mas pode ficar aqui todo o tempo que deseje... só procura deixar esse lugar em ordem – me disse indicando toda a roupa tirada no chão e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

E ao ver a porta fechar-se atrás dele senti a profunda solidão encher a habitação, a cama e meu coração.

**POV Lucius Malfoy**

- O amo não receberá a ninguém, está esperando a alguém.

- Mas ele me deu a ordem de que entregasse a informação apenas a tivesse.

- Bom, e-eu avisei da sua presença e essas são as ordens que o amo me deu... eu n-não me arriscarei a que m-me de _crucios_ por sua culpa, M-Malfoy – balbuciou Petrigew.

Eu tinha vontade de dar-lhe uns quantos _crucios_ a esse rato incompetente,mas tinha razão, a informação podia esperar e se o Lord não o podia receber por estar esperando alguém, eu não iria interrompê-lo para que me disse de cruciatus... Mas diabos, como era aborrecedor vir perder tempo, com todas as coisas que tinha por fazer.

- De acordo, em quanto se desocupe nosso senhor, avise-o que já tenho em meu poder a informação que me pediu – disse dando a volta dramaticamente e então divisei alguém, com a máscara posta, vir a mim.

Mas eu sabia perfeitamente quem se ocultava trás ela, aquele passo rápido e elegante, fazendo sussurrar sua capa atrás dele, só podia se tratar de uma pessoa.

Bem talvez não fosse uma total perdida detempo vir.

- Severus... que surpresa vê-lo por aqui – disse interpondo-me em seu caminho.

- Bom dia, Lucius... e adeus – sua voz soou clara, mas algo apagada atrás da máscara. Tentou esquivar-me e passar por um lado, mas eu o agarrei da cintura, fazendo que sua máscara caísse.

- Para que tanta pressa, Severus... Por acaso tem alguma poção a ponto de explodir?

- Me deixe passar, Lucius, o lorde me... – calei suas palavras com um beijo.

Severus não era o que eu chamaria de pessoa mais bonita do mundo, mas ele sempre tinha aquele orgulho e impetuosidade, que sempre me atraia e aquela sensação se fazia mais forte quando ele lutava.

- O lorde está esperando a alguém, não está recebendo a ninguém, nem a mim deixou passar... – disse – Assim que pensei que poderíamos esperar que desocupe de uma maneira mais... prazerosa.

- Lucius – o cenhode Severus era muito profundo -, o lorde me esta esp... – calei novamente suas palavras com um beijo, sabia por experiência que o vulcão de paixão que era Severus Snape não despertava com palavras se não com ações.

E a propósito de ações, minhas mãos já estavam em seu traseiro e minha perna se abria passo entre as suas.

- Sabe, Sev – murmurei em seus lábios – Narcisa foi visitar a sua mãe neste fim de semana, teríamos a mansão só para nos dois. O que me diz?

Severus me deu um empurrão, mas não conseguiu apartar-me completamente.

- Lucius, faz duas décadas que venho dizendo o mesmo... Nunca entenderá que não gosto de ser o 2º prato?

- Nem sequer uma vez só... para recordar os velhos tempos – disse esfregando minhas cadeiras e minha já muito endurecida ereção contra sua virilha.

- Sai de cima, Lucius! Tenho que ir ver o Lorde – disse Severus tentando livrar-se de mim, mas só conseguia que eu me aferrasse mais a ele, ganhando um espaço entre suas pernas.

- ...não negue que me estranha... – disse antes de voltar a apoderar-me de sua boca.

Esmaguei seus lábios com os meus em um beijo inflexível, minha língua exigindo a entrada. Quando minha petição não foi satisfeita imediatamente, mordi furiosamente seu lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto cobrizodo sangue antes de que finalmente os lábios se dividissem e minha língua invadisse sua boca, saboreando possessivamente cada canto dessa. A adrenalina e o desejo por Snape percoriam através das minhas veias, tinha sido tanto tempo que Severus tinha deixado aproximar-se dessa forma, bom "deixar-se" era uma maneira de dizer pois seu corpo ainda lutava por libertar-se do meu, pior isso só fazia que me excitasse ainda mais. Inconscientemente investi minhas cadeiras contra Severus, minha virilidade já muito dura friccionando-se contra a cadeira do professor de poções.

Abri meus olhos e vi as profundidades negras brilhando de raiva e impotência, sentia seu coração batendo firmemente contra meu peito e seus pulmões lutando por ar.

- Me solte, Lucius! – gritou Severus. Tentou mover os braços, mas eu era mais forte que ele, a raiva em seus olhos aumentou. Sorri maliciosamente e o beijei novamente, não ia deixar escapar essa oportunidade, essa vez se entregou aos meus beijos mais docemente.

Seguramente isso devia estranhar-me, mas estava muito excitado para notá-lo. Sua mordida na minha língua realmente doeu.

- Au! Severus... deixa de lutar e verá que posso fazê-lo muito fel...

De repente senti que alguém me agarrava pelo pescoço e me estampava contra a parede, a um lado de Severus. Os olhos cor de rubi me olhavam inflamados.

- Acredito que te disse que o soltasse, Lucius – sussurrou Lorde Voldemort com uma voz que gelava a alma. Eu fiquei quieto sem saber a que se devia essa violência de parte do Lorde, ele usualmente usava sua varinha não suas mãos – Severus – disse com uma voz muito mais suave – por favor, me espere no meu quarto.

- Sim, meu Lorde – Severus fez uma reverência, recolheu sua máscara e se foi.

Uma vez a sós, aqueles rubis se cravaram de novo em mim com fúria, o ódio refletido em suas profundidas... sentia sua aura, perigosa e ardente, rodear-me.

- Escute-me muito bem, Lucius – sua voz era um sussurro sibilante, mas chegava muito claro aos meus ouvidos – Se aprecia sua vida, se manterá bem longe de Severus. Me entende? Ele agora é meu e Lorde Voldemort nunca comparti.

Traguei com dificuldade e apenas consegui assentir, com seus dedos ainda cortando-me a respiração.

- Bem, assim que gosto – o Lorde me soltou e eu deslizei pela parede, enquanto o sangue e o oxigênio conseguia chegar novamente a meu cérebro – Crucio! – gritou e a dor insuportável se apoderou do meu corpo, por segundos que se tornaram eternos. Quando a dor acabou aqueles olhos vermelhos, seguiam me olhando friamente – Isso foi para que não esqueça.

E fiquei no chão olhando o Lorde entrar pela porta que a pouco tinha cruzado Severus. O crucio realmente não tinha sido necessário, as palavras do Lorde Voldemort tinham ficado gravadas a fogo em minha mente, mas ainda assim eram difíceis de acreditar...

Severus e o Lorde?

Bem agora sabia o que tentava me dizer Severus. E interiormente agradecia que resistisse, se tivesse conseguido o que me propunha, teria recebido muito mais que um mísero cruciatus.

- Me salvei por muito pouco.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA:** ATENÇÃO no próximo capítulo tem um lemon algo violento, não do meu estilo, mas necessário na trama.

**NT:** Ui!! Achei que não conseguiria postar os capítulos a tempo esse final de semana. Semana passada tive uma enxaqueca das pesadas, então minha monografia começou a virar uma bola de neve e jurava que ia me engolir vivinha da silva (hehehehe). Com certeza Miyu está querendo comer meu fígado inteiro por mandar o capítulo na madrugada de 6ª para sábado, então se houver erros não culpem ela (culpem a mim. Oh não!!! Mas não me matem, porque se não como continuo a traduzir as fics. Do outro mundo é que não vai ser.) Bom, voltando ao que interessa. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e quem tem coração fraco não pode ler o próximo capítulo (agora todo mundo vai ficar curioso hehehe). Eu sou mau, mau, MMAAAUUUU HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Agradeço a **Nandda,** **Mika Crispy **e **POTOlover** pelas suas reviews e é ótimo saber que estão gostando da fic e podem continuar fazendo suas apostas porque ainda vai rolar muita coisa. Um beijo para todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mas não estou mandando review (_bico da tradutora_).

Até daqui duas semanas!!!!

E mandem reviews para essa pobre tradutora, se não eu choro!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	9. Ninguém toca a propriedade de Lorde Vold

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 9:** seguimos com algo de Gui e um Voldemort... algo violento.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 9: Ninguém toca a propriedade de Lorde Voldemort**

****

**POV Gui Weasley**

Depois de me banhar, vestir e ordenar o quarto de Severus, como única ocupação ficou xeretar. Digo, de alguma forma tinha que me distrair de todos os maus presságios que tinha sobre Severus e Voldemort, e que melhor forma quê conhecer um pouco mais de Severus?

A habitação já a havia observado um pouco o dia anterior. Para surpresa de muitos, não era tão lúgubre como se podia esperar do temível professor de poções. O quarto estava decorado em tons terra, com uns toques de branco, dando um ambiente acolhedor, se não fosse pela excessiva ordem que Severus possuía, dando a impressão de que ninguém vivia ali. Parecia que tudo tinha seu lugar naquela habitação, a muralha que usava de biblioteca estava ordenada por tema e dentro de cada tema ordenada alfabeticamente, a chaminé quase não tinha fuligem e a madeira que usava para esta estava cuidadosamente apilhada a um lado; e a cama, antes de desfazê-la, estava pulcramente feita, como para fazer ricochetear uma moeda... Essa habitação me lembrava a de Percy.

E esse não era o único detalhe surpreendente. Ao contrário do seu escritório, na habitação não havia nenhuma poção a vista, excetuando algumas poucas que guardava no velador: uma para a dor de cabeça, uma para ressaca, uma para dormir sem sonhos, outra para efeitos pós-cruciatus e o lubrificante usado à noite. Assim que decidi investigar o closet.

Voltei a me surpreender.

Eu esperava encontrar os trajes negros que usava habitualmente, isso não seria estranho. O que não esperava é que seu closet estivesse composto _unicamente _deles. E obviamente tudo estava ordenado: as capas todas em um só lado, as calças em outro, os casacos e suéter em outro e abaixo as botas e sapatos. Todos eles negros, o único que ressaltava nesse closet era outra série de ordenadas camisas brancas.

Eu também gostava me vestir de preto, mas isso era uma exagero. Uma coisa era vestir de preto e outra que todas suas roupas fossem iguais (NT: Eu tenho um professor na faculdade que é igualzinho só usa calça jeans e camisa branca, ele diz que é pelo calor, mas sei lá!). Ou Severus odiava preocupar-se de minuciosidades, como eleger o quê colocar cada manhã e tinha escolhido vestir-se todos os dias igual ou tinha um péssimo gosto para vestir-se. Eu pensava pessoalmente que era essa última alternativa.

Eu não podia permitir que meu futuro noivo, tivesse tão mau gosto ao vestir-se. Era certo que o negro combinava muito bem com Severus, seus olhos, seu cabelo e sua personalidade, mas não era possível que não tivesse nem uma só túnica de festa.

Bem isso me dá algo com que entreter-me. Com um passe de varinha, encolhi o closet de Snape e o meti em meu bolso. Hoje irei almoçar com minha família, para o que planejo fazer necessitarei muita ajuda.

- Essas são as roupas de Snape! – gritou minha irmã em quanto aumentei o closet e o abri. Depois de almoçar lhe havia dito que tinha que mostrar algo em particular. Com certeza esperava algo mais divertido.

- Sim são... reconhecíveis em qualquer parte. Verdade?... e isso é o que me proponho trocar, não posso permitir que meu noivo vista assim todo o tempo.

- SNAPE É SEU NOIVO?! – gritou Gina a todo pulmão.

Se minha mãe não tinha escutado isso, seria um verdadeiro milagre.

- Bom, noivo... o que se chama noivo, ainda não... mas vamos por bom caminho.

- Pois se quer chegar a ser, sugiro que não toque suas roupas. Os sete anos que passei em Hogwarts o vi vestir-se igual e duvido que queira trocar de estilo a essas alturas.

- Pois por isso mesmo desejo fazê-lo. Severus necessita um câmbio, mas nunca fará, porque pensa que não o necessitava e que suas roupas estão bem tal como estão. Quando ver seu novo roupeiro e o provar, pensará melhor. Ademais, não penso fazer nada drástico.

Gina me olhava não muito convencida. Eu sabia que fazer isso me traria problemas com Severus, mas realmente ele não podia seguir vestindo assim e para trocar seu vestuário necessitava convencer a Gina disso. Eu sozinho não poderia fazê-lo.

Como boa família pobre, sabemos utilizar muito bem o pouco que se tem. Sobretudo Gina, que como qualquer garota com talento em transformações e encantos, sabe como transformar o mesmo vestido em 10 versões diferentes para 10 encontros diferentes. Nem sequer mamãe podia superá-la e era justo o talento que nesses momentos necessitava para dar um novo look para Snape.

- Bom, como queira, não é a mim a quem vai chutar o traseiro. O que planeja fazer?

- Lembra o feitiço que usou no seu vestido de graduação?

- Usei muitos, especifica.

- Esse em que quando lhe dá a luz tem um certo brilho em outra cor, como se a destruição fosse azul tornassol.

- Oh sim! Esse é um efeito muito bonito... Em que o aplicaremos? Nas capas?

- E também nas calças e nos casacos, para que façam jogo. Poderia ser reflexos azuis, violetas, verdes... e talvez um prateado ou chumbo metalizado.

Assim Gina foi trabalhando até deixar uma de cada cor e o resto decidimos deixá-las negras.

- Mmm... mas temos que fazer algo com o resto – disse.

- Acho que pelo seu bem, seria bom que essa metade do guarda-roupa ficasse como está ou Snape praticara muitos feitiços sobre você.

- Não exagere Gina... Oh já sei! Podemos colocar certos detalhes como botões mais elegantes ou bordados no colarinho e punhos.

- Isso não é má idéia.

- E também elimina alguns botões!... tem muitos – disse pensando em quanto demorei em tirá-los a noite anterior.

Gina começou a trabalhar e admirei a habilidade da minha irmãzinha. Pôs alguns bordados na borda das capas e os botões simples e negros, passaram a ser prateados e dourados com figuras de dragões, serpentes, unicórnios, pegásus e hipogrifos e outros com desenhos abstratos, runas ou símbolos chineses.

- Acho que com as camisas deveríamos fazer o mesmo. Quer dizer, só agregar uns bordados no colarinho e punhos e talvez trocar os botões... o branco combina com tudo – sugeria minha irmã.

- Está bem, já lhe comprarei alguma camisa nova quando tenha possibilidade.

- Gina, Gui a janta está servida! – se escutou dizer a voz da minha mãe.

Já era hora do jantar?

- Já baixamos mamãe! – disse minha irmã, voltamos o closet a seu tamanho normal e descemos.

Ao chegar ao andar de baixo o esquisito aroma da comida da mamãe me invadiu.

- A tarde passou voando – disse ao chegar à cozinha. – Já deveria estar em Hogwarts.

- Porquê? – perguntou mamãe.

- Bom é tarde, tenho tarefas que corrigir...

- Nada que não pode fazer amanhã – disse mamãe. – Faz muito que não passa um fim de semana com sua família. Hoje ficará para dormir aqui.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas!... desde que é professor quase não te vemos. A última vez foi porque eu fui à Hogwarts no Halloween, e apenas me manda cartas. Que do Egito não viesse me visitar o aceito, mas estando aqui passará ao menos um dia da semana com sua família. Entendido?

Deixava alternativa?

- Eu tenho que regressar hoje.

- Hoje fica com sua família.

E agora o que fazia? Dizer não para sua mãe quando estava com esse caráter era muito difícil.

- Parece que Severus estranhara sua roupa essa noite – sussurrou Gina ao ouvido.

Eu só rogava porque também estranhasse a mim.

**POV Severus Snape**

Esse idiota do Lucius. Disse dúzias devezes que não, mas ele segue insistindo uma e outra vez. Mais em cima o Senhor Escuro nos viu... e não se via feliz. Esperava que descarregasse sua fúria em Lucius e não em mim.

- Crucio! – escutou a voz do Lorde.

E me estremeci ante os gritos de Lucius e quando esses acabaram senti a porta abrindo-se. Coloquei a máscara e ajoelhei para recebê-lo, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Tinha sido só um crucio, isso significava que o Lorde não estava muito molesto. A idéia era tranqüilizante.

Os passos ressoaram na habitação, senti que falava em parcel e logo Nagini se deslizou muito próximo de mim. Os passos se escutaram outra vez, cada vez mais perto, até que as botas entraram no meu campo de visão.

Uns largos dedos retiraram a máscara, e instintivamente alcei meu olhar e centrei nos olhos cor fogo. Já não havia raiva neles, se encontravam perturbadoramente tranqüilos, como lava que borbulhava tranqüila antes de entrar em erupção. Fiquei em silencio contemplando aqueles hipnotizadores olhos; todo o corpo do Senhor Escuro emanava força, poder e vontade, mas seus olhos pareciam concentrar todo aquele poder.

- Ele não se atreverá a molestá-lo novamente – sussurrou a fria voz do Lorde Voldemort, enquanto sua mão acariciava minha bochecha e levantava meu queixo, guiando meus lábios ao encontro dos seus. Nossos lábios se uniram, as línguas se acariciavam sensualmente, por apenas uns segundos e logo se separaram - ...e se o faz encontrará a morte, porque eu não perdôo quem tenta roubar o que é meu.

Um estremecimento me recorreu dos pés a cabeça.

Um segundo toque dos seus frios lábios me fez novamente tremer e o medo me fez separar os lábios docilmente, como sempre aquele beijo era firme e exigente, mas, por sua vez, cálidos, sedutores e persuasivos. Percorreu meus lábios com a ponta da língua em uma carícia, cálida e subjugante, que me deu máximo grau de prazer e me prendeu novamente em sua rede de paixão.

De bem pouco me servia meu orgulho e autocontrole quando aqueles lábios me prendiam.

Os fortes braços do Lorde, me levantaram e me aprisionaram contra seu rejuvenescido corpo. O murmúrio de minha capa caindo ao chão foi o indicio das ações do Lorde.

O calor aumentou e derreteu toda resistência. Suspirei e abri os lábios, cedendo a sua sensualidade e poder.

- Severus... – meu nome, pronunciado com voz profunda e aveludada, sempre conseguia me fazer estremecer – Quem te fez isso? – e o tom gelado da sua voz sempre me fazia congelar-me.

Os dedos aprisionaram minha garganta com força de ferro e me apertaram contra a parede. Os olhos novamente resplandeciam de fúria e intui que nada conseguiria evitar a erupção. A fria voz voltou a me falar:

- Lucius não chegou a tanto, vi como lutava contra ele... diga então. A quem deixou morder seu pescoço?

Meu pescoço?

As imagens de um brincalhão e sensual ruivo jogando-se sobre mim inundou minha mente.

_**...e se o faz encontrará a morte, porque eu não perdôo a quem tenta roubar o que é meu.**_

Um frio de morte me recorreu por completo.

- Que acaso Lorde Voldemort não é suficiente para brindar-te prazer, que tem que ir buscá-lo em outro lado? – continuava dizendo a fria voz, enquanto a mão se fechava mais fortemente em meu pescoço.

- Não, não meu amo.

- Pretende que acredite em tão ridícula mentira?

Sabia que naquele momento meus olhos refletiam terror e que talvez era muito fácil utilizar legelimância comigo, mas não podia preocupar-me por isso, a única coisa que percebia era a fúria naqueles olhos, do bater violento do meu coração e do trabalho que me custava encher meus pulmões de ar para contestar-lhe.

- Por favor, meu Lorde, não é...

- Cale-se! – rugiu Lorde Voldemort, a lava de suas íris agitando-se furiosamente – Pensei que a primeira vez havia ficado claro a quem pertencia, mas vejo que não foi suficiente... talvez devia ser mais claro.

Lábios do Lorde Voldemort pressionaram dolorosamente sobre os meus, sua língua exigindo a entrada. Assustado, tentei resistir e neguei a entrada, provocando que me mordesse o lábio, já lastimado por Lucius, para poder abrir-se passo. Meus lábios foram bruscamente divididos e uma língua furiosa possuiu cada esquina da minha boca. Minha cabeça dava voltas e o feito de que Voldemort me tivesse beijado em vez de maldizê-lo só entendi quando senti o membro duro pressionando quase dolorosamente contra minha cadeira.

Talvez o que se aproximava seria ainda mais doloroso que um cruciatus.

Tentei mover os braços, mas a força de Voldemort resultou ser muito maior que a minha. Durante aqueles segundos, o único em que podia pensar era em algum escape e quase instintivamente mordi a língua que invadia.

Má idéia.

Os olhos do Senhor Escuro resplandeceram de fúria enquanto desgarrava a túnica e me desabrochava as calças, como esses não se abriam facilmente, simplesmente os empurrou bruscamente junto a roupa interior até que acabaram ao redor dos meus tornozelos. Ele deslizou sua mão ao redor do meu pênis flácido, e ele falando atropeladamente disse:

- A muito poucos ofereci a oportunidade de estar comigo, e de todos é o único a quem acolhi e respeitei... te ofereci um lugar a meu lado, meu poder, minha proteção e meu carinho. E dessa forma é como me paga? Indo-se em um dois por três com outro? Rejeitando o que te ofereço? Te dei a oportunidade de me amar e me desprezaste ao ir com outro... Isso não se faz ao Lorde Voldemort.

Eu tremia enquanto as palavras do Lorde chegavam a minha mente. Eu realmente era algo especial para o Lorde? Não tinha sido só uma noite de sexo? Não tinha sido tratado como aos outros?... Por quê?... Por que eu?... havia muitos mais influentes, mais bonitos, mais ricos que eu, aos quais escolher... Por que agora?... por que não se acercou a mim quando era mais jovem quando lhe era fiel... Seria porque o ajudei a recuperar seu corpo?...

Não entendia nada. O único que conseguia entender era que o Lorde havia soltado meu pênis e agora desfazia rapidamente das suas calças, preparando-se para me violar. Ante esse pensamento me senti nauseado e horrorizado, mas não ia lhe dar a satisfação de notá-lo.

Uma mão quente continuou acariciando-me, procurando astutamente uma resposta do meu corpo. Mas me encontrava demasiado assustado para reagir, minha mente ainda dava volta as palavras pronunciadas pelo Lorde.

De repente, Voldemort lhe deu a volta colocando-o de cara para a parede e com uma perna se abriu passo entre as minhas, separando-as o máximo possível, devido as calças que ainda se enredavam nos meus tornozelos e me impediam um movimento livre e logo introduziu um dedo salivado dentro do meu ânus.

Graças à Merlin tinha ânimo para me preparar.

Os dedos circundavam e acariciavam meu interior e, por instinto, eu tentava separar minhas cadeiras longe das mãos do Lorde. Sua voz enojada e fria me falou próximo do ouvido.

- Fique quieto ou não perderei tempo em prepará-lo...

Cerca de um minuto depois senti como os polegares separavam minhas nádegas, enquanto o resto dos dedos se cravavam nas minhas cadeiras. Com um movimento brutal, ele se enterrou dentro de mim, enquanto eu lançava um grito de dor, pois não me encontrava muito excitado e a preparação não tinha sido suficiente. Meus joelhos cederam ante a entrada brutal e minha mente dava voltas, a única coisa que me sustentava era o apertão firme do Lorde em minhas cadeiras. Me aferrei como pude a parede e fechei meus olhos enquanto a dor se expandia pelo meu corpo, ainda assim meu corpo começava a responder ao trato violento e sentia como lentamente meu membro começava a despertar.

A verdade é que não seria a primeira vez que teria sexo de forma tão brutal. Lucius podia ser igual de sádico algumas vezes.

As cadeiras de Voldemort me investiam com força, com possessividade, luxúria e desejo. Seus empurres marcavam suas palavras, a medida que ele continuava me invadindo a um ritmo vicioso.

- O sente, Severus?... Me sente entrando em você?... Enchendo-o de prazer... de desejo... Você é meu... é a mim a quem pertence... Entende?... Você é meu... É MEU!

- Sou seu – sussurrei para a parede.

Que outra coisa podia dizer naquela situação?

Tinha que tentar acalmá-lo ou terminaria muito machucado ou pior: morto. Para isso devia dar-lhe a razão, já tinha tratado de lutar e havia resultado pior... devia entregar-se a ele, era o único que podia fazer. Comecei a empurrar para trás um pouco, indo ao encontro dos ásperos empurrões e senti meu membro começando a inchar-se enquanto me entreguei a luxúria do Lorde Voldemort.

Senti o corpo duro atrás de mim trocar levemente de posição e começar novamente a um ritmo mais controlado, em cada investida minha próstata era golpeada certeiramente e comecei a desfrutar e gemer de prazer.

O Lorde talvez se deu conta de que já não me resistia, pois seu agarre se soltou e me guiou até o chão, caindo ambos de joelhos, sem que seu pênis saísse de mim. Sussurrou um encanto e nossas roupas desapareceram totalmente, antes de me colocar em uma posição mais cômoda. Me sentou sobre ele, deslizando uma mão pela minha cintura, me sustentando firmemente, enquanto a outra alcançava meu pênis e começava a acaricia-lo ligeiramente, provocando que rapidamente começasse a excitar-me.

Não soube quando comecei a gemer e arfar ante as caricias de Voldemort, sua mão bombeava bruscamente ao mesmo tempo que seus empurrões. A fúria do Lorde havia desaparecido, só ficava sua força, sua luxúria e sua paixão, pelo que permiti que meu medo diminuisse e me concentrei em desfrutar... o Lorde não tinha deixado de ser um grande amante.

Inclinei minha cabeça até apóia-la em um dos seus ombros tentando controlar minha respiração, enquanto agarrava fortemente o braço que circulava minha cintura. Meu outro braço se estirava até alcançar a nuca do Lorde e acariciar seus cabelos, sustentando-o tão próximo como seja possível. Comecei a mover minhas cadeiras ao ritmo que ele me impunha, empurrando-me duramente e tomando o membro de Voldemort tão profundamente como meu corpo podia. Arfavacom força cada vez que o Lorde empurrava com força contra minha próstata, tanto que as vezes tinha que usar minhas mãos para impedir que minha cabeça golpeasse contra a parede diante da força da paixão do Lorde. Gemia audivelmente, as vezes de dor pela rudeza com que sujeitava minha cabeça e outras de prazer quando ele começou a masturbar firmemente meu membro já excitado.

Seus empurrões chegaram a ser mais e mais desiguais, e quando quase chegava ao clímax, o senhor escuro, inclinando-se sobre minhas costas me disse:

- É meu, Severus... sempre será MEU! – terminou gritando enquanto me assaltava o orgasmo.

Foi um dos orgasmos mais intensos que posso recordar, meu sêmen lançado com força entre as mãos de Voldemort, enquanto ele se vinha no meu interior. Cai ao chão, saciado e esgotado com o peso do meu amo pressionando-me. Tentei não me mover, ainda incerto do que faria o Lorde e decidi ficar onde estava, empapado de suor, sentindo o corpo quente atrás de mim e tentando não fazer caso da frialdade da pedra.

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

Ainda sobre seu corpo, a frustração e cólera que tinha sentido por esta nova traição de Severus foi diminuindo. Agora me sentia satisfeito, cômodo, e certa parte de mim também se sentia culpado... atirar toda minha fúria contra Severus não faria nada por conseguir que continuasse a meu lado, mas não podia evitar ser quem era e saber que alguém mais o tinha tocado, quando eu o queria para mim, me exasperava.

Mas Severus ao final me havia respondido, suas palavras poderiam ser mentiras (eu nunca me fiava de palavras), mas seu corpo me respondeu, tinha deixado de temer-me, havia se entregado a mim e tinha desfrutado. Talvez não estava tudo perdido e lhe serviria de lição para não ir com outro novamente.

Severus se moveu levemente abaixo de mim e decidi fazer algo para aplacar a leve culpa que sentia por como o havia maltratado. Tinha desfrutado certamente, mas isso não tirava que agora seu ânus estivesse lastimado e sangrando. Atrai minha varinha e lhe joguei um encanto curativo, não o curaria completamente, mas certamente aliviaria as feridas mais graves.

Queria aplacar minha culpa, mas também queria que não esquecesse a dor facilmente.

O corpo de Severus tremia ligeiramente, se era pelo frio da habitação ou porque o medo tinha voltado não sabia e não desejava sabê-lo. Me levantei para ir em busca de uma poção curativa para as feridas internas e logo me ajoelhei a seu lado, apenas fora do alcance de Severus, e a ofereci silenciosamente.

Coloquei-me em pé, enquanto ele a bebia e me fixeina roupa desgarrada, com dois encantos a reparei e o vesti, sempre em silencio.

Severus se pôs de pé olhando para o chão. O tomei suavemente do queixo e fiz que seus profundos olhos negros se encontrassem com os meus.

Não me surpreendeu que seus olhos refletissem medo.

- Regresse a Hogwarts, Severus – ordenei, acariciando sua bochecha - ...e não esqueça a quem pertence.

Fez com dificuldade uma reverência e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada.

Eu permaneci desnudo olhando a porta por onde Severus tinha saído até que as frias escamas de Nagini roçando minhas pernas e suas palavras desviaram minha atenção.

_**- Novamente perdoou sua traição, e isso que esta foi de uma classe mais... intima. Inclusive o curou... a qualquer outro já o teria matado **_– notei um tom surpreendido em sua voz – _**Está abrandando, Tom... ou talvez... Se apaixonando?**_

Olhei para baixo, reflexionando suas palavras e lhe disse:

_**- E como posso sabê-lo, querida?... nunca soube o que é o amor.**_

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/B:** WOW!! Cara, eu sinto pena do Sevie. Meu professor lindo sexy e gostoso sofre muito!!! Agora... sinto pena do Gui quando o Sevie pegar ele. Muita pena mesmo. E quem diria? O Lord se apaixonando. Essa é que é uma surpresa. Vamos continuar acompanhando essa fic maravilhosa para saber o que acontecerá!!!

**NT: **Tadinho do Sev!!! Ele devia dizer: "Oh, quem poderá me salvar agora?" e o Harry diria: "Eu o Harrylin Colorado!!!"; meu Deus dá onde tirei essa asneira!!!! Me internem que estou ficando louca. Heem!! Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero vê-los todos daqui duas semanas. Bjokas para todo mundo que está lendo a fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Desculpem mais uma vez, mas foi impossível responder as reviews antes.

**Nandda: **Tão querendo abusar do Sev, mas ele é forte e sempre consegue alguém na hora H pra salvar ele. Apesar dele não precisar dessa ajuda, onde já se viu!!? Quanto ao futuro do Gui e do Sev só o tempo e os capítulos seguintes dirão. Brigadão pelo seu review e espero que continue gostando da fic até o final. Bjokas!!

**POTOlover: **Olá!!! Obrigada pela review e sua ânsia de ler um novo capítulo da fic! Ainda temos muito caminho pela frente, mas já vamos abrindo as apostas para ver quem vai ficar com Mary,... quer dizer Severus?? Infelizmente nessa fic não haverá mais nada entre o Sev e o Lucius, afinal ele não é louco de arriscar o pescoço dele depois dessa clara ameaça do Lorde. Nós vemos logo, logo!!

**Bjus**

**Alexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	10. É um sonho… ou é um pesadelo?

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 10:** Sentiram falta do Harry?... Pois aqui está Harry.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 10: É um sonho… ou é um pesadelo?**

**POV Harry Potter**

_Com toda a fúria que sentia submergia dentro do seu corpo, o suave e cálido interior prendendo meu membro quase fez desaparecer minha ira, mas não toda e o investi com força, com toda minha ira e desejo, para que aprendesse a não me trair novamente._

_- O sente, Severus?... Me sente entrando em você?... Enchendo-o de prazer... de desejo... Você é meu... é a mim a quem pertence... Entende?... Você é meu... É MEU!_

_- Sou seu – ele sussurrou._

_Ao ouvir a resposta sussurrada de Snape, algo dentro de mim se acalmou e depois quando senti a Snape... não podia ser... Severus... ele empurrava para trás, contra mim, me recebendo sem lutar... Oh, Merlin, Severus!_

_Ele realmente não estava lutando mais, me aceitava como seu dono. Minha fúria diminuiu e soltei meu forte agarre para tomar uma posição mais prazerosa, golpeando sua próstata num ritmo mais calmo, que faria menos dano e daria maior prazer. Minha mudança de atitude se viu compensada com um coro de gemidos de prazer provenientes da boca de Severus. Já mais seguro de que não escaparia, levei ambos ao chão, sem retirar meu membro do calor do corpo de Severus. Apoiei meu peso nele, mas me dei conta de que a roupa refreava meus movimentos e com um encanto a fiz desaparecer._

_O sentei sobre mim, afirmando-o com uma mão pela cintura, sujeitando-o firmemente, enquanto a outra alcançava o esquecido membro, para começar a masturbá-lo bruscamente ao mesmo tempo que o possuia. Em seguida Severus começou a gemer e ofegar ante minhas caricias, minha fúria tinha desaparecido totalmente ao ver que Severus não resistia mais se não que desfrutava... que me buscava._

_Apoiou-se em meu ombro e com uma mão atraiu minha nuca e acariciava meus cabelos. Severus aceitava que era seu dono e diante daquela deliciosa sensação de submissão desatei minha luxúria e paixão. Comecei a mover minhas cadeiras num ritmo cada vez mais vertiginoso, sem deixar de masturbá-lo, enquanto Severus se empalava cada vez mais profundamente, enquanto ofegava__e gemia com força._

_Senti que meu orgasmo se acercava rapidamente e me agarrei as cadeiras de Severus,deixando marcas vermelhas em sua pálida pele, enquanto empurrava com força mais irregular, sentia alcançar o clímax e com empuxo sentia o interior de Severus contrair-se ao meu redor, enquanto derramava minha semente nas profundidades de Severus. Gritando de êxtase disse._

_- É meu, Severus... sempre será..._

- MEU! – gritou Harry, acordando do seu sonho.

Não, sonho não. Um pesadelo. Uma horrível realidade.

A cicatriz ardia horrivelmente, seu corpo se encontrava coberto de suor e a agridoce sensação de ter estado possuindo Severus e saber que na verdade era Voldemort quem o fazia e não eu; tive náuseas e vomitei.

Cai de costas na cama com os olhos bem abertos, com o azedo sabor do vomito na boca e a cicatriz ardendo. Ainda sentia o delicioso calor de Severus prendendo meu membro e senti minhas lágrimas caírem ao dar conta que aquela deliciosa sensação de ter estado com Severus faz poucos minutos e na noite de Halloween tinha sido uma visão e não um sonho.

- Deus, Severus...

Quanto tempo esteve com o lorde?... nosso plano para conquistá-lo talvez era inútil e ele já tinha decidido... devia dizer para Dumbledore.

_Sou seu._

Na visão, o Lorde sentiu satisfação, alegria... prazer ao escutá-lo. Eu só sentia pena, dor e asco... tinha começado a apreciar aquela pessoa... tinha começado a amá-lo... e agora sentia que não tinha traído só a Ordem, que havia me traído também.

- Não seja estúpido, Harry – disse em voz alta -, ele nunca teve nada contigo.

Levantei com dificuldade, fazia apenas poucos minutos tinha me acostado para tomar uma sesta depois do almoço, felizmente cheio e sonolento, e agora, embora a dor da cicatriz tenha diminuído me sentia totalmente enjoado e tonto.

Fui até o banheiro para enxaguar a boca e a cara. Devia avisar Dumbledore do que vi... Se só passasse esse enjôo...

Levantei o olhar para contemplar meu rosto em um espelho (um do tipo trouxa) e vi as gotas de água rodar pelo meu rosto. Tomei uma toalha e afundei meu rosto nela, enquanto sentia um nó na garganta... A deliciosa sensação de fazer o amor com Severus e a certeza de saber que estava implicado com o Lorde pressionava meu coração com sentimentos opostos. Levantei novamente a cara e me observei no espelho... gotas de água ainda rodavam pelo meu rosto... mas aquelas não eram gotas de água...

Aquelas brotavam dos meus olhos...

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

_**- Novamente perdoou sua traição, e isso que está foi de uma classe mais... íntima. Inclusive o curou... para qualquer outro já o teria matado. Está abrandando, Tom... ou talvez. Apaixonado?**_

As palavras de Nagini seguiam soando na minha cabeça e uma delas soava mais que as demais: ... apaixonado...

Seria verdade?

Seria amor o que sentia por Severus? Duvidava. Em Hogwarts nunca esteve apaixonado. Nunca ninguém tinha causado mariposas no estômago, ou fazê-lo rir bobamente para nada, que sua presença desbocara o coração ou tivesse sonhos úmidos... nada que as coisas cursis com as que descrevia o amor. Todas minhas relações foram a base de duas coisas: conveniência – conquistar aos demais monitores ou inclusive professores, alguém influente ou que podia conseguir algo que necessitava – ou por simples prazer.

Em qual categoria encaixava Severus?

Em ambas.

Ao principio decidi conquistar Severus para ganhar sua fidelidade, ele era um espião perigoso e um mago muito valioso. Não desejava matá-lo, ainda não desejo matá-lo, não quando posso reconquistá-lo; e devia fazer eu mesmo, com minhas próprias mãos... porque ele devia ser fiel a mim e a ninguém mais.

Mas dei conta que aquilo ia ser uma tarefa prazerosa. Severus era do meu agrado... uma mente aguda e astuta, destacável entre muitas, um corpo delicioso e por sobretudo um espírito, ao parecer, indomável... sim, isso era o que mais gostava dele, saber que uma pessoa tão dominante e poderosa, sucumbia facilmente a minha sedução.

Por medo ou prazer pouco me importava.

O importante é que era meu, seguia sendo meu súdito, meu comensal e que agora o tinha elegido como meu amante... O importante é que tinha competência e com isso perigava meus planos para manter sua sabedoria e poder a meu lado... e que lastimava poderosamente meu orgulho.

Severus esteve com outro... esteve com outro depois de estar comigo e não podia permitir isso, não se queria ganhar seu amor e fidelidade... não podia ter ninguém na sua vida mais que eu.

A verdade é que nunca pensei que pudesse ter outro, com certeza não era nada sério ou se não sabia, mas ainda assim era molesto e não confiava que Severus se afastasse dele... devia averiguar quem era e assegurar-me de sacá-lo do meu caminho.

- Amo, mandou me chamar – a insignificante figura de Peter Pettigrew, beijava minha túnica.

- Sim, rabicho, tenho um pequeno trabalho para você.

- Qualquer coisa para servi-lo, amo – dizia fazendo uma reverencia. Cada dia mais esse tipo me lembrava um elfo doméstico... só que os elfos domésticos eram mais bonitos e mais confiáveis.

- Quero que vá para Hogwarts e espione Snape.

- Para Hogwarts, senhor?... m-mas é perigoso... lá está Lupin, Potter e Dumbledore... e-eles conhecem minha forma de animago... e tem esse mapa... Vão me ver!

- Crucio! – sua covardia sempre me exasperava, nunca saberei porque diabos o chapéu o colocou na Grifinória. Deixei de apontá-lo com minha varinha, e o rato ficou gemendo caladamente – Pois procura que não o vejam...! – gritei. Coloquei-me de pé e o olhei furiosamente – Snape tem uma relação com alguém, desejo saber quem é e que tão profundos são seus sentimentos... Ficou claro, Rabicho?... – voltava a apontá-lo com minha varinha e seu rosto empalideceu visivelmente – Saia de uma vez... e quero seu primeiro informe amanhã de noite!

- S-sim, sim amo.

**POV Severus Snape**

Doía cada passo que dava. As poções e feitiços curativos ainda não curavam totalmente as feridas... e não havia nada que curasse meu coração.

Me sentia mal comigo mesmo, por não ter previsto que aquilo que sucedeu na véspera de Halloween não foi algo de só uma noite, por ser tão descuidado de não jogar um glamour para cobrir as marcas do meu encontro com Gui, mas sobretudo estava molesto por ceder uma vez mais ante ele e desfrutar por ele, quando esta vez nem sequer existiu sedução nem sensualidade, se não só terror, força bruta e paixão descontrolada.

Mas que outra coisa podia fazer ante seu acosso? Nada, me disse... não podia fugir de Lorde Voldemort, não só porque com a marca em meu braço aquilo era impossível, se não porque significava que já não poderia espiar a Ordem. Em troca se jogava bem minhas cartas poderia tirar informação muito valiosa de tudo isso... ganhar sua confiança...

Mas seria capaz de suportar o custo?

Não me agradava nada essa situação; o repentino interesse do senhor Escuro para mim era algo preocupante. Jamais tinha visto ou ouvido que o Lorde presenteassea algum dos seus comensais com presentes como os que me fez e muito menos para levá-los para a cama...

E por quê eu precisamente?

_A poucos ofereci a oportunidade de estar comigo, e de todos você é o único a quem tenho acolhido e respeitado... te ofereci um lugar a meu lado, meu poder, minha proteção e meu carinho. E dessa forma é como me paga? Indo em um dois por três com outro? Recusando o que te ofereço? Te dei a oportunidade de me amar e me desprezaste ao ir com outro... Isso não se faz ao Lorde Voldemort._

Por quê eu? Por quê não Malfoy, Nott ou Zabinni que eram muito mais bonitos que eu... mais influentes que eu... Que tinha de especial que não tivessem outros? O que pretendia Lorde Voldemort comigo?

Minha cabeça era uma total confusão e meu corpo se sentia dolorido e sujo... muitas vezes tinha submetido minha vontade ante Albus ou Lorde Voldemort, mas nunca dessa maneira... me enojava a idéia de fazê-lo de novo... de submeter-me ante ele... de desfrutá-lo de novo, mas outra vez me perguntei: Que outra coisa poderia fazer? Se eu me negava ele simplesmente faria o mesmo de hoje: me tomaria a força.

Falando claro, ele me violou e eu só tinha me entregado para sair vivo dali.

_Shaklebolt, sai de cima! – gritei, enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço. Busquei minha varinha e não consegui encontrá-la. Estava em pânico. Não podia enfeitiçá-lo, não podia tirá-lo de cima... Não podia detê-lo._

_- Não resista Severus, sei que vai gostar. – disse Kingsley antes de me beijar, enquanto metia sua mão em minha calça e começava a me masturbar..._

Porque depois de tantos anos de solidão e tranqüilidade a pessoa mais inesperada tenta se meter em minhas calças?

- Snape.

Saltei ante a voz que me chamou, apesar de que meu nome apenas foi murmurado, estava demasiado escuro, ou talvez muito cansado.

Do nada a silhueta de Potter apareceu ante meus olhos. Em sua mão sustentava sua capa invisível.

- O que faz aqui e escondendo-se dessa forma? – perguntei – Lembrando velhos tempos?

- Quer que vá direto ao ponto ou prefere que antes de um rodeio?

- Odeio os rodeios, Potter.

- Então, me convide para passar e tomemos um trago.

Isso era um rodeio, me disse, mas estava muito cansado para lutar, sussurrei a contra-senha e entrei sentando com cuidado em uma poltrona. Potter entrou e indiquei uma garrafa de brandy.

- Sirva-se. – Harry tomou dois copos e verteu o delicioso líquido em ambos. Bebi seu conteúdo em dois goles, gostoso, borrando dessa forma o sabor de Voldemort e as poções que tinha tomado. Quando o liquido me fez sentir melhor, alcei uma sobrancelha inquisitiva, mas parecia que Potter não fazia caso a minha expressão carrancuda, suponho que o tempo faz que diminua seu efeito.

- Tive uma visão – falou Potter inesperadamente e sem rodeios, como tinha prometido – O vi tendo sexo com Voldemort.

Senti o mundo cair a meus pés. Ele entre todos tinha que ser quem se interasse.

- E que diabos te passa que não tenha ido correndo contar para Dumbledore?

A mão direita de Harry se aferrou com força o copo, enquanto a outra se fechava em um punho. Seus olhos me olhavam com uma estranha mescla de decepção, dor e fúria.

- Vim aqui com a esperança de que me dissesse que tinha me equivocado, que o negasse... que me argumentasse que o obrigou... Maldito seja, Snape! Eu venho dizer que acabo de vê-lo, de sentir, tendo sexo com Voldemort. E você me responde com sarcasmo!

- A que veio, Potter?... se tem a certeza do que passou. Por que merda vêm me foder? – O que menos necessitava agora era a um garotinho se metendo em minha vida.

Me sentia tão cansado.

- Faz quanto esta passando isso? Sei que não é a primeira vez... – o tom de Potter era novamente calmo, mas a cada pergunta ia aumentando de intensidade – Desde quando está apaixonado desse monstro? Desde quando nos esta traindo?

Cansado de que tudo passasse a mim.

Lancei meu copo ao chão e o som do cristal quebrando-se, deteve os reclamos de Potter.

- Eu não trai a ninguém! Jamais quis me meter com ele! – disse colocando-me bruscamente de pé, mas uma aguda dor proveniente do meu traseiro fez que caísse de joelhos ao chão com um gemido de dor.

- Snape!... O que aconteceu?

Levantei o olhar e vi a Potter ajoelhando-se frente a mim, seus olhos me olhavam com preocupação. Fechei os olhos para não ver esses penetrantes olhos verdes, mas a suave caricia de uns dedos acariciando minha bochecha fizeram que os abrisse de novo. Ia perguntar que demônios estava fazendo, quando esses dedos se separaram do meu rosto e brilhando na ponta dos seus dedos vi minhas próprias lágrimas.

Eu estava chorando.

Não sei bem se de dor que sentia ou as emoções que tanto tempo estive controlando, a coisa é que me dei conta de que estava chorando, em silêncio e sem poder me deter; e em vez de me sentir envergonhado e fazer o impossível para recuperar a calma, manter minhas emoções baixo controle e deixar minha fria máscara em seu lugar, quis fazer todo o contrário.

Já não queria lutar mais... já não podia agüentar mais...

... deixei minhas lágrimas fluir.

- Severus? – a voz de Potter já não se ouvia cheia de ressentimento, em sua voz tinha preocupação... calidez.

- Eu não queria que isso passasse... – sussurrei – EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ISSO PASSASSE!

Minha mente se escureceu.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Agora sim, que começa a aproximação entre o Harry e o Severus. Mas a pergunta que não quer calar é: Quem vai ficar com Severus?

Olá minha gente!!!!!!!!!! Desculpem a demora, mas esqueci de mandar o capítulo para a minha beta a Miyu, então eu tive que revisar o capítulo antes de postar. Se acharem algum erro me avisem e me perdoem.

Desculpem mais foi impossível responder os reviews antes.

**POTOlover:** Olá!!! Obrigada pelo review e pelo elogio!!! Eu tento postar os capítulos com o menor tempo possível, porque antes de tudo eu sou leitora de fics e odeio quando demoram meses para atualizar; as vezes vc até perde o fio da história. Nesse fic todo mundo acaba vendo um outro lado do Voldie, do Harry, do Gui, do Sevvie etc., afinal só nós amantes do slash imaginamos eles em planos de apaixonados entre si. Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Até mais!!!

**Helena Hiwatari:** Nossa menina nem eu sei direito de que canto obscuro da minha mente eu tirei esse "Harrylin Colorado", mas eu acho que foi uma má influência momentânea de 'Chapolin Colorado' que passava junto com 'Chaves' (Deus me livre e salve desses programas!!!). Mas vamos esquecer esse absurdo escrito por mim (Pelo amor Deus!!!!). Obrigada pelo review e é ótimo saber que vc considera essa fic uma das melhores que vc já leu. Espero que vc tenha matado um pouco da sua ansiedade com esse capítulo.

Desculpem novamente o atraso e até a próxima atualização!!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	11. Consolo e agradecimento

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 11:** Harry ajuda a Severus com suas feridas e tem uma conversa necessária.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
****  
**

**Capítulo 11: Consolo e agradecimento**

**POV Harry Potter**

- EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ISSO PASSASSE! – gritou Severus e de repente me encontrei com Severus desmaiado entre meus braços.

Que demônios passava aqui? O que queria dizer com isso? Por que tinha desmaiado? Algo estava passando aqui que eu não entendia nada e não conseguiria entendê-lo até que Severus despertasse e o aclarasse. Tentei tomar Severus em braços mas pesava muito, assim que com um _mobilicorpus_ o elevei e o levei a sua cama.

Bem, uma pessoa não desmaia por nada. Me aproximei e sua respiração parecia normal, mas por se acaso, tirei sua capa e desabotoei os primeiros botões da camisa e do casaco, para que respirasse mais facilmente e tirei os sapatos para que estivesse mais cômodo.

- O que aconteceu contigo, Severus? – disse em um sussurro, pensando nas palavras que tinha falado _Eu não queria que isso passasse_.

Nisso me fixei no pescoço, grandes arrocheados o rodeavam: marcas de dedos. As reconhecia muito bem, pois Duda muitas vezes me deixou marcas semelhantes.

Alguém o tinha enforcado? Por quê?

E ao perguntar isso chegou a mim, tão palpável como antes, os primeiros sentimentos que teve durante minha visão: raiva, ira, fúria...

Merlin! Severus!

Rapidamente fui desabotoando o resto dos botões e as feridas, contusões se viam claramente nas laterais do delgado corpo de Severus, apenas sobressaindo da borda da calça, se viam uns grandes arrocheados em suas cadeiras e baixei o zíper para ver mais claramente que tão grande era o dano.

_EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ISSO PASSASSE!_

Já me dei conta de que realmente não o queria Severus...

Fiquei ali impotente e durante alguns segundos sem saber como ajudá-lo. Deveria ir buscar Madame Pomfrey?... Severus baixou diretamente a suas habitações, se tivesse requerido ajuda teria ido ele mesmo para a enfermaria, mas não foi, seguramente pensando que era capaz de curar-se a si mesmo, ele tinha muitas poções para isso.

Lastima que eu não saiba reconhecer quais são.

Ademais provavelmente tão pouco queria que ninguém se interasse disto. Bem a enfermaria ficava descartada, pensei e nisso me fixei nas calças... tinha uma mancha, me aproximei a cheirá-lo, cheirava a sêmen e sangue.

- Nem sequer jogou um feitiço de limpeza.

Bem isso me deu uma idéia. O desvesti completamente e com minha varinha transformei a cama em uma grande banheira, logo sujeitando sua cabeça com uma de minhas mãos, com a outra conjurei água tíbia. Se não podia curá-lo ao menos poderia limpá-lo e sabia por experiência própria que a água tíbia ajudava muito a aliviar a dor. O dia depois da minha primeira vez tinha passado todo na banheira.

Joguei um feitiço amortecedor na banheira, e apoiei a cabeça de Severus na borda, enquanto ia ao seu banheiro e recolhia uma esponja, enquanto voltava, por primeira vez comecei a observar o lugar ao qual Severus chamava lar.

Não conseguia coincidir sua imagem de Snape, como o terrível professor de poções, com o agradável quarto que observava em suaves tons terra e muito iluminado. O único que sim parecia concordar com sua personalidade era a impecável ordem, quase ou mais exagerado que o de sua tia Petúnia, dando uma impressão de que seu dono era austero, ordenado e exigente em cada detalhe de sua vida.

Com certeza não lhe faria graça encontrar uma banheira em seu quarto.

Voltando a seu lado comecei a limpá-lo com a esponja. Doía ver aquele lindo corpo que vi em anteriores visões, delgado, alto e musculoso, cheio de contusões.

Em minhas visões, ambas visões, tinha visto Severus disposto, entregado... desfrutando...

_EU NÃO QUERIA QUE ISSO PASSASSE!_

Mas era obvio que tinha me equivocado.

Severus... meu Severus... O que te fizeram?

**POV Severus Snape**

Encontrava-me em uma posição algo incomoda, mas meu corpo se encontrava sumido em algo cálido, ao menos da metade do peito para baixo. Cálido e agradável. Não desejava abrir meus olhos, me encontrava nessa deliciosa sensação de quando começa a acordar, pode ouvir tudo, sentir tudo, mas ainda não tem a energia suficiente para mover-se ou abrir os olhos. Deseja continuar assim. Ouvi um chapinhar e logo senti algo áspero e cálido descender do meu ombro direito até meu estômago. Tinha alguém comigo.

Entreabri os olhos e vislumbrei um braço esfregando uma esponja sobre meu peito. Quem era?

Tentei recordar, ainda me sentia agradavelmente sonolento e não desejava pensar em nada, mas quando alguém está te banhando evidentemente deseja saber quem é.

Voldemort? Um arrepio recorreu meu corpo, antes de recordar que, com dificuldade, tinha saído dali e regressado a Hogwarts, a minha habitação... e, quando tinha chegado, estava esperando-me...

- Potter? – disse abrindo completamente os olhos e tentei me sentar, mas uma dor me deteve a meio caminho.

- Está ferido, mas não sei que poção te dar, nem onde as guarda.

A voz sim era de Potter, não lembrava muito bem o que tinha passado, mas ao menos agora não estava me gritando. Doía, devia concentrar-me.

- Na caixa de primeiros socorros do banheiro. Um frasco amarelo, e uma pequena garrafa azul claro.

Sentia como se aleijava de mim e tentei descobrir onde estava... era uma banheira... demasiado grande para ser a minha, mas não me encontrava em um banheiro... esta era...

- O que diabos fez em meu quarto? – repreendi a Potter quando apareceu na porta com as poções que lhe havia pedido.

- Nada que não se arrume com um par de feitiços – disse tendendo-me as poções e eu bebi a azul que era um anestésico suave - ... Volta a estar de mau humor. Isso significa que já esta se sentindo melhor?

- Não me enche, Potter.

Potter lançou uma pequena risadinha e logo agachando-se junto a mim me disse seriamente.

- Disse a Dumbledore sobre isso? – eu neguei com a cabeça – Quer falar sobre o que passou?

- Pensei que já tinha visto tudo.

- Pois ao parecer saltei algumas partes importantes – não entendi o que quis dizer até que me dei conta dos arrocheadosque adornavam meu corpo – Snape... Severus, não quero fazer suposições, quero saber a verdade, quero saber sua verdade; em minhas visões, me parece que te entregava a ele voluntariamente, que o desfrutava... hoje disse que era seu.

Eu me estremeci ante o recordo.

- Bem isso explica sua reação – disse e dei um suspiro enquanto me submergia na água. – O que passou? Simplesmente um dia começou a presentear-me coisas, a fazer pequenas insinuações, até que perto de Halloween...

- Ele te tomou, mas não te forçou... eu vi como cedia a ele.

- Voldemort pode ser a pessoa mais aterrorizante quando quer... e a mais encantadora quando lhe convém... eu cedi a seus encantos, isso não vou negar... Mas acha que poderia negar-me?... Enquanto leve essa marca – disse colocando minha mão direita no antebraço esquerdo – nenhum comensal pode negar-lhe nada, nem sequer isso.

- Isso quer dizer que não gosta dele? – me perguntou Potter.

- Não negarei que desfrutei esses encontros, mas não os busquei voluntariamente...

- Se esteve te obrigando a fazer isso. Por que não nos disse? Por que não contou para Dumbledore?

- Não me atrevi a dizer nada a Dumbledore, não só por vergonha, se não porque ainda não compreendo totalmente o que pretende Voldemort com tudo isso... ele nunca faz nada sem algum motivo.

- O motivo não pode ser só simples desejo?... eu senti que te desejava.

- Tendo a Malfoy ou a Nott perto? Duvido... há algo mais de fundo, mas não sei que, talvez só planeja dessa forma fazer-me mais vulnerável e com legelimância obter provas de minha traição não sei...

Mas nem eu mesmo acreditava nessa opção, ele teve infinidade de vezes suspeitas contra mim, sei que ele acredita que sou um espião e que só planeja ter mais provas para me assassinar, mas a todos os outros matou com provas bem menos conclusivas... e o por que tinha agüentado tanto tempo as duvidas quanto a mim, sempre foi um mistério que nem Albus tinha conseguido esplicar.

- Deve falar com Dumbledore – disse Potter. – O risco que corre é muito alto... Não seria melhor que não voltasse com ele?... Sei que se conta a Dumbledore, ele entenderá de que deixe de espionar para nos.

Eu sorri ante sua ingenuidade.

- Acaso acha que só não atendendo ao seu chamado estou a salvo? – Potter baixou seu olhar. – Muitos antes que eu, lhe deram as costas e tratando de fugir... nenhum conseguiu por muito tempo, ademais sou o único espião da Ordem, meu trabalho é muito valioso... e esta é uma oportunidade única para ganhar-se sua confiança e conseguir maior informação.

- Tanto como para que aceite que te faça isso... – Potter falou em voz muito baixa... mas seu murmúrio chegou muito claro aos meus ouvidos.

- Não tenho alternativa – respondi.

Harry se levantou bruscamente me olhando furiosamente e... magoado?

- Não diga isso, Snape!... – gritou e me dei conta, surpreendido, que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. –... Não posso acreditar que te resignes a essa situação... Que não tente fazer nada para evitá-la!

- Quanto viu essa noite? – perguntei, interrompendo sua discussão.

- Que...?

- Viu tudo do principio... da metade... ao final... Quanto viu essa noite?

- Desde que lhe disse que era seu...

- Entendo – disse submergindo-me mais na água e fechando os olhos. Não queria ver suas lágrimas – Eu tentei resistir essa noite, Potter, mas não consegui.

- E ainda assim quer seguir?

- Já te disse. Não tenho alternativa.

- O diz como se realmente acreditasse... A Ordem da Fênix não é tudo na vida... deve pensar também em você mesmo!

- Potter, – disse abrindo os olhos, - não sei por quê elegeu a mim, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito, se me nego poderia inclusive me matar – hoje esteve a ponto de fazê-lo, pensei –. Nem sequer Dumbledore poderia me proteger de sua vingança... quando ele se decida a atacar Hogwarts, nem sequer aqui me encontrarei a salvo, por se perdeu a memória, já quando você estudava aqui ele conseguiu meter-se em pessoa e infiltrar a um comensal como o professor Moody... Se decide me eliminar. Acha que algo o impedira fazê-lo de novo? Agora me ajude a sair daqui.

Potter pareceu compreender e em silêncio me ajudou a sair da banheira, enquanto me alcançava uma toalha para que me secasse ele transformou a banheira novamente em minha cama.

Destampei o frasco amarelo que antes me entregou Potter e comecei a colocar o ungüento nos aranhados e arrocheados, a poção desaparecia as marcas em um par de horas.

E de pronto sentia a fria poção na parte baixa das minhas costas e minhas cadeiras. Potter tinha tomado um pouco da poção e a colocava naquelas partes que eu não alcançava. Sua presença tão próxima a mim me fez sentir arrepios. Na banheira, apesar que a água transparente não ocultava nada, ao menos esta nos separava fisicamente, agora através da minha pele desnuda conseguia perceber seu calor, o suave movimento de sua mão e sua respiração.

Desejei que terminasse logo para poder me tampar e logo pensei que era uma ação estúpida, quando ele seguramente já tinha me visto desnudo nas visões e há poucos minutos ele mesmo tinha tirado minha roupa.

Ao pensar nisso me relaxei e me senti cômodo. Cômodo com a presença de Potter. Tinha me demonstrado débil e vulnerável ante ele, quando odiava demonstrar-me fraco e vulnerável ante outros, e como se não fosse pouco tinha contado abertamente algo que nem a Albus tinha me atrevido a dizer e tinha confessado parte dos meus medos... e isso em vez de me molestar, sentia que aliviava meu coração.

- Acho que isso é tudo... – disse Harry a minhas costas. – Não precisa de nada mais?

- Não – disse dando a volta – assim estou bem.

Ao ficar frente a Harry, muito próximo dele, ambos nos olhamos fixamente, sem nos mover nem um centímetro. Sem poder evitar cravei meu olhar nos profundos olhos verdes e fiquei impactado ao ver que esses brilhavam transbordantes de lágrimas, ainda sem cair...

Ele pareceu dar-se conta de minha perturbação e baixou seu olhar. Ainda estranhado, levantei seu rosto, que me chegava um pouco abaixo do queixo, para voltar a olhar aqueles olhos verdes, eram um espetáculo lindo, lindo e triste.

- Por que chora? – perguntei, pois realmente não sabia a causa de sua tristeza. – O que te aconteceu?

Harry se safou de minha mão, se apertou os olhos com o punho e me olhando novamente aos olhos me disse:

- Me intero do que te faz esse monstro... de que não pode evitá-lo... e de que não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo... – dizia com voz quebrada. – E me pergunta o que me acontece?... Estou preocupado por você!

Preocupava-se por mim?... Me surpreendeu aquela resposta. Potter e eu nunca tínhamos sido próximos, embora desde minha amizade com Remus, o nosso relacionamento não era muito mais que um alto de hostilidades e uma convivência agradável. Ele não tinha que se preocupar daquela forma por mim, ainda que... ele não só sabia o que havia passado, tinha visto e vivido o ocorrido, tinha visto minhas feridas e o grifinório, apesar de muito teimoso e valente, era também muito sensível, talvez essa visão o havia afetado mais do que acreditava.

- Queria poder ajudá-lo... – murmurou Potter com a cabeça baixa. - Me nego a acreditar que não há uma saída.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e ele voltou a me olhar.

- Me ajudou mais do que acredita – disse. – Veio a me ver antes de julgar e acusar ante Dumbledore e logo me ajudou com minhas feridas... é mais do que esperava.

- Mais ele seguirá te fazendo isso... eu seguirei vendo como te machuca... E não poderei fazer nada!

- Talvez agora não, – disse, - mas esta destinado a vencê-lo, Potter, e quando o faça, me terá liberado para sempre dele.

Os olhos verdes, pareceram ficar fixos nos meus e vi neles como a pena diminuía e a determinação nascia.

- O farei, Snape, juro que o farei.

De alguma forma suas palavras, me transmitiram um forte sentimento, outras vezes o havia escutado que ia matar ao Senhor Escuro, mas esta vez parecia que quisesse matá-lo só por mim... e isso fez que sentisse por ele um forte agradecimento.

De repente me dei conta dos poucos centímetros que nos separavam e tive o repentino desejo de que essa distância se encurtasse e unir meus lábios aos dele, em forma de agradecimento... olhei na profundidade de seus brilhantes olhos e fui me aproximando lentamente, sem que nas esmeraldas refletissem nenhuma rejeição.

Ambos estávamos apenas a um palmo de distância quando um golpe na porta nos sobressaltou, fazendo que nos separássemos e um grito nos fez voltar em si.

- Severus! – mais golpes na porta – Abre, Severus, sou eu: Gui!

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**  
****N/B: **AI QUE ÓDIO!!!!!!!!! Odeio o Gui. Como ele ousa interromper uma cena dessas? Justo quando as coisas vão andando vem esse ruivo se meter. Não dá raiva, gente??? Eu amo o Gui, mas se ele atrapalhar ainda mais aqueles dois...

**NT: **Concordo totalmente com vc Miyu!!! Como é que o Gui faz uma coisa dessa com eles e com a gente que queria ver acontecer um beijo entre o Harry e o Sevvie???!!! Agora temos que esperar para ver o que vai acontecer...

Olá pessoal!!! Espero que tenham curtido mais essa postagem. Obrigada a todos os leitores que mandaram reviews, simplesmente amei e respondi a todos; se por acaso alguém não tiver recebi uma resposta me avisa. E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic sem dar sinal de vida (rs), mas que estão ai acompanhando cada novo capítulo. E muito, muito obrigada a Miyu pelo belo e rápido trabalho de betar os capítulos e por aturar meus erros (bjus garota!!!!). Até a próxima atualização pessoal!!!!!!Até mais!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	12. Reflexões de amor

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 12:** A discussão sobre o guarda-roupa, um rato espião e reflexões de Severus.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo 12: Reflexões de amor**

**POV Gui Weasley**

Estendido em minha cama fiquei a esperar. Já havia decidido, era tarde e Severus provavelmente já teria regressado e descoberto que faltava sua roupa, era melhor acordá-lo na metade da noite quê amanhã pela manhã. Enquanto todos dormiam partiria para Hogwarts, pois estava seguro que quanto mais tempo passasse maior seria o enfado de Severus, pensava, apalpando o guarda-roupa encolhido em meu bolso.

Ademais o estranhava, parecia tão distante que apenas essa manhã acordei entre seus braços e essa leve preocupação e angustia que senti quando acudiu ao chamado de Lorde Voldemort não tinha acabado. Distraído em modificar sua roupa, o entreteve daquele sentimento, mas nunca desapareceu totalmente e não desapareceria até ver que se encontrava a salvo e bem com seus próprios olhos.

Voltou a escutar, os pesados passos na escada lhe indicavam que sua mãe já havia organizado e limpado tudo na cozinha e se dirigia ao seu quarto. Ao escutar os passos perto da minha porta, fechei os olhos, relaxei meu corpo e diminui o ritmo da minha respiração. Tal como pensei pouco depois senti o leve ranger da porta ao abrir-se. A porta se fechou e eu segui escutando. 20 minutos depois pareci ouvir os leves ronquidos de minha mãe unir-se aos assobios que emitia meu pai ao dormir. Era hora de partir.

Apareci nas redondezas de Hogwarts e corri até as portas em uma desesperada corrida para chegar até Severus. Era uma espécie de pressentimento.

Sem ar cheguei à familiar porta e, angustiado, chamei para que abrisse.

- Severus! – gritei golpeando a porta. – Abre, Severus, sou eu: Gui!

Aguardei tratando de escutar uma resposta mas não ouvia nada... Seria possível que ainda continuasse com o Lorde?... a angustia cresceu em meu peito e segui golpeando a porta.

- Severus! Está ai? – seguia batendo.

- Um momento... já vou! – gritou uma voz desde dentro e meu coração pareceu acalmar-se ao instante. – Deixa de tocar assim que vai derrubar minha porta!

Era o mesmo Severus de sempre e isso fazia que meus maus presságios se dissiparam... talvez estive preocupando-me por nada.

Estava demorando demais.

- Severus... vai abrir ou não? – disse como uma forma de apressá-lo.

- Já vou!

Passaram mais um par de minutos, quando ao fim a porta se abriu revelando a madura e bem formada figura de Severus, só coberto por uma toalha, seguramente estava no banheiro e por isso não tinha aberto a porta.

- Ora... Estava me esperando? – disse em tom brincalhão, não me importaria em repetir o de ontem à noite.

**POV Peter Pettigrew**

Os olhos amarelos me olhavam fixamente, sequer piscavam; as garras davam perigosos zarpados, tratando de abrir caminho pela pequena fresta da porta e seus grunhidos me eriçaram inclusive os pelos do rabo.

- Miiaaauuuuu!! Fhiiiisssttt!!!

Sabia que não era uma boa idéia ter vindo, mas tampouco era uma boa idéia negar-se a uma ordem do Lorde. Só esperava ter a suficiente sorte como para que ninguém me descobrisse no Mapa do Maroto, nem de que termine no estômago de nenhum gato.

Escondido no mais profundo de um armário, escutei passos, passos que me lembravam minha juventude, uma juventude cheia de bromas e inocência.

- O que aconteceu, linda?... Um estudante encurralado no armário – as portas se abriram subitamente e a Senhora Norris saltou dentro do móvel, acelerando meu coração ao dobro, saltei atrás de um balde e a gata me seguiu, mas tropeçou com o balde o qual caiu na cabeça e consegui escapar correndo entre as patas do zelador.

Enquanto corria e corria buscando um esconderijo onde colocar-me a salvo, escutei a voz de Filch falando para sua gata.

- Deixe esse rato asqueroso, carinho, você merece uma janta muito melhor que essa.

Esta vez me havia salvado.

**POV Severus Snape**

- Severus! Abre, Severus, sou eu: Gui! – me separei de um salto de Potter sem poder acreditar que estive a ponto de beijá-lo. - Severus! Está ai? – seguia batendo Gui.

- Um momento... já vou! Deixa de tocar assim que vai derrubar minha porta! – gritei e naquele instante me dei conta da situação em que me encontrava: como explicar-lhe a presença de Potter? Gui sim que era inoportuno. Bom o primeiro que devia fazer era me vestir, pensei logicamente, mas ao me girar para buscar roupa limpa notei que faltava algo em meu quarto. - O que fez com meu guarda-roupa? – perguntei a Harry.

- Seu guarda-roupa?... – Harry me olhou estranhado. – Não sei do que fala.

- E onde diabos está então?

- Eu que vou saber!? Se você não sabe onde o deixou. Como pretende que eu saiba?

- Pois quando me fui meu guarda-roupa estava ali e agora não está, se não o tocou você então... Gui.

- O que passa com Gui?

- Não importa. Onde deixou a roupa com a que cheguei?

- A entreguei a um elfo para que a lavasse.

- Demônios!

- Severus... vai abrir ou não? – gritava Gui do outro lado da porta.

- Já vou! – gritei em voz alta e logo ordenei a Potter. – Fique escondido aqui, eu tentarei que Gui se vá.

- Me esconder?

- Sim, estou nu, apenas tampado com uma toalha e você vestido... se Gui nos vê, causara muitas perguntas e eu não tenho vontade de respondê-las – disse em um tom algo enfadado.

- Pois não vou me esconder enquanto você e Gui fazem sei lá que coisa! – disse Harry em um exaltado murmúrio.

O tomei de um braço sacudindo-o e o ordenei está vez com mais força, com o tom que usava para anunciar as detenções ou descontar pontos.

- Ficará aqui e em silêncio! – disse antes de sair como uma tromba ao living. Recordando minhas marcas e sem desejo de que ninguém mais as visse joguei um glamour para que Gui não notasse meus machucados e abri a porta.

Notei como ele me olhava de cima a baixo.

- Ora... Estava me esperando? – disse Gui em tom brincalhão.

Maliciosamente, dei um sorriso safado e tomando seu queixo lhe disse:

- Na verdade sim... eu desejava – disse me aproximando dele, acariciando seu ouvido com minha voz apaixonada - ...Saber que diabo fez com meu guarda-roupa!

- Hei, Sev! – gritou Gui afastando-se de mim. - ... Tranqüilo, o tenho no meu bolso – Gui tirou meu guarda-roupa encolhido do seu bolso e o tirei da sua mão com cara feia...

O abri com desconfiança. Era obvio que não o levou só para ter uma lembrança minha durante a minha ausência. Ao abri-lo olhei minhas roupas e parecia que elas não tinham mudado nada, mas uma segunda olhada fez estalar minha ira.

- Dê uma boa desculpa para não matá-lo, ressuscitá-lo e voltar a te matar – disse em um tom mais frio que o do próprio Senhor Escuro.

- São só umas pequenas modificações... pensei que ficariam muito bem em você...

- Por acaso te pedi alguma ajuda com minha roupa? – perguntei cinicamente.

- Não, mas...

- Sou professor de Hogwarts... não um modelo de passarela! – gritei. Odiava que se metessem com minhas coisas. – Desfaça esses feitiços agora!

- Mas Severus, nem sequer as colocou para ver como ficam.

- Não penso colocá-las!

- Bom, então não as coloque... ti vez muito melhor sem elas – disse Gui rodeando-o com seus braços e sorrindo tentadoramente.

- Gui... – comecei a dizer enfadado mas fiquei calado ao ver que Potter saia do meu quarto... O que tramava esse idiota? Disse que ficasse encerrado no meu quarto!

- Não se zangue, só queria te dar uma surpresa... – dizia Gui, pressionando seus lábios contra meu pescoço, acariciando com seu nariz minha mandíbula, para logo me dar pequenos beijos nos lugares previamente recorridos. - Há muito tempo que precisa de outro estilo, algo que te faça ver menos tenebroso, sem tirar o sombrio e elegante, são mudanças mínimas, só coloque uma e se não gosta desfaço os encantos... Tudo bem?

Eu o puxei para mim deixando-o de costas para Potter para que não o visse e vi como esse pegava a capa de invibilidade que tinha deixado abandonada em uma das poltronas e se cobria com ela, suspirei aliviado.

Gui seguia cobrindo de beijos meu pescoço e meus lábios, e entre aquelas caricias e a preocupação por Potter tinha esquecido meu enojo, mas essa era MINHA roupa.

- Lembro que essa manhã te dei permissão para ficar em meu quarto, não para se intrometer em meu guarda-roupa – disse enfadado.

- Sim já sei que fui um menino muito mau e mereço um castigo – disse me dando outro beijo, enquanto balançava suas cadeiras contra as minhas. E essa frase fez que lembrasse repentinamente as palavras do Lorde.

_Você é meu... é a mim a quem pertence... ninguém mais pode tê-lo... e matarei a quem tente..._

Gui era um rapaz audaz, decidido e inteligente, sensual e amoroso na intimidade, não queria que chegasse a lhe passar algo por minha culpa.

- Gui... – repeti novamente, justo ao mesmo tempo que uma de suas mãos friccionava meu membro embaixo da toalha e seu nome se assemelhou demasiado a um gemido de prazer.

- Acho que sei exatamente como fazer que me perdoe – dizia com voz grave e sensual. Eu já estava cansado de que todo mundo acreditava ter permissão de se meter comigo quando lhes desse vontade e o empurrei com força afastando-o de mim.

- Gui. O que pretende exatamente comigo?... – disse irritado. – Pensei que com uma vez seria suficiente para aplacar sua curiosidade, mas vejo que não se cansa de mim.

- Fala como se estivesse jogando contigo.

- E não é assim?

- Não!... gosto de você de verdade, Severus. É tão difícil de acreditar?... eu te quero.

- A única coisa que noto é que quer transar comigo.

O ruivo se separou de mim e me olhou zangado.

- Deveria te jogar um par de maldições e logo chutá-lo no chão... Não sou nenhuma puta, Severus!... Se me deitei a noite com você foi porque realmente sinto algo por você, pensei que ao menos era correspondido um pouco, mas vejo que me equivoquei.

Vi como ele se ia, e nisso percebi de que a maçaneta da porta estava girando por si só e naquele segundo soube que Gui ia em linha direta a tropeçar-se com Potter.

- Espera Gui!... sinto muito... Não pensei que estivesse levando tão em sério uma relação com um velho como eu. Deve admitir que sua atitude nunca foi séria e que nunca pôs em claro suas intenções antes de se meter na minha cama.

- Suponho que nisso tem algo de razão – disse Gui, dando-se a volta. - Bem isso tem solução... Severus, gosto muito de você . Quer fazer amor comigo?

- Não tem vergonha...

- Nem um pingo... Ainda segue dizendo que não?

- Sei que vou me arrepender por isso.

O ruivo riu, antes de aproximar-se novamente até mim, envolveu seus braços pelo meu pescoço e cintura, juntando nossos corpos e unindo nossos lábios. O beijo, que havia começado suave e agradável, logo foi apaixonado e exigente.

E enquanto Gui me beijava, vi a porta se abrir e por só uns segundos em meio do nada surgiram dois olhos verdes, cujo enojo e decepção se mostraram com tal claridade que Gui se encontrou beijando uma estátua.

**POV Peter Pettigrew**

Corri em direção as masmorras sempre atento para não me encontrar com ninguém e buscando a habitação de Snape. Quando cheguei lá uma voz chegou muito clara em meus ouvidos e me detive em seguida.

- Não!... gosto de você de verdade, Severus. É tão difícil de acreditar?... eu te quero.

Não reconhecia essa voz, mas a que lhe respondeu sim que me era conhecida. Era a voz do Seboso, não podia me equivocar.

- Eu a única coisa que noto é que quer transar comigo.

- Deveria te jogar um par de maldições e logo chutá-lo no chão... Não sou nenhuma puta, Severus!... Se me deitei a noite com você foi porque realmente sinto algo por você, pensei que ao menos era correspondido um pouco, mas vejo que me equivoquei.

- Espera Gui!... sinto muito... Não pensei que estivesse levando tão em sério uma relação com um velho como eu. Deve admitir que sua atitude nunca foi séria e que nunca pôs em claro suas intenções antes de se meter na minha cama.

Gui? Esse nome me sonava, mas fosse quem fosse, ao parecer era algo recente e não muito sério por parte do Seboso, é difícil pensar que ele se apaixone por alguém. O ponto é que o Lorde me ordenou saber que tão séria era a relação. Não gostava nada da idéia, mas ao parecer devia ficar um tempo mais por aqui e tentar entrar.

Mas como?

- Suponho que nisso tem algo de razão – disse Gui, dando-se a volta. - Bem isso tem solução... Severus, gosto muito de você . Quer fazer amor comigo?

Nisso milagrosamente a porta pareceu abrir-se... Talvez estava encostada e o vento a abriu! Não importava realmente como, o importante era correr para dentro. Saltei pela fresta da porta que se acabava de abrir, escondendo-me debaixo de um móvel e os vi. Severus estava sendo pressionado contra uma poltrona por um ruivo, um Weasley seguramente, embora não reconhecia qual de todos... são muitos como para sabê-lo... e nisso lembrei o nome que mencionou antes Gui... Gui Weasley. Meu senhor estará contente com meu trabalho.

- Não tem vergonha... – dizia a voz de Severus.

- Nem um pingo... Ainda segue dizendo que não?

- Sei que vou me arrepender por isso.

Não sabe quanto Severus, pensei enquanto os espiava... Não sabe quanto.

**POV Severus Snape**

Fiquei rígido ante esse olhar. Não entendia tanta dor, decepção e ódio neles. Por que me olhou assim?... Por que me fazia sentir tão mal que me olhasse assim?

Os lábios de Gui seguiam sobre os meus e logo conseguiram desvanecer minha inquietude por Harry e centrar-me naquele jovem corpo que novamente se oferecia. Gui me disse que me desejava em sério, que me queria... Era justo deixá-lo continuar sabendo que eu realmente não o amaria? Era delicioso na cama, um amante prazeroso e carinhoso, mas seu caráter e interesses eram tão opostos ao meu que duvidava que algo nos unisse fora dela. Apreciava sua inteligência e maturidade que expressava a sua jovem idade, mas carecia da seriedade necessária para conviver juntos.

E eu seguia sendo um espião, não é bom para um espião entregar seu coração a ninguém, isso o faz vulnerável... E isso sem contar com uma ameaça quase direta do Senhor Escuro.

_Você é meu... é a mim a quem pertence... ninguém mais pode tê-lo... e matarei a quem tente..._

Mas o dessa noite já não podia detê-lo. Pararia quando visse que se tornava algo mais sério, se tomava as medidas necessárias o Lorde Escuro não se interaria de nada, tinha conseguido guardar em segredo minha traição, poderia ocultar isso também... ademais, agora mais que nunca necessitava me sentir querido, necessitava de mãos suaves, caricias apaixonadas, calor humano que me fizesse esquecer o acontecido com o Lorde há algumas horas.

Uns olhos verdes passaram por minha mente, junto à lembrança de uma esponja me lavando com suavidade, mas essa lembrança se desvaneceu quando sentia o colchão da cama fazer contato com minhas costas.

Não sei como chegamos ali, mas não me importou. Gui se desfez da minha toalha e de suas roupas com facilidade e nos dedicamos a amar-nos, mas por alguma razão a pele de Gui, seus beijos, suas caricias não tinham o mesmo gosto da vez anterior.

Só por inércia me posicionei para penetrá-lo e ao fazê-lo me fixei em seus olhos: profundos olhos verdes que me olhavam com ódio e decepção.

- Severus? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a voz de Gui me tirou do meu transe e vi em seus olhos azuis a preocupação.

- Sinto muito, Gui, acho que estou muito cansado para isso... não foi meu melhor dia – disse me deitando de costas a um lado.

- Descuida, sei que hoje esteve com Você-Sabe-Quem. Deve tê-lo passado mal.

Não sabe quanto, pensei.

- Eu me conformo com saber que se encontra bem e a meu lado – disse Gui abraçando-me. – Hoje estive muito preocupado com você.

_E me pergunta o que me acontece?... Estou preocupado por você!_

A voz de Potter ressonando em minha cabeça me surpreendeu. A que vinham essas lembranças?

- Preocupado... – minha voz não foi uma pergunta, só um eco das lembranças, mas Gui igualmente me respondeu.

- Claro que estava preocupado com você!... Eu te quero, Snape, acho que estou apaixonado por você. Como não vou me preocupar, se você está com esse tipo que te tortura ou pode te matar ao descobrir que é um espião, enquanto eu estava na casa da minha mãe sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo?

_... ele seguira te fazendo isso... eu seguirei vendo como te machuca... E não poderei fazer nada!_

A voz de Potter novamente foi clara, os sentimentos atrás das palavras foram ainda mais.

- ... queria que ele morresse de uma vez por todas, para que ao fim pudéssemos respirar tranqüilos – sussurrou Gui, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Mas eu não o escutava, só escutava uma voz repetir uma e outra vez.

_O farei, Snape, juro que o farei._

Sorri ao entendê-lo.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.:**

**1.-** Recomendo ler os últimos três capítulos juntos, porque correspondem a um mesmo dia e assim se entendem as cosas um pouquinho melhor.  
**2.-** Espero que os mesmos acontecimentos vistos desde diferentes pontos de vista não os confundiram.  
**3.-** Admiradores de Moony, no próximo capitulo fará sua aparição magistral o terno lobinho.  
**4.-** Não esqueçam me deixar um comentário... Sobretudo você que nunca me mandou um!

**N/B: **WOW!!!! Finalmente o cabeça-dura percebeu. Dá logo um fora no Gui e pega o Potter, Sevie!!!!

**NT: **Agora vamos ver se o Sev dá um jeito na vida e vai correndo atrás do Harry. Por que se ele não for atrás do Harry eu vou com o maior prazer.

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews que foram devidamente respondidos e até a próxima atualização!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	13. Um amor que não morre

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 13:** Harry conta a Remus o que passa entre Severus e Voldemort, e o lobisomem toma uma decisão.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT: **Olá minha gente!!!! Bom, peço desculpas adiantadas antes que vcs comecem a ler o capítulo, pois minha beta Miyu está se preparando para o vestibular (Boa sorte linda!!!) e não pode betar o capítulo. Para não deixá-los na mão estou postando os novos capítulos sem terem sido betados. Então seja o que Deus quiser e qualquer erro grave me avisem por favor.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 13: Um amor que não morre**

**POV Severus Snape**

Gui dorme a meu lado depois de fazer o amor. Que irônico, é mais jovem que eu e tem menos resistência. Deveria me sentir satisfeito, feliz, mas não é assim; o efimero momento do orgasmo passou e me deixou com um sentimento de vazio, quase igual ao que sinto depois de estar com o Lorde, só que sem os sentimentos de culpabilidade e o terrível pressentimento de estar me metendo em uma armadilha sem saída.

Gui com sua juventude, com sua alegria e desavergonhado erotismo vem a mim e me entrega seu corpo com a esperança de que algum dia eu lhe entregue meu coração. Terá me entregado ele o seu? Espero que não, pois isso me faria sentir pior.

Admirei seu rosto, tinha dormido com um sorriso e parecia obvio que era feliz comigo. Tão lindo, com carisma, picardia e doçura. O que diabos viu em mim, Gui? Por quê tanta insistência em buscar-me?

E não era o único, pensei, Voldemort também tendeu suas redes e Kingsley também tinha tentado... nem sequer a Potter era indiferente... Se não fosse porque não preparo poções de amor em minha aula, juraria que tinha caído alguma em mim.

Harry Potter.

Esse olhar que me deu ao ir-se de noite, ainda me estremecia. Seria certo que ele me amava? Também havia descoberto esse não sei que em mim?

Harry Potter.

O que se sentiria tê-lo entre meus braços e te fazer o amor? Algo me dizia que seria muito diferente de Gui.

- Harry... – disse em voz alta. E gostei de como seu nome soava em meus lábios.

**POV Harry Potter**

Ciúmes.

Já havia vivido uma situação parecida em Halloween, sentindo ciúmes de Severus devido a Gui, mas agora se somava os sentimentos de angustia, impotência e ódio. Angustia pela situação que estava vivendo Severus por causa de Voldemort, impotência por não poder fazer nada com respeito a isso e ódio de Severus por deixar que Voldemort e Gui o acariciaram tão facilmente.

Com Voldemort tinha uma desculpa. Mas que desculpa tinha com Gui?

Os sentimentos de ciúmes novamente. Não deveria estar com ciúmes de Gui, Severus nãoparecia sentir nada especial por ele. A verdade é que sentia raiva de mim mesmo por não fazer nada por atrair a atenção de Severus, sabendo que gosto dele. Voldemort lhe fazia o amor, Gui lhe fazia o amor, inclusive Kingsley tentou! E eu?... nada.

Sou um idiota.

Mas é que no fundo temia ser só um mais que desfilasse pela cama de Severus, me decepcionava a forma em que tratava a Gui, se deixava amar por ele, mas era obvio que não correspondia em igual forma seus sentimentos e também parecia resignado a sua situação com Voldemort... Severus em realidade não parecia negar-se a ninguém. É que não lhe importava seus próprios sentimentos? Para ele tudo era só sexo?

E isso trazia a minha mente a profecia de Trelawney, nela dizia que Severus sim entregaria seu coração a alguém e por isso sua situação com Voldemort me preocupava tanto.

_Se a luz seu coração ganha, esperanças de vitória trará aos seus, se as trevas o seduz, ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro._

Se as trevas o seduz. Presentes, insinuações e logo o levava para sua cama... Se isso não sedução. Que outra coisa era?... talvez Voldemort descobriu sobre a profecia e tentava conquistar também a Severus... muito a seu estilo.

- Harry? – levantei meu olhar e me surpreendi ao encontrar a Remus, frente a mim, a só uns centímetros, esteve a ponto de chocar com ele e não tinha me dado conta, perdido em meus pensamentos. Remus me sorriu e seu sorriso se estendeu até o dourado dos seus olhos – o que aconteceu, filhote? Esta manhã te noto muito distraído.

- Não é nada, Remus...

- O nada, não te faz olhar fixamente o espaço. Vamos, te convido para um chá e conversamos. Se não posso ajudar, ao menos servirá para desabafar.

Por quê não? Me disse, tinha que tirar tudo isso da cabeça. Me levou para o seu escritório e serviu duas xícaras de chá fumegante, junto a uns biscoitos de chocolate. Mordi um biscoito, tomei um gole de chá e esteve pronto para desabafar.

- É sobre Snape, Aluado.

- Não me diga que se apaixonou por ele! – sei que me disse isso de brincadeira, mas o surpreendente comentário fez que me engasgasse com o chá. Quando consegui deixar de tossir o olhou enojado e lhe disse:

- Venho te dizer algo sério, Aluado... não me venha com brincadeirinhas!

- Sinto muito – me disse, com seu eterno sorriso – só queria aliviar a notória tensão que sente. Por quê não me diz o que acontece de uma vez?

- A noite tive uma visão de Voldemort... com Snape... tendo sexo – as palavras eram difíceis de dizer, sobretudo sabendo as conseqüências que teve Severus daquele encontro. Remus parecia impactado e permanecia em completo silêncio –. Falei com ele e disse que é Voldemort quem o abordo, que ele não pretende nada com ele, que não sente nada por ele, mas que não pode se negar... mas... a profecia. Acha que Voldemort sabe? Que por isso esta à espreita Severus? – disse confiando-lhe meu maior temor.

- Duvido, ninguém mais a parte de nós quatro e Dumbledore a conhece... mas é preocupante.

- Sei a que se refere, pode que agora Severus não sinta nada, mas ninguém nos assegura que depois...

Formou-se um inquietante silêncio enquanto ambos bebíamos o chá e nos sumíamos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

_Voldemort pode ser a pessoa mais terrorífica quando quer... e a mais encantadora quando o convém..._

_Não negarei que desfrutei esses encontros, mas não os busquei voluntariamente..._

Essas afirmações de Severus não faziam nada para me tranqüilizar.

- Ele... ele disse... – comecei a dizer torpemente – que tinha desfrutado desses encontros, apesar de que não os desejava e que Voldemort podia ser uma pessoa encantadora quando lhe convinha.

- Voldemort recuperou seu antigo corpo e Albus disse que quando era jovem sempre atraiu sempre a atenção...

- Gui conseguiu certa relação com ele – e ao dizer isto as palavras se atoravam na garganta –, mas acho que é algo recente e que Severus não lhe dá muita importância.

- Nisso tem razão, tenho falado com Severus sobre Gui, o rapaz lhe agrada, mas jamais a mencionado sentimento algum sobre ele, acho que Severus o toma mais bem como um jogo ou um capricho de parte de Gui.

Eu devo ter me sentido mal naquele momento, porque isso significava que a ordem não poderia manter a Severus do seu lado, mas meu coração só conseguiu alegrar-se de que alguém mais confirmasse o que eu mesmo tinha tratado de convencer faz um momento.

- É hora de atuar, Harry – me disse Remus de repente.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- A missão que nos deu Albus. É hora de conquistar a Snape em sério.

- Você realmente vai fazê-lo? – perguntei surpreendido, Remus nunca quis dar esse passo e embora compreendia que as circunstâncias o mereciam, não achei que ele quisesse arriscar sua amizade daquela forma.

- Tenho que tratar – me respondeu – agora Severus e eu nos levamos muito bem, tenho mais possibilidades que antes.

Ele realmente ia tentar!... Não!... Eu não queria a ninguém mais rondando a Severus!

- Não se preocupe, Harry – continuou dizendo Remus, sorrindo amavelmente. –, sei que ele te desagrada, te prometo que não te obrigaremos a nada a menos que Gui e eu fracassemos.

- Não!... Digo, não me importa... se é para salvar a Severus... ademais, se ele te disse que não, a amizade que tem poderia perigar... e a você tão gosta dele... Ou você gosta dele? – disse tudo isso falando muito rápido e tropeçando com as palavras...

Remus me olhou algo desconcertado e logo sorriu novamente.

- É amável seu intento, Harry – me disse –, mas não fazer se não o deseja. Gui e eu ainda não fracassamos e poderíamos ter sorte com o frio e impassível professor de poções. Se por isto Severus volte a irritar-se comigo, ao menos será com razão e não por criancice... Agora me deseje sorte! – disse levantando-se e indo até a porta.

- Remus!... em sério eu posso fazer! – gritei quando já havia alcançado a maçaneta. Ele se giro e me olhou sorridente e me disse:

- Harry, em seu idade já te impuseram tantas coisas... juro que se esta em minhas mãos, você nunca terá que fazer este sacrifício... – e se foi dali.

- Não, Remus, espera... Remus!

**POV Remus Lupin**

Escutei Harry me chamando enquanto me ia mas eu já estava decidido e ia caminho ao quarto de Severus. Realmente não sabia como começaria, eu não era o que se diz um sedutor, e ao chegar a porta ainda não o tinha claro, assim que decidi improvisar.

Bate, na porta e Severus me abriu. Eu fiquei olhando-o fixamente, tinha algo estranho.

- Te vez diferente – disse.

- Passe, Remus – disse. Entrei sem deixar de olhá-lo, buscando aquilo que não era normal nele e de repente me dei conta.

- Mudaste de roupa!... Não, é a mesma, mas lhe fez alguma classe de feitiço – era muito notório o brilho azul que despedia sua capa.

- Foi Gui, ou melhor sua irmã. Estava buscando agora o contrafeitiço.

- Para que? Assim te vê muito bem! – disse dando voltas ao seu redor para olhá-lo melhor. Sua túnica também tinha esse reflexo azul e os botões eram de cor prateada e com umas estranhas runas gravadas. O conjunto lhe sentava muito bem.

- Talvez, mas não me agrada que se tome tantas liberdades comigo.

- Não ama a Gui. Verdade?

- Não, não o faço. E me preocupa que ele se tome o nosso tão em sério, jamais fiz algo para que acredite que sim o é.

- E por quê então não corta com ele? Tem tudo para conquistar o coração de quem deseje – disse acariciando seu rosto.

- Remus...

Levantei as mãos para rodear-lhe o rosto, e seguindo um impulso o sujeitei com firmeza o queixo e lhe abri os lábios ao mesmo tempo que empinava os meus.por vontade própria minha pálpebras se fecharam e então senti o contato dos lábios de Severus. Forte e segura, minha boca cobriu a de Severus movendo-se devagar, com languidez, como se saboreasse seu sabor, sua textura, pressionavam e acariciavam como se quisessem beber daquele calor que desaprendiam.

Com a ponta da língua foi recorrendo o lábio inferior, demorando no contato, pedindo permissão sem palavras. E então Severus abriu a boca.

Deslizei a língua naquele cálido interior, com a certeza de ser bem recebido. Com a cabeça ladeada sobre Severus, prossegui com caricias lentas pausadas. Entre nos flutuava uma paixão lânguida, quase sonolenta, como se reclamasse até o último centímetro de calidez que ele oferecia.

Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia seus lábios sobre os meus, sua língua enredando-se com a minha, estranhava tanto, tanto a meu...

- Sirius... – sussurrei a milímetros de seus lábios antes de beija-lo de novo. Abri os olhos e vi seus olhos cinzas, olhando-me como sempre, com luxuria e picardia.

Mas o rosto do meu amado pronto se desvanesceu e em tão só uns segundos os olhos negros de Severus me olhavam perplexo.

De um salto me separei dele.

- Oh... eu!... sinto... sinto muito – disse a Severus. Ele ficou quieto e com um olhar indecifrável, por isso me surpreendeu quando me sorriu suavemente.

- Não deve desculpar-se, Remus. Jamais me beijaram assim e me agradou muito a experiência... mas não era a mim a quem beijava. Verdade?

- Não... – disse e abaixei a cabeça envergonhado pelo meu arrebato.

- Realmente...? – Severus se interrompeu, como se duvidasse que fosse correto perguntar, mas logo continuou dizendo – Realmente segue amando-o depois de tanto tempo... ainda depois de que ele esta...?

- Morto?... – disse completando a frase que ele se negava a dizer e Severus assentiu levemente - ...pois parece que sim.

- Gostaria de amar assim algum dia – me disse, me surpreendendo com esse comentário, e senti em suas palavras o desejo de querer a uma pessoa especifica daquela forma tão intensa, assim como eu amei a Sirius... como o seguia amando -. O senti. Sabia?... Senti o amor, a ternura, a paixão selvagem e as vezes controlada... todos esses sentimentos e mais naquele beijo que me deu.

- E nunca ninguém te beijou assim... – disse, lembrando o que me tinha dito fazia um momento, ele negou com a cabeça – Tão pouco beijou assim a ninguém – e Severus não teve que mover a cabeça para que eu soubesse a resposta. Tomei o queixo de Severus e uni seus lábios aos meus outra vez, em um toque que durou somente um segundo, um segundo muito significativo, e ao separar-me lhe sorri com ternura – Talvez o faça mais rápido do que acredita.

Quando me fui dali, me fui com o doloroso e palpável lembrança de Sirius. E sem me dar conta estava frente a gárgula que levava ao escritório do diretor.

- Sorvete levitador – sussurrei e a gárgula se moveu para me dar o caminho; devia dizer-lhe a Albus que estava fora da missão.

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

- Averiguaste o que te ordenei? – disse a Pettigrew, já conhecendo a resposta. Esse covarde não teria se aparecido aqui sem alguma informação satisfatória.

- Sim, Amo. Averigüei inclusive algo que poderia te interessar muito.

- Fale de uma vez – disse acariciando a Nagini, que estava recostada no chão ao meu lado.

- Bem, meu Senhor, parece que Snape se esta relacionando com alguém da Ordem da Fênix.

- Isso já sei, idiota, quero saber quem é e que tão sério é o desses dois – disse apontando-lhe com minha varinha.

- É-É um dos Weasley, Gui Weasley, m-mas parece que não é nada sério, Amo, sua relação ao parecer é algo recente e não vi que Snape lhe fizesse muito caso fora da cama, meu Senhor.

Bem isso me tranqüilizava, mas de todas formas esse Weasley pagaria o tentar.

- Mas ademais, averigüei que Remus Lupin e o garoto Potter também estão atrás de Snape, Senhor.

- O que? – gritei surpreendido, isso não me esperava para nada.

- Verá, meu Senhor, escutei por casualidade uma conversa muito interessante entre Remus e o garoto. Parece que o garoto sabe que você está atrás... trás Snape e ele junto ao lobisomem planejam conquistar a Severus, acho que por alguma profecia respeito a ele.

- Profecia? Que profecia?

- N-não sei com certeza, meu Sen...

- Crucio!

- Aaaaaaaaggggg!!!

- É um inepto!... Como te atreve a vir com uma informação a medias!

_**- O mordo Tom?**_ Me disse Nagini.

_**- Ainda não, querida**_ – sibilei.

- E-Eles n-não a mencionam... e di-disseram que só q-quatro pessoas a parte de D-Dumbledore a sabem... N-não acho que pudesse averiguar mais se ficava ali, amo, e temia que se ficava mais tempo me descobririam...

- Crucio! – os gritos de Rabicho encheram a estância – Não me dê suas desculpas patéticas, o único que consegue é que me enfade ainda mais... Accio pensadeiro! – um pensadeiro chegou voando e se posou diante desse inútil – Põe a lembrança dessa conversa ali e sai da minha presença antes que decida te dar como almoço a Nagini.

_**- Não obrigada, acho que sentaria mal**_ – me disse esta.

Petigrew com as mãos tremendo tirou um fio prateado da sua têmpora e o pôs no pensadeiro; logo saiu tão rápido como seus doloridos músculos podiam.

Nagini subiu no meu colo e com minha varinha toquei o líquido prateado do pensadeiro, do redemoinho uma imagem começou a aparecer e uma voz muito conhecida ressonou na estância vazia.

- Venho para te dizer algo sério, Aluado... não me venha com brincadeirinhas!

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Talvez esperavam algo mais do lobinho, mas isto era o que tinha pensado desde o principio... que Remus fosse só um amigo de Severus e lhe mostrará que era o que ele busca (é dizer o verdadeiro amor e não só prazer). Espero lhes goste.

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!! Espero que tenham curtido mais essa postagem. Obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic. Até mais!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	14. Planos

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 14:** Voldemort faz planos e Harry também.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas ainda está dentro do tempo previsto. Mas desta quero muitos reviews!!!! Hoje é o meu aniversário!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!! Então muitos elogios, muitas felicidades e muitos reviews!!! E para comemorar estarei postando uma oneshot chamada **Melvin's Coffee**.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 14: Planos**

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

A luz do amanhecerse estendia pela habitação. Acabava de desnudá-lo com um feitiço. Ele estava dormindo, estendido de costas e com seu longo cabelo de ébano estendido pelo travesseiro. Durante muito tempo, o contemplei dormir: um corpo pálido e lindo, de músculos fortes e poderosos, um rosto, se não belo, agraciado, onde os traços sobressalentes, o nariz e o cenho franzido (ainda durante o profundo sonho), em vez de enfeiá-lo, simplesmente lhe davam o toque que o fazia ser Severus Snape.

Por que o velho ordenou aos seus conquistar-te? Que profecia se encerra sobre ti, que faz Dumbledore tomar medidas tampouco grifinórias para retê-lo?

Devagar, com cuidado para não despertá-lo, deitei ao seu lado, apoiando-me sobre um cotovelo, e levantei as cobertas que o cobriam, deslizando-as para baixo, e contemplei meu pálido amante. A luz que se derramava sobre ele fez-se mais intensa, e percorri seu corpo com o olhar, impregnando-me dele e do espetáculo de curvas e linhas firmes, pele marfim e suave, como a seda, que sempre se mostrava disposta as minhas carícias, embora não as quisesse.

_**- Se me deixasse mordê-lo, acabaríamos com tudo isso de uma vez **_– falou Nagini, deslizando-se entre as cobertas e as pernas de Severus.

_**- Não nos precipitemos, querida. Já tentei uma vez acabar com o protagonista de uma profecia e o que consegui foi perder meu corpo. Agora sei muito menos desta nova profecia e devemos pensar muito bem o que farei a respeito.**_

_**- E em que alternativas tem pensado?**_

_**- Com o que ouviu Rabicho não há muitas coisas em claro Nagini, exceto duas: a primeira é que Potter sabe de minha relação com Severus e acha que iniciei esta relação por causa de uma profecia que não conheço; a segunda é que Dumbledore lhes deu a missão de conquistar Severus... Tudo se centra em Severus, mais especificamente em quem fique com ele... **_– Alguém terá profetizado que ia tentar apaixoná-lo e o velho pretende impedi-lo fazendo que Severus se apaixone de outro? Pensei e logo descartei a idéia, era muito absurda.

_**- Então seguirá tentando ganhar o coração desse traidor?**_

_**- Não – **_respondi bruscamente _**– Seja o que for que diga essa profecia, me parece muito obvio que, para Dumbledore, é muito importante. Senão não teria metido o menino de ouro nisto. Não me arriscarei a perder outra batalha contra esse velho! Se sigo a mesma tática, estarei jogando o mesmo jogo que tentam esses idiotas e, embora meu ego se negue a aceitá-lo, há uma oportunidade de que perca nele. Se até agora Severus permanece comigo, é principalmente devido ao medo.**_

Mas não só isso, com orgulho, lembrando as palavras de Potter:

_- Ele... ele disse... que tinha desfrutado desses encontros, apesar de não os __desejar__, e que Voldemort podia ser uma pessoa encantadora quando lhe convinha._

_**- Não, Nagini **_–continuei dizendo_** – Se quero ganhar esta batalha, devo fazê-lo como um bom sonserino... fazendo **__**trapaça**__**. Para isso chamei Severus esta noite e coloquei um sonífero em sua bebida, preciso de duas coisas dele para poder levar a cabo meu plano – **_disse acariciando seu cabelo – _Accio adaga_ – uma adaga chegou voando as minhas mãos, tomei uma mecha de seu cabelo e o cortei. A meu lado, Nagini sibilava expectante.

Meu olhar se perdeu novamente naquele corpo e meus dedos acariciaram a pele, explorando as costelas que se sentiam debaixo dos músculos. Severus se estremeceu entre sonhos, baixo meu toque. Tomei novamente a adaga e acariciei aquela pálida pele, apenas roçando-o com o gume, fascinando-me com a sensação de poder que sentia neste momento, poderia degolá-lo agora mesmo ou enterrar o punhal em seu coração. Ele seguiria profundamente adormecido devido à poção.

A adaga continuava delineando as suaves curvas dos músculos e se deteve no punho esquerdo de Severus, onde realizou um corte profundo. Tomei um pequeno frasco de porcelana que havia na mesa perto da cama e o coloquei em baixo do braço de Severus, deixando que seu sangue o enchesse.

O cheiro de sangue, o delicioso corpo baixo o meu domínio conseguiu que meu corpo fosse rapidamente dominado pela avidez da paixão...

Cobrando ousadia, me inclinei para beijar a pele ao redor de seu umbigo. A virilidade de Severus permanecia quieta e adormecida, mas isso não me importava. Afastei os olhos de sua virilidade e em vez disso me concentrei nas poderosas coxas. Quase sem me dar conta, minhas mãos abriram caminho até as pernas cobertas de cabelo e as acariciaram gentilmente, sentindo os poderosos músculos debaixo dos meus dedos. Me movi para me colocar a altura da cabeça de Severus e me inclinei para lhe roubar um beijo.

_**- Sangue e cabelo... O que planeja, Tom?**_

_**- Algo que antes nunca havia visto a necessidade de fazer...**_

Afastei o frasco já cheio do precioso sangue, e lhe joguei um feitiço para que não coagulasse e com outro fechei a ferida de seu braço. Deslizei uma mão por baixo da cadeira de Severus e o levantei ligeiramente, colocando um travesseiro debaixo da sua cadeira. Detive o olhar nos suaves hemisférios do seu traseiro, e introduzi com suavidade um dedo pelo estreito canal e logo o girei em um movimento rotativo, tratando de distender os músculos. Acariciei a próstata de Severus e involuntariamente os músculos internos se contraíram ao redor do meu dedo. Uma onda de ardente desejo se disparou desde minha virilha, diante do pensamento de que logo estaria dentro desse cálido e estreito canal.

_**- Que coisa? – **_insistiu Nagini.

Separei suas pernas com as minhas e introduzi minha cadeira no espaço que acabava de abrir, justo atrás das nádegas.

_**- Um conjuro de amor – **_respondi, antes de me deslizar com veemência no interior de Severus, até o fundo.

**POV Harry Potter**

- Severus! – gritei sentando na minha cama. Lágrimas de pena e raiva deslizaram dos meus olhos. Esse maldito estava outra vez tocando-o e eu não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo. Um calafrio recorreu meu corpo, estava coberto por suor e lá fora começava a nevar.

Me coloquei em posição fetal na cama, cobrindo-me com as colchas para conservar o calor. Severus... Realmente não poderia fazer nada para sair dessa situação? E se falasse com Albus? É certo que o trabalho de Severus como espião era primordial, mas também tinha a profecia. Se contasse a Albus _quem_ do lado escuro exatamente estava conquistando Severus, poderia convencê-lo de que o melhor era proteger Severus, não deixá-lo ir a Voldemort outra vez...

Sim, farei isso.

E me sentei novamente sobre minha cama, pensando em Severus e no ocorrido com ele ultimamente. Não com respeito apenas a Voldemort, mas com respeito aos meus sentimentos. O medo ante o que lhe fazia Voldemort, os ciúmes por Gui e, inclusive, por Remus. Agradecia muito por Remus ter desistido da missão. Já não podia negá-lo: o que havia começado como camaradagem, e, logo, amizade, havia se transformado em desejo, e agora... agora estava apaixonado por Severus.

E também havia um sentimento novo, agora desejava estar com Severus, conquistá-lo, amá-lo. Mas não por uma profecia, mas porque ele o desejava... Mas a profecia estava ali, em sua cabeça, e Severus não a conhecia! E eu não desejava me aproximar dele com essa desculpa na cabeça! Não, isso não!

Pensei em minha profecia. Sua existência deu a outros o direito de tomar infinidade de decisões por mim, igual as que agora tomavam por Severus. Kingsley esteve a ponto de estuprá-lo, Remus de arruinar sua amizade com ele, sem que ele soubesse sequer a razão do transtorno... Quantos erros eu havia cometido por não saber sobre minha profecia? Não seria melhor que Severus se inteirasse de tudo para que não se rendesse às artes de sedução de Voldemort?... Já que ia contar a Albus o segredo de Severus, não seria justo contar a Severus o segredo que guardava Albus?

Já estava cansado de segredos e mentiras. Se lhe dizia, falaria com Albus sobre Severus e Voldemort, e a Severus lhe confessaria sobre a profecia. Uma vez que ele soubesse tudo, me sentiria livre de dizer que o amava, e Gui e eu lutaríamos por seu amor.

Sorri em silêncio. Uma profecia: cada vez que reflexionava sobre Severus, achava novos pontos em comum... Ambos somos como a lua e o sol, com caminhos individuais que parecem nunca se cruzar. Mas, quando menos se espera, um eclipse os une.

Olhei para a janela tentando ver a lua, mas a neve o fazia quase impossível. Novamente o vento gélido penetrou pela fresta da janela. Os flocos de neve pareciam ser mais abundantes. E pensei novamente em Severus, não no que estava vivendo agora com Voldemort ou em como livrá-lo daquilo, mas em um futuro mais próximo: ele voltaria através desta tormenta, machucado em corpo e espírito. Talvez, não pudesse fazer nada para evitar o abuso de Voldemort, mas, ao menos, poderia fazer sua chegada mais fácil... De todas formas, já não ia poder voltar a dormir.

Levantei-me e me vesti, o mais agasalhado possível, mas ainda assim tremia de frio. Acendi a lareira, que a essas alturas da noite já tinha se apagado, e peguei um punhado de pó-de-flú.

- Cozinhas – sem me mostrar, gritei – Preciso de dois elfos na habitação do Professor Potter – em um instante o som de duas aparições mostraram a dois elfos, um era o fiel Dobby, vestido tão extravagantemente como sempre, e o outro se vestia com o típico pano de Hogwarts.

- Em que podemos servi-los, professor Potter – falaram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Me dirigi primeiro a Dobby.

- Dobby, poderia me trazer um chocolate quente, logo volte que desejo te dar outras instruções.

- Em seguida, senhor Harry Potter, professor! – e em um 'plop' desapareceu. Logo me dirigi ao elfo de Hogwarts.

- Preciso que preparem uma carruagem de Hogwarts e a levem para a entrada, me avise quando o tenha pronto.

- Em seguida, professor Potter – disse o elfo com voz estridente.

- Seu chocolate, senhor Harry Potter, professor! – gritou Dobby aparecendo com uma xícara fumegante.

- Obrigado, Dobby – tomei um grande gole de chocolate, sentindo a agradável sensação do líquido doce e quente descer pela garganta e expandir sua calidezdesde o estômago até resto do corpo. Justo o que precisava – Dobby, quero que vá para o quarto do professor Snape e lhe prepare um banho de banheira, bem quente.

- Mas, senhor Harry Potter, o professor não está aqui, senhor.

- Já sei, mas está por chegar e lá fora faz muito frio. Faz o que te disse e procura jogar-lhe um feitiço para manter o calor – e, tomando outro gole de chocolate, me ocorreu agregar – Também deixe em seu quarto uma xícara de cho... não, não acho que ele goste de chocolate.

- Senhor, o professor Snape sempre pedi um café bem carregado com um pouco de Whisky quando faz frio, senhor Harry Potter.

- Bem, pois isso e também agregue algo de comida, uns biscoitos, sopa quente ou um sanduíche... alguém na cozinha saberá o que é que mais agrada a ele. Vá prepará-lo.

- Sim, Senhor! – e com um 'plop' desapareceu.

E acabava de tomar meu chocolate, quando o outro elfo apareceu me avisando que a carruagem estava pronta. Tomei uma das minhas capas mais grossas e peguei mais outra por se Severus não trouxesse uma adequada. Não sabia o quão agasalhado tinha ido. Abordei a carruagem e fui até as portas de Hogwarts aguardar a chegada de Severus.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, divisei uma silhueta que cambaleante caminhava do outro lado das grades de Hogwarts, com o ruído da tormenta não tinha o escutado aparecer. Só podia ser ele. Saí da carruagem, protegendo-me em minha capa e caminhei dificultosamente entre a neve.

- Snape! – gritei com força, tentando que Severus me visse através da cortina branca de neve – Aqui! – Avancei mais e abri as grades com um feitiço. Severus tinha permanecido quieto uns passos mais para lá -. Snape?

- Potter? – respondeu-me uma voz rouca.

- Vamos para a carruagem, esta nevada piora a cada minuto, vamos! – lhe indiquei com gestos, e comecei a andar, mas ao me dar a volta, vi que Snape não tinha se movido – Você está bem? – Severus não me respondeu, mas tampouco precisava fazê-lo. Demônios, acabava de chegar da cama de Voldemort! Obviamente não está bem!... corri até seu lado e o segurei pelo braço – Se pode caminhar tenta chegar até a carruagem... Snape?

Severus mantinha o olhar frio para o piso e, ao escutar seu nome, levantou o olhar. Ofeguei de assombro. Severus já não levava sua mascara de indiferença, em seus olhos via-se o desespero e a angustia. Em um impulso, levantei uma mão e acariciei a bochecha de Severus, fria ao tato, e me surpreendi ao ver como o professor de poções se inclinava até minha mão. Vacilante, atrai o homem que tremia imóvel, fosse pelo frio ou outra coisa, entre meus braços, e este se inclinou sobre meu peito. O cobri com minha capa, abraçando-o de novo, acariciando, com meus dedos, sua bochecha e seus cabelos, enquanto ele soluçava pesadamente sobre meu ombro.

**POV Severus Snape**

Sobressaltei-me ligeiramente ao sentir a mão de Harry recorrer minha bochecha. Ninguém tinha me tocado assim, com essa delicadeza e essa ternura, desde que minha mãe tinha morrido. Por uns instantes, me senti novamente como uma criança, mas já não era meu pai me batendo, era Voldemort me machucando de uma forma ainda mais profunda. Não era o gesto consolador de minha mãe, me dizendo que tudo tinha passado, que tudo estava bem, era Potter que agora se preocupava comigo. Senti seus braços rodeando-me e, instintivamente, me encolhi contra ele, como, há anos, o teria feito com minha mãe.

Não queria sair desses braços, necessitava desse consolo e, embora a voz do orgulho, gritasse dentro de mim para me afastar, só pude fechar os olhos e abraçá-lo. Suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos e limpavam o rastro das lágrimas. Aquelas inocentes carícias me fizeram sentir o mesmo que no beijo de Remus: me fizeram sentir ternura, carinho, amor... E de uma forma muito mais intensa e poderosa, atraindo-me até Potter como se uma força invisível me puxasse e impedisse de me afastar desses braços.

- Devemos voltar ao castelo, está congelando, Severus – disse a voz de Potter e abri os olhos, me encontrando com os verdes e me perdi neles. Como um autômato, me deixei guiar por Potter até a carruagem e logo pelos corredores do castelo, me deixei desnudar e me meter na água morna da banheira.

Uma vez recuperado o calor do meu corpo, consegui recuperar minha calma.

- Os elfos te prepararam um café com whisky, beba-o. Te ajudará a se esquentar – e eu assim o fiz – Também trouxeram comida, se tiver fome.

- Não, obrigado... – respondi – Potter.

- Sim?

- O que fazia lá fora?

- Te vi novamente em uma visão... E lá fora estava nevando muito.

- Obrigado...

- Não é nada... Agora me irei, há um elfo lá fora se precisar de algo.

Precisar de algo?... - eu sabia muito bem o que precisava esta noite.

- Potter...

- Diga?

- Fique comigo esta noite.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Sei que é um capítulo algo curto, mas pensei que a cena que vem ficaria melhor a parte. A propósito, só faltam 5 capítulos para terminar esta história.

**NB**: Oi gente! Prazer estar ajudando na tradução desta história! Nossa, o que foi este capítulo? Tenho que dizer que este é o meu preferido dentre todos os outros capítulos da fic... Esperam que tenham gostado! Aguardem os próximos capítulos, pq a coisa vai pegar fogo aqui! Rs... E mandem uma review, ok? Afinal, não custa e nós somos aniversariantes... hahaha

Beijos...

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!!!!!!! E ai gostaram de mais esse capítulo? Eu adoro esse e o próximo capítulo!!! O Sev pedindo pro Harry ficar com ele. Ai que fofo!!!!!!!! E mandem reviews hoje é o meu niver (- //olhar de cachorrinho pidão//)

Até a próxima!!!!!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	15. Confissão

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 15:** confissões, de Harry, de Sev, de Albus.

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 15: Confissão**

**POV Lorde Voldemort**

_**- Bem, isto já é mais do seu estilo – **_disse Nagini ao ouvir minha idéia _**–. Parece que volta a recuperar sua sanidade.**_

_**- Você acha?**_

_**- Deveria ter feito isto desde o principio.**_

_**- Talvez, mas estavam em jogo meu orgulho e amor próprio.**_

_**- E agora não?**_

_**- Agora há mais em jogo que a lealdade de um espião, Nagini. Essa profecia me inquieta e não posso me dar ao luxo de perder.**_

_**- E esse feitiço funcionará?**_

_**- Não é um simples feitiço, querida, é um conjuro grego em parcel muito complicado. Deve ser realizado em lua nova e todos os elementos utilizados, no conjuro, devem ser feitos por minhas próprias mãos, inclusive, a varinha.**_

_**- Não usará a sua?**_

_**- Não, deve ser uma varinha como as que se usavam na época de Merlin, em vez de núcleos mágicos se talhavam na madeira runas e símbolos que concentravam a magia, não são tão poderosas nem eficazes como as atuais, mas o feitiço é antigo e muito exato, não confio em realizar nenhuma variação.**_

_**- Soa a muito trabalho.**_

_**- Sei, mas vale a pena. Este conjuro me assegurara de que não tenha rival, nem ainda quando consigam desfazer o feitiço.**_

_**- Por que diz isso?**_

_**- A maior parte da magia tem contra-feitiços, este conjuro não é a exceção, mas o preço a pagar por desfazê-lo é muito alto... O conjuro fará que Severus me ame incondicionalmente, embora tenha outro mais em seu coração.**_

_**- Refere-se ao ruivo e os outros?**_

_**- Exato... e a única forma de desfazer o conjuro é com um sacrifício de amor. Entende, Nagini?... A única forma de que Severus deixe de me amar, será quando a pessoa que ele ame, morra por ele. Esta vez Dumbledore não tem forma de ganhar.**_

**POV Severus Snape**

Acordei de um sono profundo, tranqüilo, embalado por um rítmico palpitar e a calidez de uns braços. Abri os olhos e aguceimeus demais sentidos, tomando consciência do que estava ao meu redor. Estava apoiado sobre o peito de Potter, minha cabeça subindo e descendo ao ritmo de sua respiração, seus braços se aferravam aos meus ombros, mantendo-me colado ao seu tórax. A vergonha se apoderou de mim.

O que me havia levado a pedir-lhe tal coisa?... E ademais, tinha chorado em seu ombro!... Oh terra, engula-me!

Senti Potter mover-se. Seus braços me apertaram um pouco e logo voltaram a relaxar-se. Agora mostrava parte de seu rosto; ele sorria entre sonhos.

Uma vez me havia perguntado que se sentia ao ter Potter. Entre seus braços, agora, ao menos, eu sabia como me sentia ao estar abraçado por ele. Era aconchegante. Naquela noite, quando o medo, a angustia e a humilhação eram tão palpáveis, eu tinha comparado suas caricias com a de minha mãe. Agora, sentindo o rígido peito contra minha bochecha e os firmes braços ao meu redor, não podia me confundir de tal maneira, mas a sensação seguia sendo muito parecida: ali havia carinho, ternura, preocupação e amor... Me sentia protegido.

Isso fora o que tinha me levado a pedir-lhe que dormisse comigo.

Não me surpreendeu que ele acedesse. Cada dia, os sentimentos de Potter por mim eram evidentes; a preocupação e atenção mostrada à noite foram confirmaram. Todo mundo sabia que eu tinha saído. Porém, esteve Albus me esperando para ver se tinha chegado bem do território do meu outro amo, e para ver se trazia noticias? Não, ele nunca tinha feito isso e sempre esperava que eu fosse contá-las... Gui, que tanto declarava me amar, estava me esperando acordado? Não, embora, com certeza, se eu não aparecesse para o café da manhã, viria correndo me buscar... Remus, que dizia ser meu amigo, tinha se preocupado em pedir aos elfos para me prepararem um banho e algo para comer?... Bem ele talvez o faria se não soubesse tão bem que me aborrecia que sintam pena de mim. Eu sempre prefiro me arrumar sozinho.

Ou assim era até essa noite. À noite fui estuprado pelo Senhor Escuro, tomado enquanto estive drogado e, pela primeira vez, não obtive prazer de nossos encontros. Mais que machucado fisicamente, me senti humilhado, abusado, e pisoteado... A angustia de me ver preso naquela situação sem saída; cheia de dor, desprezo e medo de morrer; provocaram que, ao ver ele ali me esperando, em meio a fria neve, todas minhas barreiras caíssem e me deixassem sem defesas ante ele.

Agora me sentia bastante envergonhado com isso, mas, naquele momento, Harry foi minha tabua de salvação, um porto onde minha alma pôde refugiar-se e desembarcar suas mazelas. Por isso, lhe havia pedido que não me deixasse só nessa noite.

Com decepção, me separei de seu peito e escapuli de seus braços, tentando não acordá-lo. Ele continuava vestido e dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava lindo.

Lindo?... Tive vontade de rir. Anos atrás, o teria classificado como arrogante, insolente, irresponsável... Nunca como lindo!

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e afundei minhas mãos em meu cabelo. Era algo que não podia acreditar. Esse pentelho, o vivo retrato (fisicamente falando) de Tiago Potter, tinha se metido, sem convites, dentro de meu coração. Os anos combatendo lado a lado, na ordem, tinham me ensinado que ele não era só um herói de nome, posto em um pedestal só porque resistiu a uma maldição. Eu conheci o seu valor e altruísmo, os quais, muitas vezes em sua vida, ele havia demonstrado. O episódio das aranhas já havia servido para confirmar. Minha amizade com Remus me ensinou a ver que ele nãoera arrogante ou impertinente como parecia, mas sim um rapaz havia madurado cedo e que tinha sua própria visão deste mundo. E, agora, a preocupação que demonstrava por mim, o sentimento que expressava tão evidente e os detalhes que compartilhava comigo tinham se combinado no inevitável.

Eu gostava de Potter.

Nem sequer tinha o metido na minha cama e já dele gostava!

A verdade é que eu nem sabia muito bem porque gostava tanto dele. Potter era tão belo como Gui, tão amável como Remus... e tão... Enfim, não tinha nada realmente particular, exceto... Exceto que parecia ser o único verdadeiramente apaixonado por mim. E, também, tinha sido o único que nada havia feito para me encurralar. Com Potter, havia sido uma atração natural, espontânea.

Era como se ele tivesse estado, todo esse tempo, dando voltas ao meu redor, esperando que eu me fixasse nele, sem me pressionar, sem me bajular. Ele apenas se mostrava verdadeiro e esperava que isso fosse satisfatório para mim.

E era.

Realmente, minha amizade com Remus, o acontecido com Voldemort e a convivência tinham me tirado a venda do ressentimento e me feito enxergar o verdadeiro Harry, vê-lo genuinamente. Aprendi a não tirar a importância de suas palavras e de seus atos pelo preconceito que me dizia que ele era apenas um menino mimado querendo atrair a atenção de todos.

O resultado era assombroso! Eu não conseguia conceber que o alguém dormindo ao meu lado era a mesma pessoa que eu gostava de castigar nas minhas aulas. Sorri e me senti muito estúpido. Tinha me apaixonado pela pessoa mais improvável, tinha me apaixonado por Harry Potter.

Um movimento, na cama, me avisou que Potter estava acordando. Seus olhos se cravaram nos meus, e me perguntei se ele lia tão claramente meus sentimentos, como eu lia os seus através daqueles brilhantes e sonolentos olhos verdes. Via, em seu olhar, o desejo de me beijar. Seus olhos me perguntavam se eu ia beijá-lo ou ele teria que fazê-lo.

Era aquele o momento adequado para atuar?... Ele levou muito tempo sem fazer nada para começar uma relação comigo e parecia que não planejava fazer nada agora. Talvez, eu devia tomar a iniciativa desta vez.

Com os olhos cravados nos dele, levantei uma mão bem devagar, até posar meus dedos em seu queixo. Captei como Potter continha o ar enquanto eu acariciava, sempre com lentidão, seu lábio inferior com a ponta do polegar. O olhar queixoso daqueles olhos verdes fez meus pêlos se eriçarem.

Inspirei profundamente e comecei a baixar minha cabeça, bem lentamente, dando-lhe tempo suficiente se quisesse dar para trás, de fugir se não me desejava. Mas ele permaneceu imóvel. E eu, sorrindo, me dei conta de que ele tinha esperado por esse momento muito tempo. Deslizei meu olhar até os lábios dele, e, ao vê-los tão próximo, contive o ar e fechei os olhos ante a expectativa. Deixei escapar um suspiro no mesmo momento em que meus lábios se uniram aos dele.

Foi o beijo mais terno que me lembrava de ter provado, uma comunhão de lábios. Os lábios de Harry eram suaves, tão delicados como seu aspecto, os toquei uma, duas vezes e logo os cobri por completo, intensificando ligeiramente a pressão sobre eles.

Estava a ponto de afastar meus lábios, de colocar ponto final na suave caricia, quando os lábios de Harry se moveram debaixo dos meus, numa clara resposta. Harry me devolvia o beijo, doce e timidamente, com uma pergunta tão clara como a de seu olhar.

Isto é verdade? Me perguntavam seus lábios. Você realmente me ama?

E, ao me dar conta de que a resposta era sim, me estremeci por inteiro. Não poderia ter contido o estremecimento que recorreu meu corpo nem que disso dependesse minha vida.

Eu estava apaixonado!

Sem pensar, respondi fechando com força a mão que segurava seu queixo, segurando-lhe o rosto, enquanto nossos corpos se aproximavam ainda mais. Ladeava sua cabeça enquanto intensificava o beijo.

Os lábios de Harry se separaram debaixo dos meus, só um pouco, o suficiente para que pudesse prová-la. Percorri seu lábio inferior com a ponta da língua, acariciando a carne suave, e a continuação o acariciei a língua. Nós dois tremíamos ao mesmo tempo em que aproximávamos nossos corpos, e pressionávamos, juntos, nossas cadeiras. Eu quase estava deitado sobre ele, me dava voltas à cabeça e o coração batia muito rápido. A necessidade de abraçá-lo, de prendê-lo entre meus braços, de enlaçá-lo contra meu corpo era cada vez mais urgente.

Senti Harry aferrar-se aos meus ombros, levantando seu rosto para me beijar com mais veemência. Minhas mãos rodearam sua cintura e se passeava entre sua roupa. Meus lábios se separaram dos dele para deslizar e mordiscar seu pescoço, provocando que suspiros saíssem de sua boca.

Mas, de repente, as mãos de Harry se apoiaram em meu peito, afastando-me dele. Harry gritou:

- Espera, Severus! Espera! – sem deixar de agarrar-lhe a cintura me separei um pouco e o olhei. Tinha ido muito rápido?... O olhar de Harry estava dilatado, desejoso, mas seu rosto se encontrava sério – O que acontece com Gui? – me disse.

E eu fiquei congelado. Gui? Nem sequer tinha me lembrado dele, mas entendia a preocupação de Harry. Se bem não havia nada oficial entre nós dois. Nenhum 'te amo', nenhuma declaração de amor, só tinha dormido com ele. Quantas? 2 ou 3 vezes... e Harry sabia. Não podia negar que tinha 'algo' entre Gui e eu, como tampouco que havia 'algo' com o Lord das Trevas.

Parecia que Harry aceitava, de alguma forma, minha impossibilidade de romper laços com Voldemort, mas era obvio que não ia aceitar a mesma situação com o ruivo.

- Direi a ele que saia de minha vida hoje mesmo – disse antes de tentar beijá-lo novamente, mas suas mãos outra vez me detiveram.

- Ele te ama, Severus. Como pode ser tão insensível? Não se dá conta que está fazendo o mesmo que Voldemort ao jogar com seus sentimentos assim?... Por acaso está jogando agora mesmo com os meus? – Harry se separou de mim totalmente e se levantou da cama, arrumando-se a roupa.

Eu dei um suspiro. Esta conversa tinha mudado totalmente de rumo.

- O que houve entre Gui e mim nunca foi algo sério, ao menos não de minha parte, e acredito que é consciente disso. Nunca lhe disse te amo, nunca me comprometi em nada com ele. Nem foi minha intenção dar-lhe algum tipo de esperança. Talvez, 'que saia de minha vida hoje mesmo' não tenha sido a melhor maneira de dizê-lo, mas te asseguro que, quando terminar com Gui, para ele, não será nenhuma surpresa. – me aproximei lentamente a ele, para abraçá-lo e dei graças a Merlin quando ele não me rejeitou – Acho que estou me apaixonando de você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti Harry se estremecer.

- Me ama? – perguntou trêmulo.

- Harry – e ele sorriu ao ver que o chamava por seu nome - ...ainda não estou completamente seguro – disse por medo de entregar completamente meu coração.

- Eu, sim, te amo, Severus – me sussurraram esses doces lábios e meu coração se inundou de alegria – Mas temi que nunca chegasse a me corresponder.

Estávamos cada vez mais perto e desejei que essa distância se encurtasse logo, porque não tinha nem um segundo a perder. Eu necessitava de mais da sua doçura, de mais de seu carinho, de mais de seu amor. Olhei os lábios que se aproximavam lentamente e meu coração bateu com fúria. O desejava tanto e só agora me dava conta.

E o beijei, mergulhando nos seus olhos esmeraldas, aguardando algum indicio que me assegurasse que aquilo não era um sonho, que, enfim, alguém me amava de verdade.

Beijei carinhosamente sua testa e, logo, lhe dei um toque de lábios, mas Harry pôs um dedo em minha boca, antes que pudesse beijá-lo mais firmemente.

- Ainda me resta algo para dizer-te...

E agora o que? Pensei dando um suspiro.

- ...é sobre Voldemort.

- Harry, faz muito tempo que falamos disso... Não tenho forma de afastar-me dele!... A ordem precisa de mim como espião e ...

- Não é sobre isso! – me interrompeu Harry – Se Albus soubesse o que esta passando entre você e Voldemort, ele já te teria afastado dele – Eu o olhei com o cenho franzido -. Há algo... que você não sabe, Severus... e que tenho que dizer-te, preciso te dizer antes que comecemos qualquer tipo de relação.

Agora sim ele já tinha toda a minha atenção. Esta vez fui eu que me afastei dele. O que mais me assustava, em tudo, não é que tivesse algo do que eu não estivesse inteirado. Mas sim de que Albus acreditasse que era suficiente razão para afastar-me de Voldemort. Albus sabia a razão porque Voldemort me acossava e não me havia dito sabe-se lá por que razões, para ele, justificadas?

- Fala – disse mais cortante do que desejava.

- Este... este verão, Trelawney realizou outra profecia.

- Sobre Voldemort? – perguntei.

- Sobre você – tive que me sentar novamente na cama, depois dessa afirmação. Harry deu um suspiro e continuou – Não lembro exatamente as palavras, mas Albus a interpretou como que você tinha a chave de algo que faria mais forte o outro bando ou o nosso. Ele pensou que poderia ser o Caldeiro de Bran.

- Ele te disse sobre o caldeiro? – Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

- Também dizia que sua lealdade era volúvel e que só quando te apaixonasse por um dos lados, seria fiel a este...

- Por isso todos estiveram me perseguindo... – conclui e Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

- Por isso precisava te dizer, tem que acreditar em mim, que eu te amo de verdade, não por uma profecia.

Mas eu já não escutava. Lembrava o sedutor e brincalhão Gui e, agora, só via um sem vergonha que esteve se burlando de mim e que pretendia me bajular com sorrisos e movimentos de traseiro. Lembrava os elogios de Kingsley, constantemente buscando sua atenção e a horrível noite de Halloween... E Remus, com seu oferecimento de amizade, suas tardes de xadrez e conversas com um copo na mão, sua ajuda contra as aranhas... Tudo porque ele era a chave para chegar até um caldeiro?... Todos estiveram fingindo e me enganando todo este tempo?

Quando voltei para a realidade, Harry seguia falando, mas não mais me interessava o que dizia.

- ...mort pode ter-se inteirado da profecia ou ter outros motivos, mas, como seja, é perigoso que o siga vendo – Harry tinha tomado minha camisa. Eram seus olhos verdes me olhando com preocupação, verdade ou mentira? Toda esta história de contar-lhe sobre a profecia era só outra farsa para que confiasse nele e lhe entregasse meu coração, como estive a ponto de fazer. A última treta depois de ver que o delicioso ruivo não era tomado em sério e que o tímido e carinhoso lobo não conseguiria ser mais que um amigo para mim – Ele te faz danos... e estou seguro de que Albus estará de acordo em que não o siga vendo. Ele te protegerá de Vol...

Albus. Não era Potter, nem Remus, nem Gui... nem sequer Kingsley o culpado de todo o sofrimento e humilhação que sentia nestes momentos. Sabia que o velho era manipulador... Sabia que sempre diz a metade das verdades... Mas isto, isto que fez comigo era quase da mesma espécie que as coisas próprias do Lord das Trevas.

Era algo que não ia perdoar.

- Espera, Severus!... Aonde vai?! – foi a última coisa que escutei Potter dizer antes de cruzar a porta do meu quarto.

**POV Gui Weasley**

Me dirigia a vê-lo, quando o avistei no final do corredor. Inclusive, já de longe notei que usava uma das roupas enfeitiçadas que lhe dei, desfilando brilhos verdes ao caminhar. Sorri feliz, era certo que algumas cores, como o violeta, ele simplesmente havia detestado e os regressado à sua cor original. Mas, embora aceitasse só parte das roupas, eu me sentia feliz. Eu começava a acreditar que Severus começava a aceitar minha companhia e minhas opiniões em sua vida. Esse coração de gelo começava a esquentar-se, e eu mal podia esperar para ele corresponder, na mesma medida, os meus sentimentos.

Mas, ao tê-lo mais próximo, meu sorriso se apagou: Severus vinha até mim com o cenho franzido, de muito mais mau humor que de costume.

- Severus, está bem? – perguntei-lhe, mas Severus passou a meu lado sem sequer me olhar. Eu dei meia volta e o segui correndo – Espera, Severus! Pare um momento!... O que te aconteceu? Por que está assim?... Aconteceu algo na sua reunião com Voldemort? – perguntei enquanto o tomava do cotovelo.

- Me solte! – gritou Severus livrando seu cotovelo de minha mão – Deixa já de fingir que se preocupa comigo!

- S-Severus? – foi só o que me atrevia dizer. O que o tinha colocado assim?

Ele sorriu um sorriso estranho, malvado e me disse.

- Diga-me, Gui, ainda segue gostando de mim?... – e logo, me tomando pelos ombros, me acossou contra a parede. Seus olhos furiosos estavam fixos nos meus – Ainda deseja se meter em minha cama e trepar até o amanhecer?

- Acalme-se, Severus, está me machucando! O que está te acontecendo?

- Pare, pois já me interei de todo seu joguinho... Sei que se meteu comigo só por uma profecia!... – Eu empalideci, nunca imaginei que Severus se inteirasse da profecia. Como o teria sabido? O que lhe dizia agora? – Não se envergonha de ser tão descarado... Comportar-se como uma puta só porque alguém te ordenou?

- Não me insulte, Severus!... Meus sentimentos por você são genuínos!

Severus soltou uma gargalhada, uma risada profunda e falsa.

- Gui, tenho muitos espelhos em minha habitação para não acreditar em seus sentimentos... Jogou comigo – me acusou com voz átona e fria.

- Severus, não é assim...

- E como é?... Ah, diga-me como é!... Como você chama seu descarado flerte, beijar-me de surpresa em um corredor, meter-se em meu quarto e em minha cama, sem nenhum convite?... Chama de amor?... Não, Gui, isso não é amor, simplesmente é um jogo. Para você, isto nunca foi sério.

- Sim, foi, eu te amo!

- Weasley, amor não é só sexo.

- Não, foi só sexo!...

- Não! E o que mais fez?... Ah sim! Brincou comigo de boneco!... Com certeza, te envergonhava demais estar com um professor seboso e velho, que ainda tem este mau gosto para se vestir.

- Severus – disse com voz quebrada, sentia a pena atravancar a minha garganta.

- Se alguma vez tivesse estado realmente preocupado comigo, teria estado atento a meu regresso cada vez que saísse para uma reunião com o Lorde, teria perguntado se eu queria um mudança em minha roupa antes de arrumá-la a seu gosto... Teria respeitado minha intimidade e a mim mesmo, e não teria invadido meu quarto e minha cama da forma que, muitas vezes, fez. Como uma cadela no cio. Você, Gui, nunca me amou... Fui mais um capricho ou uma novidade... Me alegro muito de não ter me apaixonado por você.

E logo se foi, a passo rápido e sem olhar para trás. E eu o agradeci que não olhasse, pois não teria suportado a vergonha de que me visse cair no chão de joelhos, chorando desconsoladamente por ele. Com meu coração feito pedaços.

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

- O clube avança perfeitamente – me contava Remus – Embora admito que, a principio, a ajuda de Kingsley foi muita, sem ele não teríamos avançado tanto.

- Sim, Kingsley é um grande organizador – disse. Lástima que ele tenha dado um mau passo com Severus... pensei... Pena que seu coração não te permita ver mais que um amigo em Severus, Remus.

- Na próxima aula, queria tentar fazer uma batalha simulada, por isso, pensei que deveríamos preparar algum lugar especial para ele, assim como fizeram no torneio trib...

A porta se abriu bruscamente e os olhos furiosos de Severus se centraram em mim.

- Quem acha que eu sou, Albus? – cuspiu com fria fúria e voz controlada -. QUEM ACHA QUE É PARA JOGAR COMIGO DESSA FORMA!

- Severus o que aconteceu?

- Sei de tudo!... TUDO... Sobre essa profecia da qual nunca me mencionou... E sobre a missão que lhe deu a estes quatro – e logo Severus pareceu dar-se conta da presença de Remus – Era também sua amizade e o incidente com as aranhas, tudo era planejado?... Seu asqueroso lobi...

Ao ver a dor que se refletia no rosto de Remus, gritei para atrair sua fúria contra mim novamente.

- Severus! – gritei colocando-me de pé – Acalme-se e conversemos sobre isso.

- Por acaso acredita que desta vez poderá me convencer de que atuou pelo meu bem?... Já estou farto dos seus joguinhos!... Tenho agüentado muitas coisas de você, Albus, Calei muita coisa por você, me arrisquei demais por você... Tudo no vão intento de acalmar a minha consciência... Desta vez, chegou muito longe, Dumbledore!

- Severus, de nenhuma forma, eu te obriguei a corresponder os sentimentos de ninguém...

- Ah não?... Tampouco obrigou Kingsley a me estuprar e Remus a buscar minha amizade???

- Minha amizade é sincera! Eu não busquei sua amizade por uma profecia! – gritou Remus – Sabe muito bem que o tentei na primeira vez que vim para trabalhar em Hogwarts... E também sabe que o afeto de Gui por você é verdadeiro.

- Verdadeiro?... Realmente acha que eu engoliria o fato de alguém tão jovem e atrativo como Gui estar atrás de mim?... Sabia que tinha algo muito estranho em tudo isso, desde o principio. O que não sei é como estive tão cego para não relacioná-lo de imediato contigo – os olhos negros me perfuraram, não precisava saber legelimência para ler seus sentimentos – Diga-me, Albus, que desculpa me vai dar agora? Não me disse nada para não me estressar? Pensava que o sexo extra me faria bem?

As palavras de Severus eram tão cruéis e cheias de ressentimento... Por acaso, tinha voltado a se equivocar tão profundamente?

- Não o fiz pelo seu bem, Severus – e esta verdade pareceu acalmá-lo – Mas sim, pelo bem da Ordem – dei um suspiro e agachei a cabeça – Sinto muito... essa profecia me fez duvidar de sua lealdade e pensei que, aproximando seu coração a um dos nossos, você seria mais feliz e todos estaríamos mais seguros.

- ...e de passo teria assegurado o Caldeiro de Bran em suas mãos. – disse Severus novamente calmo, e em tom cínico – E acha que o amor nasce assim?... Ou por acaso, se nada funcionasse, pensava em dar-me uma poção do amor?

- Eu nunca jogaria com seus sentimentos dessa forma, Severus! Só lhes disse que tratassem de conquistá-lo. Se você não se apaixonasse por nenhum deles, e se nenhum deles se apaixonasse por você, então, eu teria desistido.

- Desistido? Albus Dumbledore desistindo?... Se não tivesse me apaixonado por ninguém, você teria se assegurado de me afastar do Caldeiro de Bran ou teria me afastado dele enquanto estivesse em suas mãos... Me teria vigiado dia a dia, inclusive me impedindo fazer meu trabalho de espião, assegurando-se de que ninguém tivesse acesso a ele...

- Severus... – sussurrei com dor, mas devia admitir que ele tinha muita razão: eu teria feito algo como isso.

- Diz que nunca jogaria com meus sentimentos dessa forma, mas isso é exatamente o que fez... Instigou um grupo de pessoas a deitar-se comigo de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive, estimulou Remus a destruir a amizade que acabamos de construir. Tentou me manipular para entregar meu afeto a qualquer pessoa, sem se importar, realmente, com meus sentimentos, ou com os de Gui, de Remus ou de Harry. Por tentar conquistar minha lealdade, fez o único que poderia para perdê-la para sempre. Jogou com meus sentimentos, Albus, e isso não perdoarei.

E, dito isto, Severus deu meia volta, com passo acelerado, fazendo sussurrar sua capa.

**POV Harry Potter**

Tinha ficado ali, esperando a que ele regressasse e me sobressaltei ao vê-lo entrar como um furacão e jogar sua roupa furiosamente no baú.

- O que faz?! – perguntei.

- Vou embora deste lugar.

- M-mas não pode ir... Aonde irá?!

- A qualquer lugar longe deste bando de mentirosos. Voldemort e Dumbledore são as duas caras de uma mesma moeda, ambos só tentam ganhar poder e manipular os seus, para conseguir seus próprios interesses, sem importar-lhes nada mais... Já me cansei de estar entre ambos.

- Mas o que fará?... Não irá até Voldemort... Se te contei tudo isto, foi precisamente para afastá-lo dele, para que não te deixasse envolver mais... Para que não voltasse com ele. Severus! – gritei, detendo seu braço, que tentava meter uma capa dentro do baú –. Diga-me que não irá até ele.

Escutei um suspiro sair de seus lábios e vi seus braços abaixarem, cansados, ao lado de seu corpo. Severus se girou e me olhou com um olhar confuso.

- Não finja que se preocupa comigo... Você também estava neste jogo, não?!... Acredita que, por ter me contado, muda algo?

- Não, Severus!... Se te disse, foi porque não queria mentiras entre nós... Não queria esconder de você algo assim.

- Pois você e os demais ficaram calados por muito tempo... enquanto tentavam me conquistar por ordens desse...

- Pois eu não fiz nada para cumprir essas ordens. Você foi que deu o primeiro passo, faz apenas alguns minutos. Não se lembra, Severus? – disse aproximando-se –. Eu te amo, Severus, e não por causa de uma profecia – me aproximei dele e uni meus lábios aos seus, mas estes permaneceram quietos, sem reagir, negando-se a devolver a caricia –. Te amo – repeti – você sabe... – e voltei a beijá-lo, esta vez mais selvagem e apaixonadamente.

Os lábios de Severus se abriram e permitiram que minha língua o invadisse e lentamente começou a responder, mas logo, tomando-me pelos ombros me separou dele.

- Potter... – começou a me dizer, mas eu não queria escutá-lo, me abracei forte a ele e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito. Desde ali murmurrei:

- Potter?... Volto a ser Potter para você?

- Sinto muito, P... Harry, mas nesta situação não posso acreditar nos sentimentos de ninguém...

- Severus, eu te amo... Sei que são só palavras e que não acredita nelas, mas algum dia te demonstrarei com fatos. Te juro, assim como jurei acabar com essa serpente – disse olhando-o aos olhos.

Severus se separou de mim e levantando sua varinha sussurrou um _Empacotar_ondulando sua varinha em um largo movimento através do quarto. As roupas, livros e acessórios pessoais de Severus voaram pelo quarto e se meteram ordenadamente em seu baú. Severus o encolheu, metendo-o em seu bolso e, logo, sem me olhar, caminhou a passo lento até a porta. Não podia acreditar que ia embora... Não queria que se fosse.

Corri até ele e o abracei pelas costas, detendo-o no portal da porta que dava para a sua habitação.

- Aonde irá? – perguntei uma vez mais. Lá fora ninguém poderia protegê-lo de Voldemort.

- Irei para casa. Necessito de tempo para pensar e tenho um caldeiro para buscar... Não me aproximarei do Lord das Trevas, se puder evitar.

- Cuide-se, amor – sussurrei em seu pescoço e lenta, dolorosamente, o deixei ir.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/B:** Por Merlin, o que foi mais este capítulo? Gente, essa fic é perfeita... Agradeço, mais uma vez, a oportunidade de betá-la! Harry muito apaixonante... E meu coração está partido junto com o do Snape. Te amo, Sev... hahahaha

Bjão, gente... E deixa uma review, ok???

**NT: **Nesse capítulo tudo muda para Sevvy. Agora só resta saber se está mudança na vida dele será para bem ou para pior. Mas podem dizer a cena do começo do Sevvy com o Harry foi simplesmente maravilhosa, a Paula caprichou nessa cena. Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews!!!

Além disso, queria (fazer propaganda gratuita) avisar para quem não viu que postei duas oneshots juntamente com as minhas atualizações anteriores que são: **Melvin's Coffee **e **Gordo eu?**, as duas são HD então se não leram... O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO???!!!!

E se não nos vemos antes FELIZ NATAL e PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO para todos e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem, além de ganhar muitos presentes rs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	16. Feitiço de Amor

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução: **Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 16:** o plano de Voldemort… Desfrutem do último lemon entre Sev e Voldy.

**Casais: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 16: Feitiço de Amor**

**POV Lord Voldemort**

Já tinha tudo pronto: tinha esculpido uma rama de bétula com os símbolos mágicos, confeccionado uma vela com a primeira cera realizada pelas abelhas e elaborado uma espécie de corda, trançada com o cabelo de Severus, o de uma Veela e meu próprio cabelo. Ademais, tinha encontrado o lugar adequado para realizar o conjuro: um círculo de fadas, o lugar onde as fadas dançavam cada lua cheia. Entrei no círculo, posicionado em uma clareira no meio do bosque, onde se sentia poderosamente a magia das fadas a meu redor. Magia que ajudaria a fazer o conjuro mais poderoso.

O astro noturno não brilhava no céu e quando o fizesse apenas seria um fino fio de prata: Lua nova. O conjuro exigia que se fizesse na noite mais escura do mês, justo no momento em que a luminosa dama da noite estivesse suspendida sobre minha cabeça.

Ainda faltavam algumas horas para dito momento e me preparei para organizar tudo, antes que a lua estivesse no lugar adequado. Espalhei o sangue de Severus na forma de uma grande circunferência e logo com a adaga de prata fiz um corte em meu punho. Com meu próprio sangue saindo da ferida, realizei outro círculo dentro do que já tinha feito com o sangue de Severus.

Peguei a varinha de bétula que tinha criado e tracei as runas do feitiço, misturando meu sangue e o de Severus no processo, unindo ambos os círculos. Agora só devia esperar o momento adequado, quando a lua nova estivesse sobre mim, iluminando-me com sua tênue luz.

Quase meia hora mais tarde Nagini, minha única guardiã e companhia naquele momento, sibilou:

_**- Acho que já é hora, Tom.**_

Com minha própria varinha joguei um feitiço esquentador no lugar. Desnudei-me e entrei no duplo círculo com a vela em uma mão e a corda na outra. Respirei fundo, coloquei a vela no centro de ambas as circunferências e com a varinha de bétula a acendi, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a cantar:

_**- Como arde esta chama, assim sua paixão arde por mim!... Como derrete esta cera, assim se derreterá por mim! **_– amarrei a corda de cabelos na vela, enquanto dizia – _**Como amarro este cabelo, assim ficará ligado a mim! Eu Tom Riddle, peço aos poderes da escuridão, a iluminada dama da noite, que assim como sua luz hoje começa a crescer, cresça o amor de Severus Snape por mim!**_ – notei como meu sangue vertido, e o do próprio Severus se iluminavam com uma tênue luz rosada, para logo mexer-se e misturar-se até formar um só círculo. – _**Uni meu sangue ao seu, com os fios do amor, até a eternidade ou até que quem ocupa seu coração morra por amor!**_

Uma luz branca, cegadora elevou-se desde o círculo de sangue até o céu, cobrindo-me completamente, quando a luz se dissipou senti a Nagini sibilar.

_**- Já está pronto? –**_ perguntou minha fiel companheira.

_**- Acho que sim, agora só tem que ver se funciona. **_

**POV Severus Snape**

Outra vez caminhava pelos escuros corredores do quartel do Lorde, respondendo ao seu chamado. Sempre que acudia a ele, ao menos desde que era espião, me perguntava se voltaria a sair dali. O sentimento era agora mais vivo.

Seria a atitude do Lorde comigo produto da profecia?

Harry temia que sim, me suplicou que não me aproximasse a ele e aqui estava, fazendo exatamente o contrário ao que tinha me pedido. Cheguei às portas que davam à habitação do Lorde, com duas grandes serpentes gravadas em sua superfície, com olhos de brilhosas esmeraldas. Como seus olhos, pensei.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Não posso evitar. – murmurei antes de tocar educadamente a porta.

- Adiante – sussurrou a voz do Lorde e um estranho calafrio me invadiu.

Abri a porta, entrei e me ajoelhei ante sua presença.

- Severus, levante-se – a profunda voz ecoou em meus ouvidos, arrepiando minha pele. Levantei o olhar e fiquei sem ar.

Merlin, se via tão lindo e impressionante!

Voldemort se pôs de pé e avançou até mim com movimentos elegantes, quase felinos. Levantou sua mão e tirou minha máscara jogando-a no chão e acariciou minha bochecha. Meus olhos se encontraram com os avermelhados, que me olhavam fixamente, provocando um estremecimento. Um que não era de medo. Arrastou os frios dedos, pegou uma delicada corrente com uma pequena serpente... corrente que ele mesmo tinha me presenteado fazia tempo.

- Sabe que coloquei um feitiço localizador nesta corrente? – a voz profunda enviou ondas de prazer até a minha alma, distraindo-me de dar uma resposta oportuna. Sim, sabia? Evidentemente que sim... Enquanto a tinha me dado tinha jogado uns quantos feitiços e ao descobrir que o Lorde queria vigiar meus movimentos, tomei a decisão de não tirá-la de cima por temor de provocar sua ira. – Faz mais de uma semana que abandonou Hogwarts, mas não veio me dar nenhuma explicação de sua atitude. Por que deixou de espionar a Dumbledore como te mandei? O que esteve fazendo, Severus?

Meu nome, pronunciado com voz profunda e aveludada, esticando os "s", foi como uma carícia sensual. Tentei conter um estremecimento, mas não consegui. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus sedutores, oniscientes e meu coração começou a bater aceleradamente. Tinha se aproximado mais a mim, o peso de seu corpo tentadoramente próximo, e meu corpo era dolorosamente consciente dele, de sua força, de seu poder, de sua beleza e sensualidade. Sentia-me arder por dentro.

- M-Meu senhor, se desobedeci suas ordens, é só para poder servir-lhe melhor. Fingi uma briga com Dumbledore e minha saída do castelo para investigar a localização de uma arma que te cederá a vitória, meu Lorde.

- Uma arma? – perguntou com voz profunda e só então me dei conta de que falei mais do que tinha desejado. Mas por acaso poderia ocultar-lhe a existência do Caldeiro de Bran a um ser tão perfeito como ele? E de repente me dei conta... eu estive lutando para derrotá-lo!... Para ma... matá-lo.

Oh, Merlin! O que estive fazendo?

Ajoelhei diante dele.

- Meu lorde... eu não mereço estar a vosso serviço, o trai por tanto tempo – disse e inexplicavelmente me coloquei a chorar... Realmente tinha desejado a morte a aquele ser tão poderoso e lindo?

- Severus... – senti sua cálida voz bem próxima de meu ouvido – Em que forma me traiu?

Ele me segurou pelo queixo e levantou meu rosto, seus olhos se centraram nos meus, inexpressivos e cativantes.

- Eu... eu estive espionando-o para a Ordem da Fênix, meu amo... M-mas me dei conta que estava em um erro e posso compensá-lo... Dar-lhe a arma que o levará a vitória!

Talvez se o ajudaria a ganhar a guerra, ele me perdoaria e me deixaria seguir a seu lado, para assim vê-lo governar o mundo dia a dia. Se ele não me perdoasse eu... preferiria a morte a seu desprezo.

- Severus, eu já sabia de sua união à Ordem da Fênix – eu o olhei nos olhos surpreendidos. – Mas sempre soube que reconsideraria e voltaria a me servir fielmente, como ao principio.

- Meu lorde... – eu não podia acreditar na sua fé em mim... sentia meu amor por ele crescer a cada instante.

- Que arma é está que lhe oferece a seu amo para assegurar sua vitória? – perguntou essa voz de barítono de forma imperiosa. E eu não duvidei um segundo em responder –lhe.

- O Caldeiro de Bran.

Os olhos vermelhos mostraram uma leve surpresa e meu Senhor perguntou:

- O Caldeiro de Bran não foi destruído?

- Assim acham todos, mas ao parecer minha família guardou parte da poção original do caldeiro antes que destruísse e decidiu guardá-la. Não o saberei com certeza até que não consiga abri-la. Só se permite o acesso a ela a quem tenha sangue Prince em suas veias e o caminho se mostra somente durante o solstício.

Voldemort agachou-se a minha altura e me olhou diretamente aos olhos acelerando meu pulso.

- Se é certo o que me oferece, Severus, a vitória será nossa.

A frase apenas conseguiu ser captada pelo meu cérebro, minha atenção estava completamente posta no movimento desses sensuais lábios ao falar e durante uns instantes senti que morreria se não o beijava.

- Meu senhor... – consegui dizer ao final com dificuldade – ...darei minha vida para assegurar sua vitória.

E seu sorriso foi minha maior recompensa.

**POV Bellatrix Lestrange**

Havia somente cinco comensais na habitação. Quatro de pé frente a nosso amo: Avery, Malfoy, meu esposo e eu; e um sentado aos seus pés. Uma posição que nunca ninguém tinha usado antes.

- Esse estúpido não merece estar ali – sussurrei, expressando meus pensamentos, suficientemente alto para que Lucius Malfoy, a minha esquerda, me escutasse.

- Com ciúmes, cunhada?

- Desse traidor? Nunca. – disse com convicção, mas ao ver o olhar de desejo nos olhos do Lorde, ao ver suas mãos acariciando o pescoço e a nuca de Snape, sentia arder meu sangue – Mas é muita pouca coisa para nosso amo. O que vê nele?

- Acredite, Bellatrix, que Severus não é pouca coisa – me disse Lucius. – Te digo por experiência própria. Ademais, não somos ninguém para discutir a eleição de amante de nosso amo.

Nesse momento, Lorde Voldemort pareceu advertir que já estávamos todos em sua presença e se colocou de pé, fazendo-nos calar.

- Os mandei chamar, porque em três dias, para o solstício de inverno, preciso que cada um de vocês escolha um grupo de 10 pessoas; escolham aos mais preparados para combate e especializados em feitiços de proteção. Severus e eu devemos fazer um encantamento muito longo e é muito provável que a Ordem da Fênix tente nos deter. Sua missão será não deixar que cheguem a nós até que terminemos o feitiço e conseguir o que nos propomos, vocês quatro vigiaram cada ponto cardeal e serviram de apoio aos demais grupos quando a Ordem se apresente. Lucius, fica a cargo de organizá-los a todos. Entenderam?

- Sim, amo – responderam a coro.

- Retirem-se.

Inclinamos-nos e saímos da habitação. Ao transpassar as portas do salão, me girei e vi como o Lorde, tomando a Snape pela nuca, o guiava para um beijo apaixonado. Senti vontade de lançar-lhe um Avada Kedavra nesses momentos.

- Sabe a quanto tempo Snape e o Lorde...? – começou a perguntar Avery.

- Eu os descobri no começo de Novembro, mas parece que estão juntos desde muito antes – disse Lucius.

Eu me detive impactada. Desde novembro! Isso era mais de um mês.

-... Mas somente agora parece que Severus tem os olhos brilhando quando está junto a ele. – continuou falando Lucius.

"Tem os olhos brilhando?" que frase mais brega, pensei.

- Há! – disse – Com certeza está fingindo para ganhar a confiança do lorde.

- E você também gostaria de fingir, não é amor? – disse meu marido.

- Rodolfus! – gritei indignada.

A risada de Lucius fez que minha fúria se voltasse para ele.

- Cunhada, se eu fosse você, evitaria fazer essa classe de comentários onde nosso amo possa escutar. Se Severus está fingindo, o lorde descobrirá e o matará. Agora nós colocaremos de acordo em quem irá conosco nessa missão.

**POV Severus Snape**

Seus lábios consumiam todos meus sentidos, dominando-os um a um; e não só com a boca, se não com o corpo inteiro. Uma mão buscou meu traseiro e me levantou aproximando-me ainda mais ao seu calor. Estava me fundindo, dissolvendo, e me aferrava desesperado a seu corpo, me sentindo sobrecarregado pelo contato daqueles músculos duros, aquele desejo crescente em meu interior.

Era um ataque de sensualidade. A mão posta sobre minha nuca, me impedia retroceder daqueles embriagadores beijos, enquanto sua língua efetuava uma profunda e erótica penetração em minha boca; e a outra mão, diretamente na curva de meu traseiro, fazia algo pior: me levantava até que o duro volume masculino do Lorde se friccionava diretamente com o meu.

Lorde Voldemort me arqueou para trás, inclinando-se sobre mim como se quisesse me levar até o chão só com a força de seus lábios. O enorme desejo de que fizesse o amor comigo era cada vez maior e já não tinha domínio algum sobre mim, estava preso nas garras da emoção pura, com os sentidos cheios do sabor e do aroma dele, intoxicado por seu contato, empurrando-me mais para lá do que eu considerava o racional.

Tanto assim, que não tomei consciência de como cheguei ao chão até que o frio da pedra atravessou as capas da minha da roupa. Aquele frio só conseguiu que meu corpo quisesse mais de seu calor, que me aferrasse a seus ombros, acariciasse suas costas e passasse os dedos por seu cabelo. Quis sentir sua pele e comecei a despi-lo, tarefa que ele a algum tempo já realizava em mim. Senti seu riso ao ver meu desespero.

- Calma, Severus... não vou desaparecer...

Sua voz...

Era algo que enviava ondas de prazer até a minha alma, a última arma que tinha para desarmar meu controle. Meus pensamentos se desvaneceram e só ficaram as sensações: o assombroso calor de sua pele, já desnuda, o pêlo áspero de seu peito, o esquisito deslizamento de seus lábios sobre minha garganta, ombros e torso.

Estremeci ao sentir seus lábios na parte de trás de meu pescoço, próximo do lóbulo da orelha, uma de minhas zonas mais sensíveis e ladeei a cabeça para dar-lhe mais acesso. Sua boca devorava sem piedade o pescoço que expunha ante ele e arqueei as costas com suavidade ao sentir o frio da pedra em minha pele, tentando fugir dessa sensação para me refugiar na quentura do lorde. Sentia as mãos de meu amo por todas partes, apalpando, explorando, escorregando sobre meu corpo sem nenhum pudor.

Me ergui para beijar a Voldemort sentindo-me repentinamente desesperado pelas irresistíveis emoções que atravessavam meu corpo. Precisava disto. Precisava que Voldemort me possuísse. E o desespero e quase tormentoso desejo que via nos olhos vermelhos só aumentava minha necessidade, buscando também a satisfação do lorde.

Seus dedos encontraram minha entrada e começaram a me estirar deliciosamente. Seus dedos toparam com minha próstata e meus gritos de prazer inundaram o lugar. Os nervos de minha entrada eram um fardo de necessidade. Me sentia incrivelmente sensível e suplicava mentalmente porque me seguisse tocando enquanto distraidamente me perguntava se poderia me virar com a crescente avalanche de sensações. Sentia que o Lorde pressionava ternos beijos ao longo de minha clavícula, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minha coluna e era atraído para outro beijo devastador.

Os lábios do Lorde se moviam sobre os meus, arrogantes e confiados, a língua se introduzia em uma carícia lenta, ao mesmo ritmo que seus dedos em meu interior, que prolongou e se prolongou até que me sentia arder por dentro. Cada polegada de pele formigava deliciosamente. Amava que estivessem me rodeando... me tocando... Desejava que continuasse e terminasse ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha experimentado nada igual.

- Oh... meu lorde... por favor! – gemi como suplica para que terminasse essa tortura.

**POV Lucius Malfoy**

Tinha retornado para informar ao Senhor Escuro sobre quem participaria da missão que nos encomendou e qual foi minha surpresa ao me encontrar tal espetáculo.

Estavam ambos sobre o chão, justo em frente ao trono do Lorde. As roupas espalhadas embaixo deles, algumas ainda parcialmente postas, era as únicas coisas que os protegia do frio do chão, aparte da própria paixão que parecia queimava a ambos. Porque isso eram naquele momento: pura paixão desenfreada.

Qualquer um que os conhecesse, de verdade ou simplesmente de nome, jamais acreditaria que ambos juntos pudessem arder de tal modo. Ambos frios, inabaláveis, em certa medida cruéis, ambos assassinos, sempre velando por seu próprio interesse... e aqui estavam, ardendo um nos braços do outro, esquecendo-se do mundo para centrar-se no outro.

Eram um espetáculo belo: poder, força e paixão desbordante e selvagem. Voldemort parecia impaciente; desejoso de possuir o delicioso corpo que se oferecia sem condições. E incrivelmente parecia que esse desejo era ainda mais insistente em Severus.

E sabia muito bem, quando jovem o tive em meus braços e tinha desfrutado de sua fogosidade, da incrível transformação que sofria Severus Snape ao amar. Tinha-o ensinado a amar e ao mesmo tempo tinha aprendido a amá-lo e ante meus olhos os sinais eram muito claros.

Conhecia aquele corpo tão bem como o próprio; conhecia cada um de seus pontos de prazer e os modos de elevar ao máximo seu prazer. E sabia que Severus já tinha sobrepassado esse máximo. Me dizia sua respiração, os dedos que ele submergia no cabelo de Voldemort, seu modo de arquear as costas, de empurrar contra ele, as pernas que lhe apertavam a cintura com uma ânsia que ele não era capaz de fingir.

Severus realmente estava desfrutando. E se o olhar que tinha visto em seus olhos este último tempo tampouco era fingida, então, já não duvidava que Severus estivesse apaixonado.

Fiquei ali observando, entre as sombras. Apesar de que a ambos os aprisionava uma paixão quase selvagem, o Lorde parecia não querer apressar as coisas. Torturava com carícias lentas e expertas todo o corpo de Severus e logo compreendi que ele conhecia esse corpo quase tanto como eu. O vi beijar e morder cada parte daquele pálido corpo, brincando com os mamilos até deixá-los convertidos em duros botões, obrigando a Severus a suplicar uma e outra vez que terminasse com esta deliciosa tortura. Olhei como os dedos do lorde abandonavam a entrada de Severus, como o beijava novamente e tomando-o das cadeiras, com um único e suave movimento, se introduziu completamente em seu corpo, arrancando a ambos um grito de paixão.

Eram realmente belos.

**POV Harry Potter**

_Senti como Severus se derretia baixo seus lábios. Seu corpo se amoldava ao meu com facilidade. A boca deliciosa debaixo da minha, o embriagador sabor de sua pele. O tomei e o penetrei de uma só estocada, arrancando em ambos um grito de prazer. Tinha minha ereção submergida profundamente em seu ser, o provocava impiedosamente ao tocar repetidamente sua próstata, observando os olhos de Severus dilatando-se com prazer, a boca vermelha se abria para deixar escapar alguns gemidos, os braços se moviam tentando me atrair para mais perto._

_Seu desespero por mim me fascinava... sentia como tentava se reprimir, estrangular os gemidos que purgavam por sair de sua garganta, enquanto suas unhas se cravavam em meus ombros. Até agora me movia com lentidão, deixando escapar pequenos gemidos a cada empurrão, mas eu agora desejava ouvi-lo gritar... que gritasse por mim._

_Minhas investidas cobraram força, sentia como seu corpo se arqueava com urgência para mim. Logo ele já não pode permanecer calado e seus gritos foram um deleite para meus ouvidos._

_- Ooooh! Amoo... Mmm... Ooooh! Meu senhor – murmurou, para com renovadas forças gritar – Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! Aah!! Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!_

_Suas cadeiras movendo-se me exigiam mais e eu entreguei o que pedia, intensificando a força de minhas investidas... Até que chegou o momento em que minha pélvis golpeava com força contra o seu corpo que eu mesmo não pude evitar gritar de prazer._

_- Ahhh! Severus!... É meu!_

_Estava a ponto de terminar. Não podia demorar mais. Era fisicamente impossível, a atitude tão disposta e apaixonada de Severus inflamava minha paixão a níveis sem controle, seu aroma intoxicante me rodeava, um aroma que era acentuado pelo mesclado cheiro de suor e sexo._

_Explodimos ao mesmo tempo. O orgasmo foi tão enérgico, que meu corpo tremia desesperadamente, me sentia completa e totalmente drenado, a pele formigando e esfriando-se rapidamente, o suor empapando nossos corpos entrelaçados._

_Severus enterrou seu rosto empapado de suor, em meu ombro, comigo ainda profundamente enterrado em seu ser. Eu levantei ligeiramente suas cadeiras e separei nossos corpos cuidadosamente, e ao fazê-lo, Severus confessou em um sussurro:_

_- Te amo... te amo, meu senhor._

_- Sei – respondi antes de dar-lhe um beijo. Eu tinha me encarregado de que fosse assim._

Acordei com a deliciosa sensação do calor de Severus em meu corpo, mas sabia que foi somente outra visão mais e não pude fazer outra coisa mais que me colocar a chorar.

Te amo. Ele disse.

Te amo.

E sabia com uma dolorosa certeza, que não tinha dito para mim.

- Severus...

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA**: Devo dizer com tristeza e emoção em meu coração, que faltam apenas 4 capítulos para o final.

**NB: **Awn, fiz o favorzinho de betar esse cap e simplesmente adorei! Num ta fofíssimo? Em pensar qe no começo o Harry era o qe mais detestava o Sevyy! Bejinhos da Tety :D

**NT:** E ai pessoal!!! Desculpe a demora, mas o arquivo deste capítulo tinha dado problema e tive que traduzir todo o capítulo de novo, então espero que me perdoem e mandem alguns reviews para falar sobre o capítulo. Obrigada Tety pela ajuda sem vc eu não ia conseguir postar esse capítulo hoje. E muito obrigada a Srta. Kinomoto e Helena Hiwatari pelos seus reviews.

Até mais e a partir de agora vou tentar atualizar a cada duas semanas as 4 fics sem nenhum problema.

Hoje estarei atualizando também 'Gigolô' e 'Alvorada'. 'Tudo por amor' ainda está sendo revisada por isso ainda demorará um pouco até posta-la.

**Bjus**

**Allexa**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	17. Sacrifício de amor

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora / beta:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Cap 17:** Começa a luta para obter o Caldeiro de Bran e o sacrifício de amor se realiza.. muajaja..

**Parejas: **Severus / Vários

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 17: Sacrifício de amor**

**POV Remus Lupin **

Quando Hestia Jones se sentou, o último membro da Ordem em chegar, Albus procedeu a falar:

- Nos encontramos em uma situação preocupante: Severus Snape nos abandonou.

- Não acha que exagera, Albus? – falou Minerva McGonagall – apenas leva três semanas fora de Hogwarts, é muito precipitado para dizer que nos deixou definitivamente. Severus está um pouco irritado contigo, e com razão, mas acho que com uma boa desculpa bastaria.

Um pouco irritado? Pensei... era obvio que não estava presente quando se foi. Severus estava furioso e magoado, como não estar com o que Albus tinha planejado e me senti mal por ter formado parte dele. Não me estranhava nada que tivesse abandonado Hogwarts, embora que tivesse decidido abandonar também a Ordem e voltar com...

- Não se trata de desculpas, Minerva – a voz de Dumbledore me desviou de meus pensamentos. O olhei aos olhos e notei como não pode evitar um suspiro de tristeza, seu rosto também demonstrava esse pesar - O perdemos definitivamente: Severus foi com Lorde Vodlemort.

Observei um estremecimento geral ante suas palavras. Merlin sabia quanto o velho lamentava ter nos dado essa missão. E eu também lamentava, não só porque nossas ações talvez tenham guiado Severus novamente para a escuridão, se não porque nesta missão o coração de Severus não era o único machucado, também estavam Gui e sobre tudo… Harry.

- Estas seguro, Dumbledore? – preguntou Gui Weasley, e senti muita pena ao ver naqueles olhos uma esperança.

- Eu os vi… em uma visão – gaguegou Harry com dificuldade.

_Os vi…_

Acho que era o único, aparte de Dumbledore ao que tinha contado daquelas visões, Voldemort e Severus fazendo o amor... o amor... Harry estava destruído pela vez que em uma visão Severus declarou seu amor ao lorde. Isso nos disse que o tínhamos perdido para sempre. O que tínhamos feito errado? Era certo que Albus tinha nos obrigado a conquistá-lo, mas nenhum, com exceção de Kingsley, o tinha obrigado a devolver aquele sentimento. Os sentimentos de Gui e Harry tinham sido sinceros, mas Severus não consegui ver e lhes deu as costas e voltou ao seu anterior amo.

Esta situação me lembrava tanto a de Sirius, quando achei que ele tinha nos traído. Não há nada pior que te traia um amigo... e entendia muito bem o que sentia Harry e Gui... essa sensação é muito pior quando senti que te trai a pessoa que ama.

- O problema que mais nos preocupa, não é só que nos fiquemos sem professor ou espião, senão que Severus tenha em seu poder informação que o levaria ao Caldeiro de Bran.

- O que? – disse Alastor Moody e muitos murmúrios acompanharam a sua pregunta –Esse endemoniado caldeiro foi destruído pelo meio irmão de Bran.

- Pois parece que a família Prince guardou por gerações uma amostra da poção que continha o caldeiro ou a receita da mesma – Agora houve algumas exclamações de surpresa e os murmúrios foram mais urgentes. – Acho que não preciso dizer que se esta informação é certa e Severus lhe dá a poção do Caldeiro de Bran para Voldemort, será nosso fim.

- Qual é seu plano, Albus? – falou a voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Só sei que o Caldeiro de Bran ou o que seja que os Prince guardaram, só se pode conseguir durante os solstícios, ou seja, este sábado. Lamentavelmente Severus nunca me deu uma localização, só que estava dentro de suas propriedades, mas, segundo a época da destruição do caldeiro, o mais provável é que se encontre na mais antiga de suas propriedades, inclusive pode ser nas ruínas do castelo.

- O buscaremos a cegas? – preguntou Dedalus Diggle.

- Não, teremos que esperar até que Severus o encontre e logo, temo, teremos que lutar. Mundungus e Seamus estão agora vigiando... eles nos avisaram se alguém chega. Teremos que estar preparados.

Preparados para enfrentar a um antiguo amigo. Girei para ver a Harry e logo a Gui, tentando ler em seus olhos o que passava por suas cabeças.

Não soube dizer qual dos dois se via pior.

**POV Bill Weasley**

Seamus Finnigan deu o aviso cedo pela manhã e aqueles professores que éramos da Ordem, com a ajuda de Fawkes, aparatamos no lugar indicado. Ao parecer nosso campo de batalha seriam as ruínas de um castelo na maior e mais antiga propriedade dos Prince. Ao chegar vários membros da Ordem já nos esperavam e Hermione Granger se adiantou até nós, dirigindo-se ao diretor:

- Dumbledore, ao parecer eles esperam que ataquemos, há pelo menos 20 comensais da morte, espalhados ao redor das ruínas do castelo.

- Vi a Snape e ao-não-deve-ser-nomeado entrar nela, pela porta principal – informou Finnigan.

- Atacamos de uma vez? – perguntou meu irmão Ron. Como de costume tão impulsivo e impaciente, sempre desejando pegar uns quantos comensais.

- Não, primeiro tem que esperar que Severus obtenha o caldeiro – disse o diretor, aquele que provocou essa... Traição, por parte de Severus...

Ainda doíam as palavras que me dedicou antes de ir embora.

Ser tratado como uma puta. Que não acreditasse em meus sentimentos.

Talvez tenha feito tudo mal... talvez devia ter proposto a Dumbledore quando mencionou sua idéia que me deixasse fazer tudo sozinho, que me desse um tempo a sós para conquistá-lo. Assim sem a pressão de Kingsley, teria feito as coisas com mais calma e não teria me metido praticamente a força em sua cama, como ele reclamava. Fiz tantas coisas mal. Nunca devia ter sentido que sua conquista era uma espécie de competição, não devia centrar tudo na cama e em como nós passávamos um bom momento juntos, devia tê-lo conhecido um pouco mais, tentar averiguar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Não devia me meter em sua vida e tentar mudá-lo como fiz com sua roupa, se não aceitá-lo e amá-lo como era.

Mas já não tirava nada com o que teria passado se tivesse feito as coisas diferente, o mal estava feito e provavelmente dentro de umas horas estaríamos lutando cara a cara.

Mas se esperássemos que ele encontrasse o caldeiro, talvez perderíamos a oportunidade de me enfrentar a ele, de pedir uma explicação. Decidido falei:

- Mas, professor – disse interrompendo-o –, não sabemos quanto tardara em fazer isso e eles poderiam ter um translador preparado, se nos demorarmos na luta e não os alcançar a tempo...

- Nisso tem razão, ainda assim desejo esperar um pouco antes de atacar... talvez chamar reforços – disse Albus.

- Há muitas coisas incertas – ouvi sussurrar a Hermione – muitas coisas podem sair mal.

- Mas seria pior que nós ficássemos sem fazer nada – disse dando-lhe animo, e ao mesmo tempo tratando de animar a mim mesmo... Talvez tudo tivesse sido pior se não tivéssemos tentado conquistar a Severus, se não fosse pela ordem de Albus talvez nunca teria me atrevido a provar seus lábios.

- É certo – respondeu-me Hermione e me alegrei de tirar dela um leve sorriso.

- Cuidado! – gritou Ron e vimos como se lançava sobre Harry jogando-o ao chão, segundos depois um jato de luz verde voou sobre onde a alguns segundos se encontrava a cabeça de Harry. Segundos depois, outros raios verdes apareceram de outra direção.

- Escondam-se! – gritou Dumbledore e todos nos colocamos atrás das árvores e algumas rochas – Alastor, de onde estão vindo?

- Estão a frente Albus, são 7 ou 8, os malditos estão baixo o feitiço desilusionador!

- Certo! – gritou Hermione – consigo ver uma leve distorção entre as árvores por lá... Impedimenta! – gritou apontando a onde lhe pareceu ver um comensal.

- Assim não poderemos lutar! – reclamava Ron.

- Finite incantatem! – gritou Harry e imediatamente a negra figura de um comensal se apresentou ante nossos olhos e quase metade da ordem lançou uma chuva de feitiços sobre o pobre homem, deixando-o desmaiado no chão.

- Finite incantatem! – gritei também e muitos outros imitaram a idéia de Harry, começando assim a batalha – Petrificus totalus! – meu feitiço deu em um comensal, fazendo que seus braços e pernas se juntassem, e caiu de costas, batendo no chão.

Kingsley cruzou meu campo de visão, lutando contra um desmascarado Dolohov. Ambos estavam lutando furiosamente, suas varinhas brilhando como espadas, faíscas voando da ponta destas,e enquanto os olhava lutar um frio recorreu meu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

Um feitiço de congelamento! Pensei e me girei para enfrentar a um novo inimigo, mas não encontrei a ninguém.

- Ambos estamos desilusionados, Gui – disse a suave voz que reconheci pertencia a Albus Dumbledore –, as boas idéias tem que se aproveitar, embora venham de más pessoas... vamos, siga-me.

Ao mover-se consegui ver sua silhueta e o segui com algo de dificuldade. O feitiço desilusionador não fazia a pessoa invisível, mas refletia o que tinha atrás desta, tomando a mesma cor e a textura, camuflando-se perfeitamente, como um camaleão humano.

Nós reunimos com outros 'desilusionados' que resultaram ser Hermione, Harry, Ron e Remus.deixando o resto da Ordem brigar com os comensais, nos encaminhamos até o outro grupo que vigiavam as ruínas, sem ser percebidos.

- Desmaius! – gritamos a coro e seis comensais ficaram fora da briga, o resto imediatamente se girou para nós lançando feitiços que facilmente desviamos, logo nossa camuflagem foi desfeita e começamos a combater cara a cara.

Lucius Malfoy se enfrentou a Dumbledore, com um rápido movimento de sua varinha, e algo que parecia uma chama roxa, que Dumbledore desviou facilmente conjurando um escudo.

Deixei de olhar a luta no momento que o chão de pedra a meus pés explodiu quando um feitiço o alcançou, deixando um buraco.

- Expeliarmus! – gritei, mas o único que consegui foi que a máscara do comensal saísse disparada, revelando o rosto de Rabastan.

- Crucio! – ele gritou e tive me atirar ao chão para poder desviar do feitiço – Cru...!

- Impedimenta! – o feitiço lançado por Harry, me salvou de um segundo ataque, mas não tive tempo de agradecê-lo, pois logo outro comensal ocupou o seu lugar.

- Estão vindo reforços! – gritou Hermione e girei a cabeça. Seguramente os comensais que estavam do outro lado das ruínas tinha aparecido ao ouvir a luta. Estávamos em desvantagem.

Albus lançou um potente feitiço, que rebateu no brilhante escudo de prata que Malfoy tinha conjurado e repetiu o mesmo com os reforços que chegavam até nós. Solohov, Macnair e Jugson, não foram o suficientemente rápidos e caíram sobre o chão, ficando inconcientes. Os Lestrange em troca, desviaram do feitiço e Bellatrix começou a atacar a Harry enquanto Rodolfo Lestrange, veio até mim.

Lestrange, lançou um feitiço de cor roxa e rapidamente conjurei um Protego, senti algo cruzar por minha cara como uma faca, mas o Feitiço Escudo tinha parado o pior do feitiço.

- Desmaius! Impedimenta! – gritava, junto a outros feitiços silenciosos, mas estes eram driblados ou rebatidos pelos comensais.

- Avada kedavra! – gritou Rodolphus o jato de luz verde voou sobre minha cabeça.

- Diffindo! - gritei, apontando a uma rama e esta caiu sobre Lestrange derrubando-o.

Nisso vi Albus derrotar a Malfoy e entrar nas ruínas, seguido por Remus. Nesse momento também chegou o resto da Ordem e as forças se equilibraram, então sem duvidar, rapidamente fui atrás deles. Deixando a luta nas mãos do resto da Ordem.

**POV Lord Voldemort **

_**- A Ordem já está atacando, Tom -**_ disse Nagini aparecendo na habitação – _**mas só seis chegarão a porta, embora um deles seja o velho**__**irritante.**____**- Dumbledore?... Esses idiotas não são suficientemente fortes para detê-lo. Fique cuidando de Severus, querida, irei me encarregar dele pessoalmente. **_– girando-me até Severus o chamei - Severus.

- Sim? – ele respondeu e desviando o olhar do pergaminho com as instruções para abrir o lugar onde estava escondido o Caldeirão de Bran, posou em mim um olhar amoroso, daquele falso amor que consegui conjurar.

Por um segundo imaginei fazer o amor com ele ali mesmo, que o velhote de Dumbledore e os outros chegassem e nos encontrasse transando apaixonadamente. A idéia era tentadora, mas não ia arruinar minha vitoria por um capricho. Mas Severus era delicioso e o feitiço o deixava tentadoramente dócil em minhas mãos... Podia me dar ao luxo de um pequeno beijo. Não?

Puxando-o pela nuca, uni meus lábios aos dele, saboreando sua língua e desfrutando de sua suavidade, como forma de celebrar uma antecipada vitoria ante o inimigo. Um pequeno gemido foi estrangulado em minha boca, era uma pequena amostra do que obteria quando ambos celebrássemos em privado minha vitoria depois... mas isso seria depois.

Me separei dele, desfrutando do prazer que mostrava seu rosto e de como suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

- Dumbledore esta aquí – disse. - Irei atrazá-los… Quanto acha que demorara?

- Já decifrei qual é o lugar... é onde está aquela imagem – disse me indicando uma imagem gravada em uma pedra que mostrava umas bruxas, um caldeiro e dois dragões. Antes do solstício essa imagem não existia -. Só preciso colocar meu sangue nela e recitar este conjuro, mas é meio grande, tardarei pelo menos 20 minutos, mas isso não é garantia que não exista outras armadilhas ao entrar.

- Tem uma hora – disse e lhe dei novamente um beijo. – Tire esse caldeiro dalí.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Sai dali disposto a me livrar do velhote e seus seguidores de uma vez por todas. Sentia que minha vitoria se encontrava próxima. Albus já não tinha nenhum espião que o informasse de meus movimentos, e com isso a Ordem da Fênix também tinha perdido toda a força, habilidade e inteligência de Severus. Logo teria o caldeirão que faria meu exercito invencível e inesgotável, atacariam meus inimigos de dia e de noite até acabar com todos os que protegiam o elegido da profecia e então, só seriamos Potter e eu.

Sim, a vitória estava muito próxima.

Avistei Dumbledore e dois dos seus, no final do corredor. Peguei minha varinha e a agitei como se segurasse um chicote, conjurando uma chama comprida e fina que saiu da ponta desta e pegando-o de surpresa, se enroscou ao redor de Dumbledore, queimando-o onde o tocasse.

- Aaaaaaaaaaagg! – ele gritava.

- Não gosta disso, Dumbledore?... pensei que te agradaria já que foi você que me ensinou... se mal me recorde o utilizou contra mim... O que se sente? Muito frio?... Posso fazer as chamas ficarem maiores – e ao dizer isto fez o fogo arder muito mais.

- Maldito! – gritou o lobisomem e antes de que pudesse fazer algo, tinha lançado o contrafeitiço para a maldição que pensava lançar e utilizei um expeliarmus para jogar o ruivo contra a parede. Era tão fácil ler suas mentes.

- Incêndio! – gritei e uma barreira de fogo se criou entre os dois e o ferido Albus – Meu estimado Albus, pensei que os 'bons' não faziam armadilhas e três contra um não parece justo. Que tal se solucionamos isso entre você e eu?... Crucius!

- Aaah!

O velho era forte, só gritou no começo e logo se retorcia no chão mordendo os lábios para não gritar, olhando-o com fúria.

- Aguamanti! – ouvi o grito e vi como os outros dois, desfaziam parte da barreira... Bem que fizessem, nenhum dos dois era um rival para mim.

- Vá deter a Severus, Gui! – gritou o lobisomem e logo disse – Petrificus Totalus!

Antes de que terminasse o feitiço eu já tinha conjurado um escudo.

- Só pode fazer isso, lobisomem?... Esse é um feitiço de crianças... Argentum arma! – uma adaga de prata se materializou e voou direto para o seu coração. O lobisomem a esquivou, mas não o suficiente, a prata o feriu no brazo esquerdo, envenenando seu sangue.

Ouvi como o velho se levantava e lançava um potente feitiço em minha direção.

- Impedimenta! – gritei, e ambos raios chocaram no ar, dissolvendo-se em uma chuva de faíscas – Vejo que ainda tem vontade de brincar... Crucius!

**POV Severus Snape **

- ... sanguis cliens porta ad la vita! – gritei finalizando o feitiço e onde tinha deixado meu sangue na parede a rocha foi se desvanescendo e abrindo um profundo túnel. Quando finalizou, joguei vários feitiços para comprovar que não tinha nenhuma armadilha ou barreira adicional e logo me aventurei a dar um passo para dentro. Estava nisso quando senti alguém chegar.

- Pare, Severus! – Era Gui, vinha correndo em minha direção e se deteve quando o apontei com a varinha –. Então é certo... nos traiu. – eu não respondi nada – Severus, sei que pensa que brincamos com você, mas eu fui sincero quanto aos meus sentimentos. Diga que não nos traiu Severus, me diga que pode nos perdoar. Severus, eu te amo, não desejo te machucar.

- É uma pena, porque eu não tenho nenhum problema em fazer isso... Crucius! – gritei e em segundos o ruivo estava no chão, retorcendo-se de dor e lembrei a época em que dormi com ele.

Me amar? Que patético, eu nunca amaria alguém sem importância como ele, não quando alguém tão poderoso e belo como Lord Voldemort me entregava seu carinho. Desfiz o feitiço, e sem deixar de apontá-lo, fiquei observando como tratava de recuperar-se.

- Assim que seus sentimentos são sinceros?... – disse, gozando –. Pois isso não me importa, você simplesmente foi um entretenimento passageiro para mim, pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro. Sabe, Gui? Como foi uma boa puta te deixarei ir com vida, se sai daqui sem mi dar problemas.

- Se... Severus... – o ruivo conseguiu se colocar de pé e tentou apontar com sua varinha – Como pode me traatar assim?... Como pode ter nos traído?... Impedimenta! – gritou depois de seu estúpido discurso, mas eu já tinha conjurado um escudo, baixo minha legetimância, era muito fácil detectar o que pretendia fazer.

- Crucius! – gritei por segunda vez, já aborrecido com ele – Eu só decidi apoiar o melhor – Nisso percebi que Nagini se aproximava dele e o mordia – Vejo que não precisarei terminar o trabalho, Nagini se encarregou disso...

- Aag!... Severus…

Não fiz caso do seu chamado me centrei em um novo problema. Ele tinha conseguido chegar até aqui e isso não teria passado se meu lorde não estivesse com problemas. O que fazer? Devia ir em busca do caldeirão, assim meu amo tinha ordenado, mas o homem ao qual amava podia estar em grave perigo, por mais poderoso que fosse não era invencível e estava lutando contra Dumbledore. O que tirava com encontrar o caldeirão se ele ficasse ferido? Eu só seria derrotado e se apoderariam dele. O caminho estava livre e nada indicava que fosse se fechar. Iria pelo meu Lord, venceríamos aos nossos inimigos e logo juntos iríamos pelo caldeirão. Era o melhor, meu coração não ficaria tranqüilo até saber que não corria nenhum perigo.

Decidido, sai correndo, me guiando pelos gritos e ruídos de luta. Ao chegar Voldemort e Dumbledore estavam envolvidos em feitiços e contrafeitiços, sem colocaar mais atenção que um no outro. Não ia permitir que o ferissem. E a distância vi Lupin terminar de romper a barreira de fogo que o detinha. Ataquei sem duvidar.

- Sectumsempra!... – gritei e o sangue começou a sair em jatos do rosto e peito de Dumbledore. Balanceou-se para trás e caiu no chão poeirento, com um golpe surdo. Sua varinha caiu de sua mão direita, que tinha ficado sem forças.

- Bom trabalho, Severus – disse o Lord, mas não precisava de seu agradecimento, só de saber que se encontrava bem era suficiente – E o Caldeirão?

- O caminho está aberto e esperando por você, meu senhor – disse com uma reverência.

- Nãããoooooo...! – gritou alguém. E ao girar vi a Potter chegar e ajoelhar-se diante de Dumbledore, quem tremia incontrolavelmente na poça de seu próprio sangue. Jogou um feitiço de cura, fechando as feridas e nos olhando com fúria se enfrentou a nós.

- Chegou seu fim Voldemort! – disse apontando com sua varinha meu amo, e um raio dourado saiu de sua varinha.

Mas eu não permitiria que ele sofresse nenhum dano e me coloquei entre Voldemort e a maldição lançada por Potter; conjurei o escudo mais potente que conhecia, mas ainda assim uma grande parte do feitiço transpassou o escudo e senti minha pele arder e gritei de dor.

- Aaaaag!

- Severus! – ouvi gritar a Potter - Oh, Severus, porque fez isso?

- Porque ele é um dos meus comensais e como tal me protege com sua vida – disse o lorde atrás de mim, me ajudando a me colocar de pé. Abri os olhos com dificuldade e vi a Potter agarrando sua varinha firmemente, chegava a ter os nós dos dedos brancos.

- Como pode nós trair assim, Severus!... como pode...

- Severus agora é fiel só a mim, Potter – disse o lorde, e senti como acariciava meu cabelo –. Ele o mais fiel de todos pois também me entregou seu coração. Acabe com ele, Severus.

Me coloquei de pé, disposto a eliminá-lo. Ele era, junto a Dumbledore, a maior ameaça para Voldemort. Devia acabar com ele. Ia lançar a maldição assassina quando me fixei em seus olhos, eram tão verdes e refletiam uma tristeza imensa... não queria matá-lo... não tinha a convicção de matá-lo... Por que me sentia assim?

- O que espera Severus – disse o lorde, com essa voz que me fazia estremecer e empunhei minha varinha mais firme.

... Não devia duvidar, pelo Senhor Escuro devia fazer.

- Sectumsempra!...

**POV Harry Potter**

- Sectumsempra! ...

- Protego! – gritei... Não podia acreditar que isto fosse verdade, que quem tinha me beijado tão docemente, agora me atacarra com magia negra e quer me matar – Petrificus totalus!

Snape se agachou rapidamente para desviar do seu feitiço que estava sendo devolvido e gritou.

- Crucio!

Me encontrei submergido nessa dolorosa sensação...não podia sentir, nem ouvir, nem falar... era só dor. Dor que passou logo.

Me encontrei no chão, com os olhos de Severus me olhando fixamente, com um estranho olhar. Por que tinha deixado de me torturar? Era compaixão, duvida, o que refletiam?

- Globus ignis! – gritou Snape e vi como uma bola de fogo se dirigia para mim...

- Protego! – gritei, e embora o feitiço não me queimou o calor que senti foi abrasador e me sufocava. A luta ia a sério, mas eu me negava a machucá-lo –. Incarcerous!

Umas cordas saíram de minha varinha e se dirigiram velozmente até Severus. Mas este simplesmente as indicou com a varinha, e as cordas mudaram de direção para dirigir-se até mim, tentei evitá-las, mas estas se enrolaram em um pé, me fazendo cair.

- Diffindo! – gritei para me libertar, mas Severus não perdia tempo.

- Catena vésper – sussurrou a profunda voz de Severus e soube que realmente desejava me ferir. Um raio negro se jogava em cima de mim como se fosse um laço do diabo. Enquanto se aproximava sentia seu efeito em mim, semelhante ao produzido por um dementador.

- Lumen orbis! – gritei conjurando o mais potente escudo que conhecia um grande círculo de luz se formou ao meu redor rebatendo o perigoso ataque de Severus. Sabia que devia lutar, que Severus não estava jogando. Ele tinha defendido o Lorde com seu corpo e fazia tempo que o tinha escutado declarar seu amor por ele, ele era agora nosso inimigo, mas não podia me imaginar ferindo-o de propósito – Desmaius!

- Desmaius! – escutei Dumbledore dizer também e sorri ao ver que ainda podia se colocar de pé e se enfrentava a Voldemort.

- Protego! – respondia Voldemort, desviando sem dificuldade o feitiço.

O meu tãopouco atingiu o alvo. Como estava deitado não podia enfocar bem a Severus e o feitiço, que ia muito inclinado, passou roçando o ombro. Severus, impávido, sem dizer nada lançou outro ataque. Um raio vermelho se dirigia até mim...

Sem tempo para conjurar nenhum feitiço, rodei pelo chão para esquivar o feitiço, mas não fiz suficientemente rápido, assim que o raio o alcançou de raspão no ombro e rasgou minha túnica, ferindo meu ombro. O conjuro passou reto e se chocou contra a parede com um grande estrondo, fazendo saltar alguns pedaços de pedras e muita poeira.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou a voz do lorde.

No meio da poeira e dos escombros observei horrorizado como um raio verde esmeralda se dirigia para as costas de Severus.

Ele não tinha notado.

Não a esquivaria.

Ia morrer.

- Severus!

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

Me encontrava ferido, não só o corpo, na alma também. Que o próprio Severus tivesse me atacado pelas costas era algo duro de assimilar, mas vê-lo lutar contra Harry, quem o amava tanto, era muito cruel. Sem fazer caso à dor me coloquei de pé. Voldemort olhava a luta como se fosse um espetáculo, desfrutando da dor que significava para Harry lutar contra seu amado. Não ia permitir que isso acontecesse.

- Desmaius! - escutei gritar a Harry e decidi imitá-lo.

- Desmaius!

- Protego! - disse Tom, defendendo-se do meu ataque. Parecia que não estava tão distraído como pensava. – Ainda lhe resta energia Dumbledore?

- Enquanto ainda tiver um sopro de vida lutarei contra você, Tom.

- Bem, isso pode se remediar... Avada Kedvara!

Joguei-me a um lado esquivando o ataque, mas nesse segundo me dei conta do meu erro. Severus estava justo atrás de mim e o raio esmeralda ia justo em sua direção. Estava de costas, não se daria conta até que fosse muito tarde.

Merlin, não!

- Severus! – gritou Harry e vi com horror como se levantava do lugar onde estava caído e corria até Severus, lançando-se sobre ele e tirando-o da rota do feitiço.

Mas foi muito tarde. Estavam no meio do ar, de caminho ao chão, quando a maldição assassina chocou contra contra o corpo de Harry, quem inclusive no meio da queda protegia a Severus. Ambos corpos caíram ao chão com um som abafado. E vi desolado, como Severus se levantava sentando-se no chão e tomava o corpo de Harry entre seus braços.

- Potter?.. Potter! Harry! – gritava sacudindo-o, mas eu sabia que era inútil.

Harry estava morto.

Morto nos braços de Severus.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA**: Muajajaja... e tinha alguns que achavam que não seria capaz...muajaja...!  
...Não, em sério, antes de me linchar, revisem o primeiro capítulo e tratem de descobrir o que tramo.

**NT: **UI!! Finalmente mais um capítulo desta linda fic!! A cena em que o Harry da a sua vida em troca da vida de Sev é super romântica, mas é uma tremenda maldade da Paula nos fazer ler essa morte tão trágica.

Obrigada a todos pela paciência de esperar pelas minhas atualizações. Minhas atualizações estão atrasadas por dois motivos: o primeiro é porque estou trabalhando agora e sobra muito pouco tempo para traduzir, mas podem ficar despreocupados que eu vou terminar as fics que estou postando e outras mais que estão no meu profile como futuros projetos; o segundo motivo é que mandei as fics para as minhas betas e nenhuma delas me devolveu ainda o capítulo betado. Então assim que tiver tempo de reler os capítulos traduzidos para retirar a maior quantidade de erros possível estarei postando os capítulos. Mas se a qualidade dos capítulos estiver muito ruim vou parar de postar e só postarei um novo capítulo quando passar pela revisam de uma beta. Então após ler a fic me mandem um comentário falando se posso continuar a postar ou espero surgir uma beta para mi ajudar. Afinal de contas a opinião de vcs é que vale.

Eu tenho a fic 'Gigolô' toda traduzida, mas ainda não a postei porque não foi betada. Hoje estou postando também um capítulo dela e quero uma opinião sincera de vcs de se continuo ou não. E se o capítulo estiver muito ruim vou tirá-lo do ar. Até que passe por uma correção que não seja a minha, que já leu que está corrompida pela quantidade de vezes que já li as fics que traduzo; por isso às vezes as frases ficam estranhas.

Fora todos esses recados RS, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até a próxima atualização que sinceramente não sei quando será.

Obs.: Peço desculpas a Bibis e a Potolover por não esperar vcs mandarem os capítulos revisados, mas como faz mais de um mês que não atualizo e vcs não responderam aos meus emails. Então resolvi postar por minha própria conta e risco. Se vcs estiverem lendo esse capítulo e tiverem um tempo livre para gastar comigo entrem em contato. Bjão para vcs garotas!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa**


	18. O Caldeirão de Bran

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.  
**Cap 18:** O penúltimo capítulo! Completamente desde o ponto de vista de Severus... Desfrutem-lo!

**Parejas: **Severus/Gui, Severus/Voldemort, Severus/Harry, Remus/Sirius (menção)

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 18: O Caldeiro de Bran**

**POV Severus Snape **

Abri os olhos desorientado, sentindo um peso quente sobre mim. Sentei e olhei surpreendido a quem tinha entre meus braços.

- Potter?...

O que fazia Potter dormindo sobre mim? Onde estava?

As lembranças caíram sobre mim como uma avalanche. Tinha retornado ao lado do Lorde, tinha confessado que era um espião e tinha falado sobre o caldeirão... dias em companhia do lorde, fazendo o amor... Tinha dito que o amava!... e agora... a busca pelo caldeirão... meu ataque a Gui e Albus... minha luta contra Harry... e logo...

- Potter! Harry! – gritei sacudindo-o, desesperadamente. Não podia ser certo... ele não podia estar morto – Não... – arfou –. Harry, acorda! – gritava inutilmente, ele não despertava.

Senti como nunca antes a garra da dor e do desespero estrangulando a minha garganta e o meu peito. Era tão intensa a dor que se aglomerava em meu ser, que queria morrer nesse instante, deixar de existir e assim estar junto a ele...

E enquanto me submergia em minha pena, uma gargalhada macabra foi ouvida, a qual pertencia ao Senhor Escuro, vitoriava a morte do único que poderia tê-lo derrotado.

- Não te parece patético, Dumbledore!... Anos tentando matá-lo e ele mesmo se lança para a morte!

- Você pagará por isso, Tom! – gritou Albus e a luta recomeçou. Isso me fez dar conta de que a batalha ainda não tinha acabado.

Lorde Voldemort lutava contra Albus, Remus quem tinha se levantado, lutava a seu lado. Eu fiquei quieto, abraçando o corpo sem vida de Harry, olhando as luzes dos feitiços irem de um para o outro. Que razão tinha para lutar agora se o tinha perdido?... o tinha perdido inclusive antes de tê-lo. Agora para mim tanto faz quem ganhe e se apodere do...

... O Caldeirão de Bran! É isso!

Peguei Harry em braços, guardando sua varinha em meu bolso, e esquivando os feitiços o levei correndo até onde tinha aberto o túnel que guiava ao Caldeiro de Bran. Minha última esperança. Ao chegar me topei com outra realidade cruel.

- Merlin, não... Gui – deixei o corpo de Harry no chão e me aproximei ao ruivo. Seu corpo ainda estava quente, mas seu batimento era inexistente e sua pele mostrava um tom de chumbo, produto do poderoso veneno de Nagini - ...Sinto muito.

Voltei a me perguntar o que tinha acontecido? Em que classe de feitiço ou poção fiquei aprisionado para atacar o doce e brincalhão Gui tão duramente. Logo descubriria, agora o importante era achar esse caldeirão para devolver a vida a ambos o mais rápido possível.

- Mobilicorpus.

Com ambos corpos flutuando atrás de mim e suas varinhas guardadas em meu bolso, entrei no túnel. Não conseguia ver nada salvo a escuridão, negra e inclemente. Uma escuridão que devorava tudo. Parei e, desfazendo o feitiço, conjurei uma tocha, para logo continuar pelo caminho. Descia por uma suave baixada em linha reta, ao parecer vários metros abaixo da superfície, embora sem uma luz apropiada era impossível saber com certeza.

Com minha varinha ocupada em levitar os corpos e a outra mão levantando no alto a tocha, para iluminar o caminho, me sentia estranhamente vulnerável e exposto, mas devia seguir adiante, enfrentando qualquer perigo para achar esse caldeirão e reviver Harry.

Não pensei que este se encontrasse tão perto de mim.

- Se o segredo de Bran você quer encontrar, pare ai, pois não te deixarei passar – disse uma voz rouca e profunda, fazendo que me detivesse ao momento. A tênue luz da tocha apenas refletia dois brilhantes olhos e umas afiadas garras.

- Quem é? - perguntei.

Um belo rosto de mulher apareceu a semi-luz, seguida do corpo de um enorme leão, amarelo escuro, com grandes garras e um largo rabo que terminava em uma mecha mais clara: uma esfinge, ocupando toda a largura do túnel. Não tinha saída.

- Seu sangue aqui não servira para passar, para o caldeirão de Bran alcançar, digno dele deve se mostrar.

Bem, isso não será tão difícil, pensei. Só resolver um enigma e se não o conseguia, então lançava uma maldição assassina ou outra coisa.

- Fale de uma vez e me diz qual é o enigma que devo resolver para passar – disse seguro. Não podia dar por perdido o caldeirão e a vida de Harry tão facilmente.

- Um enigma não é suficiente para conhecer o coração de uma pessoa – disse com voz profunda a esfinge – Se entre minhas presas não quer ir parar, uma boa razão tem que me dar. O caldeirão já foi usado em guerras e infâmias. Diga-me o que é que você está tramando?

O que tramava? Não tinha enigma?... Já via que esta era uma esfinge muito especial... O se supõe que devia responder? Tentei lembrar suas palavras: tinha falado de que devia dar-lhe uma boa razão, que foi usado em guerras e infâmias... por acaso estava lhe perguntando se ia usá-lo para o mal?

O caldeirão foi destruído pelo meio irmão de Bran, pois este o usava para atacar com um exercito imortal aos seus inimigos e plantar o terror... Sua família tinha guardado a receita da poção ou uma amostra da mesma para mantê-lo a salvo, prevenindo esse fato ou por outra razão? Sua família foi de sangue puro e conservadora, mas nunca a tinham considerado "escura" senão neutral, onde tinham magos escuros e outros como sua mãe que até tinha se casado com trouxas. Mas, sobretudo, éramos uma família com uma antiga tradição pela investigação e o conhecimento, talvez trouxeram essa amostra somente para guardar o conhecimento e quem o tinha deixado oculto aqui assegurou-se de que não se repetisse seu mal uso.

Bem o melhor era falar a verdade.

Com o movilicorpus deixei os corpos de Gui e Harry a meus pés e lhe disse:

- Estes são os corpos de um amigo e do meu amado. Ao primeiro causei sua morte e o segundo morreu ao me proteger. Nenhuma de suas mortes foi justa e se não os posso reviver, então prefiro que me mate agora.

A esfinge sem dizer nada, se preparou e saltou em minha direção. Achei que tinha falhado e seria meu fim, mas esta passou sobre minha cabeça e sem girar-se para me olhar me disse:

- Se a chave da vida quer acordar, um enigma na pedra deverá solucionar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a esfinge somente sorriu sem me responder e começou a lamber suas garras. Bem deveria averiguar por mim mesmo – Mobilicorpus – disse levitando novamente ambos corpos.

Apenas dois metros depois me deparei com uma grande porta semi-aberta, resguardada por duas colunas bem protegidas com feitiços. Respirei fundo sem deixar de observar a porta que guardava o Caldeirão de Bran, aquele que poderia devolver a alma de meu Harry.

Terminei de abrir com dificuldade a porta, fechada por tantos anos, e ao dar um passo para frente, magicamente um caminho de chamas prateadas se levantaram, iluminando um longo corredor que se extendia diante de mim. O silêncio foi quebrado por seu crepitar, e as paredes negras resplandeciam com sua luz. Era uma grande caverna, estalactites e estalagmites adornavam tetricamente a habitação, só aquele corredor trabahado na pedra indicava que algo humano tinha pisado ali anteriormente. Ao final deste, algo brilhava a luz das chamas prateadas e de minha tocha.

Um enorme caldeirão de ouro, de uns dois metros de diâmetro, se encontrava suspenso sobre três pilares de quase um metro de altura com forma de fênix com suas asas estendidas. Duas escadarias esculpidas na mesma pedra negra das paredes se erguiam em lados opostos até a metade da altura do caldeiro, facilitando assim a aproximação até seu conteúdo.

Estava tão perto...

Praticamente a um só passo para terminar com a dor que o estava atormentando desde que Harry morreu em seus braços...

Tão perto...

Faltava tão pouco para voltar a ter esse corpo moreno entre seus braços, beijá-lo e amá-lo.

Deixando os corpos de Harry e Gui no corredor, me precipitei até as escadas para dar uma olhada no caldeiro: Estava vazio.

Vazio.

Tinha chegado até aqui para encontrar um caldeiro vazio?... Vazio? Não podia ser. Devia ter algo a mais.

- Lumus! – a potente luz do feitiço dissipou com maior poder as sombras da caverna. Devia ter algo mais... e tinha.

Atrás do caldeiro, na parede oposta a porta, Nagini se ergueu, sibilando ameaçadoramente sobre seus dois metros de comprimento. Jamais esperei encontrá-la aqui e suponho que ao não vê-la junto a Gui devia ter esperado algo assim. Tinha entrado na caverna para proteger o que buscava seu amo e isso fazia, justo atrás dela, em um nicho trabalhado na parede, um grande frasco de vidro com uma substância negra, provavelmente a poção que buscava. Na parede se encontravam também esculpidas em latim o que parecia ser instruções.

- Estou muito perto para me deixar intimidar por você... Vipera evanesca! – mas em vez de desaparecê-la única coisa que consegui foi que o elástico corpo de réptil dela se jogasse igual a um chicote sobre mim tratando de me morder – Desmaius! Impedimenta! – ambos feitiços rebateram. Era obvio que Lorde Voldemort tinha protegido muito bem seu mascote.

A cobra abriu sua mandíbula mostrando-lhe suas presas venenosas, e se lançou em uma série de ataques rápidos que apenas consegui esquivar. Nagini se ergueu por terceira vez e ao ir para trás para evitar sua mordida, cai da escada.

Era menos de um metro de altura, mas o golpe foi forte e provocou que perdesse minha varinha, não que tivesse sido de grande ajuda até aquele momento, mas sem ela seria muito pior, olhando como Nagini se deslizava em minha direção.

Retrocedi instintivamente, pensando freneticamente o que fazer e nisso topei com o corpo de Harry. E com isso lembrei. Tinha suas varinhas no meu bolso! Olhando os olhos da cobra pensei em que feitiço lançar, parecia estar protegida contra feitiços, mas duvidava que estivesse protegida para coisas mais sólidas – Incarcerous! – gritei, mas nenhuma corda saiu da varinha em vez disso uma grande explosão se produziu. Ao parecer essa varinha e eu não éramos nem um pouco compatíveis.

Quando a poeira produzida pela explosão se dissipou observei que o resultado não tinha sido tão mal, a explosão tinha derrubado uma estalactitee tinha caído sobre o corpo da cobra imobilizando-a – peguei a outra varinha do meu bolso, não ia me arriscar outra vez com a outra e gritei novamente o feitiço:

- Incarcerous! – esta vez as cordas sim saíram, amarrando a cobra a rocha caída e sorri ao me dar conta que segurava a varinha de Harry. Era a varinha gêmea de Voldemort, assim que irremediavelmente devia levar-se melhor com os sonserinos.

Com Nagini fora do caminho, foi até a parede estudar a inscrição, traduzindo comecei a ler.

_Você que busca a ressureição dos mortos, aqui achara a essência da morte dormida. Se quer despertá-los para dar-lhes vida, deverá buscar a quem renasce de suas cinzas. Debaixo do seu fogo coloque para ferver o pó negro da morte, junto ao liquido vermelho que recorre suas veias e a essência de sua tristeza. Quando a ave de fogo se una a sua pena e o negro líquido tome sua cor contrária, poderá dar vida a quem queira. Mas tenha cuidado ao usá-lo; só os mortos podem tocá-la, o vivo morrerá dentro dela e junto a sua vida perecerá o poder do Caldeiro de Bran._

Agora entendia as palavras da esfinge. Não podiam ser instruções claras tinham que estar como enigmas. Se não o resolvia bem poderia arruinar tudo e o segredo do Caldeiro de Bran morreria junto com Harry. Se não estivesse nessa situação, no meio de uma batalha que poderia perder teria tomado todo o tempo do mundo para pensar e ver se era a interpretação mais adequada, mas agora não tinha tempo.

Peguei o frasco do nicho. Continha um pó negro impossível de decifrar e uma palavra escrita em sua tampa _mors_: morte... a essência da morte?... Muito provavelmente. _Achara a essência da morte dormida. _Dormida, isso significava que não surtiria nenhum efeito por si só, precisava de outros agentes para ativar seu poder. A seguinte oração dizia _deverá buscar a quem renasce de suas cinzas_. Uma fênix? Tem sentido, eles renascem de suas próprias cinzas e eu busco renascer os mortos.

- Fawkes! FAWKES! – chamei a ave com todas minhas forças, ela sempre acompanhava Dumbledore nas batalhas, minha esperança é que esta vez não fosse a exceção – Fawkes, ainda sou fiel a Dumbledore... por favor venha em minha ajuda e a de Harry!

No meio de uma nuvem de fogo, a grandiosa ave apareceu no meio da caverna, sobrevoou sobre esta, entoando seu doce canto e enchendo de esperança meu coração. Então sem prévio aviso se lançou rapidamente em direção ao caldeiro, mais especificamente entre os três pilares em forma de fênix e logo fez algo que nunca a tinha visto fazer, ela incendiou suas asas e logo o resto de seu corpo formando uma chama vermelha e dourada embaixo do caldeiro.

Retornei então para a inscrição na parede _Debaixo do seu fogo coloque para ferver o pó negro da morte, junto ao liquido vermelho que recorre suas veias e a essência de sua tristeza._ Como soube o que tinha que fazer?... Não importa, devia agir.

- Aqua! – conjurei enchendo de água o caldeiro, e esperando que não fosse muito, espalhei logo o pó negro que continha o frasco. Seu cheiro e textura, não eram conhecidos para mim e talvez nunca saberia o que era que continha sem uma amostra, mas não podia me arriscar a guardar um pouco e que por causa disso a poção não funcionasse. O caldeirão e esse frasco estavam ali e o mais lógico era que a quantidade que tinha era a adequada ao tamanho do caldeiro. Tinha só uma oportunidade e não podia falhar.

Para minha surpresa, a água não ficou líquida, quando o pó se espalhou e o calor começou a esquentá-la, esta tomou uma consistência viscosa e negra, como o barro.

- Diffindo – sussurrei apontando para meu punho e o líquido de minhas veias, o sangue, começou a goteirar sobre a poção, adquirindo um leve tom avermelhado. Mas o que seria a essência da tristeza? Não conseguia pensar em nada, a essência da morte se encontrava aqui. Poderia a essência da tristeza também estar escondida?... Tentei olha sobre a luz das chamas prateadas e do fogo de fênix ver que outras coisas teria escondida ali, mas parece que só tinha pedras, a única muralha que parecia ter algo era a da inscrição.

A inscrição.

_… junto ao líquido vermelho que recorre tuas veias e a essência de tua tristeza_

Tua

A inscrição dizia tua... a inscrição dizia meu sangue e minha tristeza... _Quando a ave de fogo se una a sua pena. _Lágrimas de fênix! As lágrimas curavam as feridas, elas serviam para curar o cadáver do que o tivesse matado antes de revivê-lo... os ingredientes que faltavam eram as lágrimas de fênix... e minhas próprias lágrimas.

Acostumado desde pequeno a controlar minhas emoções, eu quase não chorava. Embora nos últimos meses chorei pelo menos duas vezes. Ambas na presença de Harry.

Harry…

Seu corpo sem vida se encontrava a poucos metros a minha direita. Pálido, frio... de minhas lágrimas dependia que regressasse a vida e a meus braços. Ele tinha chorado por mim, chorou por mim ao saber que o Lorde abusava de mim, chorou quando me fui... Por que eu não podia chorar agora por ele?

Ele tinha me salvado das aranhas e agora se encontrava ali por me proteger da maldição assassina. O mínimo que podia fazer era chorar por ele.

Já tinha chorado ante ele, tinha chorado de impotência ao não poder fazer nada por deter o continuo acoso e abuso do Senhor Escuro, quando me sentia sujo e violado. Tinha chorado diante dele quando foi me enfrentar depois de ter uma visão... tinha chorado ante ele, abraçado sob a neve. Devia chorar agora também diante dele.

- Harry…

Lembrava essa última noite com ele também. Me surpreendeu vê-lo me esperando na neve e sua caricia, doce, leve, abriu o dique de meus sentimentos e me refugiei, chorando, no calor de seus braços. Essa noite pedi que ficasse comigo, essa noite durmiu a meu lado, seu calor me cobrindo da solidão que sentia. No outro dia o beijei pela primeira vez e seus lábios tinham o gosto de glória.

Parecia que sentia de novo a doçura e suavidade de seus lábios, o estremecimento que recorreu meu corpo ao descobrir que estava apaixonado... Como pude pensar que amava a Voldemort, tendo esse sentimento gravado em minha mente? A alegria que senti quando ele pronunciou "_Eu sim te amo, Severus"_.

E pensar que tinha saído dali sem sequer provar o sabor e a calidez de sua pele, sem ter feito o amor...

… pensar que talvez nunca pudesse amá-lo.

Sem perceber, tinha começado a chorar e minhas lágrimas rodavam por minhas bochechas caindo sobre o caldeirão, junto com meu sangue. E ao perceber, longe de reprimi-las me desabafei de tudo aquilo que sentia, da traição que senti por parte de Albus, do abuso que tinha sofrido por parte de Voldemort, da dor ao perceber o dano que tinha feito a Gui e por sobretudo a perdida do meu Harry, da dor com a qual viveria se não voltasse a estar junto a mim... a pena era tão grande que as lágrimas não eram suficientes, todo meu corpo se estremecia com a força do choro, lamentos saíram de minha garganta e gritei minha pena... e nisso notei que Fawkes levantava vôo... Se ia!!

- Fawkes não vá embora!... – a ave fez um lento circulo e se apoiou diante de mim, na beirada do caldeiro, lançando um triste canto começou a chorar. Fawkes chorava comigo.

Bastaram algumas lágrimas para que a poção reagisse e a negra substância se tornasse branca e levemente luminosa, revisei a inscrição e me deu conta de estava pronta. Secando minhas lágrimas e curando minha ferida, me lancei sobre o corpo de Harry para levá-lo até o caldeirão, mas logo parei... E se tinha feito algo errado, ou se o caldeirão tinha algum efeito colateral desconhecido?... Não podia arriscar perder o corpo de Harry assim e meu olhar se desviou para o corpo ao lado. Queria muito a Gui, a curta e intensa relação com ele me fez apreciá-lo como nunca antes, mas devia provar com alguém e se devia escolher entre arriscar com ele ou com Harry, não tinha nenhuma duvida.

Tomando delicadamente o ruivo entre meus braços, subi as escadas e tomando cuidado de não tocar a poção, joguei o corpo dentro dela. O corpo afundou suavemente no líquido claro e ao fazê-lo uma luz cegadora brotou desta. Quando consegui voltar a ver com claridade a superfície estava quieta e não conseguia ver o corpo de Gui.

Minutos de agonia foram os que sofri, esperando alguma reação e pulei para trás quando uma mão veio a superfície.

- Ah! - a cabeça de Gui saiu à superfície, e se sustentava sobre esta com dificuldade.

- Gui, pega minha mão! – gritei estendendo o braço. Enquanto minha mente com dificuldade reagia, imersa na surpresa de que a poção funcionava.

- Severus! - gritou quando me viu e depois de várias tentativas conseguiu pegar minha mão e pude tirá-lo do caldeirão.

O coloquei no chão, notando que este respirava rapidamente, como se tivesse corrido durante muito tempo, e não parecia ter força de levantar-se.

- Está bem? – perguntei -. Como se sente?

- Estou… estou muito cansado… O que aconteceu?

- Isso não importa. Só descansa, não se esforce – os olhos desorbitados de Gui tentaram enfocar os meus e nisso os dois poços azuis se abriram com surpresa.

- Você está com Voldemort… você me…!

- Sim, sinto muito... estava sob um feitiço ou algo... não quis te machucar, Gui – minhas palavras pareceram acalmá-lo um pouco, mas este ainda parecia desconfiar – Gui, se te desejasse algum mal, teria te deixado morto.

- Quê…? – disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Olhe para trás – respondi e só então observou o lugar e se deu conta do caldeirão e de Harry.

- É Harry?... O que aconteceu com ele?

- Está morto - disse e Gui estrangulou um grito -. Ao igual que você estava.

- En… então este é… é o… o Caldeirão de Bran... Então é certo! - gritava Gui, mas eu já o tinha deixado e ido recolher o corpo de Harry e descendo pela escadaria da direita, pois em cima da esquerda se encontrava Gui, subi para jogar a Harry na poção, causando outra vez aquele poderoso feixe de luz.

Gui com esforço se colocou de pé do outro lado, segurando-se a beirada do caldeiro.

- Tenha cuidado de não tocar a poção. Morto te dará vida, mas vivo te causará a morte - lhe disse e Gui assustado se jogou para trás.

Nisso a cabeça de Harry surgiu da poção enchendo de ar seus pulmões, tentando não afogar-se, impulsionando-se com suas mãos. Tomando-o do punho o puxei até mim e consegui tirá-lo do Caldeirão. O segurei entre meus braços, enquanto ele tossia tirando o que restava da poção em seus pulmões, o vi respirar fundo duas vezes e logo abrir com dificuldades seus olhos e cravar essas esmeraldas em mim.

- Severus? – ele perguntou e fiquei extasiado me vendo refletido nos olhos verdes. Só então me dei realmente conta do que estava passando. Estava vivo. Estava aqui. Estava comigo!

Fawkes pareceu dar-se conta do mesmo, pois voando em círculos na caverna, cantou uma melodia que alegrava a alma e enchia de felicidade os corações, antes de voltar a desaparecer em uma chama de fogo.

Abracei fortemente o meu Harry... Meu Harry, vivo!... e escondi minha cabeça em seu pescoço repetindo uma e outra vez seu nome.

- Harry, Harry, Harry…

- Severus…- disse Harry, segurando meu rosto e me olhando nos olhos – … Não entendo… eu…

- Você se jogou sobre a maldição assassina de Voldemort, mas te revivi com o Caldeirão de Bran – expliquei, entendendo sua confusão.

- Mas você…

- Estava sob um feitiço, realmente não sei qual, mas já estou de volta... já estou de volta, amor... com você, meu amor – disse abraçando-o.

Com uma mão em suas costas, sustentando-o, e outra em sua nuca, guiando-o, o beijei, sentindo novamente esse ansiado contato de seus lábios sobre os meus. Minha boca cobriu a sua movendo-se devagar, com languidez, saboreando seu sabor, sua textura, avivando minhas lembranças. Seus lábios também pressionavam e acariciavam os meus como se quissessem beber aquele calor que desprendiam.

Também desejava beber dele e com a ponta da língua fui recorrendo o lábio inferior, tornando o contato lento, pedindo permissão sem palavras. A boca dócil, abriu suas portas e me deslizei em seu cálido interior, entre caricias lentas sua língua foi começando uma doce luta com a minha.

Tinha tantos sentimentos nesse beijo, a alegria de saber que era meu, a alegria de não tê-lo perdido, junto a leves rastros de medo que tínhamos sentido. Entre nós flutuava a paixão, o amor e a ternura em cada beijo e caricia. Tudo isso e mais expressado em um beijo. 

Esse beijo me lembrou o que Remus me deu e com esse pensamento chegaram a mim suas palavras.

_...E nunca ninguém te beijou assim... Tampouco beijou assim a alguém... Talvez você o dê mais rápido do que acho._

Estou fazendo agora, Remus... estou fazendo agora, pensei em meio a minha alegria.

Permanecemos assim: juntos, abraçados e beijando-nos, por um tempo indeterminado, até que um ruído nós colocou em alerta.

- Aag!

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Harry, separando-se dos meus lábios.

- Não sei… - e ai percebi a ausência de alguém – Gui? – olhei para o outro lado do caldeiro, mas Gui não se via por nenhum lugar - Gui!... Gui, onde está?!

- Gui está aquí? – perguntou Harry, ainda sentado no chão. Seguia muito cansado.

- Gui, estava aqui - començando a preocupar-me seriamente. Peguei a varinha de Harry do bolso e a passei para ele.

- Tome, acho que essa é sua varinha – Harry pegou a varinha entre seus dedos apertando-a com força e logo se levantou com dificuldade – Mantenha-se alerta – sussurrei. Dei a volta no caldeiro e ao pé da outra escada achei o corpo de Gui desmaiado – Oh, Gui! – gritei aproximando-me dele, mas algo segurou meus braços contra o corpo e me aprisionou ao ponto de me asfixiar.

Um sibilo em meu ouvido e a visão de umas escamas negras cobrindo meu rosto me revelou meu atacante: Nagini.

- Severus! – escutei gritar a Harry.

- Quieto Potter! – gritou uma terceira voz que gelou meus ossos –. Mova-se um centímetro e pode dar por morto a Severus – sentenciou o Senhor Escuro.

**Continuará…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA:** O caldeirão de Bran, o tirei de um livro (não lembro qual), mas é uma lenda lá pelas terras européias, onde se supõe que o caldeirão é mágico, mas eu o adaptei ao mundo de Rowling para que fosse a poção mágica. Agora a lenda dizia que o caldeirão do rei Bran podia ressucitar os mortos só com colocar um braço ou uma perna deste e que os mortos reviviam sem língua para que não pudessem falar do que tenham visto no "outro mundo", mas obviamente eu não ia deixar a Harry e Gui sem poder falar, assim que ocultei essa parte. A lenda diz que este rei usava o caldeirão para reviver seus guerreiros e ser invencível ante seus inimigos e que o caldeirão foi destruído cuando o meio irmão de Bran se jogou vivo dentro deste, pois o caldeirão estava feito para os mortos e não para os vivos.

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!! E ai, gostaram do capítulo?? Eu simplesmente amo esse capítulo, quando li a fic pela primeira vez ao final do capítulo anterior eu simplesmente queria descobrir onde encontrar a Paula e matar!! Mas quando li esse capítulo e vi o Harry vivinho da Silva fiquei rindo à toa. O Sev e o Harry são tão fofos que dá vontade de agarrar e não soltar mais.

Bem, infelizmente com esse capítulo estamos chegando ao final da fic. Falta um capítulo e o epílogo para acabar a entrega dessa maravilhosa fic. E mil desculpas pela demora das entregas dos capítulos e por não estar respondendo os seus comentários como costumava fazer, mas estou com pouco tempo. Mas podem ficar tranquils que estou lendo todos os reviews e considerando as suas opiniões. Bjus para todos vcs que estão acompanhando a fic e até a próxima entrega.

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**

**NB: **Sim, definitivamente a reação ao chapie passado foi a de matar a Paula. Eu me lembro que fiquei louca quando li o capítulo e só fiquei mais calma quando vi que tinha mais três capítulos ^^ Bem, finalmente a Allexa está de volta. Que bom, não, pessoal?


	19. Profecia Cumprida

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

**Parejas: **Severus/Gui, Severus/Voldemort, Severus/Harry, Remus/Sirius (menção)

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno...

**Capítulo 19: Profecia Cumprida**

**POV Harry Potter**

- Severus! – gritei correndo até ele. Vendo como a enorme cobra apertava a Severus e se enrolava nele, asfixiando-lo ao pressionar seus pulmões e cobrir sua boca.

- Quieto Potter! – gritou uma voz e ao girar, vi aterrorizado como a varinha de Voldemort me apontava -. Mexa-se um centímetro e pode dar por morto a Severus.

Voldemort estava aqui.

E esse fato quase não me deixava pensar, somente fiquei ali parado encarando seus olhos vermelhos. O que tinha acontecido com Albus, com Remus? Ambos estavam gravemente feridos antes da minha briga com Severus... ao parecer agora estava só diante dele.

_**- Deixe-me mordê-lo, Tom**_ – sibilou Nagini –_**, seu feitiço já não funciona e este te traiu... ademais me amarrou a uma pedra.**_

_**- Ainda não, querida.**_ – disse Voldemort avançando alguns passos. – Vejo, querido Severus, que decidiu provar se o caldeirão funcionava revivendo meu maior inimigo... só por isso deveria deixar que Nagini te comesse – disse Voldemort sem olhar para Severus, seus olhos sempre postos em mim.

_**- Posso? **_– perguntou a cobra.

_**- Disse que ainda não.**_

Voldemort avançou mais dois passos e se deteve enquanto levantei minha varinha apontando-o firmemente, se encontrava justamente em frente a mim e as minhas costas se encontrava o caldeirão de Bran, e um par de metros a minha direita estava Severus com Nagini enrolada nele e o corpo de Gui no chão. Morto? Ferido?... Impossível saber.

_**- Tente me atacar e Nagini terá Severus para o jantar... **_– ameaçou o Lorde em parsel e logo seguiu falando casualmente. – A verdade é que nunca pensei que fosse você, teria jurado que Severus teria um bom gosto.

Bom gosto?... De que diabos falava esse cara? Pensei enquanto Voldemort seguia falando.

- ...uma lástima que meu feitiço se rompeu, Severus é realmente delicioso na cama. Não Potter?... mas, ele já cumpriu com seu trabalho, isso é o que importa.

- Já chega dessa conversa inútil! – gritei, enojado por sua alusão por ter tido a Severus e por ter feito um feitiço sobre ele, pois isso confirmava que Severus não tinha atuado por vontade própria – Solte a Severus agora mesmo e luta comigo – Voldemort só sorriu ironicamente e me disse.

- Porque teria de fazer isso... Tenho a vantagem enquanto ele esta preso por Nagini... Accio varinha de Severus! – gritou.

- Protego! – gritei ao mesmo tempo, mas não tão rapidamente: Severus estava desarmado... não que pudesse fazer muito com as mãos atados.

- Vê agora Severus está completamente indefeso... Te atreveria a me atacar sabendo que enquanto o faça Nagini o matará?... Oh é certo, tem o Caldeirão de Bran atrás de você... se ganha poderia usá-lo para revivê-lo, mas isso se ganha. Te arriscaria? Seria o dobro ou nada: você e Severus mortos ou você e Severus vivos... Soa tentador para mim, sobretudo encontrando-se tão fraco depois de ser ressuscitado... Pensa que não tinha notado?

Droga. Sentia me encurralado, era certo estava fraco, tonto... esgotado, definitivamente não era o melhor momento para enfrentar-se a Voldemort... se perdia, perderia novamente a Severus... ainda lembrava o que senti quando o Avada Kedavra se dirigia até ele. Pânico... algo muito maior que isso, por uns segundos meu coração tinha deixado de bater e isso tinha sido quando acreditei que tinha perdido a Severus, agora, depois de provar novamente seus lábios, não podia pensar em perdê-lo de novo.

- Harry, foge com o caldeirão agora! – gritou Severus, quem parecia ter liberado sua boca do abraço da cobra – Ele nos matará de todas as formas... Foge! Não deixe que se apodere dele!

- Faça isso e não restará nada do corpo de Severus que consiga ressuscitar depois. Nagini o engolira e não deixará nem os ossos – disse Voldemort com a voz calma e suave, sabendo que tinha a situação em suas mãos.

- Maldito! – maldisse.

- Tampouco quero lutar, Potter, não quero destruir o caldeirão em uma batalha que posso continuar qualquer outro dia. Proponho isso: você me deixa levar o Caldeirão de Bran e eu deixo você e Severus em paz, até nosso próximo encontro... a vida de Severus, pelo caldeirão. Ambos saímos ganhando. O que acha?

- Dê a ordem a Nagini – disse decidido.

_**- Nagini, assim que tiver ido embora com o caldeir**_ã_**o, solte a Severus. Se Potter tenta qualquer coisa, dê uma mordida mortal.**_

_**- Sim amo –**_ respondeu a cobra.

- Harry, não!... eu não importo, não deve se preocupar comigo... se ele coloca suas mãos nesse caldeirão estaremos perdidos – me gritava Severus, ouvindo-se desesperado.

- Idiota, você me importa mais que esse estúpido caldeirão – disse, pensando como não tinha se dado conta disso. Inclusive Voldemort sabia muito bem disso, por isso tinha me proposto este trato.

Sem deixar de nos apontar um ao outro com a varinha, Tom e eu começamos a traçar um círculo. Interiormente rogava, porque Voldemort quisesse tanto esse caldeirão que não desfizesse seu trato e aproveitasse quando estivesse ao lado do caldeirão para me atacar e ordenar a Nagini que mordesse a Severus.

Começava a pensar que este era um péssimo trato.

**POV Severus Snape**

- Harry, não!... eu não importo, não deve se preocupar comigo... se ele coloca suas mãos nesse caldeirão estaremos perdidos – lhe gritei, rogando porque Potter não fosse tão idiota para cair no jogo do Senhor Escuro, ou todos sairíamos muito mal dessa situação.

- Idiota, você me importa mais que esse estúpido caldeirão – me disse Harry, e teria achado o comentário muito romântico se não tivesse sido dito nessa situação.

Lhe importo mais que o Caldeirão de Bran... tinha se jogado em direção a um Avada Kedavra para me proteger, resultava quase obvio, tanto para mim como para Voldemort, que Harry estaria muito disposto a esse trato. Mas se o Senhor Escuro obtinha esse caldeirão se tornaria muito forte, uma vitoria contra ele seria quase impossível e isso significava que a vida de Harry, _do meu Harry_, estaria em maior perigo. Como podia ser tão estúpido, Potter, como para não se dar conta disso?

Ambos tinham começado a mover-se, desenhando um grande circulo, Harry afastando-se do caldeirão e Voldemort aproximando-se. Devia fazer algo, mas Nagini me prendia tão forte que não conseguia me mover, apenas podia mover meus punhos e Harry não entenderia a tempo razões, como bom grifinório se movia pelo coração... sem me mover e sem varinha não poderia fazer nada..

Varinha!... Voldemort tinha me desarmado, mas ainda tinha uma varinha... A varinha de Gui!... Não funcionava bem comigo, mas era melhor que nada...

Com esforço coloquei a mão em meu bolso e consegui apalpar a varinha de Gui, justo quando Voldemort estava frente a mim. A tinha.

- Incarcerous! – gritei e uma forte explosão lançou a vários metros Nagini, justo em direção ao caldeirão. – Não! – gritei, no preciso momento em que a cobra se afundava na poção. Isso desencadeou uma grande explosão, que derrubou grande parte do teto, livrando-me de pura sorte de ser atravessado por uma estalactite.

E quando a poeira ainda não tinha se assentado outra voz trovejou no lugar.

- Detenha-se, Tom! – através da poeira, iluminado pela luz dos feitiços que lançavam, as silhuetas de Albus e Remus apareceram no portal.

Voldemort se refugiou atrás dos restos do caldeirão, enquanto se protegia dos feitiços e gritou.

- Hoje ambos perdemos, Albus!... mas na próxima vez acabarei com você – e dizendo isso desapareceu.

Voldemort tinha ido, Nagini estava morta e o caldeirão destruído. Me coloquei de pé para buscar a Harry, sentindo-me desolado: tanto esforço para obtê-lo e perdê-lo com semelhante estupidez, mas pelo menos Voldemort tinha ido e já podia respirar em paz ou isso achava até que vi uma varinha apontando para minha cabeça.

- Não tente nada, Severus – disse a voz de Remus e os ferozes olhos do lobisomem me encheram de pavor. Soltei a varinha para demonstrar que não tentaria fazer nada contra ele.

- Não Remus! – senti Harry gritar ao longe e interiormente me aliviei de que se encontrasse a salvo da explosão – Ele estava sobre um feitiço, não lhe faça nada...

Eu lhe sorri e Remus me sorriu de volta, seus olhos no mesmo instante deixaram de ser ameaçadores.

- Me alegra tê-lo de volta – disse estendendo uma mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- O mesmo digo, amigo – respondi, pensando que pelo menos todos estávamos saindo vivos.

**POV Remus Lupin**

***No outro dia***

- Que tal está sua perna? – perguntei aproximando-me a cama em que estava Harry, tinha quebrado a perna por causa da explosão do Caldeirão de Bran.

- Bem – me respondeu Harry, sorrindo – Madame Pomfrey me dará alta esta tarde.

- Tem notícias de Albus?

- Está em São Mungos acho que vão dar alta a ele em uma semana, sofreu muitas feridas em seu enfrentamento com Voldemort e a sua idade é mais difícil recuperar-se. Hoje Severus foi vê-lo, pode perguntar a ele mais detalhes quando retorne.

- Isso farei – e me pareceu que seu rosto ficou levemente corado – ele disse que tínhamos muito que falar...

- Eu pensei que fariam muito mais que falar.

- Remus!

- Não me diga que não quer?

- Oh! Cale-se e melhor me diga como você está. Já se sente melhor? – perguntou pegando minhas mãos, entre as suas.

- Estou bem, ainda estou um pouco fraco pelo envenenamento com prata, mas a ferida não foi profunda... olha, resta apenas a cicatriz – disse mostrando-lhe o braço, meu metabolismo lobisomem tinha me curado rapidamente do leve envenenamento por prata, com ajuda dos cuidados de Pomfrey, por suposto.

- Uma mais para a coleção.

- Assim é.

E ficamos conversando até que Madame Pomfrey chegou para revisá-lo.

**POV Gui Weasley**

Protegido só pelo pórtico da entrada principal do colégio, a brisa gelada entorpecia meu nariz, mas depois de ter estado morto – que raro ainda soava isso – era um sacrifício muito pequeno comparado com o espetáculo de ver a neve cobrir a bela paisagem de Hogwarts: as pradeiras abertas, o lago quase congelado e as árvores do Bosque Proibido cobrindo-se de branco. Amanhã teríamos, como sempre, um Natal branco.

Então divisei a quem esperava. Destacando-se como um farol no meio da noite, o traje negro e a capa ondeante, destacavam no meio da neve. Rapidamente ele chegou até mim e sorri dando as boas-vindas.

- Severus...

- O que faz aqui?... Esta nevando muito como para que fique aqui fora por nada – disse como cumprimento, passando ao interior do castelo, eu o segui e comecei a caminhar ao seu ritmo.

- Te esperava.

- Gui, se deseja falar de nós...

- Não – disse cortando seu discurso – Sei que não há um "nós". Nunca disse que tivesse algo entre nós nem nunca me prometeu nada, e deixou muito mais claro com o beijo que lhe deu a Harry antes que o Lorde me atacasse... além do mais o chamou de "amor".

- O chamei de amor?

- Sim.

- Realmente fiz isso?

- Assim o chamou, o ouvi muito claro.

- Deve ter sido de forma inconsciente.

- Por acaso ainda não lhe disse?

- Não apropriadamente.

- Agora entendo a pressa – disse me dando conta que nos dirigíamos para a enfermaria, em vez das masmorras. Severus se deteve.

- Sinto muito, não estava te tomando em conta... De que queria falar comigo?

- Só desejava dizer que eu te amei... que te amo sinceramente, nunca fiz isso por alguma profecia, nem por Albus, nem pela Ordem... – disse olhando-o nos olhos e logo abaixei o olhar – bom, me animei a fazer por eles, mas esse sentimento por você tem estado no meu coração a muito tempo.

Senti suas mãos em meus ombros e levantei novamente meu olhar. Ele sorria. Me sorria.

- Gui – me disse com essa voz que amava –, você não me ama. Um capricho, um carinho muito forte, desejo talvez, mas não amor. Se me amasse não poderia estar agora me deixando ir com palavras tão serenas... não me deixaria ir sem lutar primeiro, esse não é seu estilo.

- Acredite no que queira, mas eu te amo – disse com seguridade.

- E me sinto muito lisonjeado por isso, mas, sinceramente, acho que você não amou ninguém, e por isso se confunde. Confio em que algum dia encontrará aquela pessoa especial que se convertera no centro de sua vida. Eu recém o encontrei e acredite em mim, até agora tampouco sabia o que significava amar a alguém.

- Suponho que só o tempo me dirá – disse e ele voltou a sorrir – Não guarda rancor?

- Nenhum. Seremos bons amigos?

- Se consegue suportar a outro Grifinório como amigo – disse pensando em Remus.

- Ultimamente estou rodeado deles... – disse com tom chateado, mas o sorriso que trazia dizia todo o contrário – Até logo, Gui.

- Nós vemos durante a ceia de Natal – disse como despedida.

- Se tudo vai bem, acho que não vou! – gritou antes de dobrar uma esquina.

E eu ri com esse comentário. Ri-me. Sabia que ele estaria esta noite com Harry e ainda assim pude rir.

Talvez... somente talvez, Severus tivesse razão.

- Ainda assim, é o melhor amante que tive em minha vida – disse dando meia volta e dirigindo-me ao grande comedor.

**POV Severus Snape**

Quando cheguei Madame Pomfrey revisava a perna de Harry, tinha uma espécie de gesso desde o tornozelo até o joelho e olhava para a enfermeira com cara de aborrecimento.

- ...te darei alta, só por ser Natal – disse tirando o gesso com um passe de varinha. – Procura não caminhar muito e mantenha repouso pelo menos durante esta semana, aproveita que ainda estamos de férias.

Nisso Remus que esperava silencioso a um lado que a enfermeira terminasse, se deu conta da minha presença e sorrindo se aproximou até mim. Sem uma palavra; só palmeou meu ombro antes de sair, se retirou e quando Poppy terminou, ficamos só Harry e eu.

- Olá... – disse quando Harry se colocava de pé para se vestir.

- Severus! – disse jogando-se sobre mim e me beijando – Espera um pouco a que termine de me vestir, disse fechando a cortina e me tirando o prazer de vê-lo desnudo. Logo, pensei, veria algo mais que sua silhueta atrás de uma cortina. Harry saiu sorrindo e me perguntou – Foi ver a Albus? Como está?

- Muito bem, igual de ansioso que você para sair da cama.

- Tudo bem entre vocês? – perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

- Não totalmente... – Harry ficou em silêncio, me olhando fixamente e compreendi que desejava que seguisse falando – Ainda não o perdôo que brincasse comigo dessa forma e...

- E?

- ...e por outro lado me sinto culpado por causa do caldeirão.

- Isso foi um acidente, Severus, tentava se livrar de Nagini e impedir que Voldemort levasse o caldeirão, em todo caso quem deveria sentir-se culpado sou eu por ter aceitado seu trato.

- Você não tinha forma de saber que Albus e Remus não tinham sido derrotados e vinham justo atrás dele... se eu soubesse tampouco teria me precipitado e teríamos enrolado ele esperando eles chegarem. O Senhor Escuro se aproveitou dos seus sentimentos para apoderar-se desse caldeirão rápido e sem lutar, sabendo que nenhum de nos dois tínhamos toda a informação da situação.

- Bem, então nenhum teve a culpa... talvez assim foi melhor, não?

- Albus me disse algo parecido. Disse que essa foi a forma em que o destino o castigou por suas ações comigo e que talvez o melhor para todos era que uma arma tão poderosa não a tivesse nenhum lado, pois cedo ou tarde alguém cairia na tentação de usá-lo para o mal... ainda assim isso não me consola, teria preferido que o destruíssemos depois de ganhar a batalha definitivamente contra ele.

- Não acha que aos mortos tem que deixá-los em paz?

- Eu não poderia viver em paz se você tivesse morrido. Ele ainda poderia matá-lo e eu já não teria a forma de reviver você.

- Não pense nisso – disse Harry acariciando meu rosto – Eu agora estou com você, isso é o que importa, não? – disse chegando ao seu escritório e abrindo a porta. Entrou, me fez passar e enquanto tirava sua capa e a pendurava em um cabide, eu fiquei observando-o – O que foi? Por que me olha assim? – ele perguntou.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que se lançou na trajetória de um Avada Kedavra por mim, e ainda assim te tenho a meu lado. Foi um milagre... e uma grande tonteria da sua parte.

- Bom, prometi que te demonstraria o quanto te amo... – disse Harry sorrindo picaramente - ...acho que demonstrei com acréscimos – disse esticando seu corpo até mim de forma deliberada, incitando-me abertamente, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés e roçando meus lábios.

- Acho que conheço outra forma em que pode demonstrar... – sussurrei em sua boca, para logo beijá-lo com urgência, provocadoramente.

Meus braços por si só rodearam suas costas, deslizando-se de cima para baixo e vice-versa, recorrendo-o com suavidade a parte baixa da cintura, acariciando suas cadeiras e chegando ainda mais abaixo, até a ondulação das nádegas. O segurei com ambas as mãos, segurando-o com força e quando suas curvas me inundavam as mãos, o levantei no ar.

Ao levantá-lo Harry se apoiou contra meu corpo, fundindo-se com ele, apoiando seu ventre na minha dura ereção. Harry soltou um grito, mistura de prazer e surpresa, que afogaram meus lábios, os quais implacáveis apressavam sua boca, tomando tudo quanto ofereciam.

A ânsia de um pelo outro nos dominava; era um apetite voraz que ameaçava com engolir nos dois, e é que tínhamos passado tantas coisas antes de que pudéssemos ao fim poder estar assim, um nos braços do outro, amando-nos sem preocupação, que ao parecer ambos queríamos recuperar o tempo perdido.

Liberei seus lábios e, segurei-o pela cintura, avancei uns passos e o depositei em sua mesa, derrubando os poucos livros e objetos que ali tinha. Apoiei as cadeiras contras seus joelhos, imobilizando suas pernas. Acariciei seu rosto com as mãos e aproximei meus lábios aos seus, sem deixar de olhar seus belos olhos.

- Te amo – disse pela primeira vez – Não sabia quanto o amava, até que pensei que tinha te perdido.

- Severus... – disse Harry, mas não pode dizer mais, pois ataquei sua boca novamente, mordi seus lábios, o beijei e o seduzi de forma arrebatadora, até que entregado a voragem dos sentidos, Harry me atraiu até ele, acolhendo-me com sua doçura, e devolveu meus beijos brincando com sua língua.

Afastei um pouco para trás sem me retirar dos lábios de Harry, ainda beijando-o, mais com menos exigência. Os beijos deixaram de ser meu centro de atenção. Deixei que minhas mãos se deslizassem pelo rosto de Harry até alcançar a pele do pescoço e, colando-se pela camisa, a extensão dos ombros. Estendi uma mão até o primeiro botão da camisa e o desabotoei, para logo seguir com o segundo e o terceiro, sempre olhando nos seus olhos. Sem pressa, meus largos dedos se meteram debaixo da roupa e com o mais leviano dos toques, acariciei os mamilos, com suavidade e firmeza ao mesmo tempo, achando-os já eretos e duros. Fechei o polegar e o índice em torno do mamilo fazendo que Harry desse um respingo e um gemido escapasse de sua boca.

Através da camisa, o outro mamilo erguido me chamava faminto, e sem poder ignorá-lo por mais tempo, o segurei com meus lábios através do tecido. A reação foi outro sonoro gemido e me empenhei em gozar daquele festival de sentidos, disposto a arrancar-lhe mais gritos de prazer...

E foi entre um coro de gemidos que me liberei completamente da camisa, das calças e do resto das roupas. E quando ambos estivemos desnudos, parei para apreciá-lo, admirando a tersa pele.

- Você é belo... Te amo... – voltei a repetir.

- Também te amo – Harry declarou com uma voz instável, sua cara enterrada contra meu peito, suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, sentindo que seus dedos me esquentavam por onde passavam.

Deslizei minhas mãos por sua pele, acariciando-o e pressionando seu corpo com suavidade. Recorrendo-o, explorando e descobrindo-o. Acariciei suas coxas, joelhos e panturrilhas, enquanto Harry se deixava levar. A continuação, com suavidade mais firmeza, segurei seus joelhos e os separei. Pouco a pouco fui atraindo-o para mim, aproximando-o da beirada da mais avançava mais se separavam suas coxas, até que finalmente, ficaram abertos contra a minha cintura, começando um suave toque entre nossos membros.

- Diga que ficará comigo para sempre... – disse beijando sua orelha.

- Sim... para sempre – respondeu em meio a gemidos contidos.

Me afastei um pouco dele e contemplei o rosto de Harry, suas pupilas dilatadas mostravam dois assombrosos círculos verdes, e sem deixar de olhá-lo, para não perder nenhuma de suas reações, acariciei sua coxa, e logo a sensível parte interna, sem deixar de subir a mão. Enquanto meus lábios tocavam os seus lentamente introduzi um dedo, abrindo-o, preparando-o. Harry gemeu e retorceu, até se adaptar a intromissão, eu o aprofundei ainda mais e o gemido de Harry se transformou em um suave soluço.

Quando estava preparado, impulsioneio corpo de Harry para frente e enquanto o trazia para trás entrava em seu interior, entrando bem devagar até que todo o meu membro estava rodeado de seu calor. Sentia meu corpo tenso e podia ouvir minha própria respiração descontrolada, mas finalmente me encontrava dentro dele e era tão acolhedor, era um lugar tão cálido e prazeroso, que estava decidido a prolongar o doce tormento até o final.

Só havia prazer enquanto o amava, enquanto me retirava e entrava de novo, sentindo a Harry, meu Harry, com cada um dos poros da minha pele, aferrado a minha pele, suas mãos viajando pelo meu corpo e meu membro afundando em suas profundezas. E embora meus músculos tremiam pelo esforço, mantive o ritmo lento para que pudesse se acostumar com o deslizar do meu membro em seu interior, ao ritmo flexível e regular, a repetição natural.

Os sussurros que Harry deixava escapar enquanto se acostumava ao novo ritmo que lhe impunha, não eram queixas, se não que frases desconexas e gritos de prazer. E pensar que por culpa de Voldemort e de um estúpido caldeirão, talvez nunca os tivesse escutado, por outro lado esse mesmo caldeirão o tinha regressado a meu lado. Esquecendo de Voldemort, de caldeirões e profecias, uni meus lábios com os seus e segurando-o com força lhe dei o que meu amado Harry merecia, uma longa e lenta cavalgada até o prazer supremo.

**POV Harry Potter**

Retorci pressionando-me contra ele, agarrado de seus ombros e abraçando sua cintura com os joelhos. Severus arqueou as costas e seguiu seu ritmo, me enchendo de prazer. Sentia que quase não podia respirar, mas apesar de tudo, os lábios de ambos se fundiam e nos mantinham unidos, adaptando-se ao mesmo ritmo de nossos corpos, ao mesmo ritmo de nossos corações.

Deixei escapar um grito estrangulado e interrompi o beijo para tomar ar arqueando meu corpo debaixo do corpo de Severus, abaixei a cabeça, apoiando-a em seu ombro e fechando os olhos para me centrar nas sensações. Senti os lábios de Severus recorrendo meu pescoço, ladeei a cabeça para que ele pudesse seguir seu percurso, enquanto apertava minha cadeira a sua com mais ímpeto e coloco as mãos em suas costas me segurando com força a ele.

Abri os olhos para mudar de posição, quando divisei o espelho da parede. Ficava justo em frente a nós. O reflexo roubou meu ar, despertou meu cérebro, abrumado de prazer, e centrei fascinado, toda minha atenção nele: o espelho refletia a parte traseira de Severus, até as panturrilhas e o mostrava dobrando a coluna cada vez que me penetrava, olhei como suas nádegas se tensavam e relaxavam ao ritmo de cada investida. Os músculos de ferro, fortes e tensos, se flexionavam nas costas e as pernas, com um ritmo decidido e regular, com um poderoso resultado que sentia no fundo do meu ser. Cada investida me penetrava até o fundo, cada movimento era eficaz, golpeando sempre minha próstata e aparentemente realizado sem esforço algum.

Observando as investidas, sentindo o resultado no mais fundo do meu ser uma fração de segundo depois, me concentrei na sensação e acabei de novo na voragem e turbilhão de sensações causadas por Severus.

Estive a ponto de fechar os olhos quando ele alterou o movimento e o converteu em uma investida constante. Primeiro o vi, logo o senti. Fechei os olhos para saborear melhor o movimento e, ao instante voltei a abri-los, queria vê-lo para me adaptar as suas expectativas, ao ritmo dele, para poder tirar o máximo de cada uma de suas penetrações, para estremecer em seus braços quando Severus me penetre mais e mais, e ainda o olhava quando senti o orgasmo me levar à cúspide dos meus sentidos e explodir meu mundo em pedaços.

Minutos depois, quando já respirávamos mais regularmente, nos olhamos com olhos cheios de sentimentos e não foi necessário dizer nada. Tínhamos dito e sentido tudo. Quando Severus ainda não saia do meu interior, me fixei na odiosa marca em seu braço e com delicadeza a acariciei pensando em nosso futuro: Voldemort seguia vivo e agora sabia com certeza a traição de Severus, sua vida corria perigo como a de todos no mundo mágico e nossa última esperança e ameaça, o caldeirão de Bran, tinha sido destruído... mas talvez Trelawney não tinha se equivocado.

_Aquele que caminha entre a luz e a escuridão, terá a seu alcance uma arma muito apreciada._

Senti os braços de Severus abraçar minha cintura e seus lábios beijar minha frente. Ele me tinha em suas mãos, e assim como tinha ganhado seu coração, ele tinha ganhado o meu...

_Sua lealdade, volúvel, seu coração determinará._

...e com seu coração tínhamos ganhado sua força, sua astucia e sua sabedoria. Pensei olhando os profundos olhos negros me olhando com amor.

_Se a luz ganha seu coração, esperanças de vitoria trará aos seus, se as trevas o seduz, ainda mais forte se fará o Senhor Escuro._

E tê-lo a meu lado durante as futuras batalhas me dará a fortaleza e a confiança de que não estou lutando sozinho...

...e me dará uma razão poderosa para lutar: amor.

- Sabe, Severus – sussurrei apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro –, acho que Trewlaney não é tão má adivinhadora depois de tudo.

**Fim**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**NA1:** Bom, no capítulo anterior disse que o caldeirão foi destruído quando o meio irmão de Bran se jogou vivo neste, pois o caldeirão estava feito para albergar a mortos e não a vivos. Eu decidi que uma cobra também servia para tal propósito, pois não podia matar a Voldemort depois de ter escrito tantos lemons excelentes com ele... (sou malvada, mais não tanto)

**NA2:** A cena do espelho foi roubada da novela "La propuesta de um canalla" ("A proposta de um canalha") de Stephanie Luarens, da série dos Cynster, a qual recomendo altamente.

**NA3:** Se alguém sugere um titulo melhor para o capítulo, agradeceria muito.

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até o final desta história, sobretudo a quem apesar de que queriam ver a Voldemort ou a Remus com Severus, e embora perceberam que o casal final não ia por ai seguiram lendo... Um grande abraço a todos!

**^^ seu comentário é meu pagamento ^^**

**NT: **Reta Final! Finalmente depois de muito tempo estou postando o último capítulo de Profecia! Sinceramente não tenho desculpa pela demora, mas agradeço a tods que ainda estão lendo a fic e minhas notas RS. Só posso dizer que pouco a pouco estou retornando a ativa, pois vou terminar todas as fics que comecei a traduzir e quero traduzir muitas outras. Talvez só pare se continuar recebendo tantos comentários sobre as traduções; sobre ortografia, concordância e termos errados. Como eu faço curso de espanhol e leio muito em espanhol; às vezes troco as palavras e não percebo, pois estou acostumada às palavras em espanhol e também a história da fic (só traduzo as fics que sou fã de carteirinha, ou seja, li no mínimo duas vezes ). Bom, nós vemos no epílogo dessa maravilhosa fic e em minhas outras traduções!

Bjus a tods!

Allexa Black

**NB: **TÁ ACABANDO! Se prepara gente!


	20. Epílogo

**PROFECIA**

**Título: **Profecía

**Autora:** Paula Moonlight

**E-mail: **paula (underline) sg13 (a) yahoo (ponto) com

**Original:** www. slasheaven .com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 13496

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Uma nova profecia de Trewlawney fará que a luz e a escuridão lutem para ganhar o coração de Severus.

_**Epílogo:**_ O lorde conseguiu capturar a Severus e Harry, e prepara sua última tortura…

**Parejas: **Severus/Gui, Severus/Voldemort, Severus/Harry, Remus/Sirius (menção)

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), violação e grandes surpresas.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Isso é uma fic SLASH, S-L-A-S-H , então se não lê esse tipo de história essa é a hora de fechar essa janela.

BOA LEITURA!

**POV** Ponto de Vista.

_**Parcel**_

-Diálogo-

_Ênfases ou lembranças_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Epílogo / Bônus Track a pedido de Iblis:**_** '**__**Mientras me ames… siempre estaré bien'**_

**POV Harry Potter**

Todo meu corpo doía, devido aos _crucius _e as chicotadas que tinha sofrido, mas o que mais doía era vê-lo, na minha frente. Acorrentado e desnudo, igual a mim, passando fome, sede e sendo torturado. Pelo menos a ele não tinham chicoteado.

Sentia sua dor, sua sede, seu cansaço, seu temor, sua tristeza e desesperança através do laço mágico que nossa união, um enlace de almas, realizada apenas algumas semanas atrás e me desesperava não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo, me desesperava ser o causador desta situação.

O pior era a angustiante espera, pois nestes dois dias Voldemort ainda não havia aparecido, só tinha enviado a Lucius Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange para nos torturar e isso me fazia pensar que ele estava preparando um grande final para nós... se não tivesse sido tão idiota, para cair nessa armadilha.

- Severus, sinto muito... – disse com a voz rouca, devido a garganta seca.

Severus levantou sua cabeça e pude ver seus olhos negros. Ali acorrentado na minha frente, Severus conseguiu sorrir pra mim.

- Não se lamente, ambos fomos enganados. – disse com a voz profunda que amava tanto, e através de nosso enlace consegui perceber o amor, junto com a tristeza e resignação.

- Severus, te amo – disse.

- Também te amo, Harry.

- Awww!... não sigam, vão me fazer chorar... – disse com falsa emoção uma voz horripilante.

Voldemort finalmente aparecia.

- Ora, até que enfim apareceu! – exclamei. Não ia mostrar medo nem fraqueza diante dele.

- Me estranhou, Potter?... Me adula, eu pensei que Lucius e Rodolfo tinham sido suficiente diversão para você.

- Imbecil!... Me solte e lutamos frente a frente, covarde!

Voldemort negou com a cabeça.

- Meu rapaz, leva anos dormindo com um sonserino e ainda não aprendeu que nos só atuamos quando temos a vantagem... Já escapou muitas vezes, não vou ser tão idiota como para soltá-lo agora.

- Claro que não, seu estilo é torturar até se cansar e depois matar. Não é assim? – refutei sarcasticamente.

- Exatamente, e está vez não terá nada que consigo ressuscitá-lo... – disse Voldemort levantando com força meu queixo e fazendo que o olhasse em seus olhos vermelhos – Sua sorte acabou, Potter.

Se não tivesse a garganta tão seca teria cuspido em sua cara.

Voldemort deu meia volta e encarou Severus.

- E você não diz nada, meu querido Severus?... Nenhum insulto engenhoso antes que mate seu esposo?

- Não penso entretê-lo para demorar mais minha morte, faça o que tenha que fazer logo – disse Severus friamente.

- Ora, parece que se contagiou com a coragem grifinoria! – e o desgraçado se aproximou para o rosto do MEU Severus, enquanto ele o esquivava o máximo que podia, acorrentado como estava - ...Bem talvez te surpreenda se digo, Severus, que não planejo matá-lo. Não, meus planos para você são muito melhor. De agora em diante será minha prostituta particular... Te agrada isso, Severus?... Recordaremos velhos tempos...

- Afaste suas asquerosas mãos dele! – gritei com todas as minhas forças.

- Não está em condições de exigir nada neste momento, Potter – e tirando uma poção do bolso fez Severus bebê-la a força.

- Solte-o!... O que deu a ele, psicopata!

- Tranquilo Potter, não é veneno se com isso se preocupa... o veneno está reservado para você. Já conhece a Caicaivilu, verdade? – disse Voldemort e nesse instante apareceu no meu campo de visão uma impressionante e aterrorizante farosutil de dois metros, de pele laranja com listras negras – Por se não a conhece, foi ela que teve a honra de matar a Dumbledore e também será quem cause sua morte. _**Morda-o, Caicaivilu**_ – ordenou Voldemort.

_**- Temos que mordê-lo, temos que obedecer o amo**_ – disse a cabeça esquerda da farosutil.

_**- Dirá que eu vou mordê-lo, serpente incompetente **_– disse a cabeça direita com um silvo irritante _**– Suas presas não lhe fariam nenhum dano.**_

_**- Não é um lindo dia para morder alguém? **_– comentou a cabeça central, enquanto se aproximava até mim.

Uma farosutil, a mesma que matou Albus causaria sua morte. A serpente se ergueu com seus quase dois metros e a cabeça direita abriu sua boca para mordê-lo na jugular.

_**- Não **_– sibilou Voldemort – _**Morda-o no pé, que sua morte demore a chegar. **_– A serpente cravou seus dentes no meu tornozelo, injetando seu veneno através da mordida – E agora enquanto aguardamos sua morte, Severus e eu te daremos um espetáculo que lembrar no outro mundo.

- Afaste-se dele, bastardo! – gritei novamente.

Voldemort lambeu o pescoço de Severus, desde a clavícula até a orelha, e além de ver a cara de repugnância do meu esposo, consegui sentir o asco que causava seu tato através da nossa união.

- É delicioso. Não é, Potter? Sua pálida e suave pele... – disse o bastardo deslizando suas mãos pelo meu Severus - ...seu redondo e perfeito traseiro... Oh sim! Perfeito! – disse lambendo os lábios e fazendo que sentisse vontade de vomitar.

- Maldito – resmunguei e tentei me libertar das correntes que me prendiam a parede... começava a sentir minha perna ardendo em febre, quase até o joelho... se tão só conseguisse me soltar... o esfolaria vivo... faria picadinho com minhas próprias mãos, por ousar tocar em Severus.

- Sabe o que é que mais gosto além do seu traseiro, Potter?... sua esquisita boca e sua hábil língua... Já provou?... Com certeza já. Nada como sua boca devorando meu pênis, sua língua sulcando minhas veias... morro por senti-lo outra vez.

- Não se atreva...!

- Que não me atreva? É um desafio?... Adoro os desafios... – e dito isso soltou um pouco as correntes que seguravam a Severus e este caiu de joelhos, completamente incapaz de se manter de pé sozinho. Voldemort deteve as correntes de modo que mantinham Severus ajoelhado, mas erguido e com os braços ainda estendidos na direção do teto.

Esse desgraçado ia fazer mesmo, realmente ia... como podia ser tão podre, retorcido, diabólico e sem um pingo de remorso para fazer isso. Porque simplesmente não lançar uma maldição assassina, e pronto? Não, ele ia torturá-lo até que respirasse meu último suspiro e ia fazer da pior maneira.

Ouvi como Voldemort descido o zíper de sua calça e logo vi como puxava o cabelo de Severus atraindo-o na direção do seu membro.

- Você resiste?... Crucius! – e senti a dor passar por mim também, embora em menor intensidade, Severus estava anulando o laço mágico que nos unia, para que eu não sentisse sua dor.

- Maldito, solte ele!... Isso é entre você e eu, não se meta com ele!

- Quer ocupar seu lugar?... mmm... soa tentador, mas não gosto de me meter com garotinhos... _Imperius_! – gritou apontando para Severus e ordenou – Chupe-o!

Fechei os olhos, não desejava ver, e senti que minha união com Severus diminuía ainda mais, com certeza devido ao império, mas isso não evitava que pudesse escutar. Os gemidos de Voldemort, eram adagas que se cravaram em meu coração.

- Chupa tão bem, Severus! – gritava o lorde, gozando da situação – Oh! Tão magnífico... foi feito para ficar entre minhas coxas!

Minutos passaram, enquanto meu coração sangrava de impotência. Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que tirar Severus dali... nem que fosse me colocando no seu lugar...

- Ah, Merlin, Severus, estou perto!

Com varinha ou sem ela, acorrentando ou não. Ele morreria hoje. Juro.

Com um último grito de êxtases de Voldemort, me atrevi a abrir os olhos, para ver o rosto do meu Severus manchado de sêmen e a Voldemort, saciado com seu membro pendurado flacidamente. Voldemort desfez o império e Severus caiu no chão quase inconsciente chorando e sentindo-se terrível.

- Severus... – o chamei, em uma vaga tentativa de dizer que ainda estava com ele. Mas ele não me olhou.

- Desfrutou do espetáculo, Potter?... porque eu sim e ainda penso desfrutar muito mais – disse a maldita cobra libertinosa, voltando a levantar Severus dos punhos – Como se sente, meu belo Severus?... Um pouco excitado? – disse acariciando seu torso.

Logo Voldemort, segurou Severus pelo queixo e forçou um beijo, invadindo com brutalidade a boca de Severus com sua língua áspera. Para meu espanto, ouvi claramente um gemido de Severus. Não era possível, mas assim era, Severus tinha seus olhos, entreabertos e via sua língua lutar com a de Voldemort, aprofundando o beijo.

- Que diabos...? ... Severus! – abri nossa conexão mágica, tentando saber o que acontecia com ele e uma onda de calor, invadiu meu próprio corpo e me fez ofegar, sentindo a excitação crescer no meu corpo.

- Ora, Harry! – disse Voldemort apreciando meu membro erguido – Também te afeta o afrodisíaco que dei para ele beber?... é uma conexão muito forte que vocês dois tem. Bom, assim desfrutará muito mais do espetáculo.

- Aaah! – gemia Severus, quando o lorde acariciava seus mamilos. O vi fechar os dedos, em seus dois mamilos fazendo que Severus desse um respingo e um gemido escapasse de sua boca. Eu me sentia quente, a mistura do veneno e as sensações de Severus subiam rapidamente minha temperatura e não me deixava pensar claramente, só podia odiar cada gemido que provocava esse desgraçado no meu Severus e temer o que viesse a continuação.

A língua do maldito, saiu e lambeu os mamilos de Severus, para logo mordê-los fazendo-os sangrar, e os gritos e gemidos de Severus me desesperavam cada vez mais. Ele tinha desconectado completamente nossa união mágica e não conseguia mais senti-lo. Voldemort parecia disposto a gozar dos gemidos de Severus por um tempo indefinido, pois não afastava sua boca do seu corpo, apesar de que era mais que evidente a excitação de Severus.

- Meu – disse Voldemort, agarrando o membro de Severus com uma mão, fazendo-o choramingar de necessidade. Era obvio que Voldemort tinha se perdido em sua própria luxuria e não importava mais se me torturava ou não, só queria Severus.

- Desgraçado... não o toque! – gritei com fúria e em resposta Voldemort somente riu, um forte e sinistra gargalhada, para logo me encarar e sorrindo me dizer.

- Severus é meu agora, Potter, não há nada que possa fazer para impedir – posicionou-se atrás de Severus e voltou a acariciar o membro de Severus, com um só dedo, fazendo-o gemer – Olhe como me deseja.

- Desejaria qualquer porco, com a poção que bebeu... – o alfinetei.

- Insolente... Crucio! – gritou me apontando com sua varinha e a dor me fez perder por alguns segundos a consciência.

Quando voltei a mim, suas asquerosas mãos, traçavam suavemente as linhas de pêlos, que cresciam em Severus abaixo do umbigo, desviando logo para as suas cadeiras e depois para o imponente membro viril e seus testículos – Todo meu... – disse Voldemort, com seus olhos fixos em mim, ao perceber que novamente o estava observando. O que mais doía era ver como inconscientemente Severus se empurrava na direção dessas mãos em busca de alivio e que essa asquerosa serpente se esfregasse contra o traseiro de Severus.

Voldemort mordiscava seus ombros, suas costas e deslizava uma mão por seu ventre estimulando Severus com cuidado. Logo deslizou uma mão, segurando as nádegas de Severus, para logo fazer um espaço entre elas, e se adentrou nele com uma única estocada, enterrando-se no corpo de Severus brutalmente, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Nãaaaooooooo! – gritei também. Meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não suportava isto, não suportava mais vê-lo, não suportava escutá-lo. Cada movimento do corpo de Severus e cada suspiro que escapava de seus lábios estava matando minha alma e o veneno da Cacaivilu matava meu corpo.

Eu morreria, pensei. Até aquele segundo minha preocupação era só Severus. E ainda seguia sendo. Se eu morria, esse asqueroso cumpriria com sua palavra e teria Severus para sempre como sua prostituta?... Remus e os demais conseguiriam algum dia salvar seu amado ou quando Voldemort mostrasse meu cadáver o dariam como morto também e ficaria para sempre a mercê desse louco como seu escravo sexual?

Não permitiria... não permitiria que seguisse abusando de Severus, machucando-o, humilhando-o. Mas era exatamente isso o que fazia agora.

Enquanto ele se inclinava e mordia o ombro de Severus, beliscava rudemente um de seus mamilos, o segurava com uma mão da cadeira e empurrava com ímpeto dentro e fora do professor de poções, machucando-o fisicamente com sua rudeza, tomando cada polegada que podia, fazendo-o tremer e gritar; Severus estava sendo humilhado e machucado.

Forcei minha conexão com ele e senti seu desejo descontrolado e muito mais claro sua humilhação e vergonha... vergonha do que estava sofrendo, vergonha do eu via e mais profundamente senti outro sentimento... temor... Ele temia Voldemort?... não, só sentia ódio pelo Lorde... Então, a quem ele temia?

Não podia ser.

- Severus!... – gritei - ... Severus, olhe pra mim... Severus!

Ele não olhava. Não olhava pra mim.

Porque me temia.

O sentia, cada vez mais forte, ele tratava de desconectar-se de mim, de anular nossa conexão para que não seguisse espiando suas sensações e sentimentos, mas não podia deixar de fazer. Debaixo da excitação, a dor, a vergonha e o ódio, crescia a cada investida do lorde, o temor... e o sentimento de repugnância. Severus temia que eu o rejeitasse... que o encontrasse sujo e não o quisesse mais.

Como podia esse idiota sentir algo assim, justo neste momento?... Como podia duvidar do que eu sentia por ele, depois de tanto tempo.

- Severus, eu te amo! – gritei - ...Te amo!... Te amo!... Te amo!... Te amo!... Te amo! – gritava uma e outra vez, forçando minha conexão e enviando todo o amor que sentia por ele através desta.

E algo aconteceu naquele momento: Voldemort gritou de dor.

- Aaaaaahhhgg!... Queima! – gritou olhando as mãos, logo empurrou com estas a Severus, tentando sair dele.

E eu soube que não devia fazer isso.

- Severus, segure-o... Não o deixe ir! – gritei, desesperado.

Severus entendeu tudo no mesmo momento, empurrando com toda a força que ainda lhe restava nas pernas, empurrou o lorde contra a parede, segurando-o com seu corpo. Voldemort se debatia com força para liberar-se e se afastar de Severus, enquanto gritava de dor. Agradeci a Merlin, porque Severus não podia vê-lo, eu sentia vontade de vomitar enquanto via como, a pele do lorde, se enegrecia e queimava, caindo em pedaços sangrentos.

Eu fechei os olhos e segui concentrando-me em Severus e pronunciando como uma oração de salvação essas duas palavras:

- ...Te amo!... Te amo!... Te amo!... Te amo!

E era. Era nossa salvação: Amor... Quantas vezes o velho Dumbledore não tinha me dito!... _Você tem algo que Voldemort não, a energia, a força do amor_... e a conexão criada quando Severus e eu unimos nossos almas e nos enlaçamos, fazia nosso amor mais forte... Fomos tão idiotas! Ao fechar nossa conexão para evitar que o outro sentisse nossa dor, também tínhamos evitado que o outro sentisse nosso amor e agora o sentia, sentia o amor de Severus através de mim e eu enviava para ele todo o amor que sentia por ele. Voldemort podia nos torturar, separar e humilhar, mas não podia fazer que meu amor por Severus diminuísse e assim como uma vez o amor da minha mãe queimou Quirrel, agora meu amor por Severus estava sendo o fim de Lorde Voldemort.

- Aaaaaaahhhgg! – gritou o lorde, seu corpo foi envolvido por uma grande chama e depois só restaram cinzas dele.

_**- O amo está morto **_– sentenciou a cabeça esquerda de Caicaivilu.

_**- O que fazemos agora? **_– respondeu a cabeça central, olhando o monte de cinzas com um pouco de tristeza.

_**- Vamos embora daqui, idiotas! **_– bronqueou a cabeça direita e a grande serpente fugiu do quarto.

- Severus!... Severus!... – gritei desesperado, pois depois que Voldemort explodiu em cinzas, ficou pendurado pelas correntes. A seus pés, perto do monte de cinzas que anteriormente foi meu maior inimigo, vi minha salvação: a varinha de Voldemort, a varinha gêmea da minha.

- Accio varinha! – gritei e sorri com alivio, ao ver que ainda tinha um pouco de energia em mim para realizar magia sem varinha. Com um _diffindo_ me libertei das minhas correntes e corri até Severus, para liberá-lo das suas. O corpo do meu amado esposo, caiu sobre o meu e eu fraco e machucado não consegui suportar e caímos no chão – Severus... Severus, você está bem? – perguntei, levantando seu rosto com um pouco de medo de que as chamas o tivesse ferido mais do que já estava.

Severus tinha os olhos fechados, mas ao sentir que o chamava abriu, cansado, seus olhos negros me olhando e me sorriu fracamente.

- Enquanto me ame... sempre estarei bem – disse com a voz fraca. Eu lhe sorri e o beijei suavemente em seus lábios.

- Sempre, meu amor.

E convertendo as mesmas correntes que nos prendiam em um translador. Escapamos dali, com a vitória em nossos corações e toda a vida pela frente.

**De novo... FIM... embora conste que o verdadeiro final é o capítulo anterior.**

E para Valora e aqueles que se perguntavam. E o que passou com os demais?

Albus morreu em uma batalha mordido por Caicaivilu (merece por todas as confusões que causou), Minerva assumiu o posto de Diretora e Remus ficou como Sub-Diretor e Chefe da Grifinoria, nunca voltou a namorar com ninguém, mas viveu até o final de seus dias tranqüilo e feliz em seu trabalho, correndo cada lua cheia na Floresta Proibida e lembrando seu amado Sirius.

Gui e Kingsley tiveram um romance, mas não funcionou e se separaram. Gui voltou a apaixonar-se novamente e terminou casando-se (Com quem?... com quem desejem: Olivio Wood, Blaise Zabini ou um primo de Fleur Delacour para mim dá no mesmo), teve cinco filhos, perdeu sua aparência e quando isso passou seu esposo buscou um amante e Gui ao descobri-lo pediu o divorcio e a custodia de seus filhos, deixando-o na ruína. Foi feliz sendo pai, recebendo 50% do salário do seu ex-marido como pensão alimentícia e amando seus filhos o resto de sua vida (com um ou outro amante ocasional em sua vida)... Oie que na vida nem todos tem finais felizes!

Severus e Harry, decidiram no meio da guerra celebrar uma união de almas, enlaçando-se para sempre, depois de cair, por uma armadilha, nas mãos do lorde, matá-lo e escapar... curaram suas feridas, administraram o antídoto do veneno e do afrodisíaco, libertando-se assim da maior preocupação de sua vida, foram muito felizes e formaram uma bela família.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**^^ Cantinho Educativo ^^**

O nome da farosutil de Voldy, Caicaivilu, também chamada Coicoivili ou Cai Cai Vilu, foi tirado de uma lenda da ilha de Chiloé, que coloco a continuação:

Faz muitos anos, a zona de Chiloé era terra firme, e todo o arquipélago de ilhas que a rodeiam, formavam um só corpo com o Continente Americano. Mas apareceu a Deusa das Águas Caicaivilu (de Co=água e vilu=cobra), serpente do mal, inimiga da vida terrestre, animal e vegetal, que a deseja incorporar a seus domínios marinhos: assim inundou todo o território; ameaçando convertê-lo em um mar. Obedecendo seus mandatos, as águas começaram a elevar-se inundando vales e colinas**,** e sepultando seus horrorizados habitantes nas profundezas do mar.

Quando isto ocorria, apareceu Tentenvilu (de Ten=terra e vilu=cobra) ou a serpente do bem, Deusa da terra e da fertilidade, e em geral de tudo o que nela cresce. Espírito bondoso, que protege seus domínios das invasões do mar. Tentenvilu começou a lutar contra sua inimiga, ao mesmo tempo, que elevava as terras inundadas e protegia seus habitantes, ajudando-os a subir para as partes mais altas, transformando-os em pássaros, ou dotando-os do poder de voar. Mas não adiantou: Caicaivilu, seguiu elevando o nível do mar, então Tentenvilu começou a elevar o nível das colinas que sobressaiam do mar. A batalha durou muito tempo, finalmente Tentenvilu venceu parcialmente a Caicaivilu, pois apesar de que esta última se retirou, as águas nunca retornaram a seus níveis originais.

Como conseqüência de toda esta luta, os vales, colinas e cordilheiras que antes formavam a zona, ficaram transformadas em um arquipélago de inigualável beleza, que é o que hoje conhecemos com o nome de Arquipélago de Chiloé.

**Por favor, abstenham-se de enviar howlers... Obrigada...**

**NB: **Acabou, galera!

**NT: **A fic terminou! Depois de mais de um ano estou terminando de traduzir a fic e com certeza é uma sensação muito boa de dever cumprido rs. Apesar da demora nas postagens espero que tenham gostado da fic. Em fim, um grande beijo a todos que nos acompanharam nesta jornada e até a próxima atualização de outro fic!

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**


End file.
